Harleywing: Part One
by GraysonandQuinn
Summary: Since the birth of the rivalry between the Batman and the Joker, their sidekicks have battled beside them; Harley Quinn desperate for the Joker's attention, and Nightwing desperate for Batman's praise. But when they finally come face to face without the bias of their mentors, Dick Grayson and Harleen Quinzel see a future beyond the battle of good and wrong in Gotham. M for violence
1. We Needed You

_**Nightwing has always been there.**_

_**No matter what, he prides himself on his ability to drop everything and help any one of the people who depend on him. He is a son, a mentor, a partner, a colleague, a friend- a hero.**_

_**So when Batman calls him for help, of course he answers. Despite their rocky relationship recently, Nightwing flies to the aid of his former mentor. The result is a momentary glimpse at a future that is all but predictable as it grins knowingly back at him, daring him to accept the outcome.**_

_Bzzzzt._

Dick opened his eyes, looked groggily around the dingy apartment bedroom, and then closed them again.

_Bzzt Bzzzt._

He groaned and dropped a heavy, gloved hand over the edge of the bed, feeling for the phone ringing. When he finally did pick up the cracked and scratched iPhone 5, the vibrating promptly stopped. Dick stared at the screen.

_Bruce._

He quickly hit redial and held the phone to his ear, burying the other side of his face in the pillows. They smelled like blood, and faintly of dryer sheets and his Axe Apollo cologne.

"Dick," Bruce answered the phone after hardly two rings. "I need your help."

And with that, he was off again. Dick dragged himself out of bed and put his mask on, and then turned from the door. He instead leapt out the open window. It was a quick burst of cold night air and the wind rushing in his ears and then his hands, lazy and relaxed from years of creating the habit, brought up his carbon steel high-tech escrima stick and fired the grappling hook from the end of it into the concrete trim of the building across the street. He yawned and braced his legs as his boots hit the brick of the apartment complex. Without even a glance downward to the street ten stories below, Nightwing flicked the reverse button with his thumb and the heavy, high-tech metal rod promptly jerked and then rocketed upward. Using the momentum from the pull, he flipped up onto the roof gracefully and landed, crouching on the ledge and staring out at the polluted expanse of nighttime Gotham.

The exhaustion had set in about eight hours ago. It was nearly three in the morning, and as Nightwing made his way across the city, falling from rooftops and sliding down heavy metal drain pipes, he couldn't help but think that this was not the most eventful way he could be spending a Friday night. Saturday morning?

_Whatever,_ he brooded as he landed silently on the back of a Pepsi delivery truck. Nightwing promptly sat down on the top and tried to control his breathing. _Normal twenty-four year olds spend their Friday nights at the clubs or with friends. If I ever get out of this… I'd be happy to spend them sleeping._

He sighed. It had been an incredibly long night. He could no longer tell if the wetness on his face and neck was sweat or blood, if the fatigue he felt was sleep deprivation or blood loss, or if that God-awful smell was his uniform or the dainty ol' streets of Gotham. He ran a hand through his matted black hair.

_The old Gotham Library_. Why the hell would Bruce say to meet him there? It was abandoned, sure. Secluded, yes; but not exactly the most terrific location for a criminal squatting place. Nightwing fired the grappling hook from the escrima stick to the left, and there was a quick and short _k-chink_ as it embedded itself in the wall of the Library. Nightwing stood, wincing at the soreness in his legs, and pushed off from the delivery truck. He swung up to the rooftop and landed quietly on the crumbling shingles.

Batman stood at the other end of the building, staring darkly down at the opposite street. Robin looked bored, sitting at the edge of the wall as he picked at the laces on his boots. Nightwing made no attempt to hide his approach as he started across the rooftop. Robin looked up and his face lit.

"Nightwing!" he cried, and then his face returned to its usual scowl as he quickly tried to disguise his joy. Batman shushed him and Nightwing hesitated. He stopped at Batman's left and followed his gaze down to the alleyway, where several clown-masked thugs loaded an unmarked van with duffle bags of cash. _Drug money,_ he assumed, _and a hell of a lot of it._ Nightwing put his boot up on the ledge, ready to go into action, but Batman's hand shot out in front of his chest. He had to halt quickly so as not to be impaled by the sharp vambrace on his forearm. Nightwing looked at him irritably.

"I want the Joker," Batman growled.

"So you're letting the money get away with these goons?" Nightwing hissed.

"No."

Nightwing was about to fire a snide remark back at him, but held his tongue. Years of training and adapting had taught him to hold his tongue. As they watched, however, he grew more and more impatient. Robin, too, looked restless.

Just as Nightwing was considering teaching Robin how to play poker to pass the time (he had a deck of cards in the boot compartment. Never know when playing card throwing stars would come in handy), Batman snapped his fingers quietly. They returned to the wall. The van was running, the brake lights casting a red and orange glow over the grimy brick. Two burly masked men in leather jackets stood outside of the back door to the building adjacent to the library. Nightwing counted three more in the back of the van as it's door closed, and presumably there was a driver and a passenger. Seven in all, though they were all big and heavily armed. As they watched, the Joker himself stepped cautiously out of the door of the building…

…and looked straight up at Batman.

The Dark Knight launched into action, diving from the roof and landing on one of the masked men. The five henchmen piled out of the van, and Robin and Nightwing dove into the fight as the Joker hit Batman across the face with a crowbar that he'd practically pulled out of thin air. _Where the hell does he get this stuff?_ Nightwing barely had time to ask himself before he was literally dodging bullets.

_Why do the bad guys hire thugs who have zero aim, and accuracy in the negatives?_ He wondered, as his escrima stick connected with the trigger-happy goon's head. He crumpled instantly. _Two down, five to go._ Nightwing did a back handspring and planted his feet firmly in the chest of another thug, who grabbed his foot. Kicking his face with his other boot, Nightwing managed to get away from the first man only to have another grab his arms from behind. The first man stood and threw a powerful haymaker at his face. Nightwing ducked and the fist landed on the face of the man behind him, and the hero tore his arms away, bringing both sticks down from above his head. He payed no attention to the sickening crack of the carbon-steel weaponry as it connected with the idiot's skull, and his thumb glanced over the button on the handle. Electricity crackled from the escrima stick and the miscreant shrieked loudly, convulsing in the grime on the concrete.

Robin screamed in pain behind him, and Nightwing swiveled in time to feel the cold iron of a crowbar connect with his face. His head snapped backward and he fell, getting a mouthful of not-so-friendly pavement. His head spun and he dragged himself quickly to his feet, and as he turned, Nightwing caught the crowbar and ripped it out of the goon's hands, tossing it aside. He had to focus incredibly hard to block the fierce and experienced shots coming at him. Nightwing slipped, momentarily, and the assailant got the upper hand; he twisted the hero's arm behind his back and Nightwing let out a cry of pain. Through the blood in his eyes he could see three of the Joker's henchmen had overtaken Robin and were shoving him into the back of the van.

Robin managed to struggle away from one man only to be caught by another. His right arm dangled uselessly at his side as he tried to hold his own against the men. Nightwing was forced to his knees. "Batman!" Robin shouted angrily, chopping a hand down on one of the men's necks.

Nightwing panted, barely managing to turn his head as his entire body screamed out in agony. Batman met his former protege's eyes... and then turned to run down the alley after the Joker. "NO!" Nightwing screamed.

He gathered his remaining strength, swept his boot under his attacker's feet and electrocuted him with one stick as he threw the other at the man holding Robin. It hit the goon square in the face, bouncing back to it's owner's hand, and Nightwing launched himself at the other two, taking them out in a few well placed blows. Robin coughed, holding his arm, and looked up at Nightwing; who stood and surveyed the men laying around the alley, unconscious or incapacitated, and wiped the blood from his face. More fell down his cheek.

"I could have handled it," Robin snapped. The boy's mask was torn, his costume soaked in blood. Nightwing examined him, alarmed. "It's just my arm. It's broken. No need to fuss about it."

"Let me see." Nightwing knelt in front of him. He touched Robin's arm and the boy cried out.

"Don't touch it, you imbecile!" Robin shouted. Nightwing smiled a little.

"Come on. Nice work." He said. As they exited the alleyway, they heard a cry of pain in the street. Nightwing and Robin broke into a run until they reached Batman, who was pulling himself up on the edge of a dumpster. Nightwing helped him up. "Batman? What the hell, did you fall?" Batman glared at him irritably. "Where's the Joker?"

"He got away," Batman growled, and touched his bleeding lip as he looked up at the rooftop.

"What?" Nightwing breathed.

"He got _away_, dammit." Batman snapped, turning to him. Nightwing bit his lip and nodded, trying to contain the fury welling in his chest. The two stood for a moment, deliberating if the other would throw a punch.

"You son of a bitch," Nightwing muttered.

"What did you say to me?" Batman hissed.

"You _son_ of a _bitch_!" Nightwing shouted, shoving Batman backward. To both their surprise, it was actually quite hard, and Batman stumbled. "You stared right at me! At _us_! And you left us in that alley!"

"I knew you could handle yourself!" Batman snapped, his rough voice growing louder.

"No. No, you wanted the clown so _damn bad_ that you abandoned us. Abandoned _him_." Nightwing gestured to Robin. "It doesn't _matter_ if we could handle ourselves or not, at that _moment_ we _NEEDED_ you! Your son needed you!"

"We'll talk about this at the Batcave," Batman hissed, turning to walk back to the car. Nightwing couldn't take it anymore. He'd been awake for nearly forty-eight hours. Not only awake, but fighting, running, jumping, falling, _working_ for two days straight. He was tired. Physically exhausted, and sick of Batman. He threw a wingding full force and there was a dull _thunk_ as it embedded itself harmlessly in Batman's shoulder armor. The dark hero stopped short, his torn cape blowing ominously in the wind. He reached up and pulled the wingding out as he looked over his shoulder at Nightwing.

"No. We can talk here. '_Batman_', these '_Robins_' aren't expendable, despite what you may think." He snapped. It wasn't really what Nightwing thought, but despite the love he knew that Batman had had for each of his 'sidekicks', he was in no mood to deal with the dark and broody shit. "You did the same thing with me, the same thing with Jason and Tim. We turned out alright. Well, except for Jason, he went batshit crazy. Excuse the pun." Nightwing sighed. "But Bruce, _this _one isn't expendable. If he dies… you can't just find another son!" Nightwing shouted.

"_ENOUGH!"_ Batman roared, his heavily armored hand coming right at Nightwing's face. Nightwing's arm shot up and he blocked the blow. Batman stared at him angrily, panting. Nightwing glared back, his jaw set; he wordlessly turned around and fired the grappling hook.

"Nightwing-" Batman began, but Nightwing's finger flicked across the button and the cording retracted, pulling him up to the rooftop. "_Nightwing!_" Batman called after him, but despite his exhaustion, Dick had already pulled his mask off and was running across the rooftops, away from his former mentor.

He didn't know exactly why he had snapped, but he decided to pin it on his exhaustion, the amount of pain he was in, and the fact that Batman had been kind of an asshole to himself and Robin lately. He didn't stop running until he was nearly halfway across Downtown Gotham, by the water's edge. When he finally did stop, Dick stood with his chest heaving, sweat and blood running down his face as he stared out over the water. Dropping down to sit on the ledge of the building, Dick sighed and looked at his bloodied mask in his hands. His breath came in short rasps past his thin lips as he felt his pulse calming, the night air cooling his flushed cheeks.

_Stupid, selfish… you're acting like a child. _Dick thought, sighing sadly and ruffling his dark hair. Bits of gravel and dried blood fell out of it. _A child who really needs to be sprayed with a fire hose, _he mused. He knew he should be getting back to his apartment, but Dick wanted to spend a brief moment just sitting _still_. It had been ages since he'd just laid down (actually, it had been about an hour, but still). Dick dragged himself to his feet and put his mask on as he jumped over the side of the building. He turned quickly in midair and caught the ledge, dropping down onto the fire escape. As he lazily swung his legs over the railing, Nightwing dove into a free fall, somersaulting in mid air, and then rolled to a safe landing on the pavement. He stood and his head rushed for a moment. When his vision cleared, he focused on the side of the road, where a sign pointed down to the subway tunnel.

"Oh. Subway." Nightwing exclaimed, and slid down the metal railing to the bottom. "It's four am. Why would anyone be on the subway?"

Once on the deserted underground, Nightwing stretched out on a bench. It was three stops to the closest station to his apartment building, and he felt he had plenty of time to relax. As he lay on the grimy metal, his eyes fluttered closed.

_No sense in staying fully alert, at least not while the train's in motion,_ he thought. _Enough time between stops to doze…_

Nightwing jerked awake again when somebody kicked his boot.

"Hey." The husky voice snapped. Nightwing sat up, ready for anything. Three towering drunks stood, gawking at him. One leaned heavily on a support pole while the second fell across several seats. The last was standing over Nightwing.

"Hello," Nightwing said hesitantly. The man hiccuped and Nightwing could smell his alcohol laced breath. The three continued to stare.

"Do we know you?" The man leaned closer and finally said. Nightwing's eyes scanned the car. Outside the dirty windows, the concrete of the tunnel raced past. _Most. Inconvenient place to fight. Ever,_ he thought. These thugs must have gotten on at the last stop.

"I don't think so," Nightwing tried, though he thought the Kevlar and nylon blue and black 'costume' would give it away a bit.

"Yea we do," the smallest man said, glaring through heavy lidded eyes as he tried to sit up in his seat. "That guy's Batman."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow as the third one hit the floor, staring around drunkenly and trying to discern why the earth decided to move and knock him over.

"No I'm not, I assure you." Nightwing said.

"He's the other one," the first man hissed, thrusting his neck further toward him. Nightwing's hand closed on the escrima stick at his side. "The sidekick."

"_That's_ incredibly offensive," Nightwing muttered irritably. When the goon made a move, Nightwing's hand shot out with his escrima stick, crackling with electricity. "Don't move." Nightwing whispered, his voice deep and eerily calm. "Take one more step, and I promise you, this will hurt more than a taser."

The man stared at him stupidly for a moment, backing into the the support pole. Nightwing thrust the weapon closer to him and he scrambled to the back of the car toward his friends, where one was pulling himself off of the floor using the seats. The third looked like he had passed out.

"Stay on your side of the car. Come any closer, and I swear to God, Batman will be the least of your problems." Nightwing snapped and then winced as he laid back down across the seats. The two men pulled their friend to the far end of the car and situated themselves in the seats as the subway hissed to a stop. Nightwing closed his eyes again, the light above him flickering. He growled angrily and launched a wingding into the light so fast that the three men on the opposite end of the car jumped, and one let out a strangled scream. The light fizzled out and Nightwing crossed his arms over his eyes, wincing at the pain in his shoulder.


	2. Not Everything is a Joke

_**Harley Quinn is in love.**_

_**Two years ago she was seduced by the Joker's mad charm, and she released him from Arkham Asylum, an institution for Gotham City's criminally insane. She hasn't thought twice since.**_

_**Until the Joker forgets the anniversary of that important date, causing her to falter in her otherwise steady footsteps as she trails behind her lover, clinging to his coattails. Harley must choose between the Joker— or the unknown future that sprints away across the rooftops of Gotham, challenging her to follow.**_

Harley laid with her back bent over the arm of the couch and her head dangling over the floor while her fingers plucked the stuffing out of the upholstery. The two tips of her hat slid along the ground with every move she made. She crinkled her nose. _Is it worth even showing up?_ Harley twisted around and grabbed the side of the couch to see the clock on the far wall.

_3:27. Oh, no. Mistah J is going to be so pissed_. Harley swung her legs up over her head and catapulted to her feet. She still couldn't bring herself to hurry. She huffed and swung the tips of her hat over her shoulders. As she shuffled over to the window, she stopped at the cracked mirror. Her blue eyes pierced out of the black mask while her face shone ghastly white. Harley tilted her head to the side and the black tip of her hat swung. She tugged at the top of the hat before turning away.

The window was at the top of the basement wall and half sized. Harley turned the latch and propped it open. She jumped onto the old table beneath it, and gripping the top of the sill, she swung herself through. Her feet landed softly on the dirty alley bricks.

With sure hands, Harley grabbed the drain pipe and pulled herself hand over hand up to the roof. At the top she swung her legs up on either side on the wall and pushed off. She reached out in front of her as she soared across the alley and grabbed the fire escape railing. She put one foot in front of the other on the railing and jumped up. Her hands grasped the edge, and she pulled herself up into a handstand before letting her feet fall one at a time to the rooftop.

Harley sprinted across the roof and jumped over to the next one; she landed on her hands before cartwheeling forward. She quickly increased her momentum back into a run. The path was familiar to her. When the Joker had decided on the heist two days earlier, Harley had taken four trips to find the fastest route to the warehouse. The only difficulty was the stop light. There was one busy intersection to cross, and Harley needed it to be red and a large vehicle to be stopped.

It was her lucky day. The light turned yellow just as she reached the edge of the apartment building roof and a van pulled to a stop. Harley dropped down to a garden balcony below and dove forward. She hit her shoulders on the roof of the van as she somersaulted forward and kicked off the side of the van. Her fingers clutched the ledge of the dark apartment window above the foreclosed bar. Using the burnt out neon sign below as a foothold, Harley regained her balance and scaled the wall.

Once at the top, she stretched her arms behind her and wiggled her cramped fingers. Up ahead was the old library. Behind the library was the warehouse and the job. Harley sighed quietly, but a smile crept onto her face. _Maybe there will be some fun._

She skipped forward. The library roof was slanted and crumbling, so she clambered across slightly off balance. She squatted down at the edge and peered below. _Ahhh, the whole gang is here._ Nightwing and Robin were in a tussle with a half dozen men while the Batman was one on one with Joker near the warehouse door. Batman had him backed into the wall.

Harley glanced on either side and ran to the right. She slid forward off the roof onto the old window air conditioner and flipped across the alley. Her feet hooked onto the ladder of the warehouse fire escape. The ladder slowly lowered down. Harley swung down to the pavement.

"Hello B-man," Harley said as she sauntered around behind him. Batman craned his neck to try and follow her movements. "Long time no see."

"Harley Quinn," Batman acknowledged before throwing a right hook. Harley did a back bend beneath his fist before popping back up.

"You know. I think you almost had me that time," she taunted. Batman's elbow whipped one of Harley's hat tips as she ducked beneath it, her arm winding up behind her. Her fist connected with Batman's collarbone as her foot hocked the back of his left knee. He tumbled backwards as his balance failed.

The ladder slowly rose back into it's place as the Joker made it to the next level of the fire escape. Harley squatted with her hands on her knees as she bent over Batman.

"Maybe next time, huh?" she gave him a mock salute. "Nice tangoing with ya."

Harley sprung over Batman and pounced onto a dumpster. From there she climbed to a window sill then back up to the air conditioning unit. She pushed hard off of the unit to sail onto the roof of the warehousing building beside the Joker. She turned to give Batman a wave and a wink before trailing after the Joker.

"Perfect timing Harley Puddin," The Joker flashed her a wide smile, "but try to be here when we start next time." Harley pouted her lips.

"Don't be sad Harley." The Joker reached out to her. Harley pushed his hands away.

"You forgot," Harley objected pointing her finger accusingly at him.

"You were the one that was late not me." He laughed.

Harley's eyes widened. "Not everything is a joke."

"It can be." Harley turned and unthinkingly started walking back the way she had came. "Harley," the Joker called. "Harley!"

"_Nightwing!_" Harley's head snapped down. She had reached the edge of the roof, and Batman and Robin stood below her. She followed where they were looking and saw a figure running across the library roof. He disappeared over the peaks.

Keeping an eye on the figures below, Harley jogged away down the roof ledge. She stopped. There was a broken pane in the window across from her. She backed away from the edge and took a sprinter's stance. Tossing a final glance at Batman and Robin, Harley ran forward. Her right foot planted hard as she hurtled off the warehouse.

Her toes made the window ledge, but her left leg slipped and skidded down the brick wall. Her hands shot out on either side of the window as her body pitched forward. She caught herself unsteadily before she hit the glass. Once steady, she quickly retracted as much of her body within the confines of the sill as she could.

Harley rammed her arm into the broken pane and fumbled around for the latch. She flicked it up and pushed the window panel in with her shoulder. She swung her legs in; her feet crunched on broken glass. It was an office. Harley vaulted over the desk to the door. She kicked the door in, and it splintered at the hinges. The old library stretched before her. Some of the shelves were still standing as baren monuments while others had fallen into broken heaps.

She wove her way through the dusty mess to the far window. She hooked her fingers into the cracking window frame and swung her feet at the glass. The window shattered out as her feet swung up toward the brick wall. Her heels stabilized on the decorative brick topper to the window. The glass fell to the street below.

Her eyes quickly scanned the buildings. On the boarded up office building to the left of the library, a figure dashed along the roof. Harley skipped from window sill to sill until she reached where the library and office met. The figure had hooked left two buildings over.

Harley trailed Nightwing until he suddenly stopped and stood on top of a wharf building. Harley hid behind a fisherman's hut as she watched the shadowed figure bend his head. She wanted to go closer but didn't. Harley stood with her hands dangling at her sides as she waited for the figure to do something. He sat down, but nothing was happening. Just as she stepped out from behind the hut, Nightwing stood up. Harley froze. He was doing something. After struggling to see what was happening, Harley realized he was putting his mask on. He slowly walked away.

_What is he doing?_ Harley trailed after him. She lost him for a moment before she realized that he had hit the streets. She watched him disappear down into the subway.

Harley made it down into the tunnels as the doors closed on the train. She could see Nightwing sitting with his eyes closed inside one of the cars. The subway jerked into motion and Harley sprinted back up the stairs. _I won't be able to make the next stop, but I should be able to intersect it at Jefferson._

She ran. _If I take the low fire escape two blocks over then cut across over the bar…_ And she was already headed there. She was worried she wasn't going to make it in time as she considered the train's weaving path and her slower, albeit, more direct route. Finally, she was sliding down the stair railing into the subway station. Harley stood quietly gasping for air as the floor gently shook from the approaching train. It screeched to a stop before her.

Through the window in front of her was Nightwing. He was laying across several seats with his eyes closed. There were three men in the corner watching him and a wingding in the dead ceiling light. A smile pulled up the corners of Harley's mouth.

The train door huffed open.


	3. No One Controls Me

_**They've fought for years.**_

_**Since the birth of the rivalry between the Batman and the Joker, their sidekicks have battled at their sides; Harley Quinn desperate for the Joker's attention, and Nightwing desperate for Batman's praise.**_

_**Trapped together and forced into communicating with one another, Nightwing and Harley Quinn quickly realize that the problems of a sidekick are the same no matter what side of the law you stand on. Harley Quinn sees a conflict with Batman that Nightwing has faced for years, and Nightwing gets a glimpse at a hesitation to follow the Joker that could be Harley Quinn's liberation.**_

Nightwing was roused from his dozing when the train stopped again. The doors hissed open, and he kept his eyes covered, wishing he had some way to disappear. He could still hear the drunken idiots, two of whom had already passed out, on the other side of the car.

"Fancy seeing you here," a voice interrupted his dozing.

Nightwing froze. He knew that voice. The accent was unmistakable. He didn't move to take his arms away from his face or get up.

"Hey. Who's the chick?" the thug slurred. Nightwing slid his arm up to his forehead in time to see the smile creep across Harley Quinn's face.

"Are you talking about little ole me?" The man squinted at her and nodded. Nightwing closed his eyes tight, debating whether or not he wanted to help the drunken moron.

"Why don't you come on closer and take off that mask?" he grinned drunkenly.

"I have a better idea," Harley Quinn told him with a wink. Suddenly, with a flick of her wrist, a two of hearts playing card embedded itself two inches from the drunkard's head. "Shucks. I missed. How about I try again every time you talk?"

The drunkard closed his mouth and swallowed hard. Nightwing sighed loudly and reluctantly dropped his arm from his face, his heavily armored hand falling to the metal floor with a klunk. "Leave him alone." He mumbled irritably.

"Oh, don't spoil the fun." Harley Quinn took a seat directly across from Nightwing. He turned his head to look at her, his eyes narrowed behind his mask. He continued to lay on the seats, one leg dangling relaxedly off of the side of the bench. As he scrutinized her, he seemed calm and collected.

"Where's your puppetmaster, you Marionette?" he asked casually. Harley's smile widened for a moment before it slid from her face into a contemplative expression; she cocked her head to the side. She pushed herself up with her palms and strode over toward the three drunks. Nightwing took his arm away from his face and sat up curiously.

The conscious one flinched away. She stood face to face with him. The man watched nervously as Harley Quinn reached her hand into his jacket and pulled out his half empty bottle of vodka. She tucked it under her elbow. A ripping noise sounded, and the man jumped in his seat as a large strip of his shirt was torn away.

"Hey!" Nightwing barked, jumping to his feet. "I thought I told you to leave him alone!"

He watched her suspiciously as she spun to face him. She threw the bottle and shirt piece at him before turning away and returning to her seat. She crossed her legs beneath her.

"Your adrenaline should be wearing off any time. That graze on your shoulder is probably going to start hurting soon."

The weight of the bottle in his hand alone triggered a burning in his arm, and Nightwing winced and looked down. There was a small tear in his right shoulder where a bullet had just barely avoided going deep enough to cause serious damage.

"Oh shit. When did I get shot?" he mumbled, sitting down slowly. He looked up at Harley Quinn suspiciously and then down at the dirty rag she'd torn from the drunkards shirt. "I'm going to get an STD from this."

"Pour the vodka over it, dumb ass."

"What, over the rag? Even if I sanitize the damn graze wound the cloth is going to kill me slowly." Harley Quinn glared at him for a moment before popping out of the seat and coming toward him. She snatched the cloth and bottle from his hand.

"Baby," she muttered as she unscrewed the lid from the bottle and poured most of it over the shirt piece. She then handed the bottle back to Nightwing.

He looked up at her smugly, holding the first aid kit that he'd pulled from his glove pocket. "Maybe this could help?"

Harley Quinn stared at him expressionless for a second. She took the bottle from him once again. "Do it yourself," she said as she took a swig and walked away.

"I would," he said slowly as a smile crept across his face, "but I seem to have hurt my other hand, and it's kind of an awkward position." He wordlessly held up the first aid kit, smiling innocently at her. Forty-eight hours of no sleep, and he didn't care anymore that this was probably a terrible idea.

Harley Quinn flashed him a winning smile. "Are you asking me for help, Puddin?"

_Damn_. Nightwing frowned for a moment and then shrugged. "Well why not?"

She half curtsied to him before sitting on the right of him. She held out her hand for the first aid supplies. Nightwing put it in her hand, grinning conceitedly at her, an eyebrow raised. She took out the isopropanol and uncapped it then lifted his arm parallel to the seats.

"Brace yourself," she warned. She poured it into his wound. Nightwing winced and bit his lip to stop the gasp of pain.

"Suck it up tough guy," Harley Quinn mocked him.

Nightwing glared at her as she began wrapping the bandage around his arm. The gauze rubbed painfully at his wound, and a hiss of air escaped his lips as he closed his eyes. When she finished, he sat back carefully and she returned to her seat. Nightwing glanced over the work she had done, and he whistled, impressed.

"Well done. Are you some kind of doctor?"

She laid down across her row of seats. "Is your day job being a comedian?"

"Part of the job description," he replied with a wink. There was a jerk as the train hissed to a stop. The doors opened for the empty platform, and Nightwing and Harley Quinn both turned to the drunks at the other end of the car.

The conscious one looked between them. "Okay," he muttered, defeated. He grabbed an arm of both of his friends and roughly pulled them from their seats. Then, he slowly dragged them out to the platform. The doors slid shut, and the train lurched back into motion.

"So where's your stop?" Harley Quinn asked him.

_The one we just passed…_ "The next one," Nightwing muttered irritably.

"Well it looks like we get some quality alone time together."

"I guess we do," he glared across the car at her. "What are you and the Joker planning?" he asked, his voice becoming more cold and calculating with each word.

"Well, we were planning on stealing that drug lord's money, but then you showed up to save the day, and now we're broke again."

"Why were you stealing their money? Why not rob a bank?" he narrowed his eyes.

"More fun this way. We would have had some angry drug lords, and who doesn't want that?"

"Half the city of Gotham," he mumbled.

"Well the other half gets to keep the money they put into the banks, so you win some you lose some."

"We don't win some when good people's children are being pumped full of drugs by those scumbags. See, you're really not helping your case here."

"What? You mean stealing from bad people is wrong? I have to reevaluate everything I ever thought about Robin Hood."

Nightwing rolled his eyes. "Y'know, I'd beat you to a pulp and arrest you, not necessarily in that order, if I wasn't so exhausted. So you're getting off easy."

"Someone's getting lazy. Getting too old to run with the Batman? Is that why you hung up the yellow cape?"

"Hell no," Nightwing sighed. "I would've stayed on, if he would've treated me like an equal, but Batman needs a kid to push around. You follow orders, and I did. For so many years, I followed orders. When I asked for a shred of freedom, of equality, he turned his back. So I left…" He shrugged. Only then did he realize that he _probably _should've kept his mouth shut. He glanced over at Harley Quinn, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. Nightwing hesitated and then smirked. "What's wrong? Joker not give you any wiggle room in your partnership?"

"It's fine," she answered too abruptly. Nightwing's smile faded. He looked at her seriously.

"Hey. I don't think it is. He can't control you, you know that, right?"

"No one controls me." She sat up and glared at him.

"That's what I'm saying. I'm not trying to start a fight, seriously, I'd get a couple punches in and pass out," he smiled a little and held his hands up in surrender.

"Huh," she sighed. "Maybe I should consider it then." She didn't move.

Nightwing stood and slowly picked up his escrima stick from the seat beside him, sliding it into the holster on his back. There was a sharp metallic _click_ as the heavy duty magnets held it in place. "I'd love to, but this is my stop," he smiled cautiously as the train stopped rather violently. Nightwing's hand shot out and caught one of the support poles, bracing himself so he wouldn't fall. The doors hissed open. Harley Quinn didn't move.

As Nightwing passed her on his way out the doors, she said, "Word of advice from freak in a costume to fellow costumed freak, don't take your mask off in your nighttime wanderings. You never know who's there."

The doors slid shut and as the train pulled away; Harley Quinn could see him out of the corner of her eye frozen to the spot on the platform. She smiled.

Nightwing walked slowly up the stairs to the street, contemplating her last statement. When his feet hit the sidewalk once again, he looked up and realized that he now had to walk the six blocks back to his apartment building. "Sonofa Bitch."


	4. Are You Hungry, Dr Quinzel?

_**The Joker is active once again.**_

_**With a badge on his belt, Dick Grayson is free to investigate the Joker's recent activity, abandoning Nightwing for his daytime persona of Officer Grayson. He ventures to Arkham Asylum for answers, but he finds a lot more than he bargained for.**_

_**Dr. Harleen Quinzel, Harley Quinn's other half, lives separately from her criminal double-identity, but when a handsome young officer comes asking about the Joker- and Quinn herself- Harleen is forced to come face to face with the side of her that she's chosen to ignore.**_

Dick was not in the mood for this. He'd gotten back to his apartment at five AM, and slept until four in the afternoon, but he was still exhausted. He'd emptied everything from his glove and boot compartments and set it all out neatly on his kitchen table. Wingdings, fresh first aid supplies, smoke pellets, sedative darts, throwable trackers, flares, his minicomputer and cell phone, a rebreather, flexi-cuffs, antitoxins; all laid out in perfect order, and then he'd thrown his uniform, boots, gloves and all, into the washing machine. He took a quick shower and after re-bandaging his wounds and changing his bedding, Dick had collapsed into bed.

His apartment looked like any average person in Gotham inhabited it. Aside from the weaponry laid out on the table, the kitchen and living room were spotless. His bedroom and bathroom were exactly the same, clean and bland; save for the hidden closet compartment housing spare escrima sticks, an extra uniform and mask and supplies, and the clothes strewn all over the floor of the bedroom.

When he hit his alarm the next afternoon, Dick could really feel every punch, kick and gunshot that had been fired at him. He groaned, dragged himself out of bed, and took another shower for good measure; then he pulled on his Gotham City Police Department uniform. Dick looked at himself in the mirror.

"Well, shit." He sighed. The uniform fit his broad shoulders well, but his hat couldn't hide the dark purple bruise on the left side of his face or the cut on his lip. He had dark circles under his eyes, but he was too tired to care.

Dick went and pulled his Nightwing uniform out of the dryer, re-loaded the boots and gloves with his arsenal, and then shoved the uniform into the hidden pocket at the bottom of his duffle bag. After a quick protein shake, he locked all of the doors and windows and left his apartment in the same bland state as it had been in before.

As he drove his squad car to Arkham Asylum, flashing his badge at the guard at the gate, he could barely keep his eyes open.

His footsteps echoed in the high, clean atrium as he walked to the reception counter. An aged woman with gray hair and beady eyes behind gold frame glasses looked up at him.

"Well _hello_ there." She smiled and bit her pink glossed lip, looking him up and down. Dick shuddered a bit.

"Hi." He held up his badge. "Officer Grayson. I need to see a psychologist-"

"I don't think so sweetie-pie," she giggled flirtatiously.

"-about the Joker, ma'am." Dick finished, trying to suppress the urge to roll his eyes and huff irritably. She pouted.

"One moment, Officer." She said sourly before she picked up the phone and pressed a button. "Ms. Quinzel? There's a police officer here to see you… Ms. Quinzel?" Dick re-pocketed his badge and checked his missed calls. Several from Bruce, a couple from Barbara… As he flicked through the contacts in his phone, it vibrated with another call from Bruce. He quickly hit ignore and slid it into his black uniform jacket pocket. He cleared his throat and straightened his hat and tie in a decorative mirror above the waiting area chairs, until he caught sight of the receptionist watching him like some sort of hungry cougar. He blushed and tried to ignore her.

"Ms. Quinzel," the secretary asked again.

"Yes," Dr. Harleen Quinzel finally answered her phone, breathless. She was clutching the paper that had fallen under her end table. She had panicked when the intercom had sounded and hit her head on the end table almost knocking over the vase of flowers. After reorienting herself, she managed to scramble up by the second time she was called, luckily holding the paper. She tripped on the rug along the way to her desk and stumbled into it in time for her name being called for a third time.

"There's a police officer here to see you," the secretary replied.

"What? Why?" Dr. Quinzel dropped the paper, and she slammed her hands down on her desk.

"He wants to discuss the Joker, ma'am." She droned.

"Oh, of course. Send him up." Quinzel sighed in relief.

"Yes ma'am." Dr. Quinzel pressed the mute intercom button on her phone and crumpled into the desk chair.

_The Joker._ She couldn't escape him here. Of course he was her job, but she had hoped for a peaceful day of nothing, not one of covering for his ungrateful butt.

Dr. Quinzel snapped out of it. She fidgeted around and tidied her desk. Rubbing her palms on her black slacks, she watched the door. _Oh._ She needed the recent files on the Joker. Hopping up from her chair, she headed over to the book case. She ignored the files on the shelves and focused on the box on top of the book case.

She reached up but wasn't tall enough to grasp it. Carefully placing her feet on the bottom shelf, she stretched up. Her fingers curled around the edge.

A knock on the door was followed by a policeman stepping into the room. "Dr. Quinzel?"

The voice surprised her, and she stumbled backward. Her hands released the box as they flailed through the air. An arm reached around her shoulders and caught her before she fell, while the other hand deftly saved the box from spilling all across the floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked hesitantly. He was of rather average height, and had broad shoulders with a thin, lithe waist. His uniform fit him well, but Dr. Quinzel was surprised to see a dark bruise on his cheek, as well as a cut on his lip. He smiled, and despite the wounds he was very good looking; his jaw was strong and his eyes, clear and blue as the hottest burning flame, stood out against his dark lashes and the bruise on his cheek. She realized just how close she was to him still in his arms. He too was a bit shocked, and they stared at each other for a moment, speechless; enough time for him to catch the rosy scent of her perfume.

Dr. Quinzel detached herself from the man, sliding to the floor and awkwardly taking a step back. "Yes, yes thank you." She stood up and brushed herself off. His eyes instinctively gave her a once-over; he liked the way her white lab coat fit her slender waist and how gracefully she seemed to move, despite her clumsy fall as he'd walked in. Her legs looked long and lean in her black slacks while the forest green of her chiffon blouse clashed beautifully with her fair hair. "You must be the officer."

"Yeah," his cheeks had pinkened and he flashed her another winning smile. He looked exhausted. "Officer Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick." He shook her hand. She glanced up to meet his eyes. Dr. Quinzel watched as he took the box to her desk for her before he closed the door behind himself, giving the ever so slight hint that this meeting wasn't optional. "I was told you were the leading expert on the Joker," he said. Dick noticed the paper that Dr. Quinzel had dropped on the floor in her flustered attempt to get to the phone. He leaned down to pick it up at the same moment she did, and their heads knocked together. Dick laughed and handed her the paper. "Sorry," He chuckled, rubbing his head, though he suspected it'd hurt him more than it'd hurt her. _I may have a concussion from last night…_ he cleared his throat. "I have a few questions about him, and the woman who calls herself Harley Quinn."

Dr. Quinzel froze. "No one has ever wanted to discuss that aspect of the Joker's life. Why the sudden interest?" Her voice was serious and soft with a faint trill of an accent.

"Really? She seems like a big part of his persona," Dick mused. "She's an accomplice, and we may be able to get to him through her. May I sit?" He gestured to the beaten leather chair in front of her desk.

"Of course." She waited until he was seated. "I don't think I will be able to help you get through to her, however, I can tell you what I know. I find doctor patient confidentiality on psychopaths doesn't make the police force happy. After years of being railroaded by warrants, I've given up." She popped the lid off the box. "Harley Quinn's file is rather small and incomplete. Just what I have assumed about her from her dealings with the Joker." Dr. Quinzel pulled a manilla file from the box and handed it to the officer. Dick's fingers brushed against hers, and he glanced at her small wrist as it was exposed from the lab coat. He took the file and opened it, releasing a layer of dust into the air. Snapping it closed again, Dick flashed her another gorgeous smile. She couldn't decide whether to be taken or irritated by his smiling.

"Files are really nice, thank you, I'll read this later. But I prefer to be hands-on. What can you _tell _me about Harley Quinn?" he urged, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm afraid you are going to have to be more specific, Officer-um, Dick."

"Is she crazy too? Or is he paying her? She seems like she's nuts. If you'll pardon my technical terms," the corner of his lip tugged up in a smile.

"No, that is quite all right. In my opinion, she has lost most of her grip on sanity. To follow someone as extreme a character as the Joker, she must be an interesting case. I can only imagine the inner facets of her mind that would cause her to submit so willingly to such a life."

"But you wouldn't know. Could she possibly be a former inmate here?" he asked, his sharp eyes glancing over her pulled back blonde hair, bright blue eyes behind black rimmed glasses, and meticulously cleaned clothes. Years of training with the world's greatest detective had him in the habit of scrutinizing a person upon meeting them. His detailed technical analysis of her appearance, however, did not exclude the fact that she was quite beautiful. She had full, pretty lips, glossed with a thin coat of fading pink lipstick. Dick found himself a bit distracted by her high cheekbones, slender neck and thin collarbone.

"That is an interesting theory. I will have to look into that, but that doesn't quite fit with my current theory." She made a quick note on a notepad. One hand went up to push her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

_Consistently right-handed, thin work worn hands, pretty slender fingers, no ring…_ Dick blinked. _Focus you idiot._ "So…" He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Wait, your current theory?"

"Yes. It is my belief, of course there is no way for me to prove this, but I believe that she was the one to break the Joker out of Arkham." She flicked back a piece of hair that had escaped from her bun, and Dick noticed she looked a little tired and frazzled.

"Really?" Dick straightened in his seat. "Well then she couldn't be an inmate." He thought for a moment and then re-opened the file. "The date he escaped- or in your theory, the date that Harley Quinn sprung him from Arkham- would be important. April fifth of two years ago? April fifth is today. The reason I came here to ask is because there was a robbery last night, or early this morning depending on how you look at it. The Joker and, reportedly, Harley Quinn tried to steal nearly half a million dollars in drug money from one of the biggest dealers in Gotham. Could that be some sort of celebration? It'd be somewhat of an anniversary, wouldn't it?"

"To someone as submissive as Harley Quinn, it would definitely be an important date, but that doesn't seem right. Are you sure they were trying to rob dealers? Another attempt at Batman seems more appropriate toward that sentiment." She was jotting down several things now in a neat scrawl. Dick gingerly rubbed the bruise on his cheek.

"I'm pretty sure. The Joker is planning something. In your professional opinion, Dr. Quinzel, do you think that the Joker would trust Harley Quinn with his plans?" He asked, pulling out a small, black leatherbound pad of paper. He took note of the date and her theory.

"That is difficult to say. We are purely speculating here, but there is the very good possibility that she knows and is a key component in anything he is planning." _A very good possibility,_ Dr. Quinzel knew.

"Just a few more questions, Dr. Quinzel, and I promise I will be out of your way," Dick smiled.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. And please, call me Lee," she smiled in return.

"Lee. That's… a lovely name." He smiled broader for a moment and Lee found herself blushing a little. Dick continued, "Do _you_ think that there is really any emotional connection between them? Or is he using her?"

Lee wasn't smiling now as she contemplated, her brow knitting. "On her part I am sure there is an emotional connection. But the reports the police give me to keep my file up to date makes me wonder if it is reciprocated." Dick nodded and scribbled in his notebook, his handwriting small and illegible. He seemed to be having difficulty with his hand.

"Do you have any other helpful information for me, Dr. Quin- Lee?" he looked up across the desk at her. She reached up to push a few loose strands of hair away again.

"I don't know what the police force has planned, but don't get too hopeful. Harley Quinn will not be easily reached." Lee stood up and started to pace slowly back and forth. "As long as she is with the Joker she will not be easily swayed. From the police reports I have received, she seems to follow perfectly and even exceed what the Joker expects her to do and does so willingly. I suspect a troubled childhood that left her wanting attention and love which she gave to the first person who noticed. A personality like that, once attached to a person…" She trailed off, at a loss for words. Dick watched her, his head cocked slightly. He paused, and then stood and stepped in front of her.

"Thank you. You have been very helpful, Lee," He smiled again, removing his hat and running a hand through his dark hair. "If you think of anything else, I'd love to know." He scribbled his number on his pad and tore it off, handing it to her. "Here's my cell number. Thank you again for your time." He nodded, but seemed hesitant to move.

"It was my pleasure," Lee returned to the desk and smiled gently at him.

He tapped his fingers on the side of his leg and pursed his lips. He grabbed the file on Harley Quinn.

"Do you mind if I borrow this?" he asked.

"Go ahead. Bring it back whenever it's convenient."

He grinned awkwardly. "Coming here isn't exactly convenient, so I'll have to bring it back when it's venient."

Lee stared at him for a second before she covered her mouth as a giggle escaped. Dick genuinely grinned, and then looked at his watch. He looked up at her.

"Are you hungry, Dr. Quinzel?" he asked.

"Hungry?" she asked, confused. He was actually asking her to dinner. She frowned for a second, thinking of the Joker. _He forgot our anniversary._ She smiled. "Starving."


	5. My Favorite Place to Eat

_**It begins like any other first date.**_

_**It's been two years since an ill fated romance, and Dick Grayson isn't sure if a date is the best idea. Life is complicated for a vigilante police officer with a history of disappointing relationships, but something about her drew him out.**_

_**For Lee Quinzel, the complication deepens. With something akin to a split personality, Harley Quinn's heart belongs to the Joker. Lee Quinzel was a facade, an empty face that didn't even have a heart to steal. Until now.**_

Harleen stared at herself in the mirror. _This is a bad idea. He's a cop._ She smoothed a crease in her dress. _Is it too much? It's too much._ It was a tight black dress with long black sleeves and a scoop neck. She tugged at the skirt of it that went almost down to her knees with a short slit up the left side. _Definitely too much._

She went to change. After five minutes, she returned to the mirror still wearing the dress. _It looks like I'm a vampire!_ She pinched her pale skin. Licking her lips, she attempted to rub off some of the red lipstick. Her reflection's nose crinkled up as she realized she didn't know what to do with her hair. _Up? Or down?_

Dick sighed, plucking at the collar of his shirt as he examined himself in the mirror. _Just stay calm. You've been on dates. You've been on a date… when was the last time I went on a date? Last time was… Babs…_ He rolled up the sleeves on his black button down. _Stop thinking about her. _As he pulled his leather jacket on, he checked himself once more in the mirror. His black slacks were crisply pleated down the center from hanging in his closet, unused, and his nicest pair of shoes weren't nice enough, but they were new enough that they pinched his feet uncomfortably. He took the leather jacket off. _Too… Jason-esque…_ He looked around for another jacket to wear and picked up a black cargo jacket.

_Well now it's too much black!_ He thought, exasperated. He yanked the cargo jacket off and began unbuttoning his shirt. _You _ruined _your only other dress shirt! It was soaked in blood last time you wore it!_ Dick groaned and re-buttoned his shirt, pulled on the cargo jacket and faced the mirror. "Ugh. I look like…" He pulled two locks of his black hair straight up from his head just above his ears, screwing up his face angrily. "_Batman._ I look like _Batman_." He muttered and smoothed his shaggy hair, his shoulders slumping. His reflection's blue eyes flicked up and Dick stared at himself. One corner of his mouth tugged up. Then the other. He smiled relaxedly. _Well not when I smile._ Dick strode to the door and stopped. _I have no way to get there, my motorcycle is in the shop- _He looked at his watch- _And I'm late! First date in two years, and I'm late!_

Harleen blamed her hair. After trying to decide between various styles, she glanced the clock. She should have left by now. She let her hair fall how it was, snatched up a pair of shoes, and leapt out of her bedroom window into the cool night air. _A cab wouldn't get here in time, anyway._

Scaling the fire escape to the roof she realized her mistake. She was holding heels. High heels. Not only could she not wear these on the way to the restaurant, but now she had to carry them all the way there.

_I should not be doing this._ She knew Joker was going to be pissed off when he found out what she was doing. _Well he forgot our anniversary, and I have no other plans,_ she decided obstinately. _He doesn't control me._

Harleen jumped across to the adjacent fire escape. A dog barked below her, but she couldn't see anything in the blackness. She ran up the stairs; the perforated metal felt uncomfortable on her bare feet. She sat on the top bar of the fire escape to swing her legs over. Her bare feet hit gravel. _Oh great... It's worth it,_ she admitted to herself with a smile. _Mistah J will be so jealous. _Her heels kicked up rocks as she ran.

Dick launched himself through the window. He was grateful for the cover of the night, so people wouldn't see Officer Dick Grayson, boring foot cop, committing suicide out his apartment window. He flipped and caught the fire escape railing of the building across the street, the rusty metal groaning under his weight and scraping at his bare hands. The graze on his shoulder burned as he hauled himself up onto the fire escape landing. Dick scaled the wall and window sills to the roof and ran across it, launching himself out over the street and firing the grappling hook from the retractable escrima stick that he kept in a hidden pocket in his jacket. He swung around the corner on the cable and hit the button to retract it. The grappling hook jerked and pulled him up to the roof, where he ran along the ledge, using his momentum to leap the alleyway below and land safely on the next building.

He stopped on a rooftop after several minutes of running. The sandwich shop was just around the corner and he had to catch his breath a bit. Dick leaned forward and fell from the ledge of the ten story building, enjoying the wind in his hair, and then he fired the grappling hook just in time for his shoes to scrape the sidewalk before it pulled upward again and then lowered him to a safe landing. He grinned, enjoying the rush from the fall, and then rounded the corner and walked towards Lee where she stood in front of the tiny diner, pulling her shoe on. He smiled broadly, running a hand through his tousled, wind-blown hair.

"Sorry I'm late," Dick said as he stopped beside her. "It was just such a terrific night for a walk." His eyebrows raised a little as she straightened up. "Wow. You look stunning. Just beautiful, Lee."

She smiled. Her dress showed off her athletic frame well, every curve was well defined. Her hair was wavy, windblown over her shoulder, and her face was delicately flushed. "I can't see you. Are you there?" she joked. Her eyes flashed happily behind her glasses.

"Yeah, I know," he laughed. "Black is all I have! For dress clothes, anyway. Looks like we're both a little too dressed up for this place," Dick waved his hand at the diner. "Shall we go in, then?" He smiled at her. Lee wrapped her arm through his. She was nearly his height in her heels.

"Lead the way."

Dick opened the door and ushered her in, his hand resting on the small of her back as he led her to a booth, and she was trying not to be aware of it. The fifties style diner was cozy and intimate. He sat down across from her and picked up a menu. "This is my favorite place to eat."

"It seems very cozy," Lee admitted happily as she glanced around at the dated decor. Dick slid a menu across the checkered table to her. She tucked one leg beneath herself on the cracking red vinyl seat and flipped it open.

He looked around contentedly. "It is. I come here on my lunch breaks, and Bruce used to bring me here…" his voice trailed off and he looked back at his menu, biting his lip.

"Who's Bruce?" Lee asked curiously, watching his face.

Dick chuckled a bit and looked up at her. "Wayne. Bruce Wayne. He kind of… adopted me when I was a kid. Long story." He sighed.

"Bruce Wayne?" she asked surprised. "Wait! I have heard of you then."

"What have you heard?" he smiled, but he was almost sure of the answer.

Lee blushed and looked down. "Just the story of why you were adopted by him. My mom wouldn't let me watch the news because I was so young, but I heard about it in school." Her eyes were slightly unfocused as she remembered, a slight crease forming between her eyes. The murder at the circus had been all over the news reports and papers in the days after it had happened and was all anyone would talk about. "Wow. That was so long ago…" It had been _his_ parents that had died. She refocused and reached across the table to put her hand over his. " I'm sorry."

"Thank you." He smiled gently and took her hand. She noticed a scar on his wrist, and another on the back of his hand. A waitress approached their table.

"Officer Grayson, what can I get you?" she asked with a wide smile. The girl flicked her auburn hair over her shoulder and poised her pen over the order pad. She ignored Lee.

"I'll take the usual, Courtney. Lee, what would you like?" He squeezed her hand.

"I would like…" She glanced down at the menu. "I would like the house special burger with fries and a coke. Thank you." She held her menu out to the server.

"It will be out shortly," Courtney stiffly informed her as she snatched the menu from Lee's hand. She flashed a smile at Dick before taking his menu and going to give their order back to the cook.

"I don't think your girlfriend likes me," Lee whispered to Dick.

"I know," he sighed sarcastically. "Oh well, you can't please everyone." He mused.

"Not even a police officer?" she asked as she removed her hand from his to play with the napkin dispenser.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "A girl like you could please a police officer, I think."

Lee stared at him for a second in disbelief before she had to fight to keep her expression even. "Sorry, I don't go for men with dangerous lifestyles," she said deadpan.

"Well what makes you think I'm dangerous?" he asked as the waitress brought their drinks. She jerked Lee's toward her before setting Dick's in front of him with a smile. She left.

"I wonder how being a police officer in one of the most dangerous cities could be risky," she said sarcastically. "Unless said city has costumed villains running around which said, hypothetical, police officer is chasing; evident by the fact he went to some psychologist's office to get advice on a dangerous psychopath." She didn't notice she was rambling. "Add on top of that mysterious bruises," she reached out and touched his cheek, "and we obviously have someone who _isn't_ dangerous."

Dick snorted a little, smiling as he brought the old fashioned barber pole straw up to his lips. "Right, on a date with a psychologist. Almost forgot." He laughed.

"You won't again, I promise."

He laughed, smiling broadly, his blue eyes shining. "Good. So what about you? Why did you want to be a psychologist? I mean, now that we've established that I'm a cop because I'm dangerous..."

She glanced down at the table. "To figure out what made my family so… so bad, I guess."

Dick's smile faded and he took her hand again. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something you didn't want to talk about."

"No, no it's alright." She smiled wanly at him. "I became a psychologist to deal with my past. How could I do my job if I couldn't face what happened?" _Not well, I Broke prisoners out..._

"I suppose that makes sense." He looked at her. Sometimes his gaze was more intense than she'd like it to be. It bothered her not to know what he was thinking. Dick closed his eyes and shook his head a bit, releasing her hand, memories of his own buried past flashing through his mind.

"You cannot do that in front of a psychologist and not expect me to ask about it!" She slapped him playfully on the arm.

He laughed and leaned back in his seat, shaking his head slowly. "No, I know, I know. I just…" his voice trailed off. "I don't know, really. I don't know why I've never told anyone. Except Bruce, of course."

"Never told anyone what?" She slipped easily back into the question and answer format from her training.

He hesitated and looked down, his dark hair falling over his forehead. "When I was with Haly's Circus, my parents fell to their deaths- they were murdered- right in front of me. I've never… Well, Bruce is the only one that knows I _saw _it." Dick looked up at her. "You're so approachable. I really haven't ever told anyone that. Not exactly first-date conversation material, though," He smiled a little.

"I am so sorry," she whispered. Her hands fluttered on the table.

"Thanks." He rubbed his hands on his slacks and took a deep breath. He smiled. "Now that I've gone and ruined the mood, shall we eat?" Dick was relieved to see Courtney coming with their dinner.

"Here you go." She placed it in front of Dick with a smile.

"Thank you, Courtney," he smiled cordially. She tossed Lee's plate down, spilling a few fries, before turning back to Dick.

"Is there _anything _else I can get you?"

"So, Lee," he turned to her, ignoring Courtney and grabbing the ketchup.

"So, Dick," Lee replied with a smile as Courtney shuffled away. She stole the ketchup from him. He smiled, liking her more and more.

"I really didn't have anything to say, I just wanted Courtney to go away…" he confessed.

"Well, we could talk about the most important thing we glossed over tonight," she offered before popping a fry into her mouth.

"And that is…?" Dick asked curiously, taking a bite of his burger.

"You being in the circus."

He laughed. "Well what do you want to know about that?" Dick asked, taking a sip of his milkshake.

"Oh, no. I am fine with just leaving it at you being the circus. Just so long as we stop… because you were in the circus." She giggled a little, and her eyes lit up behind her glasses.

"Yep. An acrobat since the day I could walk," he winked.

"An acrobat?" She looked mock surprised before glancing at his body. "I can see it."

"To be perfectly honest, you look like an acrobat yourself."

"Gymnast actually," she admitted as she reached for her coke. "Made it to college on a scholarship."

"You're joking," Dick stared at her.

"Full ride," she told him proudly.

"Do you want to know a secret?" he asked, leaning across the table. She raised an eyebrow expectantly. "I _own _the circus," he grinned.

"Is that slang or are you for real?"

His eyes shone. "Want to see?"


	6. Tightrope

_**Something is different.**_

_**Dick Grayson had hesitated at the chance of taking a dive into romance again. Lee Quinzel had faltered at the thought of betraying the Joker. **_

_**But something has changed. Together, neither one of them thinks of what held them back. They're falling fast, and now; there is only what lies ahead.**_

Dick stood behind Lee on the platform, his arms around her as he gripped the trapeze bar. They had talked the entire hour long cab ride that it had taken to drive to the permanent circus tent just outside of Gotham. Lee couldn't help herself. She'd told him things that she'd never told anyone. Dick was so magnetic. He listened to her, laughed at her jokes, and the way he looked at her made her heart leap every time she met his eyes. He was dangerous.

When they had arrived at the circus, he had dragged Lee over to a photo booth to take pictures. He had tucked his copy into his jacket pocket before quickly moving on, dragging her along.

He gently wrapped her hands around the trapeze bar. Dick had untucked his shirt, leaving his shoes and jacket on the floor by the net. "Now hold on tight. You ready?" he whispered. She could feel his breath warm against her ear as he smiled.

"What if I'm not?" she asked, smiling.

Dick pushed off of the platform, and they soared in a lethargic arc to the center of the ring. Lee felt his abs tighten against her back, and he brought his legs up, hooking them on the trapeze bar hanging in the center of the ring. He let go of the bar that Lee was on and she swung backward, watching him fall away from her; his knees hooked on his bar as his laugh echoed in the tent. They began to swing slowly back toward each other.

Without thinking, Lee hooked her feet on the bar and reached her hands out toward Dick as he swung closer. He smiled as he caught her, his strong hands locking around her delicate wrists. Her feet released the bar, and her body fell through the air. He pulled her around, and her feet hooked on the far bar. Dick released her wrists and pulled himself up a bit, pumping the bar to gain speed. As she watched, he let go of the bar and did a graceful flip in midair, and then caught the bar furthest from her.

Lee did an upright sit up to grab the bar. Then she pulled herself up until she stood. She swung back and forth like she was on a swing. Her dress fluttered around her thighs. Dick did a pull up and sat on his bar, turning to her. He looked so calm and in his element. It wasn't like riding a bike; it went deeper than that. He'd done it since he was a toddler, and it had become a pure part of him. Lee smiled, seeing all of this in him.

"You're doing really good up here," Dick called. "Most girls don't do half as good." She seemed natural at it. Doing the moves effortlessly like she had practice.

"Bring very many other girls here?" Lee asked. A blissful grin felt like it was permanently painted on her face.

"Just you. But I do give trapeze lessons once a month for a little extra cash. Having fun?" he shouted to her.

"It's gymnastics in midair!" she giggled.

"It's gymnastics and flying," he grinned. She smiled wider and swung her bar faster. Dick swiftly caught the middle bar again, and hooked his knees around it. He reached his hands out for her, and she jumped from her bar. He caught her and swung her up before releasing her and letting her fall gently to the net. He pushed powerfully off of the bar and twisted in midair, backflipping out a ways so he wouldn't land on her. When he hit the net she bounced up a few feet, and he laughed. He rolled toward her when she came back down.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Remind me again why I never ran away to join the circus," she replied breathlessly.

"I'd hire you," he laughed, panting a little. "Just in case that was still an option." Dick propped himself up on his arm and looked at her, laying on his side on the net. His weight pulled the net down, making it impossible to keep an appropriate distance from him. Lee pushed her hands against his chest to try and not roll on top of him. She elbowed him playfully as she laughed. "I would," he insisted. Dick smiled at her. It was amazing to be laying on the net, in the center ring of the massive circus tent, empty and echoing. Two floodlights cast a glow on Dick's face, highlighting the bruise on his cheek.

She smiled at him once more before pushing off his chest and bouncing away through the net. "Got anything else up your sleeve?" she called.

He stood, balancing expertly on the net as he thought for a moment. "Tightrope?" Dick asked, smiling as he went to the edge of the net and gripped the thick support cable, flipping down to the dirt floor. He looked up at Lee through the crosshatched net and ran a hand through his hair, putting his hands on his hips.

"Tightrope?" she feigned surprise. "I've never done anything like that," she lied smoothly.

"It's tricky." He grinned. "Want to try?"

"I think I better not," she told him, wishing she could.

"Next time then. That's second date material, anyway," he smiled, reaching up to help her get down from the net. Lee gripped his hands and as she started to climb down, her foot hooked in the net and she fell, toppling onto Dick. He braced his legs so he didn't fall, laughing. He looked at her, his arms around her waist. "That's twice today," he laughed. "You're lucky I seem to always be here to catch you." His blue eyes shone.

"Well, I only fall when you're around." She replied.

Dick's smile faded a little, his light eyes piercing. "...I think I'm falling, too." He fearlessly leaned in and kissed her gently, his lips confident and warm on hers. Lee was taken off guard. She kissed back. It took her a second to realize that she shouldn't, _couldn't_ be doing this, and she reluctantly broke away.

Her cheeks flushed as she stared at the ground; she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Tightrope," she nudged him.

"Sorry. Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," He took a deep, shaky breath and then smiled again.

"Come on." Dick reached up to the net, tugged a piece of loose string off of the net, and then tucked it into his pocket. He slipped his hand into hers and took her to the ladder leading high into the sloping ceiling of the tent, and then headed up before her. When they reached the top, Dick helped her onto the small platform. The expanse of the three ring circus was spread out below them.

"I thought you said this was second date material." Dick chuckled behind her.

"Now. You need to focus to your center," he said, his hands on her hips. "This is just like the balance beam, only a lot higher and thinner." He smiled, pulling the piece of frayed string that he'd pulled from the safety net. He held her hand, tying it around the base of her pointer finger.

"What's this?" she giggled, smiling at it.

"My mom used to do this to me and my brother all the time. She said it was for luck, said a piece of the safety net keeps you focused. It serves to remind you that there's always something or someone to fall back on." He grinned, lacing it around again and knotting it twice. He handed her a balance pole. Lee could scarcely focus on anything but him after that kiss. It had completely stunned her. He pushed her gently forward.

Her first few steps were fine, but she couldn't concentrate. She fell and landed softly in the net. _Wow. I actually fell_. She never fell. On accident anyway.

"Lee! You ok?" he called. She could see his head poke out from the platform.

"I'm all right," she yelled up at him.

Dick smiled relaxedly. He walked out easily onto the wire and looked down at her, his hands on his hips, and then he dove forward, his arms outstretched to catch the trapeze bar below. Lee watched him swing. _This is bad. This is very bad_. She scolded herself knowing she should get out now.

"Look out below!" Dick called, laughing. He released the bar and fell gracefully down to bounce on the net. Lee flew a few feet in the air and landed, rolling toward Dick and coming to a stop on top of him. He laughed uncontrollably and smiled up at her. He couldn't quite get over how beautiful she was. And how taken he already was by her. As he leaned up to kiss her again, someone cleared their throat down by the ring. Dick froze, his lips brushing hers.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." A voice said evenly. _Oh shit_.

Dick still didn't move for a moment, and then he craned his neck to look over his shoulder. He didn't move to push Lee off of him.

"Get. Down." Bruce stared at him calmly. Dick knew that look.

"...I'd rather not."

"Now." Dick reluctantly rolled toward the edge of the net, pulling Lee with him. He lowered Lee to the ground before jumping down.

"You know I'm twenty-four, right? I can be out past midnight. Not to mention I don't even _live _with you anymore." Dick put his hands on his hips. The two of them glared. Lee glanced between the two of them.

"Hi, I'm Lee." She offered her hand out to Bruce.

Bruce reluctantly took her hand, and then smiled cordially. "Hello, Lee. Lovely to meet you."

"You too Mr. Wayne. Dick told me so much about you."

"Did he now?" Bruce turned to face Dick. Dick shook his head at him.

Lee stood awkwardly between the two of them. "Maybe I should go?"

Bruce said, "That would probably be best," at the same time Dick said, "No, you're fine." A painful silence fell.

"No you know what, it's getting kind of late. I should go."

Dick was about to argue, but he sighed instead. "Yeah. Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked hopefully.

"No," she glanced at Bruce, "you deal with... whatever you need to."

"All right. Goodnight, Lee," Dick smiled and squeezed her hand, which she suddenly realized was still held in his. She pecked him on the cheek before darting away. He watched her as she walked off. She stopped at their pile of stuff and grabbed her things. He watched as she slid her glasses back on before flashing him one last smile. Dick smiled back as she left the tent, and then he turned to Bruce.

"What the hell was that!?" he cried a little too loudly.

"I don't know. You tell me." Bruce's arms dropped from his chest where they had been crossed, and his voice lost its pleasant composure. "I went to your apartment. You weren't answering my calls. I didn't know where you'd gone. You could have been in danger."

"Oh yeah, my life was in mortal peril by the little blonde bespectacled psychologist. You're right, I think she almost crushed me there. Thank _God _you showed up!" he snapped.

"If you had answered your phone maybe I would have known you were with... what's her name instead of bleeding out in some city street! You know the rules! Always answer-"

"-I am _not_ one of your Robins anymore, Bruce! You cannot treat me like one!" Dick shouted.

"I'm not," he insisted. "I'm just trying to protect you!"

"Like you protected Damian?!" Dick glared at him. "You need to worry more about the people who _can't _take care of themselves, Bruce. Instead you come barging in here, interrupting the first date that I've had in _probably_ two years, with a girl I happen to really like, by the way. How did you even _find _me here?! _Congradulations!_ You're the world's greatest detective! Now leave me _alone!_" Dick shouted and stormed over to his jacket, whipping it off of the ground. Bruce grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop.

"You like this girl? Did you think this through, Dick? You are going to be lying to her. Always. And if she does figure out who you really are, you put all of us in danger. Damian, me, Tim, and even Jason and Barbara. You never think anything through!"

Dick froze, his hand tightening angrily on his jacket. He whirled around and tore his arm away from Bruce. His eyes narrowed.

"I have _always_ thought things through. All my life, I have thought of nothing but you and Tim and Jason and Damian. I was just as much a guardian to _all of them_ as you were, and I am _sick_ of having to do YOUR job!" Dick shouted. "I deserve this. And you know what?! If she finds out who I am, she finds out who _I _am. Not you, not Damian. And if I choose to keep the truth from her, then that is _my _decision!" he glared at Bruce angrily, his jaw set.

"You would really endanger all of us?"

"You never listen. You've never listened." Dick looked down sadly, pulling his jacket on. "Why _did _you come here?"

Bruce stared at him for a second and sighed. "I came because I was worried about you."

"Bullshit." Dick stared at him irritably and rubbed his tired face. "What do you _want_, Bruce?"

"I need your help-" Bruce started. Dick groaned loudly, throwing his hands in the air.

"That's it. That's the Bruce I know. Oh you are so predictable." He laughed in exasperation. "Fine. _Fine_, dammit. I'll help you."

"You gonna let me finish?" Bruce snapped. "I need you to-"

Dick groaned and threw his head back. Bruce stared at him.

"-to help me…" Bruce paused and glared at him as Dick threatened to cut him off again. "To help me scout the next place the Joker is going to rob."

"Good. Let me swing by the Nightwing-cave to get my spandex. See you soon, Bruce." He turned and left the tent quickly so Bruce couldn't stop him. He thrust his hands into his pockets and as he did, his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and opened the text. It was from Lee.

hey cutie ;)

Dick grinned and then broke into a run.


	7. Just A Little Reconnaissance Mission

_**The fantasy is over.**_

_**Harley Quinn has returned, and Lee Quinzel has disappeared. But she can't erase how Dick Grayson had made her feel; like she could be normal again. Like she had a way out, a relief from the Joker and his schemes.**_

_**When she returns to the Joker's side, however, it's back to work. The Joker is planning something, and Harley is more than willing to help, even if it could cost her. After all, people do crazy things when they're in love.**_

Harley stood outside of the repugnant apartment building. She couldn't bring herself to enter. It had been colder on her way back to her apartment. Once inside, it was even colder in her building. She tossed her heels to the ground as she adjusted the thermostat. She had walked on the street most of the way back, especially around her apartment, and had only had one spot of trouble. Harley hoped someone found the poor guy because she was pretty sure he had a concussion.

The cat jumped up on the table beside her. "Hey sweetie." Harley stroked her back as she purred underneath her hand. "Did you have a good night?" she asked the cat. Her phone buzzed.

Same time tomorrow?

She smiled before setting her phone on the table. _What have I gotten myself into?_ Harley pulled a chair out and slumped into it. She put her head in her hands. The date had, somehow, seemed like a good idea at first, but now? Her head was reeling. The memory of Dick being in her office flashed through her mind. He wanted to know about the head case. He wanted to know about her.

No one had ever come in to ask her professional opinion on Harley Quinn before. The ordeal was eye opening. She never thought with the Joker, but having to lay her own actions out in front of her was an experience. She had laid her behavior out as if she was one of her own patients, and hearing it hadn't been easy.

Of course she was submissive. Of course she was attracted to the Joker because of his interest in her under the guise of love. And of course she knew what she was doing was wrong. She had fallen for the first man who she thought cared about and listened to her.

Cared about. Her mind wandered to Dick and his incessant smile. Him being close to her on the net. His lips as he leaned in kiss her. The chair clattered to the floor as she stood up abruptly.

_What was I thinking?_ He was a cop and she was a criminal. She repeated that argument in her head and no other. She wasn't willing to go further. She wasn't willing to admit to herself how good it had felt to be with someone normal who saw the normal her. The life she had happily given up. Or so she had thought...

Harley shook her head. She could never be normal. "You had a fun day Dr. Lee Quinzel," she said to herself, "but it's time to say goodnight." She headed to her bedroom. The light in the hallway was ignored, but she flipped on the bedroom light. Her pale blue walls and white bedspread where illuminated. She beelined for the dark chest of drawers. The drawer she opened was filled with neatly folded shirts, but she reached under them to the false bottom. She quickly took her costume out; she reluctantly put it on.

She sat in front of the mirror with her hood off. Harleen Quinzel's face stared at her wearing the costume of one of the most wanted criminals in Gotham. She just stared at herself for a moment unwilling to move. Unwilling for her good feelings to vanish.

Harley dipped two fingers in her white face paint and smeared a streak across her cheek. With each added bit, she slowly transformed. Soon Harley Quinn stared at her out of the mirror only her mouth wasn't curled up into her usual wide smile. With a sigh, Harley picked up her mask. She stared at it. She didn't want to be Harley Quinn just yet.

She had managed the two parts of herself, psychologist and psychopath, by separating them from each other. Black and white, or black and red more likely. One never thought about the other. But now it felt like her two worlds were converging. Dick had brought up the things she had kept buried and unthought; it had hurt to look at herself that way. As a mindless fool.

_What is the matter with me?_ She mentally shook herself and turned away from the mirror. She put the mask on without looking at herself. Her cat hopped on the bed beside her.

"Look after the place while I'm gone, okay?" The cat circled a few times before she curled into a ball on the covers. "Good girl," Harley muttered. She went over to her bedroom window that was still open and wafting in a gentle breeze that fluttered the curtains. She took a big gulp of the fresh air before she clambered out onto the fire escape.

She wound her way up the stairs to the roof. Once at the top, she glanced over at the fire escape she had leaped over to earlier today; instead she turned the other way and walked across the roof. When she reached the far edge, she dove forward gracefully toward the ground. She closed her eyes for a second, pretending she was swinging from a trapeze bar. Halfway down, her eyes snapped open and her hands caught an old clothesline hook, jerking her shoulders painfully before she let go to land hard on a dumpster.

Harley hopped off and landed in a puddle. Dirty rain water splashed up around her. Instead of heading out for the main street, Harley wove her way through several dark alleys for a couple of blocks. When she did step out onto a street, it was in front of a condemned apartment building. There was a boarded up post office, an old bar with shattered glass windows, and a fortune teller's shop with a burnt out neon sign. The street was deserted.

The railing of the front stoop flaked off rust into her gloved hands as she climbed the stairs to the door. It wasn't locked. Once inside, the hallway's walls were plastered with peeling green wallpaper. After closing the door on the street of lights, darkness surrounded Harley except for a tiny sliver of light from beneath a door. Her hand reached out and slid along the door until she found the handle. A sliver of light appeared when she cracked it open.

The door opened to a staircase that led down to what had once been the building's boiler and maintenance room, but was now the Joker's hideout.

"Puddin I'm here," Harley called as she skipped down the steps.

"Harley," the Joker called grandly to the room. "I'm so glad you could make it to my little get together." He laughed wildly and gestured to the gathered group of men in clown masks. There were about a dozen of them standing at attention.

"I wouldn't miss it." Harley came up beside him with a wide grin. The Joker cupped her chin.

"Like you almost did yesterday?" he asked in a deadly whisper.

"I'm sorry Puddin," Harley said between his pinching fingers. The Joker tossed her face aside and turned away. He paced a little distance.

"No matter as long as your mood has gone up. I would hate for you to be bringing me down." He laughed wildly again before suddenly stopping and turning toward her. "I have a little job for you my dear."

"Of course Mistah J."

"Just a little reconnaissance mission." The Joker let loose a few short cackles. "I need you to go and check on one of those pesky little drug lords for me. They're always getting into trouble." He giggled.

"Are you sure boss?" She reached her hand out toward him.

"Of course I'm sure," he snapped. Harley quickly pulled her hand back to her side. "Just go in. Watch a few guys. Then bada bing bada boom, turn right back around and tell me what you saw."

"Sure thing Puddin," Harley said doubtfully.

"One of these good fellas will be working the other drug lord since Batman was so kind as to stop the first one's robbery." Harley glanced at the clowns, wondering why so many were gathered. "Of course he was supposed to stop me!" The Joker laughed. "Now run along like a good little jester and do as you're told Harley."

"Yes Mistah J." Harley turned to leave, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Her eyes darted to his face which was curled up in a sneer.

"And always remember Harley Puddin," the Joker's icy cold voice whispered as his hand tightened on her wrist, "_everything_ is a joke."


	8. I Don't Like Being Played

_**Misdirection is a Joker trademark.**_

_**Little did Harley know, she was the focus this time. Still in the dark on the Joker's plans, and thus quite literally following him blindly, Harley is sent to distract the Batman while the Joker goes after Robin and Nightwing.**_

_**Robin and Nightwing, caught in a trap, are forced to fight their way out. When Harley returns to the Joker empty-handed, he is forced to resort to another ally in their campaign against good in Gotham City.**_

Nightwing crouched on the corner of the rooftop, watching the building below him. Thunderheads rolled over the sky. The skyscraper he'd chosen as his perch was the highest in a fifteen block radius of the old sector of Downtown Gotham, crumbling to crime and ruin. From here, Nightwing could see everything that Bruce had tasked him to survey. Particularly the old steel factory that one of largest drug lords in the city called base camp. Batman was staking out another drug trafficker in another quarter he thought the Joker might strike.

Harley ran along rooftops. She skipped along a greenhouse top. _This is stupid. What is the point of this?_ There wasn't going to be anything happening at the drug lord's headquarters, and she was never very good at surveillance. The lights from the busy drug hideout were right ahead, and there was a perfect spot for surveillance just a little further. Suddenly, Harley skidded to a stop. Someone was there first.

As he sat and waited with his leg hanging over the edge of the building, Nightwing pulled a pair of mini retractable binoculars out of the pouch on his gloves. He again examined the steel factory. _Snipers. Dumbasses with AK-47's. Dealers in and out the doors like worker bees in a hive. _Nightwing touched the military-grade communicator in his ear. "Batman, this is useless. Nothing is happening," he complained, and then froze as he heard footsteps behind him.

Harley stayed where she was as she tried to see up ahead. She took a few more steps forward to try and see the shadowy figure. _It can't be! _She recognized the silhouette. _This must be my lucky day_. Harley skipped happily forward, waiting for his move.

Nightwing waited for a moment and then turned, sweeping his leg out under the person approaching.

"WHOA-"

The boy dodged his leg and then ducked as Nightwing fired a punch at his face.

"Nightwing- RICHARD ITS ME!" Robin shouted angrily, leaping backward as Nightwing pulled out the already charged and crackling escrima sticks. It took Nightwing a moment to realize who he was, and he stared at him incredulously.

"Robin what are you _doing _here?!"

Batman threw a batarang her way. Harley Quinn flipped out of its path onto a chimney. He ran toward her, but she had already jumped off and ran over to the edge of the roof.

"Fancy seeing you here!" she called out to him. She saluted and tilted dangerously over the edge. Batman threw something at her, and smoke exploded up around her. She flipped up over it and twisted past him, trying to put some space between them.

"Jeez! What did I ever do to you?" Harley Quinn let loose a loud peal of laughter.

"Batman wouldn't let me come because of my arm." Robin said, walking slowly up to Nightwing. "So I hacked his communicator and heard him tell you to go here. Since he'd just send me home, I figured that I would try you first," the boy quipped, and sat down on the ledge. Nightwing hesitated, and then sat down beside him. "This is the Joker again, isn't it?" Robin asked, looking up at him. Nightwing nodded.

"We think he's targeting the drug lords for their money. Stealing from the rich." He sighed. Robin nodded and looked down at the dirty factory.

"Fascinating," he replied deadpan.

Harley could hear him running after her. _How does he sneak up on anyone with that cape?_ She could hear it whipping through the wind behind her. She jumped the gap to another roof and could hear it fluttering across the gap too. There was a metallic click, and Harley Quinn dove out of the way as one of Batman's gadgets shot a tangling cable where she had just been. Her hands hit the tar covered roof as she rolled forward. Just as quick, she was back up and running.

There was a brick structure in the middle of the rooftop up ahead. Harley Quinn reached it and grabbed the edge to catapult herself around it. The cape snapped around the corner behind her.

"Remind me again why you came out here?" Nightwing sighed, laying tiredly on the rooftop. Robin looked at him.

"I wanted to help."

"Some help," Nightwing scoffed. "There's not much for you to do here."

"Why was Father angry at you?" Robin asked. Nightwing sat up.

"When?" he looked at his younger companion.

"At the circus," he said airily, one leg dangling over the side of the building as he sat back. His black hood was pulled up around his young, scowling face. Nightwing glanced at him.

"Where were you then?"

"Father left me in the car. He came back really quite angry," Robin glanced at Nightwing, his nose tilted up in the air.

"Forget about it," Nightwing nudged him, smiling. "Mr. Dark-and-broody's always angry about something."

The structure held a door for roof access. She flung the door open behind her. There was the satisfying noise of Batman colliding with it. She laughed as she rounded the other corner of the brick structure. A batarang whizzed past and clattered against the brick.

"That was a close one!" she called over her shoulder. Batman's arm was winding. She swerved barely in time as another batarang soared past her shoulder. It embedded itself in the roof a few yards in front of her. _Uh oh,_ she thought. Her feet slid out from under her as she tried to skid to a stop. The batarang exploded beside her.

As Nightwing and Robin sat in silence, Nightwing suddenly sat up.

"What is it?" Robin asked. Nightwing shushed him and pulled out the binoculars, scanning the factory's perimeter. _That gunman is missing…_ Nightwing thought, counting one less guard than there had been before. He replaced the binoculars and touched the comm in his ear.

"Nightwing to Bats. Something's up here."

"Yeah," Batman radioed back as he advanced on Harley Quinn. Suddenly, she jumped up toward him. He braced himself, but instead of attacking, she grabbed his shoulder and flipped over him. She let loose another loud laugh, enjoying the cat and mouse chase.

Batman glanced at the old hotel being used as a drug lord's headquarters to make sure they weren't noticed. He touched the comm in his ear. "Something's up here too."

Nightwing stood and surreptitiously looked around, a finger over his lips to silence Robin. He stood as well, ready for anything. Nightwing touched his comm. "Bats. One of the gunmen is gone. Robin is here with me, and I think we've been made. What's the status at your end?" he asked, deftly pulling the escrima sticks from their holster on his back. Robin's katanas hissed against their sheath as he drew them.

Harley got bored with running. She turned to face Batman. He kept running toward her.

"What do you mean he's there?!" Batman yelled into his comm. Harley Quinn ducked down and swept Batman's legs. Batman jumped them and tried to come down hard at her with his elbow, but she had rolled out of the way onto her back. She jackknifed to her feet and ducked under his punch.

"Get him out of there," Batman roared into the comm as he caught the roundhouse kick aimed for his face.

_Well, Shit._ Nightwing thought, and then grabbed Robin's shoulder and pulled him toward the edge of the building. Robin suddenly shoved Nightwing behind a roof access point and then nodded back in the direction of the large open expanse of rooftop. Nightwing took a quick glance around the corner. There was a husky man in a black leather jacket and clown mask strolling casually along the ledge where they had just been, looking down at the factory. Nightwing pressed his comm. "Bats, we have a Joker goon up here," he hissed. "The clown is scoping this place out."

Batman attempted to throw Harley Quinn to the ground. She held on and punched him in the kidneys. He threw her away from him. She landed on her hands and did a handspring to her feet only to have to do another one to get out of range of his next punch.

"Looks like someone's as ready to play as I am," Harley Quinn told him before laughing wildly again. He went for something in his belt, but she deflected his hand and the punch he retaliated with. She never stopped smiling.

"This is definitely not a clown," Batman commed back.

"Stay here," Nightwing said, his voice nearly inaudible.

"No! I can help!" Robin hissed angrily. Nightwing put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. Right now you can help best by staying here and watching my six. Okay? I'm just going to take him down silently and check the perimeter. Stay put." He whispered. Robin nodded reluctantly and stood with his back against the wall. He liked how Nightwing always told him exactly what he was going to do. He intentionally kept Robin in the loop because Batman never did, and he knew it. Nightwing crept up behind the clown-masked goon, silent as a vapor, and swiftly wrapped an arm around his neck. The man let out a gurgle and Nightwing held him there until he fell unconscious, and then he knelt and felt for a pulse. Robin peeked out from behind the brick as Nightwing made a quick check of the rest of the roof and then returned to the north roof access door.

Batman kicked Harley Quinn hard in the stomach. She flew backward but managed to twist around in midair to land on all fours.

"Ow. That really hurt." She slowly stood up. Batman kept his guard up. "Have you been practicing?" she asked, laughing again wickedly. Batman charged her. Harley Quinn ducked away. He charged again and again she evaded.

"Being the best fighter in the world won't help you if you can't catch me," she taunted. She was backflipping through the air over Batman's wild kick when she saw it. The lone man on another roof surveying the hotel below. Her feet hit the ground and her hand shot up palm outward between her and Batman.

"Enough," her voice froze Batman. There was something in her voice and on her face he had never seen on the Joker's right hand helper before: fury. "I don't like being played, and there's what you're looking for." Harley Quinn pointed at the clown on the other roof. _He lied to me,_ she thought angrily.

She turned and started walking away. Without looking back, she told him, "And a word of advice: if I'm here, you're not going to like what's awaiting your little Boy Wonders."

Batman's heart fell. "Nightwing! Get out of there _right now!"_

Nightwing cried out as the comm in his ear screeched horribly for a moment and then grew searingly hot. He tore it out of his ear and threw it to the ground, where it fizzled and popped. Nightwing stared down at it. Batman had sounded near-frantic when he'd said his name, but the comm had shut down before he heard the rest of the message.

"What did he say?" Robin asked quietly. Nightwing continued to stare. "Nightwing, what-"

"We have to go. We have to go _now._" Nightwing grabbed his arm and turned to run off of the edge of the building. Gunfire tore into the brick of the ledge, and Nightwing quickly shoved Robin back behind the cover of the roof access door.

"Where did he come from?!" Robin roared, drawing his katanas. Nightwing shushed him.

"They must have come up the access door by the southern corner," he whispered. _Joker must be teaching them something. I didn't hear them at all…_ Nightwing thought, hating himself for not being able to keep Robin out of danger. Nightwing glanced quickly around the corner.

"You aren't going anywhere, pretty boy," a clown-masked goon chortled. Nightwing rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Why does _everyone_ call me that?!" he pulled his head back and demanded as he leaned against the brick. Robin shrugged. Nightwing peeked out and counted nine more heavily armed, heavily muscled, and really pissed thugs in clown masks stepping out of the shadows. Two closed in on them from behind the small brick structure, and Nightwing and Robin were forced out into the open on the rooftop. Nightwing stepped in front of Robin a bit, guarding him. Robin was the top priority.

"All right, boys, Joker wants them both alive. He did leave wiggle room for the condition they came in, but they've gotta live." One of the thugs cackled, and they all mumbled in amusement. Nightwing sighed.

"I suppose every one of you has a beef with the Batman, right?" he yawned. Nightwing could sense Robin, tense and ready, behind him as they stood back to back with the ten masked men encircling them.

"What's the plan, pretty boy?" Robin whispered.

Nightwing glared at him. "Stay close." With the barest flick of his wrist, a cloud of black smoke jetted up from the ground at his feet as their attackers charged. Nightwing grabbed Robin's collar and dodged through the goons' feeble attempts to catch them, and the two launched off of the roof. Their grappling hooks fired simultaneously, and they swung to safety on the adjacent building.

Robin looked thoughtfully back at the building they had been on, and then shook his head. "Sloppy."

Nightwing looked at him, "'Pretty boy'?!"

Harley kicked in the back door. "You lied to me," she cried. The Joker rolled his eyes before turning around. "Now Harley Puddin, don't be upset."

"You didn't tell me your plan, and you expect me to not be upset?" she pouted.

"Now darlin," the Joker said, a little bored, "you know I would never intentionally upset you."

"Then why didn't you tell me why you were really sending me out there? Why keep me out of the loop?" She paused. "Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I do Puddin. In fact, I trust you enough to do the right thing without having to tell you what to do. Which is why I value you so much more than any of my goons," he said with a smile.

"Oh." Harley looked down at the floor, her anger evaporating. "Like the ones you sent to capture the Boy Wonders?" she asked, scared.

"Oh Harley," he laughed, "you are much too good to waste on those little whelps. Besides," his lips curled in a cruel smile, "I had very _special_ instructions for dealing with them. And your skills were needed with the Bats, Puddin. I knew you had the skills to deal with the Wonders in," he let out a giggle, "_spades_, so I put you where I needed you more." He played with one of the balls on her jester hat.

"What if they don't bring them in?" Harley asked carefully.

The Joker laughed maniacally. "Oh Puddin, then your problems will seem like nothing compared to theirs."  
"What if they don't bring them in _because_ of me?"

A deadly silence fell between them. "And why would that be?" he hissed through his teeth, squeezing her hat in his fist.

"I got angry," she started blabbing, "and confused so I might have a little bit sort of warned the Batman." She closed her eyes and winced away.

"Now who's keeping things from who?" he asked coldly. He tossed the tassel away from himself, causing her to stumble backwards.

"I'm sorry Puddin," she pleaded. The Joker ignored her and paced away. She thought of Dick in that moment, and how she was keeping that from the Joker. She should tell him right then and see if he was jealous, see if he would fight for her like she had wanted when she had said yes to going on a date, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't bring herself to give up her lie and Dick.

"Well this changes things." He placed his fingers to his lips. "Its always fun to play with the Bat, but I was really counting on this plan working." He continued pacing. "I hope you realize how much you've inconvenienced me, Harley," he said without even giving her a sideways glance. Harley could feel the guilt and shame burning in her gut.

Suddenly a huge grin spread across his face. "I know how to fix your little fiasco," he exclaimed, flourishing his hand upward. "Riddle me this Puddin: when you need the Bat out of the way, but you're in a jam; when you just need a little distracting killing, who's your man?" He then started to laugh insanely.


	9. You Are Family, After All

_**Family is important.**_

_**To Dick Grayson, there's nothing of higher priority. Bruce Wayne may seem like he has other things in mind that are of greater importance than his sons, but Dick knows that that's not true. **_

_**Back in the Batcave with two of his sons, and a third coming for a visit from the Teen Titans, Bruce grows more and more worried that the Joker's mysterious plan may involve his sons as a target.**_

Dick leaned against the computer banks in the Batcave, his Nightwing mask sitting beside him on one of the keyboards. He struggled to keep his eyes open as he watched Bruce pace the floor. The Dark Knight's cowl was pulled back away from his face, and Damian was silent where he sat on a makeshift medical table, away from Dick and Bruce. Alfred was checking him over to make sure he was alright, but the only thing wrong was his cast; Dick had done a good job of keeping him safe. Alfred cleared his throat.

"Master Wayne, young Master Damian is _fine_," he insisted, patting Damian's shoulder. Damian swatted his hand away. "Might I tend to _your _wounds, sir?" Bruce paused, a bit unfocused, and then waved his hand.

"Leave us Alfred," he growled. Bruce glared at Dick, and Dick's jaw dropped. He threw his arms up in exasperation.

"Why do you glare at _me_ like this is all my fault!?" he cried. "Damian's the one who snuck out!"

"I only did it to come help you, you incompetent moron!" Damian exclaimed defensively.

"Oh because you did _so much_ didn't you?" Dick rolled his eyes. "You saved the day, Damian! You know, if you hadn't-"

"-Stop _bickering!_ Both of you!" Bruce cut him off and they both fell silent. He turned to face Damian. "You will not do that again," he warned him. "Or you won't get the chance to. Is that clear?"

Damian crossed his arms. "You can't control me."

Bruce was about to respond when Dick snapped. "_I _didn't make you sneak out when you were told not to," he muttered. "Though I do applaud you for it…"

"Dick do not encourage him," Bruce objected.

"I'm just saying, you're a little bit oppressive. Well, I've been saying that for years. Goody-two-shoes-Tim didn't agree, but I bet Jason would…" he crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the ground.

Bruce balled up his fists and slammed them onto the desk. "I said _enough_," he roared. Damian shut his mouth tight, and Dick was immediately silenced. "We will not continue to argue this." He glared them both down before he sat down in his chair in front of the monitors. "We need to figure out what the Joker is planning."

"Well why the hell did he try to kidnap me? I mean, he didn't know Robin was going to be there. So why was _I _targeted?" Dick stood, looking over Bruce's shoulder.

"He had no way of knowing I _wouldn't_ be there," Damian snapped.

"The clown at my end didn't know anything about your end," Bruce said as his fingers danced across the keyboard to bring up a file, "but Harley Quinn did."

"Harley Quinn? _That's _who was kicking your ass there?" Dick asked, a grin flicking across his lips. "I went to Arkham the other day to ask about her." Bruce turned to stare him down. He didn't say anything, but the message was clear.

"Lee-" he cleared his throat. "_Dr. Quinzel_ believes that Harley Quinn couldn't be an inmate, because she's the one who broke him out of the Asylum. She thinks that she's gotta be crazy to follow the Joker, and I suppose I agree. That woman has to be insane. The anniversary of his escape was the first robbery-" Dick pointed at the screen "-at the first drug lord's location. In her opinion, Quinn would be a right-hand confidant of the Joker's. She'd know all his plans and play a key role in them."

"I just don't understand Harley Quinn's actions." Bruce hit a button and a recording played on the screen.

"_Enough!_" Harley Quinn's voice echoed off the screen. Dick leaned forward with his hand on the back of Bruce's chair. He looked at the woman on the screen. The video feed had been recorded from Batman's mask, and Harley Quinn's hand was extended toward the camera. "_I don't like being played, and there's what you're looking for._" Harley Quinn pointed at a distant rooftop. The camera panned as Batman turned his head to see the masked clown man. Dick blinked.

"She just gave up the scout," he exclaimed. Batman turned back to the red-and-black clad jester as she turned and started walking away. Without looking back, she told him, "_And a word of advice: if I'm here, you're not going to like what's awaiting your little Boy Wonders._"

Bruce paused the video feed. "She just completely blew everything up," Dick breathed, straightening up and putting his hands on his hips. "That… is completely unnatural for her. And she was pissed. 'I don't like being played'... You don't think she alerted you about the ambush and the surveillance just to get back at the Joker, do you?" he asked.

Bruce laced his fingers and rested his chin on them. "If so, then you're theory holds ground."

"We may be able to get to the Joker through Harley Quinn," Dick agreed. "That's going to be difficult, even if she does have some free will left. Lee thinks that the Joker finds her expendable, but _she _is emotionally attached. Due to a bad childhood, she kinda latched on to the first person who showed her any interest, she says. She won't be easily reached, but I think that if we try, she can be." He said, running a hand through his hair. "We should try to separate them again. If we can nurture a seed of doubt in her, she could break away from him."

"Doubtful," Bruce said. "But it is worth a try."

"Terrific," Damian said from where he'd practically materialized to Bruce's left. "So how are we going to do it?" He put his elbows on the desk.

"_You_ will not be doing anything," Bruce told him sternly.

"I am perfectly capable!" Damian cried irritably. He stalked away and then did a handstand on his one unbroken hand, holding his cast to his chest. He flopped down onto the floor and stared at the ceiling. "You just never give me a _chance._"

"No. Until you learn to follow orders, you don't deserve a chance."

Damian sat up defiantly. "I'm not a child you can order to do what you will! I refuse to be commanded like Drake was," he snapped angrily, and glared at them warningly, daring them to say differently. "I am better than Richard was when he was my age, and I'm certainly Drake's superior." Damian added.

"This isn't about you being a child or about Dick and Tim," Bruce protested, rising from his chair.

"Then what is it?" Damian demanded.

"This is about you being my son!"

Damian shut his mouth and glared back at Bruce. Dick bit his lip and looked down, hiding his jealousy; he really could see the family resemblance. The same scowl pulled at Damian and Bruce's lips, the same blue eyes glared at one another. Damian looked up at Bruce. "I know you're just trying to protect me, but I am capable of taking care of myself. You do not _have _to shield me."

Bruce put his hand on Damian's shoulder. "Not until you are better," he said gently. "My decision is final."

Damian pushed Bruce's hand away and glared at him. "I'm ten years old. Broken arm or not, I am an able combatant. You forget that _I _graduated from the League of Assassins! I'm _better _than _you_!" he shouted, and then turned to leave. Bruce grabbed his hand.

"Damian Wayne-al Ghul, stop this-"

"-NO!" Damian shouted, taking a furious swing at Bruce. He easily stopped the smaller boy's hand, but Dick stepped forward nonetheless. He'd seen what Damian could do to men bigger than Bruce. Bruce glared down at him, furious. He grabbed Damian by the cape.

"Bruce, maybe-" Dick began, but he got cut off when Bruce glared at him. He shut his mouth.

"Damian." Bruce looked down at him angrily. His son stared back stubbornly. "Go upstairs. This is _not _the end of this," Bruce hissed, and released his cape with such force that the boy stumbled. Damian tugged at his tunic and then stormed to the elevator leading up to Wayne Manor. Dick released the breath that he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Bruce…" he tried again, afraid he was going to cut him off. Bruce glared at him warningly and Dick put a hand on his shoulder. He smiled a little. "...he's a lot like his mom." Dick sighed. Bruce smirked slightly.

"He is. I worry about him constantly. He's so violent and entitled and… he thinks we hate each other. I think we just don't understand each other. I'm not giving up on him." Bruce looked at Dick. He nodded.

"You never gave up on the rest of us."

"I know. Have you given up on me?" Bruce asked. Dick shook his head.

"No. Look, we know you're just trying to protect Damian. Who can blame you? When the Joker shot me, you tried to force me to let go of Robin. When Jason was killed, you nearly lost it. The Joker swore to kill Tim, and nearly drove him insane. Now the Joker has come after us again; you're worried that he's after Damian, aren't you?" Dick asked. Bruce looked down. "You can't keep him cooped up here, though." Bruce opened his mouth to protest, but Dick cut him off. "I know you're trying to save him from this personal vendetta that the Joker has against the guise of Robin, no matter who occupies it, but Damian is a capable kid. Take him out. Or let me take him out. He can _help_, Bruce."

"With one arm?" Bruce demanded.

"Just keep him close. Make him feel useful. You have to _communicate_ with him." Dick urged. Before Bruce could either agree or refuse, the elevator doors opened. Alfred stepped out and Tim strode into the batcave, the cowl of his Red Robin uniform pulled down from his face. He looked exhausted but happy.

"I see the place has gotten no less depressing than when I left," he laughed, clapping Bruce on the shoulder. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?"

"Alfred let me in."

"_Why _are you here?" Bruce rephrased. Tim shrugged.

"I can't visit my pop?" he asked. Dick smiled. Bruce rolled his eyes. "Actually, I'm here to ask what the hell is going on. I left Gotham for a month and you all lose your minds! What the hell is going on with the Joker?"

"We aren't sure," Bruce replied, throwing his cape behind his shoulders as he sat down at the bank of computers. Alfred cleared his throat.

"Will you be wanting any supper, sir, or breakfast perhaps?" he asked halfheartedly. Bruce ignored him and Alfred looked down sadly.

"I'd take some," Tim piped up.

"And me too," Dick added, smiling warmly. Alfred led them up the elevator to the kitchen, and Dick and Tim sat down at the table. Dick looked around.

"God it's been months since I was here," he sighed.

"Me too," Tim agreed.

"Well I'm glad you're here," Alfred said merrily, going busily about the kitchen. Dick rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"You all right?" Tim asked, looking at him. Dick envied him. He looked clean and refreshed, despite it being nearly three in the morning; his hair was combed back, his eyes for the most part looked bright and relaxed.

"Yeah, I'm just… I'm tired." Dick smiled weakly. Alfred put two steaming cups of coffee in front of them.

"You should sleep, Master Grayson."

"I know, Al, but with Damian out of commission, I'm kinda the only one Bruce has to help him." Dick looked up at the old butler, who frowned slightly. "Unless Tim here wants to help me out and play sidekick for a while."

"Ugh," Tim wrinkled his nose. "I always hated the word sidekick."

"So did I," Dick smiled.

"You only hate the word sidekick if you _were _a sidekick, though," Tim laughed. Dick smiled in agreement, and Alfred looked between the two of them.

"Now if only Master Damian and Master Todd were here. You are family, after all," he sighed, and then went about with his cooking.

_Brothers_, Dick thought as he looked up at Tim. "You look so grown up in the Red Robin uniform. I swear, I still remember when I first met you as a scrawny little kid."

"You were a scrawny little kid yourself, Grayson," Tim cocked his head, smiling. "And have you looked in the mirror lately? You're not exactly the youngest member of the Batman family."

Dick bit his lip and smiled. "Yeah, I know. Just feeling a little nostalgic, I guess. Heard from Jason?" he asked as Alfred put pancakes in front of each of them; steaming and drenched with syrup. Tim's face lit up, and Dick dug in hungrily.

"Still in prison, I'd wager, if he hasn't busted out again." He cut a hefty chunk out of his stack.

"Yeah, I figured."

Alfred sat down between them. "It would be nice to see you boys more often."

Tim smiled at Dick, and Dick returned his gesture. "Yeah," he agreed. "It would."


	10. The Best Wings in All of Gotham

_**They're falling fast.**_

_**On their first encounter, a second date was far from a good idea, but Dick Grayson and Lee Quinzel saw something in each other. A freedom from their masks that they couldn't resist. Lee's thoughts don't even stray to the Joker, and Dick refuses to think about the Batman. **_

_**But could this denial lead to a dangerous future for them both? If Batman discovers his romance, could Nightwing be forced to sever ties with Lee Quinzel? Or if the Joker finds out about Harley Quinn's infidelity, will he cut her off from Dick Grayson?**_

Dick sat bolt upright, gasping, his face and neck covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He shuddered and his hands flew to his chest. _No blood. _Looking around, it took him a moment to regain his bearings; to realize that he was in his own bed in his own room, and that it was pitch black because of the curtains, not the nightmares. He flopped back down onto the pillows, rubbing his he breathed deeply and calmed his racing heart, he tried to push the images from his dreaming away, but he knew that they'd be haunting him even as he was awake. He shuddered again.

_So much for a peaceful day of sleep_, he thought. After his rendezvous at the Batcave with Tim last night, Dick had taken the day off from the GCPD and instead spent it catching up on the sleep that he'd lost in the past two and a half days. He rolled over to go back to bed, and that was when he caught sight of his alarm clock.

_Shit._

Dick threw the covers off of himself and leapt out of bed. It was six forty-eight. He was supposed to meet Lee at seven. He grabbed a semi-clean pair of pants and yanked them on, buckling the belt that had been left in the loops from the last time he'd worn them. _Okay, they're clean enough,_ he thought angrily, and then pulled on a fresh maroon v-neck. He jerked on his tennis shoes as he stumbled into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and yanked a comb through his hair, and then sprayed cologne on, taking care to get some on his unwashed jeans. Dick's hair spilled into his eyes as he hurried back through his room and grabbed his jacket, and then he emerged in the living room as he yanked it on. His wallet dangled from his mouth and he snatched up his phone and keys. He hesitated for a moment, and then grabbed a retractable escrima stick as well. He locked the door behind him. After stumbling and then sliding halfway down the stairs to the door of the apartment building, he was off.

He was glad that he'd finally gotten his motorcycle fixed. As he tore down the streets of Gotham, he couldn't help but laugh. After his last crash it had taken him nearly two months to fix it; he was lucky to have his squad car to get around, but he'd missed the bike. He pulled up to the corner that Lee had told him to meet her at, relieved to see that she wasn't there yet, and pulled his black mirror-visored helmet off. He slipped the keys into his pocket and got off.

"You're late." Lee came up behind him and wrapped her arm through his, pulling him along.

"Whaaat!? No I wasn't! Well, I _was_, but so were you!" he protested.

"No I wasn't," she giggled. She was wearing a deep navy blue sweater that accented her pale collarbone, and her jeans were of a dark wash tucked into black boots. Her mass of blonde hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail, leaving the planes of her face prominent. Her eyes gleamed behind her glasses. When Dick glanced away from her, he noticed she was pulling him into one of the shadier neighborhoods in Gotham.

He didn't want to seem rude, so Dick followed her despite every fiber of his being screaming at him not to. Bruce had practically trained him to never go here as a civilian since he was twelve years old. "Where are we going, Lee?" he asked uncertainly.

"To get the best wings in all of Gotham." She said it like it should have been obvious. They strolled past some boarded up houses that looked like they should have been condemned, but lights were on. Dick looked away from them sadly.

"Sounds great," he said as his stomach growled. With a start he realized that he couldn't remember the last time he'd actually eaten anything. He'd been running on protein shakes and the occasional meal for almost three days. "I am… really hungry," he confessed with a smile, as he laced his fingers with hers. Glancing down, he noticed that the tied ring made out of the Haly's Circus trapeze safety net was around her finger again.

Lee smiled back before the smile slid from her face. "Did you bring your badge?"

Dick raised an eyebrow and looked at her confusedly. "Well yeah, I always bring it." He said as he slid his wallet from his pocket to show her. "Why?" She wrapped her hand over his, covering the badge.

"Because here you are not a police officer." She glanced around at the buildings. "There is no love for law enforcement here."

"All right. I'll try to keep it under wraps, then," he smiled, slipping the badge into the back pocket of his jeans, but she could tell that he was getting more and more uneasy.

"You'll be fine," she assured him, a hand brushing his solid chest. "Just don't arrest anyone." They passed from residential buildings to a more lively part of town. There were some bars, a gas station, and a few other commercial buildings. Lee dragged him toward a squat looking bar. She pulled the door open and led him into the dingy interior. It seemed like the whole room stopped when they entered. The door banged closed behind them.

"Well look who it is." A short, vast, and balding man with beady green eyes squinted at Lee and Dick from behind the bar. He lifted the counter and rushed toward them, his arms outstretched. Dick instinctively backed up a step, readying for a fight, but the man threw his arms around Lee and bear-hugged her tight; he laughed, a hearty guttural sound, and stepped back. As the man examined Lee, Dick shoved his hands in his pockets and bit his lip. "What are you doing here?" the man asked Lee.

"What, I'm not allowed to visit?" she smiled, just as Dick leaned against a table. There was a tremendous crash as the dirty dishes that had been teetering dangerously close to the edge fell and smashed on the floor. Dick stared at them, horrified, and then looked up at Lee helplessly.

"Shit. Shit, sorry," he bent down and started picking up the pieces. When he'd finished, he straightened up. His cheeks were a bright scarlet. "I can pay for that. I'll… yeah, I'm already paying for that…"

"Um, Joe this is Dick," Lee gestured between the two, "and Dick this is Joe." The man named Joe squinted at Dick suspiciously.

"Lee, why did you bring a cop into my bar?"

Dick let out a strangled cry before grabbing Lee's arm, his other hand instinctively moving to the small of his back. "I thought you said-"

"Joe, stop being mean to him," she cut over Dick with a disapproving look at the older man. Joe smiled.

"I just wanted to watch the boy squirm."

Dick frowned uncomfortably and relaxed, his hand backing away from the escrima stick slipped down the back of his jeans. He paused. "Where are you from, Joe?" he asked, attempting to be semi-conversational. The man's accent was quite interesting, after all.

"Brooklyn, my boy." Joe clapped Dick happily on the shoulder. The force of the blow was much harder than necessary, and he almost pitched forward. Dick saw an amused look cross Joe face, like he was passing his test. Lee was relieved to see a smile tugging at Dick's lips. His hand flew to his stomach after it growled loudly, and he looked at Lee.

"You promised me wings," he nudged her with his elbow. Lee rolled her eyes before grabbing his hand. Dick smiled broadly and his hand tightened confidently in hers. They wove through the tables to a far booth. Joe trailed behind them. They slid into opposite sides of the booth.

"What do you want to drink?" He looked at Dick first.

"I'll just take a Coke," Dick crossed his arms on the table and smiled. Joe nodded and turned to Lee.

"And what will you have?" he asked. "A Shirley Temple," he mocked.

"I was ten," she protested as a blush crept across her face. Dick liked when she blushed, and he smiled between the two of them. Joe laughed and waved away her protest.

"No, I know what to get you." Joe walked back toward the bar. As he left, Dick realized what it was about his accent that was so interesting to him. It was a thicker version of Lee's. Lee had obviously spent a lot of time around the man.

"Sorry he is a little overbearing," she apologized.

"No no, its ok," his warm smile spread across his face again. "So you grew up in Gotham?"

"Yeah, just down the street actually." She glanced around the bar. "I pretty much was raised in here." Joe returned with their drinks. He set the Coke in front of Dick and a glass of red wine in front of Lee.

"She's a bigger fixture here than the bar itself," he said. Lee blushed. "Or she was. Until she got herself out of here." Joe beamed at her proudly. "The whole neighborhood was going to pitch in when we heard she was going to be the first of us to go to college."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I won that scholarship," she muttered darkly. "We both know _he_ wouldn't have let me keep the money."

Joe frowned with distaste. "We would have found a way to keep it from him." Then he glanced between the two of them. "Anyway, you're wings are on the grill. You two lovebirds have fun." He left.

Dick ran a hand through his hair. "Your dad?" he asked, looking at her sympathetically. It was times like these when he felt guilty about being adopted by a billionaire. He had always thought that there were more deserving people out there, like Lee; even though it had been the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"Yeah. He was... not a nice man, I guess you could put it, but I had this place. Joe and his wife Helen practically raised me." She glanced at Joe who was serving a customer at the bar. "When she died, I felt like I was the only family he had left. So I try to visit." She smiled wanly.

"That's very kind of you. Bruce and I are like that. But now he has Damian…" Dick sighed. "I didn't know I was going to be meeting your family so soon," he winked.

"Well you took me to your circus. I figured I had to top you somehow." She giggled.

"I'm still trying to figure out who is going to be on top."

Lee froze for a second like she couldn't believe he had actually said that. Dick couldn't believe he had said that either. To his relief, she laughed. He broke into a grin and laughed as well, his cheeks pink. Joe looked at them suspiciously from the bar and Dick looked away quickly, still snickering a bit.

When their laughter died down, Dick tapped his fingers on the table. He bit his lip and then took a sip of his soda. _Am I actually nervous? _He stared at her for a moment. _Think of something to say, Grayson…_ "You look really nice tonight. Well you always look nice, just tonight you look… nicer…" _Real articulate, you moron._

She chuckled a little at his awkwardness. "You don't look to bad yourself."

Dick sighed gratefully as their food came with an entire roll of paper towels. He took another drink of his soda and then picked up a wing, taking a bite. He stared at Lee. "Son of a- you weren't lying. These are fantastic!"

"I don't just come here for the company," she said before taking a wing for herself. She tore some of the skin away before setting it down to get a paper towel. Dick tried to eat as politely as he could to pretend like he wasn't starving. He wiped his mouth with a paper towel and sat back in his seat.

"So you grew up in one of the darkest parts of Gotham, but still you managed to find this one little area of happiness. Bruce always says there's a silver lining," Dick shrugged. "It's nice. I'd probably come more often if everyone didn't hate cops so much."

"Well, we're just a couple of therapy sessions waiting to happen."

"Good thing I've got my very own psychologist," Dick smiled.

Lee reached for her glass of wine. "Maybe I need to start charging you." She smiled before taking a sip.

"Nah," he smiled. "I don't think I could afford you. You're kind of a big deal down at Arkham, aren't you?" he asked, picking out another wing.

"Youngest full time member of the staff in Arkham history," she said proudly; she grabbed her second wing.

"Thats quite impressive. So you didn't even finish college before going there?" he looked at her, then added quickly, "not that there's anything wrong with that. I dropped out of Hudson University after one semester. And I've dated lots of girls that didn't go to college. I mean a _few. _I haven't dated _lots _of girls; actually, I've only dated, like, _four_…" He trailed off and stared at her, horrified. "Wow. I'm just going to shut up now," Dick muttered, shaking his head.

"No you're fine. I've had a pretty lame love life too."

"Well," a smile flashed across Dick's lips as he picked up another wing. "Let's hope I can fix that." He took a bite and then nearly choked as Joe practically materialized behind him, his eyes narrowed.

"Fix what?"

"The plumbing at my apartment," Lee lied smoothly. Dick snorted and then covered his mouth as Joe walked away. He winked at Lee.

"Nice save," he smirked. "Joe is glaring at the back of my head, isn't he?" Dick asked. Lee glanced over his shoulder and then nodded. He shrugged and grinned. "So, when do I get to come see your apartment? You know, since you need your plumbing fixed."

"Don't push your luck, pretty boy. I can still tell Joe what you really said." She smirked.

"Why does _everyone_ call me that!?" Dick demanded in exasperation.

"I don't know," she admitted examining him. "I wouldn't call you pretty or a boy."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Ignoring the fact that you just _did_, what would you call me?"

"Staying on that line of nickname? Well, then it would have to be... handsome man. But let's be honest, that's ridiculous."

"That _is_ ridiculous. I'm way too immature to be a man." He snorted. They were both distracted as a loud microphone feedback shrieked through the speakers.

"Sorry," a girl on a stage in the far corner apologized into a mic.

"Oh no," Lee muttered. "It's time."

"For… what?" Dick asked hesitantly, turning to the stage.

"For that," Lee said pointing. Dick looked just as the girl pushed a button on a karaoke machine and music burst out over the speakers.

"No way," Dick's face lit up. He grinned at Lee. "They do karaoke!"

"Unfortunately, yes." Lee winced as the girl wailed the first lines of Whitney Houston's _I Will Always Love You_.

"I call next dibs," Dick cried, downing the rest of his soda.

"You go ahead." Lee went for another sip of her wine.

He bit his lip and grinned, his eyes sparkling. "What song do you want me to sing? If I sing, will you go once too?" Dick practically bounced in his seat waiting for his turn.

"You go ahead, but I am not singing," Lee told him.

"Oh come on! There's no way I can bribe you?" he begged, looking at her hopefully; his big blue eyes pleading.

"Nope, no way. I don't do singing." She crossed her arms over her chest. The girl screeched through the chorus.

He frowned. "Fine. I'm gonna go humiliate myself for you."

"Please do," she interjected.

"This is for _you_ Lee!" he hit the table dramatically and went to the bar to ask for another soda. Joe walked over to the table where Lee still sat.

"Is this kid serious?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I kind of hope so," she admitted. Dick returned to the table, clapped Joe on the shoulder and set his drink down.

"I'm half gypsy, grew up in a circus and was raised by a billionaire. I'm _deadly _serious. About the song, and about her." Dick pointed at Lee, and then stared at Joe, as if daring him to challenge him. Joe met his stare for a moment.

"Well Lee, you sure can pick them," he said before turning and heading back to the bar. Dick grinned at Lee, kissed her cheek, and then went to the stage. Lee watched as he flicked through the options on the karaoke machine. He grinned suddenly and an upbeat acoustic guitar sounded over the speakers. Dick grabbed the mic and started belting out the words.

_I am Superman, and I know what's happening._

_I am Superman, and I can do anything!_

Dick grinned widely. The first thing Lee noticed was that he wasn't looking at the screen for the words. He _knew _them. The second thing she noticed was that his singing voice wasn't all that bad, _and_ it was directed at her. Joe sat down in the opposite seat and glanced at her, trying not to laugh.

_You don't really love that guy you make it with, now, do you?_

_I know you don't love that guy 'cause I can see right through you._

_I am Superman, and I know what's happening._

Dick winked at Lee, and she had to smother her laughter.

_I am Superman, and I can do anything._

Dick held the mic with one hand and pointed at Lee with the other, like he was at a Backstreet Boys' concert. People in the bar had turned curiously and now were laughing and watching him sing. One girl let out a cheer from the bar.

_If you go a million miles away, I'll track you down, girl._

_Trust me when I say I know the pathway to your heart!_

Lee was laughing so hard that her stomach cramped as she was unable to make any noise but a few minor squeaks. Dick's eyes sparkled.

_If you go a million miles away, I'll track you down, girl._

_Trust me when I say I know the pathway to your heart!_

_I am Superman, and I know what's happening._

Even Joe was laughing now, and everyone in the bar had turned to watch Dick's all-out performance. He belted out the last few lines.

_I am Superman, and I can do anything!_

"Good Night Gotham!" He laughed as the song ended. The applause was enthusiastic. It was as if the quiet little bar had come to life, and all it took was one outsider willing to humiliate himself. Dick strutted confidently back to the table and smirked at Lee. "That's how we do it in the circus."

Joe shook his head and stood up. "You're crazy, kid. But you seem good." As he turned to walk away, he whispered. "Treat her right, or I'll snap you in half, Cop." Joe patted his shoulder and left them.

"Ready to go?" Lee asked Dick. He smiled.

"Lead the way."

After Lee said goodbye to Joe, the two of them walked hand in hand out onto the dark street. They made their way back to the corner where Dick's motorcycle was parked.

"You're really not that bad of a singer," Lee giggled as they stopped by the bike.

"And I've never heard you laugh so hard," Dick grinned that swoon-worthy grin of his, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Well it _is _only our second date," Lee pointed out with a sweet smile. Dick nodded and bit his lip. Lee stared at him for a moment and then pushed herself onto her toes and kissed him, hard, her hand clutching onto his jacket to pull him down closer to her. Dick was taken aback, and he blinked in surprise, and then he slowly kissed her back; his eyes closed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, dragging her body up toward his, her feet barely on the ground. Her hands slid into his hair as Lee kissed him again and bit his lip. She'd been dying to do that since the first time she'd noticed his habit. Dick gasped; one of his thumbs hooked in a belt loop while his other hand slid into her sweater and rested on the small of her back. He kissed her back earnestly, her hands grasping the side of his face. When she reluctantly pulled her lips away from his with a moan, Lee closed her eyes and stroked the side of his neck gently with her thumb. He panted a little, his heart racing. Their heads remained bent together.

"Want to come back to my place?" Dick whispered.

"That's not exactly a romance novel-worthy line," Lee breathed, smiling.

"I know. So do you?"

"God yes."

Dick grinned and handed her his helmet, getting on the motorcycle. Lee put it on and then jumped gracefully onto the back, wrapping her arms around his slender waist as he revved the engine. As they drove off, not a single one of her thoughts strayed to the Joker. And neither one of them turned to see Batman standing on the rooftop, glaring down at Dick as they tore away.


	11. That's My Shirt

_**There's no turning back now.**_

_**Even if they wanted to, Lee Quinzel and Dick Grayson couldn't stop their building connection. There was something there, and they both knew it. Now neither of them has any intention of stopping. The night they'd spent together, as incredible as it had been spontaneous, had solidified the idea. **_

_**Joker and Batman be damned.**_

When Lee awoke the next morning, she had a semi-panic attack. In her groggy state, she had no idea where she was; as she blinked in the darkness, sitting upright in the unfamiliar bed, she became dimly aware of the blackout curtains over the lone window in the far wall, the faint scent of Axe Apollo cologne… and the soft breathing beside her. Dick lay on his stomach, his arms tucked beneath the pillow under his head and the blankets pulled down to his waist, exposing his muscular back. He snored lightly, still sound asleep, and Lee relaxed. She distractedly stroked a finger down his spine before slipping out of the bed and groping around on the floor for the first article of clothing she could find.

It was only when she'd walked out into Dick's kitchen, wearing his heavy black police button-down, did she realize what she'd done. She reached out for something to support her and managed to find the counter. She leaned her elbows on it and put her head in her hands.

_Oh God. What did I do_? Lee couldn't bring herself to feel regret, only panic. _This is a nightmare_, she thought. She pulled her face out of her hands and let out a deep breath. Despite all the worry she was feeling, she couldn't shake the bubble of happiness she felt. The bubble of happiness that being with Dick made her feel.

Lee heard Dick groan from the bedroom and then listened to him shuffle into the bathroom. A moment later he came out into the kitchen, his frizzy black hair sticking up everywhere. He was wearing only gray boxer shorts as he stared at her with sleepy blue eyes; Lee couldn't keep her eyes from glancing over his well muscled torso and arms.

"That's my shirt," he mumbled after a moment of difficult half-awake contemplation.

"We've got one of the world's greatest detectives here," Lee joked.

Dick smiled and kissed her gently, one hand on the counter that she leaned against, the other resting on her cheek softly. The warmth of his touch took the breath from her lungs and he pulled back, smiling at her again. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Someone slept soundly." She tousled his bedhead.

"Better than I have in weeks," he confessed.

"Glad I could help." Lee smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before pulling away from the counter and ducking under his arm. "Are you hungry?" She didn't bother waiting for an answer before she started rummaging through his kitchen. "I feel like an omelet. You?"

"Sounds just egg-celent," Dick quipped, pulling a pan out of a cabinet. Lee snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Where do you keep your spatulas?" She asked.

"Um, in the freezer," Dick mumbled, pulling out plates and glasses. He opened the freezer, handed her a spatula, and then pulled out a can of frozen orange juice. "Frozen OJ is ok with you, right?"

"Fine with me," she said as she cracked an egg into a bowl, "as long as the cups weren't kept with the bleach or something."

Dick glanced at her irritably. "Give me a break. I ran out of drawers," he muttered, and then pulled out a package of cheddar cheese. "Here. Use this to drown the taste of egg in mine." She took it.

"I don't suppose you have any peppers or something?" She asked while she searched for the seasoning drawer. Her long legs stuck out from the bottom of his shirt she she stretched up to check the top of a cabinet. Dick walked past her and tugged the correct drawer open for her, and then pulled the refrigerator open.

"Spinach leaves, bell peppers, onions, tomatoes, bacon, ham… take your pick," he said, pushing his bangs out of his face only to have them fall back into his eyes. Lee took what she wanted from the fridge.

"Cutting board and knife," she instructed as she washed the vegetables in the sink. Dick pulled out the cutting board and rummaged in a drawer for a knife. He surreptitiously pulled out the wingding that had somehow found its way into the drawer and hid it in his hand as he gave her the knife. With a flick of his wrist he flung it into the laundry room just off the kitchen and then closed the door quickly. Lee separated the vegetables out and started chopping.

Dick leaned against the counter beside her and crossed his arms, smiling as he watched her cutting the vegetables. She had put her tongue between her teeth as she concentrated. Some of her hair fell over her shoulder. The rest of it was a tangle down over her shoulder blades, which were exposed slightly by the wide collar of his police shirt, half buttoned down her chest. Dick stood and pulled the hair away from her shoulder, kissing her neck gently. Lee had to pause in her cutting so she wouldn't hack her finger off as her heart fluttered, and Dick pressed his lips to her shoulder. She finished cutting and gathered the chopped pieces gently up in her hands.

"Do you have to work today?" he asked quietly, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I get weekends off. That's the fun thing about normal jobs," she said as she mixed the omelet. Dick sighed.

"Damn. What, like my job isn't normal?" he smiled and reached around her to pop a piece of bell pepper into his mouth.

The mixture sizzled as she poured it into a skillet on the stove next to her, and then she turned around in his arms to face him. "I don't know many jobs where people come back looking black and blue with bruises." She touched the fading purple bruise on his cheek. He put his hand over hers.

"Someone has to do it," Dick said softly. Lee tilted her head down.

"Just be careful. The people you go after are dangerous. I would know; I work with them."

"Hey." He cupped a hand under her chin and made her meet his eyes. "I'll be careful. Promise." He smiled that warm smile of his and gave her a quick kiss before turning away to make orange juice. In the bright sunlight streaming in through the windows, Lee could see scars on his back that she hadn't seen before. Including what looked like a faded bullet exit wound in his left shoulder, and thin scars from various bladed weapons. Dick finished the orange juice and poured it into the two glasses. He set them on the table.

Lee folded the omelet over before cutting it in half with the spatula. She dumped the pieces on two plates and carried them to the table. Dick pulled her chair out for her to sit down, and then sat down in the chair next to her.

"This smells amazing." He smiled. Lee smiled and nudged him with her elbow before digging into hers. She popped a piece into her mouth.

"Do you _really _have to work today? Can't you just call in sick?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Sadly, no. As much as I'd love to spend the day in bed, I really should get back on the beat." Dick winked, finished his omelet in just a few bites, and then downed his orange juice. Dick stood up from the table, but Lee grabbed his arm. She pulled him down by the back of the neck for one last kiss before slowly letting him go. He smiled and reluctantly went down the hall and into the bathroom. He took a quick shower while Lee cleaned things up, and then he came out in his spare uniform, clipping his belt around his waist. As he checked the gun in its holster and made sure everything was in it's proper place, Lee couldn't decide if she was terrified or kind of turned on by the uniform. She dropped the towel she was drying the dishes with and walked up in front of him. One side of the shirt had fallen down over her shoulder.

"Be careful," she told him one last time as she smoothed his collar. "And kick some ass." She smiled. Dick grinned broadly and then kissed her softly. Lee gripped his collar tighter and pulled him closer. He inhaled deeply and reluctantly pulled away.

"Have a good day, Lee. You can hang around here, otherwise, lock up when you leave, okay? Normally I wouldn't do this, _leave_ I mean, but I really have to work." He smiled and kissed her nose, and then left the apartment. As soon as the door clicked closed, the panic set in once again. She went over to the sink and gripped the edge, staring into the soapy water.

It broke her heart to think of the way she was betraying the Joker. No, it broke Harley Quinn's heart. Dr. Harleen Quinzel didn't love the Joker, but she may be falling in love. She breathed in deeply through her nose.

_Separate_, she scolded herself, _and calm down_. Lee drained the sink and put the dishes away. One final check to make sure the kitchen was clean, and she headed back to the bedroom. She made the bed, after deciding against putting the bedding through the laundry, and gathered up her clothes. Leaving Dick's shirt on the bed, she put hers back on. Once dressed, she didn't need need to look at herself in the mirror to know she looked like shit.

There was no way she could picture herself sitting around here all day, so Lee made sure the front door was locked and went to Dick's bedroom window. She pushed aside the curtains to look out. Looked doable. Painful but doable. Lee opened the window. She kicked her legs through and sat on the window. Quickly closing the curtains, she grabbed the top of the window so she could shut it.

_Here we go._

Dick drove his squad car to the station, and then parked. When he walked into the station, his partner fell into step beside him. "Look who's back from the dead!" he exclaimed, clapping Dick on the shoulder. Dick smiled a little. As far as everyone on the force knew, Officer Grayson had gotten into some serious business and was beaten up for it. He'd taken a few days off work to recuperate.

"Yeah, I feel great, Will. What do we have today?" Dick asked as they went to their desks; two maple wastes of space that faced each other. Dick sat down at his and booted his computer up. Will did the same. Will's desk was messier, covered in papers and notes, and had a picture on his desk of him, his wife Molly, and their daughter Lilly. Dick had met and liked Will's family. There wasn't much he disliked about his partner. They had been assigned together when Dick transferred from Bludhaven, and neither one had wanted to change it.

"Nothing much. Crime's been down, surprisingly, in the past day or two. Same with unsolved cases, but that's the way it is after a Bat attack. He takes down a criminal gang with the Boy Wonder and that other pretty boy of his, and the whole city falls silent for a couple of days." Will shrugged. Dick looked at him irritably.

"Pretty boy?"

"Yeah, the other one. The Nightwing." Will waved his hand dismissively. "It's been business as usual here. Commissioner's all-" he screwed up his face and mocked in a deep voice "-I want the Joker!" Dick snorted, and Will laughed.

"Is that what I sound like?"

Dick and Will jumped up from their seats and stood at attention as quickly as they could. Will cleared his throat. "No, sir."

"Then let's leave the mockery to the Joker," Commissioner Gordon snapped.

"Yes, sir." Will said. The Commissioner turned to Dick.

"Glad to see you back, son." He walked away through the several rows of identical maple desks, set face to face so partners could talk to each other. Will relaxed and breathed out slowly through his mouth.

"Damn. Thought I was a dead man that time, Grayson." He said.

"There's always next time, Collins," Dick smirked as they both sat down again. Dick put his feet up on his desk and started humming _Superman_, his trademark smile gracing his face once again. Will shifted through a few files before looking up at him, his eyes narrowed. Dick threw a pencil at the foam paneled ceiling, and it embedded itself two inches deep in the tile next to the six other Ticonderoga #2's and countless holes in the foam.

"What are you so giddy about?" Will finally demanded after a moment of watching his partner hum in smiling bliss. Dick looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so smiley? More so than usual, I mean. _Usually,_ I can wipe that stupid grin of yours off of your face. Today it seems painted on. What are you so happy about?"

Dick took his feet off of the desk and leaned forward. "You know how I was looking into Harley Quinn to try and get some answers about the Joker?"

"Yeah," Will pressed.

"Well I met someone."

"You _what!?_" Will practically shouted. Every cop in the room turned to look at them. Dick leaned forward.

"It's not that big of a deal, Will!" he insisted, quieting him.

"It is! Because you haven't had a girlfriend since you-know-who, and before that, you only had, like, one girlfriend." Will exclaimed, wadding up a paper from his note pad and throwing it at Dick. He expertly caught it and rolled it over in his hands.

"_Four._ I have had _four_ girlfriends, dammit," Dick muttered, tossing the paper back at him. Will snorted.

"My bad. So who is she? Is she hot?"

"Extremely beautiful. Her name is Harleen Quinzel. _Dr._ Harleen Quinzel." Dick grinned. "She works down at Arkham."

"Well the way you're grinning, she either gave you some good intel on Harley Quinn, or gave you some," Will joked, looking at him. Dick bit his lip. Will stared at him. "You didn't." Dick didn't say anything. "You did!"

"Come on man, don't make it sound like it was a one night stand or something," Dick rolled his eyes.

"So it _wasn't_ then?"

"No."

"When are you seeing her again?"

"I don't know. I hope soon…" Dick smiled, launching another pencil into the ceiling. Will stared at him in disbelief for a moment before he stood up from his desk.

"Do you want a doughnut?" he asked as he headed to the break room.

"No thanks. I had an omelet," Dick told him. Will froze and turned to him.

"But you can't cook." Will frowned at him. A wide smile spread across Dick's face.

"I know."

Will let it drop and went to the break room.

Will and Dick spent the rest of the day finishing old case reports and, after their lunch break, out on the streets. They sat in Dick's squad car on the side of the road, clocking speeds as cars rolled past.

"This is pointless," Will complained. "Twenty-five," he added as a car went past. Clouds were rolling over the blue sky, threatening to dump rain on the streets of Gotham.

"Do I care?" Dick asked sarcastically, tapping the steering wheel.

"Twenty-three," Will mumbled. "It's almost the end of our shift."

"I know."

"Do you have any plans?" Will asked him.

Dick laughed and shook his head as his phone buzzed.

Are you hungry?

Dick grinned, looking at his phone. Will raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you grinning at?" he asked. "Twenty-seven. I'll let it slide."

"Because I'm hungry," he grinned and looked up.

you read my mind,Dick texted Lee back.


	12. Did You Sleep With Her?

_**Batman and Joker be damned.**_

_**Dick Grayson and Lee Quinzel take every chance they can to be together, but Bruce Wayne seems to be hell-bent on keeping them apart. The Dark Knight worries that if Dick is exposed, even to a doctor at Arkham, it could endanger them all. **_

_**Meanwhile, the Joker is tightening the noose around Harley Quinn's neck, and she doesn't mind. Torn between two loves, she still can't shake her feelings for the Joker; Harley's loved him so long.**_

By the time that Dick arrived at the McDonalds, dark clouds had rolled across the sky. It began pouring as he parked and then rushed into the fast food restaurant; he stepped in the door and the wind slammed it shut behind him. Dick pulled his hat off and shook the rain off of it, and then wiped his jacket off as he looked around for Lee. Thunder rumbled outside. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Lee.

"Fancy seeing you here." She smiled. A grin spread across his face.

"Well hello," he dropped his hat on her head.

"Ah!" She pulled it off as it splattered some water on her. He took it back and wiped a drop of water off of her cheek.

"Let's get some dinner," Dick smiled at her adoringly and slipped his hand into hers. They ordered and then sat down at a table. Lee leaned forward on her elbows as Dick tilted his chair back on two legs.

"So why McDonald's?" Lee asked.

"Nuggets, duh," Dick looked at her like she was crazy. "Nothing better than the chicken nuggets here. So why dinner?" he asked, biting his lip as he smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Did you miss me that much? Bored without me?"

"Oh, the famous nuggets." Lee rolled her eyes. "And I didn't miss you. I just know we always find the best food together." She winked.

"Well that's just disheartening," he smiled, and then got up to get their food as he heard their order called. Lightning flashed across the sky, reflecting on the wet pavement in the downpour. Dick returned with the tray, balancing both of their drinks in his hand, and sat down.

"Ooh, fries." Lee plucked one from a container. Dick smiled at her.

"I love that you're not one of those girls," he said, dunking his chicken nugget in honey.

"You don't mean one of those girls who starve themselves for 'beauty'?" she asked innocently unwrapping her burger.

"I guess," Dick smiled. "You don't really have to, though. You're thin in an athletic way. _Much_ sexier than the stick people," he winked.

"The stick people," she said waving her burger at him, "I like that."

Dick nodded and took a sip of his soda. "How was your day?"

"Oh you know, did some laundry, cleaned a bit. Not much going on." She smiled. "How was work? Catch any bad guys?"

"Not today," Dick smiled. "Didn't even catch anyone speeding. Everything was rather uneventful." He poured ketchup onto a napkin and swept a few fries through it before popping them in his mouth.

"I don't mind uneventful."

"I was very careful, too," he added. "Though my partner nearly killed me with a pair of scissors-" He stopped as the radio strapped to his shoulder crackled.

"Dick, you there?"

Dick wiped his hands on a napkin and pushed the call button. "Yup. Go."

"Bruce Wayne called. He was looking for you."

"Tell me you're joking."

"Nope. What should I tell him?"

"Tell him-" Dick stopped as Bruce stepped through the door, closing his umbrella. His eyes narrowed a bit. "-never mind, Will, he's here."

"Damn. Sorry," Will said, and then the radio fell silent again. Bruce walked to their table, wearing a long tan overcoat and an expensive suit and shoes. He nodded at Lee, seemingly lost, and then looked at Dick questioningly.

"Lee, Bruce. Her name is _Lee._"

"Right. Lee. Hello." He smiled at her curtly and turned to Dick again. "May I speak with you?" Dick stared up at him incredulously.

"No, you may not. I'm in the middle of something here."

"It's urgent," Bruce insisted, trying to be patient.

"Well it will have to wait." Dick hissed. Lee's eyes flicked between the two.

"Dick-"

"_Bruce-_"

"Richard John Grayson Wayne," Bruce snapped, and then grabbed him by the arm, hauling him out of his chair and away from Lee. Dick tore his arm away. Lee popped another fry in her mouth as she watched them walk away.

"Damn! What!? Will I ever have a decent date with you stalking me? That's right. I saw you on the building last night." Dick snapped.

"We'll talk about that fiasco later. This _has_ to stop. But for the moment we have a lot more pressing things to attend to-" Dick cut him off.

"I'm sorry, '_fiasco'?_!" Dick demanded in a whisper. "Let's not forget who here had a child with their arch-nemesis' daughter, that is now parading around Gotham in _costume_!" he hissed. Bruce's face twisted into a mask of anger.

"This is not the time for this conversation, Dick." He said each word carefully and left the promise that Dick was going to regret that comment later. "We have a bigger problem at hand." He waited to see if Dick had anything to say before continuing. "Edward Nigma checked into a hotel in Gotham this morning."

Dick sighed and looked down, putting his hands on his hips. He looked up at Bruce. "Well what are we going to do about it, then? I mean, he hasn't exactly killed anyone yet. What if he's just here to visit an old friend?"

"Then we are going to make sure we're there for that visit. He is still a wanted criminal."

"All right. Fine." Dick bit his lip and returned to the table. "Lee, I'm sorry. I've got… family stuff to attend to."

"Thats ok," she stood, dumping their garbage into the bin. "I _will _see you tomorrow, though."

Dick grinned as she smoothed his collar, and he leaned down to kiss her softly. She smiled into his kiss and closed her eyes as she returned it; she could feel the smirk on his lips as he kissed her gently. Bruce cleared his throat. Dick kissed her one more time and then she stroked his cheek as he pulled back.

"See you tomorrow," he whispered, and stole one more kiss before following Bruce out into the rain. She couldn't help but smile after him.

Dick went home to change, and then met Batman at the Batcave. Batman seemed reluctant to speak to him as they got into the Batmobile. "Where's Damian?" Nightwing asked, and when Batman didn't respond, he knew that he hadn't taken his advice. Robin was still grounded. Only when they had driven several miles toward Gotham did Batman finally open his mouth.

"This is incredibly risky, Dick." He said quietly. Nightwing looked at him. He knew that Batman was talking about Lee.

"I don't want to have this conversation right now."

"I don't give a shit. We're going to talk about this. And _don't _think I've forgotten the Talia comment." He glared at Nightwing, who stared irritably out the window. "Look at me."

Nightwing sighed and turned to him.

"I know you are independant of me. I know we haven't exactly gotten along in a while, but I am still your legal guardian. And Tim's, and Damian's; even Jason's. When I say this, I am saying it for more than your sake. I forbid you from seeing her again."

"What!?" Nightwing exclaimed, gaping at Batman.

"You are endangering yourself and the rest of the Batman family. If you're exposed, Barbara, Tim, Damian, me; we'll all go down with you."

"But-"

"Do _not_ interrupt me," Batman warned. "I would be less concerned if she was an ordinary citizen, but she's not. She works at Arkham. If she knew who you were, she'd know who we _all_ were. And if any one of those inmates was to break out and get ahold of her? They would know, too. This is bigger than you, Dick. This puts us all at risk. You will not see her again."

"I don't give a damn what you say," Nightwing muttered. Batman's hands tightened on the wheel. "I'm not going to break up with her because you say so. I…" he trailed off. Batman looked at him.

"You what?"

_I think I love her. _Dick was silent. Bruce sighed.

"Dick, you have had three dates-"

"-two of which you full-on interrupted-"

"-you can't possibly be-"

"-so now you're going to tell me how I feel?" Nightwing asked quietly, his voice even. Batman's jaw tightened.

"I never said that."

Nightwing glared out the window, falling silent once again. Batman continued.

"You met her not even a week ago."

Nightwing remained quiet. Batman glanced at him.

"...did you sleep with her?"

"_Whaaat!?_" Nightwing turned and stared at him, his mouth hanging open. He couldn't stop the scarlet blossoming across his cheeks.

"Oh, please tell me you didn't."

Nightwing blushed redder and crossed his arms. "God, Bruce, that is ridiculously invasive and creepy…" he stuttered, and Bruce closed his eyes for a moment before fixing them on the road again. They had driven into Gotham, and he parked the Batmobile in an alleyway. They got out.

"That was a mistake, Nightwing," Batman hissed as he turned on the Batmobile's armor. Nightwing shot him an icy glare, pulling an escrima stick from its holster.

"This conversation is over." He snapped, firing the grappling hook from the end of it. Moments later, Batman landed quietly on the roof beside him. They ran along the rooftop and jumped the next alleyway; Nightwing flipped gracefully to the other side of the gap while Batman glided silently across. They continued on until they reached the well-lit hotel where Edward Nigma was supposedly holed up. Batman stood and glanced around as Nightwing knelt on the rooftop of the hotel, pulling out his minicomputer. He began to hack the hotel's systems, and he waited quietly as it broke through the security.

"...did you at least use protection?" Batman asked. Nightwing choked and looked up at Batman, horrified.

"What the-!? oh my God. _No_." He hissed.

"You didn't?" Batman sounded surprised.

"What?! ...What the hell is happening right now!? I mean _No _as in '_NO, _we are not having this conversation'! _Ever_!" Nightwing exclaimed in desperation. He was very glad Batman had decided _not_ to bring Robin along to hear this. His computer beeped and he looked away, relieved to have a distraction from the disturbing conversation. It took him less than a minute to find Nigma's room number.

"Fifth floor. Room E14." He said, opening a schematic map of the hotel. Nightwing pointed. "Northeast corner." They went to the corner and Nightwing fired his grappling hook into the ledge at his feet. It embedded itself in the concrete and he dropped over the side, sliding down to the fifth floor of the building. Batman had done the same beside him. Nightwing nodded at him. Batman pushed off from the wall and came back with his boots smashing through the window. Nightwing ducked into the room behind him. It was dark and empty. He straightened and then looked around the room.

"He's not here." Nightwing said.

"He was never here." Batman growled, holding a purple and green envelope no doubt placed here by a paid-off maid. Nightwing looked at him.

"What does it say?"

Batman opened it carefully and read aloud.

"_One is a weight, the other a space; put them together, and this will take place._" Batman tossed the envelope aside, his fists tightening.

Nightwing looked down. "A weight and a space. A mass-"

"Massacre."

Nightwing stared at him. "Well, shit."

Harley unlocked the door to her apartment, and it swung in to show the dark interior. She closed it behind her and tossed her keys into a bowl. She stretched her arms above as she walked toward the kitchen. Suddenly, she froze. A light flicked on over her kitchen table, and she turned away from the light.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with her face bent down and her back to the intruder.

"The Joker sent me to come check up on you." Harley didn't recognize the voice, but it didn't matter. It was one of the Joker's faceless goons in her place.

"I don't need a babysitter," she hissed.

"Oh really? Maybe a handler then?" Harley heard his chair scrape across the ground as he stood up. "You didn't come home all of today. Or all of last night." He was closer. Harley flinched her eyes closed. She _hadn't _come home at all today. She had gone to one of her old stashes for a fresh set of clothes before wandering the city unable to face anything or anyone. And of course she hadn't been here last night.

"I was busy."

"Doing what?" the voice asked.

"I'm sorry. Is that any of your business?" Harley snapped.

"No, but it is the bossman's."

"Well then I'll tell it to him, but my doings are above your pay grade." The man let out an annoyed growl. "Now either give me a message or get out." Harley warned.

"Fine, your worthy jesterness," he mocked. "He wants to see you about his plans. And when I say see you, I mean he wanted to see you last night." Harley's hands clenched into tight fists. The voice was whispering in her ear, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Harley listened as the front door closed behind him. She screamed out and punched at the air before letting her arms fall to her sides, defeated. The cat leaped up on the kitchen table and basked in the light. Harley sighed, but her defeat and panic were soon washed away with anger.

_He sent someone to my apartment_, she fumed. Harley stormed into her bedroom, dug out her costume, and tossed it on. She leaped from her window without bothering to paint her face white.

It didn't take her long to go the few blocks to the hideout over rooftops. She slid down the brick face of the apartment building, slamming into the sidewalk, before marching up the stoop and flinging the door open. It rattled on its hinges. Harley stormed down to the basement.

"You did not send someone to check up on me!" she practically screamed before she made it off the bottom stair.

"Come now Puddin, you know not to interupt me while I'm working." The Joker didn't look at her; he concentrated on the piece he was putting into a circuit board. She walked up and put her hand next to his on the table.

"There was a goon in my apartment," she hissed angrily through her teeth. "That is my personal place, my secret identity place. You know you don't cross that line!" Joker set aside his tools and looked at her like she was a petulant child.

"I needed you, yesterday."

"Well I wasn't there!" Harley said not relenting. "I was out, wandering as Harley Quinn. Maybe you should have sent someone to check up on her not Harleen Quinzel."

"You wouldn't be lying to me, Harley Puddin?" She said nothing. "Of course not." The Joker smiled.

"I thought you would be amused with your new friend," she said. Now that her anger had subsided, she realized how foolish it had been to barge into here. Joker stood and came up beside her grabbing one of her shoulders.

"Yes, but he is only a small distraction isn't he?" He giggled before building up to a wild cackle. "You have to be ready for the grand finale."

"And what are you planni-" she started to ask when he silenced her with a look.

"Don't spoil the fun," the Joker instructed her. "After all of the work I've put in, I would hate for you not to get to enjoy it with everyone else." Harley bit her lip.

"Of course, Mistah J." She turned to go, but he held on to her shoulder.

"Now Harley." He stroked her cheek with his free hand. She smiled. "Don't question me again," he warned, spinning her away by her shoulder. He returned to his desk and pulled out a magnifying glass to examine a circuit closely.

"Before you go, will you tell one of the clowns to deal with the mess in the alley? Your little friend annoyed me when he came back, and I didn't much want to hear from him anymore." Harley glanced over at the alley door on her way back up the stairs.


	13. Riddle Me This

_**The Riddler's loose in Gotham.**_

_**Batman and Nightwing followed the lead, and the Riddler issued a threat with no warning, and no further information as to time or place. The city is in danger once again, and Batman and Nightwing are at the ready.**_

_**At the Gotham City Police Department, Dick and Will have been assigned to the Riddler case as well. When the Riddler carries out his threat- and Dick is almost lost in the crossfire- he and Harley are reminded just how dangerous Gotham can be. **_

Dick hadn't gone home last night. After the discovery of the riddle, he and Batman had returned to the Batcave to analyze anything they could about the letter. While Bruce conducted the analysis, Nightwing and Robin had sparred to keep up their training. Robin had looked so down about being left at the Batcave that Nightwing had wanted to cheer him up; but at the moment, Dick was regretting it. He'd gone home at sunrise and now stood shirtless in front of his mirror.

"Son of a bitch," Dick breathed, examining the bruises that had formed on his torso. Robin didn't hold back at all; he had been brutal and relentless. Dick knew he was going to feel the blows later, and he ultimately decided to never go easy on the Boy Wonder again. He pulled on his wrinkled GCPD uniform that he hadn't had time to wash the night before, and pulled his hat on over his head. Tucking the Riddler letter into his jacket, Dick got into his squad car and drove to the station. When he arrived, he went straight to the Commissioner's office and dropped the letter on his desk.

"Batman left this outside. It was apparently found in Edward Nigma's hotel room."

Commissioner Gordon looked up at Dick as he took the envelope in his hands, pulled out the message, and read it. "And what about Nigma? Did he escape?"

"He was never there, sir."

Gordon looked up at him suspiciously.

"...so I'm told."

He read through the letter a few more times and then tossed the riddle down on his desk. "I don't understand it. No chance Batman left the answer with it, did he?"

"It's a massacre, sir. We- Batman believes it's a threat. So do I." Dick said. Gordon pursed his lips and leaned back in his chair, crossing his hands.

"And I don't suppose anyone has any idea where or when this will happen?"

"Um… no. No we don't."

"I hate it when they play this game. When they have to strike first. Makes us look like we can't prevent anything. Just clean it up. I'm getting too old for this shit." Gordon sighed.

"I'm not sure what we'd do without you, sir," Dick tipped his hat at the Commissioner, his cocky smile gracing his face once again. Gordon smiled back.

"Well you'd make a fine Commissioner yourself, Grayson. You'd have made a fine son-in-law, too." He shook his head and handed him the envelope. "I want you and Collins on this, and take a few other officers with you. Let's be ready when the time comes for the Riddler's first move."

Dick turned to leave and then stopped, his hand on the door. "I would have been honored to be your son-in-law." He left the room and walked back to his desk. As he sat down across from Will, his partner gaped at him.

"You look like you got hit by a truck, man, you've gotta tell your lady to stop working you so hard all night."

"Shut up," Dick mumbled, giving up on correcting his partner. He tossed the Riddler envelope to Will and he read the message inside. "We're on the case." Will puzzled through it for a moment.

"Okay, a massacre. Riddler's hinting at an impending murder spree, but is there anything else this can tell us?" Will asked, placing the envelope carefully on the table. Dick shrugged.

"Standard envelope and Paper, printed on an HP Laserjet printer. It's a bit low-key for the Riddler, not quite as flashy as his others; maybe suggesting that he was pressed for time? The supplies, however, could be bought at any Staples, Wal-Mart, Office Max… the envelope and the letter tell us genuinely nothing." Dick rubbed his face tiredly, wincing at the soreness in his arms from sparring with Robin. His phone vibrated.

where are you!?

Dick frowned at the text from Lee before replying. The screen flashed him a low battery warning, which he ignored.

work. good morning, btw

turn on the news

He stared at the text confusedly and then turned to the television on the wall at the other end of the room. To his surprise, a fuzzy clip of a faceless man was playing.

"Someone unmute the TV! Now!" Dick cried, rising from his chair. The Riddler's voice purred over the feed.

"...no see, Batman. I've missed playing our little games. So Riddle. Me. This: What begins with 'P', ends with an 'E', and has over 1000 letters?" The Riddler laughed softly, like a father would chuckle at an endearing child. "Begin." Will shuddered as the feed cut off. Phones started ringing off the hook all over the station.

"Man, that guy is creepier than the Joker," Will muttered, and straightened up in his chair. Dick recited the riddle under his breath as the nervous looking newscaster returned to the screen.

"1000 letters." Dick said suddenly, looking up at Will. "1000… Come on, we have to go." As he rushed out the door with Will on his heels, Dick radioed Commissioner Gordon. "Has anyone locked onto that broadcast signal yet?!"

"Not yet."

"Tell all precincts to isolate their search to Gotham's post offices." Dick said hurriedly, getting into his car and flipping the sirens on. "Radio me when you find the right one."

Will watched Dick as they pulled out of the station lot and he started to drive towards the Gotham Post Office. He figured if the Riddler was planning some sort of massacre there as he'd promised, it would be at the most public one in the city. Gordon radioed several moments later to confirm his hunch.

"Post Office. That's the answer to the riddle. What's going to happen?" Will asked.

"I don't know," Dick muttered, tapping the steering wheel anxiously in the traffic. Will fell silent as Dick turned off of the main road to speed down side streets to the post office. It took them hardly a minute longer to pull up in front of the building. No other officers had arrived yet, but as Dick got out of the car, he could hear the sirens echoing as they came closer.

"Let's start getting everyone-" Dick began, but he was cut off as a massive explosion threw him against his car.

Will ducked behind the squad car and Dick brought his arms up above his face to try and protect himself from the chunks of debris falling around him. The explosion had knocked his hat off and his ears rang painfully. The sound of sirens screeching up to the curb was practically muted. Dick gasped and groaned in pain, sliding to the ground, his head resting on the concrete. Will rushed around the car and pulled him up to a sitting position.

"Dick! Dick can you hear me!?" he asked frantically, keeping his partner's head from falling. "Stay with me, man, don't pass out…"

Dick's eyelids fluttered. "Will-" His vision blurred for a moment.

"Oh thank God… Dick, are you ok?" Will asked. "Shit, you're bleeding…" he wiped the blood away from Dick's face with his sleeve. Dick nodded and groaned in pain. Everything still sounded muffled, and he could see the post office burning over Will's shoulder. His partner hauled him to his feet and helped him into to the passenger seat of the car. He closed the door and rushed around the hood, crying at the other officers to move for him. Policemen rushed about, trying to find survivors but each time they got near the building the heat drove them back again. The fire truck sirens were clanging in the distance, tearing towards the post office; Will got into the car and quickly pulled it out of the way. He turned and headed down the road. "Don't worry, Dick, I'm going to get you to a hospital-"

"-No," Dick croaked, blinking hard and trying to clear his head. He pulled his jacket off and pressed it to his bleeding head where it had hit the roof of the car.

"Dick, you probably have a concussion! We need to get you help!" Will cried, turning a corner a little sharply. Dick cried out as his head hit the window.

"Will slow down!" he shouted, and his partner eased up on the gas.

"Dick, you need a doctor," he insisted. Dick shook his head slowly. He closed his eyes as he did a mental check of the damage.

_Nothing broken, _definite _concussion, some burns, a shrapnel burn in my leg, and minor bleeding at the hairline…_ His head hurt like hell, and he could feel the burn on the back of his neck from the blast, but his heavy coat and hat had protected the rest of his body. He'd gotten the wind knocked out of him pretty hard, but as he slowed his breathing, Dick began to regain some of his hearing and his vision. His chest hurt every time his lungs expanded.

"No," Dick said again. His voice was hoarse. "Are you ok?" he turned to look at Will.

"Yeah, I ducked behind the car. I'm ok. Please, Dick."

"No. If I go to the hospital, the Commissioner will take me off of the case. I'm fine. I just need a minute..." He closed his eyes. Will pursed his lips.

"I'm going to take you home." He said finally.

"Didn't you hear me? I said that I _wanted_ to work this case!" Dick exclaimed. Will glanced at him.

"I know, and I'm not arguing with you. You need to get cleaned up though. You look like shit."

Dick smiled a little and closed his eyes, trying not to fall asleep as Will drove him to his apartment. Dick limped up the stairs and unlocked the door, tossing his keys on the counter. Will looked around.

"God, you haven't changed this place a bit." He muttered. Dick shrugged and dropped his bloody jacket on the bedroom floor after plugging his dead phone into the wall to charge. Will followed him cautiously. "You sure you don't need any help?"

"I'm good, Will, you can wait in the living room. And make us some coffee, would ya?" Dick sighed, shutting the bathroom door. Will hesitated, and then left the hallway. He fixed coffee and then sat on the couch in the living room. He turned the tv on and watched the report of the bombing.

Dick watched the blood run down the drain. He leaned weakly against the shower wall, hardly able to stand upright without its support. As soon as he'd cleaned himself up, Dick stepped out of the shower and dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist. He leaned against the counter for a moment.

Will leapt up from the couch as he heard a crash in the bathroom. He rushed down the hall to the door and pushed it open. "Dick!" Will exclaimed, kneeling by his friend. Dick weakly tried to push himself off of the floor.

"My head…" he groaned. Will wrapped Dick's arm around his shoulders and helped him struggle back to his feet.

"You cannot go back out there, Dick," Will murmured. "My God, look at you…" he breathed as he caught sight of the violent bruises on Dick's chest and stomach. "What the hell happens to you, man?! I want to help you!"

Dick shook his head slowly and walked a little unsurely into the bedroom. He closed the door on Will, who stood in the hall and looked down at the floor sadly. He ignored the pile of his ruined clothes. Dick stumbled to the closet and pulled open the hidden door that housed his Nightwing supplies, and pulled out some antiseptic and bandages. Dick quickly cleaned up the cut on his forehead and clumsily bandaged the wound.

As Dick pulled on his backup uniform, he breathed deeply. Batman had taught him how to endure through pain. Dick took his phone off of the cord half-charged. _This will have to do…_ he thought as he put it in his pants pocket and then pulled his hat on. He turned the light off and went out to the kitchen, where Will handed him his travel mug full of coffee as he watched him worriedly. Dick looked at him over the lip of the mug as he took a sip.

"What?"

"That," Will said, pointing. Dick turned to the television… where another Riddler threat was being issued.

"Hello again, Batman. Did you like my first little challenge? As you may have guessed, you only have a few minutes to figure out my riddles. You see, in our past skirmishes, I made the mistake of giving you too much time to complete your task. As I am busy, busy…" The Riddler's voice dropped to a deadly tone. "I won't be making that mistake anymore. So riddle me this: Whoever makes it, tells it not. Whoever takes it, knows it not. Whoever knows it, wants it not. What is it?" he purred. "Happy hunting." The feed abruptly cut off. Dick looked at Will.

"I'm at a loss…" Will muttered. Commissioner Gordon radioed Dick.

"Did you get that, kid?"

"Yeah, I heard it." Dick replied, his mind racing. "Whoever makes it, tells it not…" Dick closed his eyes. "What is something that someone _wouldn't _want to claim ownership of? Something illegal. Something… stolen? No. Something counterfeit." Dick's eyes flew open. "Money. Counterfeit Money. Son of a Bitch. The banks, Gordon, he's targeting a bank."

Dick and Will rushed out of the apartment and to the car. Will got in the drivers seat as Gordon radioed Dick back.

"Grayson, you were right. He's using each target as a point to bounce his broadcast signal off of. We can't find an original point, but we'll keep looking. Gotham Bank is where you're headed. Other officers were in the vicinity and are on their way there."

Dick's radio fell silent and Will pressed down on the gas. "How did you possibly reach 'banks' from that riddle?!" he demanded. Dick closed his eyes against his headache.

"Counterfeit was obvious, The rest was just deduction. What do you think of first when you think of counterfeit?"

"Cash." Will replied.

"Exactly. And where do you find money?"

"A bank."

"The Riddler isn't making these hard. He's toying with Batman, making him do these little dances; with hardly any breathing room between them." Dick muttered. Will nodded.

"Every hour."

"What?" Dick looked at him.

"His first threat was around eleven. By the time you got out of the shower and the new one came, it was noon." Will pointed out. Dick nodded slowly.

"Right," he replied. "But we only get minutes to respond." His radio crackled.

"Grayson. There was just a shooting at Gotham Bank. Nine people are dead, including the shooter. We were too late."

Dick stared at the hood of the car through the windshield and cursed under his breath. As he did, he winced and touched his throbbing forehead. Will watched him worriedly.

"You need to eat, Dick." He said gently. Dick looked at him.

"I told you I didn't-"

"There's nothing we can do now," Will urged, "except sit and wait for the next riddle. Let's go get lunch."

Will turned the car around to head for the diner before Dick could even answer. They parked outside, went in, and sat down at the booth. Carrie approached the table and gasped, her hand flying over her mouth at the sight of Dick.

"What happened to you? Are you ok? You should get to a hospital!" she rambled. Dick stared stoically up at her.

"I was fifteen feet from a building when it exploded," he snapped, a little too forcefully, and Carrie hurried away. Dick frowned, a little sorry that he had shouted at her, but it quickly slipped his mind. "This is totally out of character for the Riddler," Dick mumbled, more to himself than to Will. He looked up at his partner. "Why would he just aimlessly murder all those people? He has to have some motivation for all of this-"

Dick stopped as he saw Lee enter the diner over Will's shoulder. When she saw him, she nearly burst into tears. He looked awful, his dark hair still wet from his shower. There were dark circles under his eyes, a scruffy shadow of a beard on his jaw, and a bandage on his forehead. Will turned in his seat to see what he was staring at as Dick stood.

"Dick?" Lee asked weakly. He limped over to her and looked at her in alarm.

"Are you alright? What are you doing here?" he asked, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I saw the news," she said, her eyes tearing up behind her glasses, "and you weren't answering your phone." She clutched his shirt in both her hands. "I was just trying to find you to make sure you were okay and came here."

Dick stared at her for a moment, and then hugged her tight. "Oh, Lee. I'm ok. My phone died, and I didn't see your calls… I'm so sorry." He pulled out of the hug and wiped a tear that had fallen away with his thumb.

"I was so worried," she breathed as she bent her head down and her hair fell like a curtain in her face. Dick pushed her hair out of her face and brushed it behind her ear.

"I'm sorry," he said again, not sure what else to say. He kissed her cheek and wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her close again. She buried her face in his jacket, not caring that his gun and badge dug into her hip; she pulled him tighter.

"Don't ever do that again," she warned. Dick smiled a little and pressed his lips to the top of her head, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

"I won't." He whispered.

"Please don't go back to work," she begged, her voice muffled by his jacket. Dick hesitated, feeling that it was his duty as a police officer and as Nightwing to be out trying to hunt the Riddler down, but he sighed. He couldn't say no to her.

"All right. I'll go home and get some rest. Is that ok with you?" he asked gently, stroking her hair. Someone cleared their throat. Dick turned and Lee peeked out to see Will.

"I'm going to guess with how fast you convinced him of that idea, that you're Lee." Will offered out his hand. Lee detached herself from Dick a little to reach out and shake it. Dick smiled.

"Sorry, Will. Lee, this is my partner, William Collins. Will; Dr. Lee Quinzel." Dick cleared his throat a bit, his voice hoarse.

"Well maybe I should ask _you _how he is," Lee addressed Will, "because I am sure he will say he's fine." Dick opened his mouth to protest, but Will talked over him.

"Most likely a concussion," Will advised her. "Major head bleeding-"

"-head wounds always bleed a lot," Dick objected.

"A few burns, and some serious bruises to his body."

"I hit a car!" Dick cried.

"Not helping your case," Lee advised him.

"And I don't know about that limp of his," Will finished. Lee turned to stare at Dick with her lips pursed.

"I am not leaving you alone," she told him sternly.

Dick bit his lip, and then nodded in agreement. He didn't exactly want to turn another night with her down, either… Will looked at him.

"You look like you'll be in good hands. I'll take your car back to the station," he said, and smiled at Lee. "Nice to meet you, Lee. Take care of him."

"I will," she told him before turning back to stare into Dick's eyes.


	14. Stay With Me

_**Gotham has fallen silent.**_

_**The Riddler has taken plenty of innocent lives before, but this time it's different. This time, he has no motive, no pattern, and he gives no warning. Dick thinks he's leading up to something, and Lee knows it.**_

_**When Dick was injured in the Riddler's initial attack, a bombing at the Post Office, Lee came to his aid. With the man she thinks she loves directly affected by the Joker's plan, will Harley and Lee remain separate?**_

"Well, welcome," Lee let him into the apartment. She tossed her keys into a bowl on an end table by the door, and locked it behind him. She flicked on a light. "The couch is that way. Go sit down." Dick went where she had indicated through a beige hallway. Lee followed behind him to make sure he followed her orders. Once he was sitting in the black love seat, she went to her bedroom to take off her coat and shoes. Dick looked around.

There was a dark wood floor throughout, and he could just make out a gray counter and stainless steel appliances in the unlit kitchen. It was nice and homey, but he immediately noticed that there were no family pictures or personal items. A cat jumped on to the couch beside him and mewed at him.

"I see you've met the cat," Lee said as she came back, twisting her hair into a bun at the base of her neck.

Dick smiled up at her as he stroked the cat's fur. "What's it's name?"

"Well," Lee said as she sat on the opposite end of the couch and crossed her legs beneath her, "she doesn't have one. I never thought she would stick around. I just call her cat, or kitty, or whatever comes to mind," she admitted.

"You should give her one," Dick mused as the cat rubbed against his waist. He picked it up and stroked it's ears. Lee could hear it purring loudly.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"Name her Allie. Like alley cat?" Dick said, and then stared at her for a moment before laughing. "That sounds really stupid out loud."

"It's better than what she had. Right Allie?" She scratched the cat's head. Allie purred loudly and rubbed against her hand. Dick's stomach growled louder.

"Whoa." He smiled. "I don't think I've eaten anything in a while," he admitted.

"Oh," Lee exclaimed jumping up from the couch. She stopped halfway to the kitchen. "How does spaghetti sound?"

"Spaghetti sounds terrific," Dick replied with a tired smile. As she went into the kitchen and flicked the lights on, he lifted the cat off of his lap and followed her. When she noticed him leaning against the counter, she jumped.

"Go lay down!" she ordered. Dick smiled.

"I like watching you cook," he whispered with a half-smile. Lee blushed a bit and went back to her work. He liked it when she blushed. She wore a plain white, loose cotton blouse that hung attractively off of her slender frame, and dark skinny jeans that fit her well. She moved about the kitchen barefoot, and she pushed her glasses up when they slid down her short nose every now and again. Allie purred and rubbed against Dick's leg.

"Oh!" Lee exclaimed. She looked slightly guilty. "Sorry, but I'm used to us being interrupted by now. Where's Bruce?" she joked. Dick stared at her for a moment and then laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about…" his voice trailed off and his smile faded. "...Shit." he quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket, turned it on, and bit his lip anxiously as the missed call alerts pinged loudly. Dick ran a hand through his hair. "I should probably call him, do you mind if I step out for a minute?"

"Go ahead." Lee put a pot in the sink to fill with water. Dick went down the hall to the front door and pressed redial on the phone as he held it to his ear, his heart sinking. He hated himself for having put Bruce through waiting to hear from him after the bombing.

"Dick!" the voice answered on the second ring.

"Bruce. I'm sorry, my phone died and I forgot-"

"No. It's ok. I'm just… glad you're ok," Bruce sighed. Dick closed his eyes.

"It's not ok."

"Dick as long as you are safe, nothing else matters."

"I shouldn't have forgotten. I should have called you immediately. It was a rude and disrespectful thing to do." Dick sighed and leaned against the wall.

"You are ok, right?"

"Yeah, only a few minor bumps and bruises. Maybe a concussion."

"Where are you now? At home?" Bruce asked.

Dick hesitated. "I'm at Lee's apartment."

There was silence on the other end for what seemed like an eternity. "...Yeah, you probably shouldn't be alone right now," Bruce finally said, though it was a bit forced. Dick smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered, glad that Bruce was trying.

"Don't mention it," Bruce said and meant it. Dick smiled a little more.

"I won't. See you tomorrow."

"Don't do anything stupid," Bruce said before hanging up. Dick looked at the phone for a moment and sighed. He walked back into the kitchen. Lee had the sauce simmering in a pan while the water was coming to a boil. She put some garlic bread in the oven.

"Did you have a nice chat?" she asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Actually… yeah. He didn't hate it as much as I thought he would when I told him where I was," Dick smiled and leaned against the counter again, wincing as his head throbbed.

"I'm going to choose to take that as a compliment. Weapons off before we eat," she scolded him. "And sit down!"

Dick laughed a little and went into the living room, unclipping his belt with his pistol and flashlight from his waist. He tugged his jacket off and draped it over his arm, took his hat off, and then set everything on the floor by the end table near the door, next to his bag. They had stopped at his apartment for him to get a change of clothes and some of his things. He returned to the kitchen and ran a hand through the hair stuck down to his forehead from his hat, standing behind Lee. Dick kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist, watching what she was doing over her shoulder.

"Don't burn yourself on the stove. You've got enough burns." She giggled. He smiled and closed his eyes. She smelled like her rosy perfume.

"I won't. What did you do today besides worry about me?"

"Well it's kind of a full time occupation."

Dick laughed and kissed her cheek again. "I'm hungry."

"It's almost ready." She gently nudged him. It barely felt like anything since she was afraid of hurting him. Dick let her go and sat at the table; he groaned as his head throbbed.

"Have any painkillers?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"Um." Lee left the kitchen and came back a moment later, dropping the pills in his hand. "Here." She tossed a bottle of water toward him. He caught it easily and took the medication. Lee pulled one out for herself and twisted off the cap. "Cheers," she said before taking a swig. She set the bottle aside and stirred the pot of noodles.

Lee grabbed her water bottle and sat down beside him at the table. "Do you want to talk about the incident? You did almost die."

"I wouldn't have died," Dick protested quietly, turning over the water bottle in his hands before taking a drink. "I just don't understand why the Riddler did this. It was impromptu and clearly half-improvised; he's acting more like the Joker than the Riddler. He always had a plan before. Now…" He trailed off.

"The Joker _always_ has a plan," Lee whispered. "That is something I've come to learn."

"Yeah, but his plans were… irrational and impulsive. He'd change at a moment's notice. The Riddler has just never _done _this before. I'm so used to him being… well, _saner_ than the rest of the world. And the Joker being completely detached from it."

"Ha! I can assure you that the Riddler is not sane, but yes, this is so unlike him. Though the Joker's plans always have something to gain, too. What is the point of the chaos?" Lee picked at the label of her water.

"Really?" Dick looked at her confusedly. "I always thought chaos _was _what he was trying to gain. I never imagined he'd have an endgame."

"No, chaos is the Joker's trademark. The Riddler..." She trailed off. "He is in it for personal gain and the mental thrill of the game. Money, power. But killing for fun? He is leading up to something."

"Joker's been awfully quiet recently since Batman thwarted his robbery," Dick pointed out. "The quiet makes me more uneasy than the chaos."

"Yeah," Lee muttered. She suddenly slapped the table and stood up. "Plates!" Dick tipped his head back and took down the rest of his water. He set the empty bottle back onto the table, his dark hair falling over his eyes. Lee set the table and started serving the food. He thought for a moment.

"You're right," Dick muttered.

"What?" Lee asked, sitting down.

"I _did _almost die. If Will hadn't distracted me, I would have been closer to the building by the time it blew up." He whispered. "I'm sorry for putting you through that." Lee paused, shoveling noodles onto their plates. Their blue eyes stared into each others.

"But you weren't closer." Dick could hear the gratefulness in her voice, and he looked down guiltily.

"Lets stop talking about this," he said a little hoarsely, picking up his fork and taking a bite. Dick smiled a little. "This is really good," he glanced at her, and found himself once again trying to hide exactly how starved he was.

"Spaghetti isn't hard, but I always end up with too much of it." She twirled some noodles around her fork. Dick smiled and nudged her leg with his foot.

"Then you can send your leftovers home with me. I can't cook worth a damn." He cleared his plate quickly and held it out for more.

"Okay, my cooking isn't that good," she said giving him a second helping and a piece of garlic bread.

"I haven't eaten since last night," he shrugged, taking a bite. Lee stared at him her fork hovering in midair.

"Dick!"

"What?" He looked at her, his eyebrows raised. "I didn't exactly have time!" He took a few more bites of his spaghetti. She put another piece of garlic bread on his plate with a stern look.

Dick finished his spaghetti, and most of the garlic bread, and took his plate to the sink. He insisted upon washing the dishes for her. Once the kitchen was spotless, Lee noticed that Dick wasn't looking too good, and she was about to say something when his radio crackled in the other room. "Collins to Grayson."

"One sec," Dick kissed Lee's head, and then went into the other room. She could hear him pick up the radio.

"Grayson. Go."

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good. So listen. The Riddler's up and vanished. Most of us are working cleanup and traffic, and we can't do shit until the Riddler calls us out again. Gordon is getting ahold of Batman, and we've got everyone that isn't working the roads or the crime scenes out looking for the Riddler. Commissioner wants me to tell you to stay home the rest of the day and maybe tomorrow; get some rest."

"But I can help-"

"_Dick._ He didn't say it like a suggestion. Take off the badge and crawl into bed with your lady friend. Relax. Get yourself better."

There was a long pause before Dick finally answered. "Ok. Thanks, Will." He released the talk button and put the radio down. He looked at his badge sitting on the table, and then glanced at the clock on his phone. It read four o'clock.

"Lee?" he called. "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Go ahead!" She replied from the kitchen. Dick picked up his bag and went into the bathroom. After he'd taken a long shower, he finally got out, got dressed, and shaved quickly. He touched the cut on his forehead gingerly, and then ran a comb through his damp black hair.

"Lee?" he shouted again. She came down the hall to the bathroom and leaned against the doorjam. "Do you mind re-bandaging this? It's hard to do it on my face…" He laughed a little.

"Why do I get the feeling you do this a lot?" she asked. Lee pushed him down to sit on the toilet and got to work. The air in the bathroom hung heavy with steam and the sharp, spicy scent of his soap and aftershave. He'd put all of his things back into the bag at his feet, and he wore a pair of gray light cotton sweat pants and a black v-neck that exposed the perfect amount of his chest. Lee finished and smoothed the bandage over his head gently.

"Thank you," he smiled, his blue eyes tired. She leaned down and kissed him gently. His cheek was smooth as her hands cupped his face, and she held him close, the safety net ring tied around her finger. Lee's heart skipped a beat when he kissed back, and his hands slid up to her hips where his thumbs stroked a circular pattern on her bare skin. Dick stood as she kissed him again. He kissed her back, harder, his hands tightening on her hips. He lifted her up and set her on the bathroom counter. Lee smiled into his kiss and her hands slid to the back of his neck. Dick suddenly cried out and pulled away quickly, touching the burn on his neck.

"I'm sorry!" Lee said quickly. Dick smiled and shook his head.

"It's ok. I just forgot that that was there." He confessed, and then kissed her again. Lee reluctantly pulled away from his lips and covered his mouth with her hand. He stared at her expectantly with big blue eyes.

"No. You're hurt. I don't want to hurt you."

Dick said something, muffled by her hand over his lips. She rolled her eyes and took her hand away. "So we can't even kiss?" he asked, biting his lip. Lee bit his lip and then gave him a quick kiss before pulling back. Dick's lips chased hers and she put her hand over his mouth again.

"I don't think so."

He pouted behind her hand.

"You can't control yourself!" she said defensively, and he grinned. Dick ducked her hand and kissed her tenderly before pulling away.

"Neither can you," he smiled, and then took her hand, leading her out of the bathroom and back to the living room. "Let's watch a movie. Your choice." Dick said, as he sat down on the couch. Lee smiled and turned the tv on. After messing with it for a while, she finally got the DVD player working and put a random movie in; she turned around to find Dick already dozing off on the couch.

"Come on," Lee whispered as she pulled him up to his feet. He let out a groan.

"What? I thought we were gonna watch a movie!" Dick protested. Lee half dragged him back to her bedroom.

"Well you nearly fell asleep as soon as you hit the couch. You are going to sleep for the rest of the day." She said softly, pushing him down onto the bed. He started to protest, but quickly gave up and laid down. The sheets were soft and smelled like her, inviting his head to the pillow. She pulled the blankets up around his shoulders and kissed his head. As she started to walk away, Dick caught her hand and pulled her back, causing her to lose her balance and fall down onto the bed next to him. She stared at him, surprised, and he smiled. Dick's dark hair contrasted her white bedsheets.

"Stay with me. Please." He whispered, and squeezed her hand gently. He didn't let go, and Lee didn't really want to go, so she curled into a ball beside him. He wrapped the blankets around her and pulled her against his chest, pressing his nose into her soft blonde hair and closing his eyes tighter. Lee closed her eyes and felt him breathing beside her as he fell asleep. She couldn't move with his arms wrapped around her, but she felt safe there. She relaxed listening to him breathe.

The next thing Lee was aware of was a quiet ringing. Dick's cell phone was vibrating in his pocket, the default ringtone muffled by the blankets. She groggily tried to locate it as it rang again. Lee fumbled for the pocket and gingerly slipped the phone out, pulling it out from under the covers and looking at it as she held a hand up to block the light. _Bruce._ She hesitated for a split second before answering.

"Dick?" a voice asked immediately.

"Um, no this is Lee." She glanced over her shoulder at the digital clock beside the bed and saw it was 7:46. "Dick is sleeping."

"Oh," Bruce trailed off into an awkward silence. Lee cleared her throat softly. "So how is he?" Bruce asked.

"I think he's okay. He ate like he'd never seen food before and went to sleep about three hours ago," Lee informed him in a hushed whisper.

"That's good," Bruce said lamely.

"Did you have a message to give Dick?" Lee asked helpfully, examining Dick's sleeping face. His eyes were closed relaxedly as he breathed softly, and Lee traced one finger lightly along his smooth jaw.

"Um, well maybe, yes." Lee waited for more.

"Okay?" she asked confused.

"Can you tell him that the _whole_ family was worried about him." Lee couldn't understand whatever special meaning he was trying to convey.

"All right."

"And that tomorrow evening they all want to see him at the Manor for a get together. We all want to see him for ourselves. I think it's nice enough for a barbeque," Bruce said thoughtfully. Lee didn't know why she felt guilty, like she was keeping Dick all to herself.

"A family party tomorrow. Got it."

"Yeah." It was silent on the other end then, "and thank you Lee."

"It's nothing," she said. The line went dead.


	15. You Brought Me Potato Salad

_**It's an intermission.**_

_**Dick wasn't badly injured at the hands of the Riddler, and he and Lee were invited to spend the day at Wayne Manor with the rest of Dick's family. Lee gets a glimpse into the life he lives, the family he has; and on the surface, it looks perfect.**_

_**But she doesn't know about the 'family business' the traits they all share. The masks, no matter what side of the law they are on. Batman. Robin. Nightwing. Red Hood. Red Robin. Batgirl. So when the Riddler calls them out again, the Wayne family reunion is cut short.**_

Lee smoothed the sides of her dress nervously, standing on the street outside Dick's apartment. She wasn't sure how she had let Dick convince her that it was a good idea for her to go to his family barbeque. She had woken Dick to make sure he ate. When she told him that Bruce called, he then spent the rest of the evening trying to persuade her to go with him. She had fallen asleep watching movies on the couch with him and woke up in the morning alone in her bed. Dick had left a note telling her to be at his apartment on time for the barbeque. Since Arkham was on lockdown with the Riddler on a rampage, she had no reason not to go.

Lee took a deep breath and buzzed his room for him to let her up, and moments later the door unlocked, so she went up the stairs and knocked on his door. Dick opened it.

"You brought me potato salad." He grinned. Lee smiled.

"It's not for _you_, it's for the barbecue." She giggled. He let her into his apartment and closed the door behind her.

"Wow." Dick smiled. Lee looked down at her pastel yellow sundress with wide ribbon straps and white lace trim.

"Is it too much?" She asked, her blonde hair falling around her face in short layered waves. She wore just enough makeup to make her blue eyes pop.

"No. You look incredible. But…" Dick bit his lip and put his hands on his slender hips.

"But what?" Lee blushed.

"Where are your glasses?"

"I wore contacts today."

"I like the glasses. You look beautiful, Lee." Dick smiled. "Just give me a moment; I still need to finish getting ready."

She sat down on the couch as he went into his bedroom, and she pulled her glasses out of her bag, switching them out with her contact lenses. She could hear him humming softly, the door cracked open, as he moved around the room. Dick came out a moment later. "You didn't have to change into the glasses!" He laughed as she blushed. Dick smiled at her warmly. "Good?" he asked, spreading his arms so she could see his clothes. He was wearing jeans and a brand-new light blue button down shirt. She nodded, and he grinned, taking her hand and helping her stand. He examined her thin hand in his. "I can't believe you still wear this," Dick laughed, turning the knotted piece of safety net around her finger. She smiled lovingly at it.

"It reminds me I have someone to fall back on," she smiled, kissing him slowly. He smiled into her kiss.

"Good. I hope you don't mind; all I've got is the motorcycle." She followed him out of the apartment.

Dick gave Lee his extra helmet and put the tupperware tub of potato salad in the storage compartment behind the seat on top of the secure case that held one of his Nightwing outfits. Lee held on tight to his waist as they sped to Wayne Manor. When they arrived at the large, gothic-style wrought iron gates, Dick pressed a button on the side of the bike, and they swung open. Lee swallowed her nervousness and wrapped her arms tighter around Dick's waist as they rolled down the drive. Dick smiled.

The towering mansion was intimidating and beautiful at the same time, made of all cream and honey colored stone with big ebony front doors and tall, shining peaked windows. The vast lawn was lusher and greener than any she had ever seen, and a fountain bubbled in the rounded driveway in front of the marble steps. Lee found it hard to believe that Dick had grown up here since he was ten years old. He was so much more down to earth than the grandiose feel of Wayne Manor seemed. In the driveway were parked a modest white Chevy Malibu, a flashy red sports car with the top down, the Commissioner's police vehicle, and a black and red Harley Davidson motorcycle that Dick parked his Yamaha R6 beside. He stepped off and then gripped Lee's waist, lifting her easily off of her seat. She giggled and took her helmet off, smoothing her hair. Dick put the helmets down on the seat and pulled out the salad, giving it to her; he ran a hand through his hair.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready." She smiled excitedly, though she was a bit nervous. He laced his fingers in hers and she felt herself relax a bit. Dick pulled her around the side of the house. It took them nearly ten minutes to walk all the way to the back of the house, where a huge concrete Gatsby-worthy patio spread out in a half circle from the back of the house. White marble railing encircled that, and rounded steps cascaded from the center of it onto the lawn. Gathered on the patio was the party, and Dick smiled. Lee could smell the food cooking on the barbecue. A large patio table was set with a checker-patterned tablecloth and gleaming white china and silverware. A cooler with beers and sodas floating in the melting ice sat beside another, smaller table that was set with the food. Dick steered her toward the grill where everyone stood, talking quietly.

"Bruce!" he called. Bruce turned around and smiled at them as Dick stopped in front of him.

"Dick. Welcome back," Bruce said. He looked slightly uncomfortable in his casual clothes, as if he'd never worn anything but suits and tuxedos. Lee glanced around to see that everyone else was staring at her, and she blushed, half hiding behind Dick's broad shoulders. He smiled and pulled her out.

"Everyone, this is Lee." Dick smiled broadly, his fingers still tightly wound with hers. Damian walked over beside Dick and imprudently stared at her, his nose in the air. "Lee, you've already met Bruce." Dick continued, "Commissioner Jim Gordon and-" He hesitated awkwardly as he saw the red haired woman beside the Commissioner. "-and Barbara, his daughter." They both nodded hellos. Dick took a deep breath, and grinned.

"This is Alfred. He practically raised Bruce and the rest of us." Dick smiled. Lee shook hands with the elderly man. He smiled warmly and bowed a little.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Lee."

"You too, Alfred," she said shyly.

"I'm glad you're all right, Master Richard." Alfred turned to Lee. "I see you brought some food. I will put it with the rest." Alfred took the potato salad and headed toward a table covered in various dishes.

"Actually Al, that is just mine," he called after Alfred. A young man, just under twenty and taller than Dick with broad shoulders and a stark white streak in the hair flicking up from his dark brown hairline wandered over to their group while yet another boy prowled the food table. This one had a mop of silky black hair flopping down from a center part, and light, merry eyes.

"Richard John Grayson Wayne," Lee scolded, "you are going to share." Dick stared at her incredulously. "And you might want to tell him," she pointed at Bruce who put his hands up in surrender, "not to say your full name in public because I _will_ use it against you."

Damian slid up suddenly at her side. "You can call me by my full name." Damian told her flirtily, a dark eyebrow raised. "It's Damian Wayne al Ghoul." Damian bowed suavely and kissed her hand. The boy with the white streak grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him back.

"You don't have a chance," he whispered in Damian's ear.

"This is Jason," Dick pointed at the taller boy, "and over there is Tim."

"Hey look! Potato salad!" The floppy haired one shouted.

"Tim don't you dare! That's mine!" Dick yelled before running over to the table.

"You can't eat all of it!" Tim objected.

"I can, and I will!"

Jason winked at Lee. "I'm Jason. The better looking brother."

"Oh, okay," Lee said weakly.

"You don't have a chance either!" Damian shoved Jason aside with the cast on his arm.

"Better chance than you," Jason mocked.

Dick and Tim rejoined their little group. Tim smiled and winked at Lee. "Why hello there." Jason gaped at him and shoved him backward as Dick smacked him in the back of the head, almost knocking his heaping plate of potato salad to the ground.

"_You_ have a girlfriend, Tim!" he scolded.

"Yeah Tim! Why would you flirt with Dick's girlfriend," Jason joked.

"Give the rest of us a chance!" Damian snapped.

"WHY is everyone suddenly allowed to hit on my girlfriend!?" Dick exclaimed in exasperation.

"Girlfriend?" Lee asked. Everyone except Dick took a collective step back. Jason and Tim smothered their laughter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean- I didn't think-" Dick stuttered. Damian slid in front of him.

"I'm available if you're not too attached to him."

Jason yanked Damian back by his shirt, and he slid backward on his heels. "Slow down there lover boy."

"I can tell you all are brothers," Lee said.

"I don't claim these dipshits," Jason said attempting to steal Tim's potato salad. Tim cried out and pulled away with his plate. Bruce flipped burgers on the grill as Commissioner Gordon smiled at them from the food table while his daughter glared at Lee.

"Damian is the only one who is really Bruce's bloodline," Dick clarified. "The rest of us were adopted."

Lee looked between them awkwardly until Tim cried, "Brothers from another mother!" Jason casually slapped Tim's plate out of his hands. Tim screamed as it hit the pavement face down and broke.

"Well we can tell which son Bruce wanted the least," Jason muttered, but a smile flashed across his lips. Tim hit him in the shoulder.

"At least _I'm_ not the problem child," he retorted.

"Dick! Can I tie your shoes?" Jason cried, imitating Tim. "Dick! Will you play with me? Dick! Can I worship your every move?" He said the last one while running through tables to avoid an angry Tim. "Maybe we could even share your girlfriend!" he yelled from all the way across the yard. Harley cried out as a massive Great Dane sprinted past her and barked, chasing Jason and Tim and running around their feet.

"Well at least the dog hasn't hit on me yet," Lee said casually. She ignored Barbara glaring at her from across the patio.

Alfred began picking up the littered pieces of Tim's plate of food between them all. Bruce walked over, finally, eating directly from Lee's bowl of potato salad with the serving spoon. "You guys ready to eat?" he asked before shoveling another spoonful of salad in his mouth as he walked past them. Dick cried out and chased after him for the bowl.

The boys all sprinted to the table of food, elbows flying, and Jason could be heard crying, "Who took the potato salad!" from the food table.

"Is it always like this?" Harley asked.

"It gets increasingly worse as more alcohol is consumed." Alfred sighed, and smiled at them all. Lee could see the light in his eyes as he watched them. "You should go join them, Miss," he told her.

"Will you accompany me?" Lee asked.

"Certainly," Alfred smiled, and she took his arm. He walked her to the table.

"No way!" Jason called. "The stiff got her!"

"Alfred, you're fired!" Damian cried petulantly. Bruce rolled his eyes, sitting at the head of the table. Dick sat to his right, and Tim to his left; Alfred guided her to the chair beside Dick and pulled it out for her to sit down. Damian sat on the other side of her. As he began to walk away, Lee piped up.

"Alfred! Where are you going? Aren't you going to sit with us?"

"Yeah, come sit by your new lady friend," Jason laughed, kicking Damian's chair under the table and causing him to spill out of it. Tim burst into laughter. Damian quickly scrambled back to his chair.

"I'm not moving!" he growled, trying to kick Jason back. He missed, and Tim cried out.

"Ow! Damian!"

"Come sit by me, Alfred," Gordon smiled, pointing out a chair. The chairs had become skewed in the shuffle and didn't line up across the table so Tim lined up between Dick and Lee. Jason sat beside him with Barbara on his other side. Gordon and Alfred sat on either of the far ends of the table.

Dick took Lee's hand and squeezed it gently, and Bruce hid his disapproving look. The food that they had carried to the table was passed around, the potato salad fought over until there was hardly any left, and lemonade and beers were handed out by Jason, who ran back and forth from the table to the cooler continually until he finally just dragged the cooler across the patio beside his chair. Lee was overwhelmed by all of the noise; Bruce arguing with the boys over something that had at first been a logical conversation but had deteriorated into nonsense as soon as Jason joined in. Gordon, Alfred, and Barbara were deep in conversation at the other end of the table. Dick jabbed a fork at Tim as he shouted at him, and Tim retorted defensively. Barbara glared at Lee when Dick took her hand in his again. Jason snuck Damian a drink of his beer. Bruce was laughing at Dick and Tim's argument. It was the first time that Lee had ever heard him laugh. He shook his head and looked at Lee. To her surprise, Bruce smiled at her a little. Dick looked between them, not sure what he was smiling at. Dick nudged her.

"Sorry about them," he grinned. He looked a lot better than he had yesterday. Most of the food was gone by now, the potato salad bowl was wiped clean and the sun was dipping behind the tall pines that lined the enclosed yard of Wayne Manor. Alfred and Dick stood to clear the table when Tim spotted the half eaten pile of potato salad on Barbara's plate.

"Barb!" he cried. "Are you going to eat that?"

"No," she started to hold the plate out to Tim and Jason, when Dick snatched it out of her hand. The other three boys stood up so quickly they nearly upset the table. Dick taunted them with the plate.

"Which one of you gets it?" he laughed. Jason glared at him.

"Just give it up, Grayson."

"Ask nicely," Dick sniffed.

"_Give it to me!_" Damian shouted, reaching for the plate. Dick held it out of his reach, and Jason snatched it from him and began shoveling the potatoes into his mouth. Tim cried out and chased him, and as he reached him and started to pull the plate away, Jason launched the last spoonful of potatoes into the yard. Titus ran over and devoured it.

"No!" Damian screamed, and tackled Jason so hard he knocked him over. Tim joined him, and Dick still stood where the plate had been ripped from his hands, stunned. He watched the other three wrestle in the yard, until the three of them heard Dick laughing and decided he was the real enemy. Lee giggled as she watched them run around the yard in a confused chase.

"I'm going to kill you!" Jason yelled. "I don't know who I'm going to kill, but one of you is going to be dead!"

"I don't know if I've ever seen anything like this before." Lee turned to see Gordon standing beside her.

"Oh, hello Commissioner."

"If you can't call me Jim, try Gordon," he advised.

"Okay, Gordon." Lee smiled. "It's nice to see you in a personal setting."

"You mean when I'm not using all the law enforcement power I have to force you into breaking your patient confidentiality agreements about Arkham inmates?"

"Yeah," Lee said, remembering.

Gordon smiled at her. "I wouldn't have trusted you as a psychologist if you had caved under any less." Lee smiled back before sending a quick glance at Barbara. As if she knew Lee was looking, Barbara turned to stare her down. Gordon didn't miss the exchange.

"Ignore my daughter. She is rather put out. There are certain decisions I'm sure she wishes she could change." Gordon patted her once on the shoulder before going to talk to Bruce. Lee noticed that the madness had settled down. Jason was telling Damian something. Lee eyed him suspiciously as Damian headed over to her. Tim joined Jason, and they started laughing behind their hands.

Damian was halfway to her when a loud pager sounded. Everyone froze and looked toward Gordon. He pulled the radio off his hip and pressed a button.

"What is it?" he barked. Everything was quiet as everyone listened.

"The Riddler is making another transmission, Commissioner," a voice told him through considerable static.

"Shit," Gordon swore as he returned the radio to his hip. It seemed like everyone was suddenly in motion. Jason and Tim sprinted together toward the cars while Damian ran over to Bruce. Dick materialized at Lee's side.

"I should get you home and check this out with the Commissioner." He mumbled as he steered her quickly toward the cars.

"Dick!" Bruce shouted at him. Dick stopped and turned. He bit his lip.

"Alfred!" he called. "Can you take Lee back to her apartment?"

"I can take her," someone said behind them. They turned to see Barbara. Dick looked a little nervous. "No, I don't want you to go out of your way. Alfred can do it."

"It won't be a big deal," Barbara told him. "My dad says I need to go straight home, but it won't hurt if I take her to her place first."

Dick hesitated reluctantly, and then nodded. He looked at Lee. "Go home quickly. We don't know where the Riddler is going to strike next." Lee nodded slightly, staring into his eyes. Dick pulled her body close into his. "Be safe," he told her, pulling her away to give her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"You too," she whispered. Dick kissed her once more on the forehead before reluctantly jogging back toward the Manor. Barbara watched the exchange with a stony expression. She walked over to her Malibu and got into the driver's seat. Lee trailed behind. She opened the passenger side door and slid into the seat. Barbara revved the engine.

Barbara sped out of the driveway, and there was a tangible silence in the car.

"So," Lee said.

"You're a psychologist?" Barbara asked suddenly.

"Yeah. It's how Dick and I met actually. What do you do?"

"I'm a librarian," Barbara brushed aside the matter. "How long have you two been dating?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Lee told her. Barbara's hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"Don't get too attached," Barbara said.

"Excuse me?"

"Dick loses interest easily." Lee felt an angry flush rising to her cheeks.

"And you know this how?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Because I was one of those girls he lost interest in." Lee bit her lip and let Barbara continue. "We dated for a while. He even proposed." That part surprised Lee, but she kept her face straight. "And I wasn't the first one either, or the last."

"Uh huh," Lee breathed. "Do you mind if I ask who ended it between the two of you?" Barbara didn't answer at first.

"Me."

"And these other girls?" Barbara didn't answer. "So let me see if I have this straight. Are you saying Dick is someone who is loving, who easily learns to care deeply about people, and you were stupid enough to leave him?" Barbara remained silent. "I have yet to see how any of this is a bad thing."

Barbara slammed the car to a stop outside of Lee's apartment. "Thanks for the lift," Lee said as she opened the door. Barbara cleared her throat, and Lee glanced at her.

"Lee," Barbara said only the one word, but left all the infinite threats hanging. Lee got out of the car. Barbara sped away.

Lee let out a sigh and headed up to the building. She reached the front door when she heard a cat mew.

"Allie?" she asked as the cat ran up to her. "What are you doing out here?" She scooped the cat into her arms and glanced up at her apartment with a sinking feeling in her stomach. Lee carried Allie up to the apartment in her arms but hesitated before unlocking the door. Taking a deep breath, she went in.

The setting sun cast an eerie glow across the hallway. She shut the door and walked carefully into the living room.

"Harley darling you look lovely." A shadow detached itself from her couch and came toward her. Allie leapt from her arms and scampered to the bedroom.

"Mistah J," Harley breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you are ready. We've got big plans tomorrow." Any happiness she still had felt like it was being drained from her body and being replaced with dread. She couldn't bring herself to smile at the man before her.

"Of course."

"Good," he whispered quietly as he walked around her while she remained frozen in place. "And you might want find something else to wear other than that sundress." The Joker laughed darkly. "I feel a storm rolling in."


	16. Not You

_**They've come too close.**_

_**And now they have to pay. The Riddlers erratic rampage in Gotham is a bloodbath, and he shows no signs of stopping. This threat, this time, is deliberate. Officer Dick Grayson has been coming too close to stopping his riddles.**_

_**Meanwhile, Nightwing is less than equipped to be doing his job, having been nearly caught in an explosion. He's growing more and more reckless, and Batman is terrified that he'll not only expose himself, but the others as well.**_

Nightwing ran along the rooftops. The communicator in his ear had been linked to Batman's and Red Robin's, and all three routed back to the Batcave where Damian sat in front of the computer banks, following the Riddler's broadcast signal as well as the trackers embedded in each hero's suit. Nightwing launched himself across an alleyway and rolled to break his fall, bouncing back to his feet and running again.

"So Nightwing, Lee seemed nice," Red Robin said over the comm.

"Thanks." Nightwing gasped, hurdling the trim on the roof and jumping to the building below.

"Do not be too jealous that she likes me more than you," Robin told him.

"Focus," Batman growled. "Nightwing. How are you holding up?"

"Just fine," he panted as he ran along the ledge of the roof and then dove sideways, falling for a moment before firing his grappling hook across the street.

"Don't push yourself," Batman urged. Nightwing sighed.

"Don't worry about me. Robin. Where are we headed? Do you have a location yet?"

"I don't even have a _riddle _yet." Robin snapped. "The Riddler is broadcasting, but his signal is leaping around Gotham more than you guys are. And he hasn't issued a threat."

"Great. He's stalling," Red Robin groaned.

"Stay on it," Batman encouraged Robin.

The comms fell silent as Nightwing leapt across a gap between buildings. He immediately knew that he hadn't put enough force behind his jump, and he stretched his hands out, catching the ledge. His body slammed painfully against the brick. He let out a groan as his arms screamed in pain, and he used the windowsill under his boots to help push himself up. He dragged himself onto the gravel covered roof and hauled himself to his feet, his breath coming in short gasps.

"Nightwing, maybe you shouldn't be out here," Red Robin suggested.

"No!" Nightwing shouted. "Damn you, I can _do _this!"

"Don't get defensive!" Red Robin snapped.

"You _have _been pushing yourself hard recently, Richard." Robin agreed. Nightwing rolled his eyes.

"Robin. Riddle. Now." He demanded.

"I'm working on it!" the boy shouted angrily.

"Don't be so hard on him, Nightwing," Batman warned.

Nightwing scoffed. "We'll _that's _a little hypocritical!" he cried, and then skidded to a stop on the rooftop. He looked around.

"I'm being followed."

He glanced around the empty rooftop in the dark, his eyes narrowing behind his mask. Nightwing whirled around at the slightest noise in front of him, pulling out his escrima sticks.

"Nightwing! It's me, calm down!" Batgirl cried, catching the weapon before it made contact with her head. Nightwing relaxed, slid his escrima sticks back into their holster on his back, and then scowled at her.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped. She crossed her arms and frowned.

"I'm here to help."

"I don't need your help."

"I think you do."

"Fine, I don't _want _your help." Nightwing snapped, and then continued on his way. Batgirl fell into step beside him. He was silent for a moment, but after a while, he glanced at her. There were beads of sweat running down his face and he looked peaked. His lips were pale and his head had bled through the bandage on it. "What lies did you tell Lee about me?"

"I don't think this is the time." Batgirl replied, watching him in worry.

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her the truth."

"What, that you were the backstabbing-"

"-We can still hear you," Red Robin interjected. Nightwing fell silent again.

"She will most likely leave you for me," Robin decided.

"You shouldn't be out here," Batgirl said after a pause. Nightwing groaned in exasperation.

"Yes, I am well aware. Just because you-"

He was cut off again as Robin exclaimed in delight.

"Batman! Okay here you are: _When you do not know what I am, then I am something. But when you know what I am, then I am nothing."_ Robin said.

"Shit." Nightwing slowed.

"The answer is… a Riddle. he's just _toying _with us!" Tim practically shouted.

"Do you have a location?" Batman asked Robin.

"No, it's still giving me abnormal signals! It's jumping all over, but I have it narrowed to City Hall, The Courthouse, and Arkham." Robin said sharply. The Riddler's laugh echoed over the comms from the video feed that Robin was tracking.

"A riddle," Nightwing said again. He looked up.

"The locations are the riddle. He's trying to confuse us." Batman said quietly. Nightwing closed his eyes. "Robin, find what's dead center of those three points," Batman instructed.

"I already know," Nightwing broke into a run again, doubling back the way he'd come. "It's the police station."

Batgirl ran beside him as they raced over the skyline of Gotham toward the station where Nightwing worked. He touched the comm in his ear to change the channel it was locked onto.

"Commissioner. Get everyone out of the station. Now. The Riddler's gone off book. He's targeting the precinct department that has been coming the closest to him. It's my fault." Nightwing said.

"Starting evacuation now, Grayson," Gordon said. Nightwing switched back to the encrypted channel.

"Batman, eta to the station?" he asked. Batman responded quickly.

"Already here. Red Robin and I are assisting evac."

"Batgirl and I are a block away."

"Be careful."

Nightwing and Batgirl arrived on the street. Officers were leaving in squad cars and the fire department had arrived. They crouched on the building opposite the station, looking on the scene; Batman and Red Robin were down on the streets below.

"Nightwing? Batman?" Robin said slowly.

"What is it?" Batman asked.

"Something isn't right here. Nothing's… Nothing is happening." He murmured.

"Were we wrong?" Nightwing asked slowly.

"No, I mean nothing's happening there. The entire street… It's dead. Electricity, water pipes… It's been... cut off?"

"What should we-" Batgirl began, when an officer collapsed below them, causing a commotion. Nightwing leapt to his feet. Two more officers hit the pavement.

"Batman!" Nightwing shouted.

"I'm taking the readings off of Batman's suit." Robin said hurriedly. Nightwing could hear the boy's fingers flying wildly across the computer keys. Nightwing watched, his heart racing, as yet another policeman collapsed. The squad cars swerved to stops; the drivers were slumped over the steering wheels.

Nightwing didn't hesitate. He dove down from the building, breaking his fall at the last second with his grappling hook, and ran across the pavement. It was utter chaos. Firemen were making desperate attempts to revive the officers. Batman was trying to help, and Red Robin rushed between the policemen. There was no explanation. They had just dropped. Batgirl ran past him in a frantic search.

"-need help over here-"

"-he's dying, someone get me-"

"-CPR isn't working, damn it-"

Nightwing whirled around, looking for the one person that he was praying hadn't been there. Will ran to a squad car, snatching up the radio. Nightwing breathed a sigh of relief.

"Requesting backup at-"

Will collapsed.

"No!" Nightwing screamed, moving so fast that he slid to a stop underneath his partner, catching him before he could hit the ground. He lowered him to the pavement and loosened his collar as he gasped for breath.

"It's in the water!" Robin shouted. "A toxin was in the water- Batman we're too late! For all of them! Who knows how many…"

Nightwing tore his glove pocket open and pulled out the one-dose antitoxin that he'd carried with him since his very first brush with venoms and poisons. He quickly stabbed it into his partner's neck, injecting it into his bloodstream, and waited. Nightwing held up Will's head and stared at his still face.

"Come on, damn it, come _on_…" He breathed, trembling. "Not you, Will. Not you."

Batman rushed past and saw Nightwing bent over the man he could only assume was Dick's partner. Nightwing closed his eyes, feeling for a pulse. When he found none, he collapsed onto his partner's chest, tears welling in his eyes.

Until Will gasped suddenly. Nightwing sat up and cradled his head, his hands shaking. "Will!? Will can you hear me!? Come back to me buddy, come on." Will coughed violently, blood dripping from his lip, and Nightwing wiped it away. "Oh thank God," Nightwing breathed, and then laughed with relief. Will stuttered and coughed again.

"Dick?"

Nightwing froze. Will opened his eyes, blinking hard. His breathing was labored and heavy, but he was alive. Will stared at him dazedly for a moment. Nightwing still had time to run, but he instead pulled his mask off and hugged his partner.

"God, I thought you were a dead man."

Will sat in silence and utter confusion. Dick pulled back and winked at his partner, held a finger to his lips, and then put his mask back on. "You're-" Will began, but was cut off as Nightwing stood up.

"This man needs help! Get him to a hospital!"

Dick cast one last look down at his partner and took an escrima stick out of it's holster. He fired the grappling hook into the top of the building and retracted it quickly, taking him with it as two officers helped Will to his feet. Batgirl, Red Robin, and Batman stood at the top of the building. Nightwing glanced at Batgirl.

"Your dad?"

"He's fine," she breathed, relieved. Red Robin put a hand on Nightwing's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your friends," he said quietly. Nightwing smiled sadly. The truth was, that other than Gordon and Will, he hadn't known many of the other officers.

"Riddler just cut off. Let's hope he's done for the night," Robin breathed. Batman stared at Nightwing, his expression unchanging from it's masked rage.

"Red Robin, Batgirl, go home. Nightwing, come with me."

Red Robin stared between them uneasily and put a hand on Batman's shoulder. "Whatever you're angry with Nightwing about, could it wait until morning?" he asked. Batman turned and glared at him icily, warning him to back off. Red Robin took a step back slowly and turned to Batgirl. He whispered something quietly, and she looked at Nightwing worriedly, and then the two of them reluctantly leapt into the alleyway. Batman and Nightwing were left alone.

"What did you just do?" Batman asked, the impending tidal wave of fury highlighted in each word. Nightwing looked down. It had been stupid and rash.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"You're _sorry?_" Batman hissed. "What have I been telling you for almost a week now?"

"That my double identity doesn't just protect me. It's your identity as well." Nightwing looked up at Batman. The Dark Knight paused for one deadly second, and then he grabbed Nightwing by the uniform collar and shoved him against the roof access door. Nightwing cried out, more surprised than pained, but it set a flare of panic in his chest when he realized that his feet could barely touch the ground. Batman glared at him.

"I am _sick _and _tired _of your defiance. I already have one son who fights me on every decision, and another who murders people on a whim. Do you think I need one that has this burning desire to get us _all _killed?!" Batman snarled. Nightwing grabbed his hand, trying to pry it off of his uniform. Batman could see the beads of sweat rolling down his face, mixing with the blood that now seeped from the bandage on his forehead. He released Nightwing, and he fell to the ground. He shuddered.

"I didn't see the harm." Nightwing murmured. Batman stared at him incredulously as he got shakily to his feet. He felt a pang of guilt for hurting Nightwing, especially after he'd spent hours the day before worrying that he was dead; his anger flared again when he remembered how recklessly Nightwing had removed his mask in front of countless people who could have recognized him in an instant. He couldn't believe that the boy had saved his partner while the other officers lay dying around them. _Because that's what he is_, Batman thought. _A boy. Still too young._

"You didn't see the harm?" he asked. "I saw your face. There is no telling who else was looking. There were dozens of people around. It was careless and stupid, and you know it."

"I know." Nightwing whispered.

"What has gotten into you? You have never acted like this before, but you keep putting all of us in danger. I won't let anyone get burned because of your actions," Batman warned him. Nightwing nodded, his eyes fixed on his boots. Without another word, Batman turned and left the rooftop and Nightwing behind to return to the Batcave.

Nightwing made it to his apartment and looked around. He didn't know what to do, and finally he decided upon collapsing into bed, still in uniform.


	17. We're Just Getting Started

_**No more Riddles.**_

_**Nightwing and Batman deal with the aftermath of the police station massacre, and finally move to confront the Riddler; when they do, they find themselves caught deeper in a web that they fell into by mistake.**_

_**Lee is AWOL, and Dick is beginning to grow worried. She doesn't respond to his texts. Harley Quinn is otherwise occupied, torn between the Joker, the life she considers her 'real' life, and her mask- her romance with Dick Grayson.**_

Dick rolled over in bed and groaned in pain. _Mental note: _stop _sleeping with weapons on…_ He sat up and shook his head slowly, still feeling dizzy, and then he got to his feet. He tugged his clothes off and then took a cold shower, feeling much more awake afterward; Dick stood in front of the mirror and scrutinized himself. His blue eyes were rimmed with shadow from the little sleep he had gotten the night before, the bruise on his face had almost completely healed, and he had rebandaged the cut on his forehead. He'd brushed his teeth, shaved, and put on his uniform. He silently thanked himself for taking them both to the dry cleaners, and he now smoothed the heavy black fabric over his chest.

He was terrified to go to work today. He dreaded finding out the number of officers that had died, dreaded facing Will; he felt like he was somehow responsible. Dick had been the one to keep Batman and the police department hot on the Riddler's trail. That was the reason they had been attacked. Dick walked back into his bedroom, clipped his belt on, slipped his flashlight into the loop, and then clipped his gun into the holster. He sighed deeply as he pulled his hat on. He wasn't sure how his partner would respond.

As he downed his morning protein shake and filled a thermos with straight coffee, Dick missed Lee. When he was with her, all the problems of Dick Grayson: Nightwing and Dick Grayson: Cop seemed to melt away. He could just be… Dick Grayson. Without distraction. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as he closed his apartment door behind him. Dick texted Lee.

I recall last time I was even in remote danger that you came looking for me. Im ok and Will is ok too, lot of officers are dead. Im going to be busy all day but Ill try to respond

He hesitated, and then added a second message.

I miss you.

Dick slipped his phone into his pocket as he went outside and got in his squad car. It was a dismal and gray day in Gotham City, the air hanging hot with moisture that refused to fall. When he stepped into the police station some time later, Dick stopped at the door. The vast front room, normally housing almost twenty officers, now had six men sitting spaces apart in their desks, looking lost and exhausted. Poison control workers bustled in and out of the room as they went about their work, presumably checking to make sure that the water was clear of the toxins that had wiped out two thirds of the police force. Dick's footsteps echoed loudly as he walked slowly past the desks. No one would make eye contact with him. He knocked, and then pushed the door to the Commissioner's office open.

"Sir?" Dick asked quietly. Gordon sat with his elbows on the desk, his head in his hands. Dick let out a slow breath. "Sir, I'm here for you," he whispered and put a hand on the Commissioner's shoulder. Gordon shrugged it off.

"Twelve men. That's all he left with us. Eight cops, three detectives, and me."

Dick looked down sadly. "We'll find him."

"How?" Gordon asked helplessly, talking into his hands.

"We will team up with Batman."

Gordon sat up and turned in his chair to look at Dick, one of only eight officers left. He nodded slowly. "Fine. Go contact the Batman." As Dick left the office he heard Gordon mumble "too bad he doesn't kill anyone."

The door swung shut behind him as Dick walked back out into the lonely room full of heavy empty maple desks. His footsteps stopped when he spotted Will sitting at his desk, staring at the surface of it, his face unchanging. Dick swallowed hard and slowly approached their desks. As he opened his mouth to speak, Will looked up. He looked hurt, betrayed, and angry. Dick sat down slowly across from him, trying to decide what to say.

"You lied to me." Will whispered quietly. Dick watched his face carefully.

"You have to understand that I had to," he said quietly.

"I suppose I do. It's just…" Will looked at him, his dark brown eyes tired. "I don't _understand_. I _know _you. For years I've wondered how Batman and Robin and…" he trailed off, unable to say Nightwing's name. "How do you do it?!" Will whispered. "It has to be so horrible. I mean… I'm angry at you, and I don't know why. Why do you put yourself through that?"

Dick looked down. "Because I can do things that the police can't. I'm not restricted by warrants and certain laws that I am when I wear a badge."

"...You saved my life." Will said quietly. Dick nodded. "That was the Riddler, wasn't it? Why didn't you and Batman catch him?" he asked. Dick glanced around and bit his lip.

"He never really showed. Who knows when he poisoned the water, I mean-"

"But didn't Batman have more of whatever you gave me? Why didn't you save more of us?" Will demanded. Dick glanced over his shoulder.

"Can we cool it on the Batman talk?! Its not exactly public knowledge that I saved you, let alone that I was with him…"

"Why?" Will asked across the desks, but lowered his voice. "There isn't exactly anyone here to _hear_ us!" He gestured around the half-empty room full of lonely desks. Dick stared at him.

"Well what do you want me to do?!" he asked.

"I want you to find the Riddler. And I want to help you."

"No. You're in no condition to be here."

"Well we don't exactly have anyone else that can take the case!" he cried, again gesturing to all of the desks belonging to the dead policemen. Dick looked down.

"No, Will. There's nothing you can do. And you need to go home. … Commissioner's orders," he lied.

"Dick, I-" Will began, but his partner cut him off.

"_No_. Last night I thought I'd lost you completely. You were _gone_, Will. I'm not going to have that happen again." He looked at him, unwavering from his point. Will finally nodded, looked down and stood shakily, pulling his hat on. Dick caught him as he nearly fell. "Let's get you home," Dick said gently.

"Dick." Will coughed, leaning heavily on his shoulder. He suddenly hugged him, and Dick was too surprised to do anything but hug him back. "Thank you," his partner whispered.

As he drove Will back to his house, Dick began to regret revealing his double identity. Of course, he'd never, _ever_ tell Bruce that. He left Will at home and then returned to his apartment to change, putting his comm in his ear and switching it on.

"Bats, you there? You already on the hunt?"

"I'm out." Batman responded a few moments later. "And I've already gotten another riddle."

Dick sighed slowly. "All right. let's hear it."

"What time is spelled the same forwards and backwards?"

"Well that one's obvious," Dick said confusedly. "Noon. But what does it mean?"

"The mayor is attending a benefit luncheon at City Hall with the council at noon," Batman growled. Dick put his mask on and picked up his phone.

"Then let's get right on it," he said distractedly as he texted Lee.

Stay safe. Riddler's on the loose.

Without thinking, he quickly sent another.

Lunch if I wrap this up quick? :)

Nightwing launched himself out of his window and fell towards the pavement, rolling to a safe landing. He touched his comm.

"What's the plan, Batman?" Nightwing asked, sprinting down an alleyway.

"I've notified city officials, and they're setting up blockades around the exits from the city. Nothing in or out. The Riddler doesn't like to be around when his plans are carried out, so he'll be trying to leave the city."

"Good," Nightwing groaned and pulled himself up onto a roof. "Where's the rest of the team?"

"Red Robin is with me. Robin is running things and surveilling from the Batcave."

"Hey, bitches!" Robin said into the comm.

"Watch your mouth!" Batman snapped.

"What's your eta to City Hall?" Nightwing asked, his lungs starting to burn with the exertion. He did a flip and dove backwards off of the building, using the grappling hooks to his advantage.

"Five minutes," Batman growled.

"Let us get there _before_ everyone dies this time, shall we?" Robin said, sickly-sweet. Nightwing rolled his eyes at the boy's sarcasm. "Wait," he suddenly said, sounding serious again. "Batman, officers at the roadblock just let a Wayne Enterprises shipping truck through the blockade. Is that allowed?"

Batman paused. "Check the log, see if a shipment was due to come in today."

Nightwing could see City Hall as he rounded a corner, still on the rooftops. On the buildings across the street, he could make out Red Robin and Batman both heading in the same direction.

Nightwing kicked off of the ledge and soared through the air, feeling for one blissful moment as if he was ten years old again, swinging high in the red and white draping tent of Haly's Circus; before his feet blasted through the glass domed roof of the City Hall. Firing his grappling hook, Nightwing broke his fall and landed in the center of the room.

"Boy Wonder!" the Riddler cried and opened fire. City Councilmen and women screamed as the bullets ricocheted from the marble floor. Nightwing leaped into the air, dodging behind one of the tall pillars that lined the atrium of City Hall. He ducked around it and fired a wingding at the Riddler. It caught the barrel of the gun, biting into it and causing the gun to backfire. The Riddler dropped it and cried out. As it clattered to the ground, he laughed. "You're faster than I remember you being. Been practicing up since the costume change, Boy Wonder? Come out and let's have an intelligent chat," Riddler purred.

"It's _Nightwing_." Nightwing corrected him.

"You'll always be the Boy Wonder to me."

Nightwing glanced around the pillar. Riddler had pulled a handgun out of his coat and was directing it lazily at the six councilmembers and the mayor, as well as several security guards. Nightwing examined the room closely. In one quick motion he stepped out from behind the pillar and threw down a smoke pellet, vanishing into the cloud. Riddler opened fire at the vapor, and Nightwing came down on him from above. Riddler cried out and the gun clattered across the floor. He pitched Nightwing off of him.

"Damn you! I'm running out of guns here!" Riddler cried, scrambling across the floor. Nightwing kicked it across the room as Red Robin landed on the Riddler. He let out a groan and Red Robin laughed.

"Giving up so easily? I haven't heard a riddle yet!"

The Riddler coughed weakly. "It brings light into a dark world, in a current it travels and through tunnels it's hurled. Touch it and it'll kill you. ...What is it?" he whispered. Red Robin made the mistake of hesitating, and the Riddler's hand shot up, clamping around his neck. He pulled a taser from his coat with the other hand had jabbed it into Red Robin's chest before Nightwing could even move.

Red Robin screamed and fell to the floor, convulsing, and the Riddler raced for his gun. Nightwing rushed to Red Robin's side and helped him sit up.

Batman dropped from the ceiling and landed above the Riddler's gun just as the man reached it.

"It's over, Riddler," he growled.

Riddler looked up at him in terror, and then smiled wickedly. "We're just getting started."

Batman grabbed Riddler by the collar and hauled him to his feet as two men stepped through the exits at either side of the room.

"Well shit," Nightwing breathed, careful not to move. These were no ordinary lackeys that the Riddler regularly used. They stood and awaited orders, their anticipation practically tangible in the air. Their exposed muscular torsos exceeded that of any ordinary man; in the place of their blood pumped the lower grade- _but still incredibly effective_- venom.

Riddler grinned menacingly at Batman. "What does the second man become, the successful man fear, and all men fight against?" he hissed.

"Failure," Batman narrowed his eyes. "You'll taste it soon enough."

"Hate to interrupt," Robin said, "but no Wayne Enterprises truck came up on the log."

"What took you so long?" Nightwing hissed, his eyes fixed on the man to his left. Red Robin got to his feet.

"Hey, Bruce puts firewalls on here that are stronger than the secret service. It took me a bit to figure out all the passwords!" Robin protested. Batman looked slowly at Nightwing as the Riddler giggled.

"Go. Take Robin and stop that truck."

"But-" Nightwing began, as the first man charged them. He and Red Robin dove out of the way, but he caught Red Robin's foot and hurled him to the ground. Nightwing threw an explosive pellet in the venom-goon's face and it burst loudly with a flash. The man screamed and released Red Robin's foot, and Nightwing pulled him out of the way as the man took a swipe at him again.

"Go!" Batman bellowed. Nightwing reluctantly fired his grappling hook through the hole he'd made in the glass roof, and retracted it as he watched Red Robin deliver a blow to the venom-goon. Nightwing touched his comm.

"Robin. Where are we headed?"

"Satellite tracking it now," he replied. "It's heading toward the wharf district!"

"Good. Get your ass in the Batmobile and meet me there." Nightwing smiled, and took off running across the rooftops. Nightwing could hear an engine rev. "Just don't crash the damn thing. He'd kill us both. And he wouldn't regret it." Nightwing flipped out off of the building, catching a street light and swinging up on top of it. His boots caught the pole and he pushed off again, landing on the ramshackle pet shop across the street. A pause, and he was running again.

"The truck pulled into a warehouse, and I lost it," Robin informed him. "How far out are you?"

"Almost there," Nightwing panted. He leaped down from a building, using the grappling hook to break his fall as his boots hit the pavement. "Where are you?"

"Here," Robin said as the Batmobile swerved into the alley behind him. Nightwing whirled around and just barely leapt out of the way as Robin hurdled down the alley. The brakes screeched and Nightwing stared at the door incredulously as Robin got out.

"You nearly killed me!"

"'Nearly' isn't finishing the job. I _could _have swerved when you jumped." Robin smirked and ran forward toward the warehouse, and Nightwing followed.

"Stay close to me and let's get this done quick," Nightwing whispered, crouching near the door. He pushed it forward, and it creaked. He crept into the warehouse, and Robin followed closely behind him. The truck was parked in the middle of the long building bathed in dusty sunlight. He turned back to Robin.

He started to mouth the word 'okay' when he heard voices.

"Unload the shipment," a deep voice called out. Two men jumped out of the front of the truck while a group of people approached the truck from the other side of the warehouse. There was a half dozen men in clown masks, armed with everything from machine guns to pistols. They were surrounding the Joker and Harley Quinn.

Nightwing swore under his breath and held his arm out to stop Robin from going any further forward. Robin's fists clenched angrily.

"We got through the city blockade just fine," the driver told the Joker happily.

"How nice," he replied in a bored voice. He held his hand up and bullets tore into the two men. They fell limply to the ground. "Now go fetch it." Two clowns detached themselves from the group and headed for the back of the truck.

When they opened the back doors, it looked empty. One of them climbed in and emerged a few moments later, carrying a single briefcase.

"Lovely," the Joker laughed. He stopped and glared at the clown. "Now bring it to me." As the Joker's hand closed on the handle of the case, a wingding embedded itself in the side, letting out a short, high pitched beep before exploding. The Joker pulled his hand back just in time, and he looked back in the direction that the weapon had come.

"It's the Bat!" one of the goons cried. The Joker's eyes narrowed.

"No. Something more akin to a _bird_, methinks," he whispered, a grin spreading across his face. The warehouse was silent. Joker glanced at Harley Quinn and jerked his head in the direction of the shipping crates at the other end of the warehouse, half bathed in shadow. She grinned and slipped toward them.

Nightwing listened, his eyes closed. Harley Quinn's footfalls were light, but he could hear her coming nonetheless. He shoved Robin quickly between two crates, and just in time; Harley Quinn rounded the corner, and her face lit in delight as Nightwing tried to sprint away. Her hand shot out and grabbed his hair, and Nightwing screamed as she pulled him violently back. Robin burst from the shadows and brought both hands down on her arm, causing her to cry out in pain and release Nightwing. They took off from around the crates.

"Don't fly away little birds!" she called as she hopped on the crates and watched them run. Joker spotted them.

"Don't let them get away, Harley dear!" he cried, and threw his head back with a laugh. The goons spread out, blocking the exits. Nightwing nearly crashed into a gun toting clown, and he grabbed Robin, hurtling up the stairs to their left as he fired at them.

"They're toying with us!" Nightwing cried. The goon had been three feet away and didn't hit them. He pushed Robin ahead of him. If anyone was going to get shot, he was going to make sure that it wasn't Batman's son. They stumbled forward on the catwalk.

"Well, look who it is," Harley Quinn taunted just as she appeared in time to block the other end. Nightwing glanced down at the goon coming up the stairs, and then his eyes fell down below them where the Joker was slipping away. Nightwing narrowed his eyes at Harley Quinn, finding himself once again back to back with Robin, the boy's hands readied for a fight. Nightwing reached back and subtly tapped Robin twice on the arm.

They both launched into action, running down the catwalk at their opposite assailants. Nightwing swung his escrima stick, and Harley Quinn ducked beneath it. She swung her leg out to try and sweep his feet, but he leapt up, planting his feet on the railing and backflipped clean over her. He landed behind her and his escrima stick connected with the back of her knees. Her hands grabbed the railings as her legs buckled. She swung her hips forward and kicked her feet over her head, aiming straight at his torso. Nightwing leaned back, but not far enough, and she knocked the wind out of him as her feet planted on his chest. He stumbled back, and she turned away. Robin stood waiting in front of her.

"No where to go," the boy sneered.

She turned back to Nightwing as he regained his balance. She was cornered.

"Looks like you don't have anymore tricks up your sleeve," Nightwing taunted. His lips parted in an oddly familiar grin.

"No," she smiled with a sparkle in her blue eyes. "But you do." She reached for his wrist and flicked open a compartment. Nightwing tried to swat her away, but she had already pulled something from it. Robin lunged at her, and she grabbed his arm, twisting it toward the edge. Harley Quinn made three quick wraps around Robin's wrist and the railing with the bandaging in her hand before she quickly looped her leg through one of his and kicked him up over the edge. He was jolted from his freefall by the bandaging, causing him to shriek in pain, but Nightwing could hear it ripping. He reached out for Robin's flailing other hand. Robin caught his arm. Nightwing hauled him up over the railing and Robin clutched his hand to his chest; it was the same one that had been broken days before. Nightwing could see Robin, pale faced with his lips pressed tight together, trying to suppress the pain. When he looked up, Harley Quinn or the Joker and his men were nowhere to be seen.


	18. I Don't Want to Hurt You

_**Both sides have failed.**_

_**The Joker used the Riddler as a distraction, and Batman and his sons fell for it. Now they are left with the contents of a mysterious suitcase, and they are no closer to finding out what the Joker aimed to do with it. **_

_**Meanwhile, Harley continues to try her hardest, and continues to disappoint the Joker. Despite her constant failure, he seems unusually relaxed. His plan shall proceed, as Harley falls further and further under his spell.**_

Bruce sat at his computer banks, analyzing the briefcase that Nightwing and Robin had brought back from the warehouse. Tim sat beside Damian on the medical table. Dick was working with a makeshift cast on Damian's arm, and Tim's uniform was unzipped down his chest. There were burns on his skin, bleeding slightly. Dick picked up a rag soaked in rubbing alcohol and cleaned the burn gently as Tim winced. Dick glanced at him.

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine." Tim muttered, glancing at Batman sadly, his back to them as he worked. Dick finished cleaning them up and then walked toward Batman, stopping at the right side of his chair.

"So?"

Batman slammed his hands down. "So, we got nothing! The Riddler was a distraction, and the Joker got away."

Dick looked taken aback. "We caught the Riddler. And whatever was in the case the Joker _didn't _get his hands on! That counts as a win in my book." Bruce stood up so fast his chair toppled over.

"The Joker is still out there!" he shouted. Everyone in the cave stared silently. "Until he is caught, it is not a win!"

"Bruce, we can have little wins! Everything doesn't have to be about the end result!" Dick yelled.

"Was today really a win? Look at us," he gestured to Tim and Damian. "All we did was fall for the Joker's plan."

Dick closed his mouth tightly and glared at Bruce. He turned quickly and glanced at Tim and Damian, watching him expectantly, and then he headed for the elevator.

"Dick!" Bruce called after him. He took an audible breath to calm down. "Don't go." Dick stopped and glanced over his shoulder, his anger etched in his face. "Do you want to fix this," Bruce asked. "Or do you want to walk away like a little bitch?"

"Excuse me?" Dick turned and stared at him.

"I see where you're coming from… it was an honest mistake, but our window of opportunity hasn't shut yet. Do you want to fix it, or just walk out?"

Dick bit his lip. "You and I both know that he's as good as gone. We haven't been able to find him for weeks, and when he does turn up, we attack him? He'll go into hiding again."

"Then go."

Dick looked at him suspiciously.

"Go," Bruce urged. "We'll monitor the city from here. If any red flags pop up, we'll contact you." Bruce's face softened, but only for a moment. Dick looked at him.

"You can't put these two back out there. As much as I hate to say it, if you need anything, call me or Jason."

Bruce nodded reluctantly as Nightwing turned and walked out of the Batcave, giving the Robins one last look.

Harley walked slowly down the hallway to the room that the Joker had dubbed his office. Muffled shouts sounded from behind the door and she heard something smash, her hand resting on the handle. As she pulled it open, she ducked the lamp that flew out over her head, and then crossed her hands behind her back as she bounced merrily into the room; Harley slid along the wall, out of danger, as the Joker overturned his desk.

"RUINED!" He screamed, throwing the chair against the wall. "My entire plan, _RUINED! _If I ever get my hands on one of those damn Robins, I swear I'll torture them in every way I know, and I'll make Batman _watch,_ and I'll- I'll…" Joker panted, strands of his green hair flying askew over his face, his hands clawing at nothing in front of his chest. He screamed and, finding nothing else to destroy, pulled the gun out of his jacket and shot the goon standing by the door. Gunshots rang out until the clip was empty, and he continued to pull the trigger, the _click-click-click_ of the empty gun seeming louder in the sudden silence.

"It can't be all bad, can it Mistah J?" Harley asked hopefully.

He turned slowly on the heel of his shining leather loafers. The gun clattered to the ground from his fingers and he stared at her for a moment, before laughing hysterically and then charging at her. "You!" he screamed, stopping his trembling hands inches away from her throat. Joker twitched, hysteria and fury fighting for control of his twisted face. He gripped her shoulders tightly, as if exercising the utmost restraint in order to not close his hands around her neck. "Why are the Boy Wonders still alive?" he asked, his voice pitching higher at the end.

"They cornered me. I only just got away," Harley stuttered as his fingers dug into her shoulders.

"That's an excuse. Not a good one. But an excuse," he hissed, releasing her with some effort. Joker's hands clenched and unclenched as he stared around the room. His entire body trembled with fury, and Harley could sense another outburst coming, just as he shrieked in frustration and ripped the plans, papers, and blueprints off of the walls. He cackled uncontrollably as he did, the bits of paper falling to his feet like ash. When he'd finally run out of things to destroy, the Joker collapsed onto the floor with his back against the wall, his head in his hands. He pulled at his hair. "Go get me _any _gun and one of those silly bastards we have guarding the place. I need to shoot something."

"Puddin, you-"

"-I could always shoot YOU!" he screamed, leaping to his feet. He again rushed toward her and this time actually managed to get his hands around her neck. He squeezed, his teeth bared in a horrible grin, before he dropped her again, looking suddenly frightened. "Harley, dear, did I hurt you?!" the Joker asked, cupping a hand under her chin. "I don't want to hurt you!" he cried. Her eyes watered.

"I'm fine Puddin. Just fine," she assured him in a weak voice.

"Good. I don't want to hurt you," he muttered again, stroking the tip of her hat where it met the hood. He dusted bits of torn paper off of her head. "Good. Good…" Joker's hand slowly wrapped around the tip, and he yanked on it before using it to throw her halfway across the room. "Now find me something to kill!" He screamed furiously.

Harley scrambled to her feet and raced out of the door, stumbling to the first man she saw; an unfortunate goon who happened to be walking down the hall toward the commotion. She hated herself for what she was about to do.

"The bossman wants to see you, good fellow. It's your lucky day," she quipped, and then coughed a little. The man blushed and beamed. She wanted to scream at him to run but bit her tongue instead.

"Really? The Joker wants to see _me_?" he asked. Harley nodded meekly, unable to find her voice and led him down the hall to the closed door. She gestured for him to open it, and then stepped well off to the side as he swung the door wide open. Bullets tore through his chest and he fell backwards, bleeding out onto the concrete floor; she put her hand in her mouth to keep from making a sound. Harley poked her head around the doorframe to see the Joker sitting in his now righted chair with his legs crossed. Torn papers and smashed furniture littered the floor of the now almost barren room as he tossed the gun that he'd pulled out of some unknown location aside and laced his fingers together, looking over his hands at Harley.

"Come in, dear." She hesitantly stepped over a puddle of blood. Once she was standing beside him, Harley looked at the Joker's unreadable face.

"Yes?"

"We need a new plan. We have to go… a bit off-book now, thanks to the damn Nightwing, but that won't be a problem. Not a huge one, anyway." He waved his hand dismissively and smiled. "So the Riddler will be in Arkham. No matter, he was a pawn and to be perfectly honest I'm glad to have him out of the way," Joker giggled, "but we _still _need to follow this through, plan or no plan. So, my sweet little Ace. Any ideas?" He smiled up at her, putting his hands relaxedly in his lap.

Harley couldn't think of anything. He always made the plans; it wasn't her place. She shook her head, carefully watching him.

"Come now, Harley-Darling! You don't have any ideas?" Joker asked, standing and spreading his arms. "The stage is yours, my dear."

"I don't know, Mistah J…" She muttered hesitantly. Joker frowned.

"What's wrong, dear?" he asked, taking a step toward her. She flinched and his eyebrows knit in concern. "Have I upset you? I truly didn't mean to."

"No of course not Puddin!" Harley cried, reaching for his face. She pulled her hand back. "I just don't think I'm as good at plannin' as you are. You're so smart… and I'm just not!"

"Oh Harley dear!" Joker cried, grabbing her shoulders gentler than before. "I couldn't do anything without you! Without _you_." He grinned, wiping some of the makeup off of her face.

"You know I couldn't do anything without you either." She smiled, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"I know," the Joker laughed a bit forcedly, and leaned close to her tauntingly. His lips brushed hers. "And let's keep it that way, shall we?" He hissed before dropping her face and turning back to the paper littered on the ground. "We have work to do."

"_Wake up."_

_Dick groggily opened his eyes. He was in bed, wearing his Nightwing uniform and mask. He looked around. "Babs?" he asked slowly, wincing at the soreness in his aching muscles. _

"_No, silly."_

_He looked back at the bed where Lee was laying, in the sundress that she'd worn to the barbecue. Dick nearly fell out of the bed, his hand flying to the mask over his eyes. He stuttered and searched for the right words. "I can explain, Lee. I really- I can explain." Dick said desperately. Lee reached out to him and gingerly pulled the mask off. _

"_You don't have to. You've said enough, and haven't spoken a word," she whispered, her lips brushing his. Dick closed his eyes and inhaled shakily. _

"_What do you mean?" he whispered with some difficulty, reluctantly opening his eyes again. Barbara stared at him, her arms crossed. Dick cried out and scrambled away from her where she sat._

"_What do you think I mean?" she demanded. Dick glanced around anxiously. He was in his shitty apartment from his first and only semester of college. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about, Babs," Dick said slowly, turning to her. She looked down, her red hair falling in front of her face. Barbara wordlessly pulled the engagement ring off of the chain around her neck and held it out to him. As his hand closed around the silver chain, it wound it's way around his wrist. Dick gasped, but the sound was muffled as he closed his eyes and winced._

"_Sir, perhaps you should rest. Take a break. Young Master Grayson is looking awfully tired," Alfred urged, standing on the balcony of the Batcave. Dick opened his eyes in time to duck one of Bruce's blows. The handcuff around his wrist made it hard for Dick to move, and he dodged a punch again as he worked the lock. When the metal finally clicked, he let loose a cry of delight and flipped high over Bruce's head to escape and land behind him._

"_Four minutes and fifty-three seconds. You have to be faster, Dick," Bruce chided. Dick held up his hands in front of his young face and felt the weight of his feet on the mat, the breath racing in and out of his lungs. Bruce faked left and Dick fell for it; Bruce punched him in the side. Dick doubled over, coughing._

"_Master Wayne!" Alfred exclaimed worriedly. Dick panted and wheezed._

"_He can handle it," Bruce called. "Remember to fight through the pain. It's a little pain or your life in a situation like this." He instructed. Dick pulled his fist back to hit Bruce, but his mentor caught it, twisted it behind his back, and slammed him down on the mat._

_Dick groaned, his face smashed into the ground. _

"_Get up," the Joker hissed. Robin rolled over weakly and tried to stand. His legs failed him and he fell again, listening to the Joker howl with laughter. Robin stood shakily and slowly brought his fists up to protect his face, teetering off balance. _

"_Stay down, Boy Wonder," the Joker laughed, aiming a gun at him. The Batarang hit it as the hammer fell, the gunshot ringing out and seconds later, the blood spreading across his green and gold uniform. Robin screamed as he fell and his head slammed on the ground, a hole ripped clean through his shoulder. _

_Nightwing stared up at the rain falling from the sky, feeling the blood draining from his body. Batgirl hauled him to his feet and struggled to carry him with the help of Batman._

"_I don't think he'll make it," Batgirl whispered hushedly. Nightwing's vision blurred and his mouth moved but no words came out. _

"_He'll have to," Batman responded. Nightwing's head rolled forward and he closed his eyes._

_Dick's head snapped up, his eyes flying open. _

"_Dick!" Lee wailed. He could hear her crying somewhere, but he couldn't make out any shapes or people in the dark. Dick whirled around, finding no one. He burst through a door and nearly fell off of a platform to the circus below; where his parents lay sprawled awkwardly in the dirt. Blood spread from their split skulls, soaking the circus in red._

Dick screamed and sat straight up in bed, his chest heaving. He gasped and looked around the dark bedroom of his apartment, his blue eyes wide in terror. Sitting up for a long while, Dick finally rubbed his face, only to find his forehead and neck drenched with a cold sweat, and the cut on his face from hitting the top of his car was bleeding again.

Dick groggily got out of bed, shuffled to the bathroom, and pressed a fresh bandage over the wound. As he stared at himself in the mirror, he couldn't help but think about the nightmare, and he closed his eyes tight to try and expel the images. Of course, he couldn't. He could never forget them. Except for the part with Lee. That was new. When he walked out of the bathroom and checked the time, it was two thirty in the morning. Dick knew that he wasn't going to sleep again, so he fell to the floor and started doing push-ups.

His impromptu workout was a way to calm his nerves and stay awake so that he didn't have to see those images again, and after several hours, he collapsed on the floor, thinking as he stared up at the ceiling. He reached above him on the nightstand for his phone and texted Lee.

I cant sleep

Dick dropped his phone beside him thoughtfully and then added another text.

I miss you

He sighed and then hauled himself to his feet, going into the bathroom. After taking a quick, ice-cold shower, Dick started to get dressed. He figured that six am was a reasonable enough time to get ready for the day, and picked up his phone to text Lee again.

Meet me at the docks after work. bring swimwear and sunscreen :)


	19. Dessert

_**He's her escape.**_

_**Plagued by her feelings for the Joker, Harley Quinn once again abandons her clown prince for the sweet and funny policeman that Lee Quinzel had struck a relationship with. She's falling hard, with no one to catch her but him.**_

_**And he'll gladly catch her. Dick Grayson wholeheartedly disobeys his mentor in his girlfriend's favor, and he knows that he'll continue to do so. Bruce grows more and more exhausted as Dick and Lee grow closer and closer.**_

Lee had awoken to Dick's texts at seven in the morning. With each text she read, she grew more concerned for his health. According to the messages, he may have been up since two in the morning. She dragged herself out of bed and took a quick shower, and then got dressed for another day at Arkham. She had on gray slacks and a white ruffled blouse, and had done her makeup nicely. Her neck was sore, and she wasn't looking forward to getting to work to have the Riddler there, but she'd have to make the most of it until she and the Joker got their plan back in motion; whenever that may be. Her coffee maker beeped and she poured herself a mug massaging her throat. _The Joker._ Oh how she'd swooned when he'd almost kissed her. She turned the news on and her eyes were drawn to her phone when it rang with a text alert.

Good morning:)

Dick put his phone down and finished the rest of his protein shake, dropping the cup in the sink to be washed later and turning on the news. He secured his belt around his waist and slid the gun into the holster, and then grabbed his hat as he sat down on the couch to unmute the TV. He frowned. BREAKING NEWS flashed across the screen. "_...guards were unable to stop the villain known as Poison Ivy this morning as she broke out of the Asylum. Arkham has now gone under a total lockdown with no one- not even personnel- allowed in or out in order to prevent another escape. Police officials are attempting to…"_ Dick glanced down at his phone when it vibrated on the glass coffee table with a text from Lee.

morning:) seen the news yet? I apparently don't have work anymore

Lee sighed, going back into her bedroom to change. She wasn't sure what to do with her day now. Her phone buzzed.

neither do I. meet me at the docks now, I guess?

Dick asked. Commissioner Gordon had radioed him to tell him to stay home and rest. Other departments were handling the damage at Arkham, but he wanted Dick there bright and early the next morning. He looked down at his phone and opened the text from Lee.

see you there ;D Im excited.

Lee ignored the reeling sense of confusion she felt. Only last night had her knees had gone weak for a man who had murdered people in front of her. Now she was beyond excited for a date with a man who probably thought the most dangerous thing she did was go for wings in her old neighborhood. She still couldn't explain to herself what she was doing. She hadn't expected her and Dick's first date to amount to anything, except maybe something for her to tell Joker to make him jealous. But now she was hiding it from the Joker and feeling giddy about seeing Dick again.

She got ready for anything she may need to be prepared for, (he said to meet him at the docks. That could imply anything beachy, right?) including grabbing some food from the fridge she had made, and headed out. When she arrived on the seaside of Gotham, she followed the wooden docks through the forest of masts and white rope towering around her. She had no idea what she was looking for.

"Lee!" Dick cried from behind her. Or rather, _below _her. He stood on the sleek, shining oak deck of a small, streamlined sailboat. The outer hull of the boat was painted a glossy black. "Ready to go?" He grinned up at her. His familiar smile was dazzling. He wore charcoal colored swimming trunks and a loose fitting red v-neck, with modern rectangular-frame sunglasses. The wind blew through his black hair, and he ran a hand up through it.

"Whose boat is this?" Lee asked as she hopped down onto the deck, she tripped a little and grabbed a rope to steady herself. Her sandals smacked against the wood. The straps of a black bikini were visible tied around her neck and just barely through the slightly transparent electric blue off the shoulder shirt she was wearing with the front tucked into whitewash jean shorts. She set a tote down beside her.

"It's Bruce's. I snagged the keys when I left the other day. What's in the bag?" he asked reaching for it. She could see her reflection in his mirrored sunglasses.

"Potato salad," she said as he triumphantly pulled it out with a cheer. "Among other food," she added. He kissed her cheek and laughed.

"You are a godsend, Lee. An angel." Dick kissed her head again and then walked away. "Ready to set sail?"

"You know how to work this thing right?" Lee asked, looking at all the rigging.

"Of course. Bruce taught me when I was a kid."

"I hope you've sailed it since then."

He smiled dazzlingly at her, and then began to untie the dock lines. The wind carried the salt off of the water, and it was already warm for how early in the morning it was. A gull cried overhead. Lee sat down on the deck as Dick pushed off of the dock and stepped onto the boat, guiding it away and then pulling up the fenders. When they were a ways out from harbor, Dick began letting the sails out. Lee was enjoying watching him work. He seemed so experienced, and she could only assume that Bruce had taken him out on the boat many times. The breeze whipped through his hair and caught the sails, pulling them further out to sea.

"I heard about Will," Lee said gently. "How is he?"

"He's recovering," Dick smiled. "He's strong. Whatever poison that the Riddler used… well, it was a bit brutal. He'll be getting over it for a while." He said, sitting down by the back of the boat and grasping the tiller to guide them out over the waves.

"Do they know why he was the only survivor?"

"He said Nightwing saved him," Dick smiled a little, the wind blowing the collar of his v-neck away from his chest.

"I wonder why it was just him that was saved," Lee pondered as she leaned back into the breeze, letting it blow her hair behind her. Dick caught sight of the bruises on Lee's neck and he moved toward her.

"Lee, what is this!? Who did this?!" he demanded, touching the bruising around her neck. He stared at her in concern. She brushed away his hand and his worry.

"It's nothing. The guards didn't restrain one of the inmates in time," she said nonchalantly. Dick frowned at her indifference and kissed her neck gently.

"It's _not _nothing," he muttered.

"You show up with new bruises everyday," Lee said, reaching forward to touch one visible beneath his collar bone, "and tell me it's nothing," she reminded him.

"Well mine's in the job description. You're a doctor, you shouldn't have to worry about getting hurt." He pointed out, leaning back with his arm dangling over the side. His other hand still held the tiller.

"I'm a psychologist that works with dangerous psychopaths," she corrected. She moved closer beside him and dipped her hand into the moving water. He pulled his arm up out of the water and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her back to lean against his chest.

"Well I like that you're the kind of girl who's brave enough to do a job like that," Dick smiled. She smiled wickedly back.

"And I hate that you are the kind of guy who's brave enough to do a job like yours," she said as she splashed him.

Dick cried out and laughed, pulling his sunglasses off and wiping the water droplets off of the lenses. They were well away from shore, the white masts of the ships at harbor sticking up on the horizon. Dick stood and dropped the anchor over the side. "Can you swim?" he asked, pulling his shirt off. In the sunlight, the faded scars on his muscular torso were much more prominent. Especially the bullet scar on his shoulder. It looked like it hadn't been properly treated, so it puckered a bit. The blemishes didn't subtract from his athletic frame.

"Yes," she said as she watched him.

"Good." He stepped closer to her and slipped her shirt over her head.

"I got the pants, thanks," she said, standing practically nose to nose with him. Dick kissed her gently and pulled her glasses off. He grinned and, as she stepped out of her shorts, he pushed her backwards. She hardly had time to scream before she toppled over the side and into the water. When she popped back up, Dick was laughing, his hands on his knees as he looked down at her.

"That wasn't funny!" Lee pushed her hair out of her face, but she couldn't stop the smile. She swam back over to the boat and held onto the side. Suddenly, she pushed herself up and grabbed Dick's arm; she pulled him down toward the water, and as he pitched forward, he flipped over her head.

Dick didn't come back up for a few seconds, and Lee felt him grab her ankle and pull her under. He broke the surface laughing, his dark hair wet down over his eyes. He pushed it back and grinned. Lee's head burst out of the water a few feet from him. Her eyes roamed until they found his, and she laughed. Dick swam over to her.

"Those were two hundred sixty dollar sunglasses that you just sunk," he snorted and grinned, treading water.

"Oh my God I'm sorry!" Lee covered her mouth.

"They were Bruce's."

They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter again.

"Suddenly I don't feel as bad," Lee admitted.

"Nah, neither do I," Dick smiled and winked.

"So Bruce Wayne's boat and sunglasses? Is there anything about you that isn't his?"

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing," Dick sighed and bit his lip. "But let's face it, he'd have to go pretty out of his way to interrupt us now. Also, I stole his boat. He'd have no way to get here even if he tried."

"Well that's a good thing to keep in mind." She winked before swimming away with her laughter rippling across the waves.

Dick kicked up and floated on his back. He sighed, enjoying being out here, completely alone, with no chance of Bruce interrupting. Of _anyone_ interrupting. Dick liked being able to be just 'Dick Grayson'; not 'Officer Grayson' or 'Nightwing'. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sun. Lee drifted back over toward him and ran her hands through his hair, giggling. Dick sat up and splashed her.

"How was your day yesterday? You didn't text me at all!" He smiled, smoothing his hair back.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't doing anything yesterday; it was just my phone, and it was being stupid, and I'm sorry, and-" Dick could see how flustered she was getting so he gave her a quick peck on the lips before backing away to tread water. She smiled a bit. "I really was worried, and I'm glad you're okay."

"I'll always be okay," he grinned and then swam back to the boat. He gripped the side and hoisted himself back onto the deck, sitting with his feet in the water. Dick held out a hand to help her up. She grabbed it, and he helped pull her up until she was sitting beside him.

"Thanks," she said. Then she pushed him back over the edge. Dick cried out before hitting the water, and then he came spluttering back to the surface. Lee was standing on the deck to avoid being pulled back in as she laughed at him. Dick muttered irritably but couldn't hide his smile as he grabbed the edge of the boat again and pulled himself up, his arms and shoulder muscles flexing sexily to pull his weight. Water dripped from his muscular chest as he stood.

"You think you're so hilarious," he grinned.

"You so deserved that," she told him as she wrung out her hair. Dick walked over and shook his wet hair on her. She squealed and pushed him away.

"I could go for a drink. You?" he laughed, walking to a cooler and bending over to pop the lid open. "What would you like?"

"What do you have?" she asked, walking over beside him and resting her hand on his back.

"Sodas, water… take your pick."

"I'll just have a water."

Dick handed her a water and dug around for a soda as she twisted the cap off of her water bottle. She traced a scar on his back with her pinkie as she held her bottle cap, and he shuddered slightly, straightening up and opening the can of soda.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. She took a swig of her water and replaced the cap. Dick nodded and grinned, sitting down on the deck and putting his soda down beside him. The waves rocked the boat gently, the sails snapping in the wind.

"What else do we have besides potato salad?" he asked, holding up a hand to shield his eyes. She went over and kneeled by her tote.

"We have tuna sandwiches," she said tossing him one. "Some chips." She pulled out a bag. "And dessert," she closed the bag without taking anything out, "which you will get later."

He unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite, and then looked her up and down. "Is the desert in the bag, or am I staring at it?" Dick grinned.

"No dessert for you!" she yelled as she threw the chip bag at his head, which he easily caught as he laughed.

"You seemed ready enough to give me dessert the other night."

"And you don't get second helpings," she taunted, one corner of her mouth turning up in a smile.

"We'll see," he winked, taking a bite of his sandwich and leaning back relaxedly.

"How about I make you choose right now then," she pulled out a cherry pie. "Pie or dessert?"

"Desert," he answered instantaneously, finishing his sandwich. He leaned toward her.

"Well then I know what I'm making you wait for," she said putting the pie in his lap. He set it beside him.

"What!?" he cried, throwing his hands up. Dick pouted. "That's not fair."

"Then maybe you should learn to be patient for what you're going to get anyway."

He grinned stupidly at her and then opened the bag of chips, taking a handful. "I actually kind of regret losing those sunglasses," he laughed, holding a hand up over his eyes. Dick grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to sit on his lap.

"I'm still not sorry," she said as she stared into his eyes. He smiled again; that gorgeous, stupid smile. It made her heart skip a bit faster. He popped a chip into her mouth and sighed, looking up at the clear blue sky, the color mirrored in his eyes. Lee nibbled on her sandwich, and Dick stole it and took a bite.

"Hey!" she protested stealing it back. "You still have all of the potato salad to eat."

"Oh yeah!" Dick cried, reaching for the bowl. His phone rang in his shirt pocket and he dug it out, looking down at the caller ID. "Shit it's Bruce. Shit." He quickly pressed ignore and dropped the phone. "Nope. Not going to get scolded for stealing the boat. Not today."

"And you would rather do it tomorrow?" she asked. He smiled up at her as she straddled his waist, taking a drink from her water bottle. Dick pulled the lid off of the potato salad.

"Actually, I'm hoping that he doesn't know that I took it. But if I'd answered the call, he would. See? Hopefully he was calling for no reason." Dick said, though he found that highly unlikely. He bit his lip and looked back at the phone. _But what if it's Batman business? What if he needs help?_

"If it was important, he'll call one of your brothers," Lee said as she draped an arm over his shoulder. Dick smiled and set the salad on the deck beside him, running a hand up her smooth leg. It made her breath catch, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"What, is the potato salad not good enough anymore?" she taunted. He grinned.

"The potato salad is fine. I'm a little distracted at the moment, though," he whispered, and kissed her ear. She turned and brought her lips close to his. Dick leaned in.

"Nope," she said, putting a finger on his lips. "You still have to wait." Dick stared at her for a moment, as if not really understanding her, and then groaned.

"Fine," he pouted, and then stole a kiss quickly before picking up the potato salad and taking a bite.

"I hope you're learning a lesson." She took a bite of her sandwich as she stared at him with one eyebrow raised in amusement. Dick narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not sure what lesson I'm supposed to be learning," he confessed, and smiled. "But I'm willing to learn anything if you're the teacher." Lee laughed and finished her sandwich. She stood up and stretched before heading over and picking up her shirt. She pulled it on over the bikini and Dick let out an audible sigh of disappointment. Lee bit back her smile, slightly amazed at how that one noise could make her feel. He finished his potato salad as Lee stared out at the ocean, and when she turned around, she ran straight into Dick. He grinned as he kissed her gently, his hand on the back of her head.

"I see you still haven't learned your lesson," she said but didn't move away. Dick shook his head and kissed her again, pulling her against his chest. He could feel the dampness of her bikini on his skin even through her shirt.

"Maybe I need some personal tutoring," he grinned, his lips hovering above hers. One hand was on her back, holding her close, while the other slid into her hair. Lee had to remember to breathe as he kissed her again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his hair. Dick moaned a little as he smiled into her kiss, and she pulled away from his lips, grinning.

"Consider this your first lesson," she whispered, wrapping her leg around his and knocking his knees out from under him. He laughed as they hit the deck.


	20. Jason Walked In and All Hell Broke Loose

_**Dick is missing.**_

_**Right when Bruce may need him, he's up and vanished. Tim, Jason, and Damian have joined him in the Batcave, but he needs Dick's resources to continue his investigation. Without it, he can't go on.**_

_**It's been a long time since the brothers have all been together, and part of each one of them, no matter how small or how repressed, missed being around the others. Still- that doesn't mean that all of the Bat Boys in one room is a good idea.**_

"Where's Richard?" Damian asked Bruce. Tim glanced over expectantly at him, but Bruce didn't turn away from the computer screens.

"He's busy, I'm sure," he said not losing focus on the TV newscasts.

"Not showing up at the Batcave when called," Tim said. "I'm sure he's _very_ busy." Damian glanced between the two of them.

"Busy with what!" he demanded.

"Something with blue eyes and long legs?" Tim suggested.

"Enough," Bruce silenced him. "We need to focus on the matter at hand. How did Poison Ivy break out of Arkham?"

The elevator doors opened, and Jason stepped into the Batcave, followed by Alfred. Jason's Red Hood helmet was tucked under his arm. "Smells like guano in here," Jason muttered, glancing at the three of them. "Where the hell is Robin Senior?"

"Busy," Damian sniffed.

"What are you doing here Jason?" Bruce asked.

"Busy with what?" Jason asked, looking around.

"I think he needed to see a doctor," Tim told him.

"Jason what are you doing in my cave?" Bruce interrupted them.

"I came to compare notes," he told Bruce before turning back to Tim, "really? When Ivy decides to bust it out, Dick decides to bust one in?"

"Jason!"

"All right, all right!" Jason put his hands up in mock surrender. "I surveyed the scene and wanted to know if you guys found anything connecting the break out to the Joker. Although with one of your head detectives using his other head, you might not be on top of your game."

"Dick sure is on top of his game," Tim mumbled.

"Oh my," Alfred stuttered uncomfortably.

"Damn it, Jason," Bruce whirled. "Are you here to discuss business or not?! As much as I hate his new muse, and I'll admit that I _do_, it's _his _business and his business alone. What do you have on Ivy's escape?" he snapped, causing them all to fall into uncomfortable silence.

"Hey I can get get down to business and discuss Dick getting down to business at the same time," Jason told him before backing down a little. "I couldn't get in close at the scene being fresh out of prison and a wanted criminal and all, but the word on the street is that Ivy has a pretty big score to settle with the Clown Prince. I can't see her getting too friendly with him. Well, not as friendly as Dick and Lee for sure." Tim snickered while Damian glanced between the two of them.

"The scene showed only a single plant used to bust from her cell that she had smuggled on her person. No signs or calling cards of the Joker's," Bruce said, ignoring Jason's final comment.

"If she's had the plant with her for all these years, why did it take her so long to break out?" Tim asked, cocking his head a bit and looking at Jason, his eyebrows knit together contemplatively.

"I don't know," Bruce admitted. "But I don't think it's a coincidence so close to everything else that has been going on."

"I'm jealous of what Dick has going on," Jason said.

"What does Dick have going on?" Damian insisted. Everyone looked awkwardly away.

"Jason," Bruce cleared his throat. "Have you heard anything from the streets about what the Joker is planning?"

"I've had things to do, not what Dick's doing of course, but I just escaped from prison myself. I need to get reoriented before I can start asking questions, Bruce."

"It is nice to have you back Master Todd. No matter how unfortunate the circumstances," Alfred said, passing out steaming mugs from a tray.

"Did you learn anything from the briefcase?" Tim asked Bruce as he sipped his hot chocolate. Bruce ignored his cup as he pulled up the specs.

"It was some new form of android technology. Small, pen cap sized robots that when placed around and activated would covertly hack into any nearby security systems and disable all defenses. This is very complicated programming; we're lucky Dick and Damian destroyed these before the Joker could use them. There is no telling what damage they could have done."

"Where did the Joker get goodies like this?" Jason asked examining the specs on the screen. "He would have had to call in a lot of favors to get toys as good as these."

"And the Riddler," Tim added. "Why would the Riddler just offer himself up as a decoy for the Joker's plan?" Bruce spun his chair away from the screen.

"This doesn't make any sense," he said. "I need to know what the police force got from Nigma before shipping him off to Arkham. But for that I need Dick to be here instead of..." He trailed off and shot a warning glance at Jason.

"No, I'm leaving that one alone," Jason assured him. "I think we all got it."

"Not like Dick got it," Tim said. His face turned to horror at what he said as everyone turned to him.

"Tim!" Bruce yelled as Alfred objected, "Master Drake!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tim cried as Jason bent over in a fit of hysterics. "Jason is getting into my head!"

"I couldn't have said it any better," Jason said, clapping Tim on the shoulder as he wiped away a tear of mirth.

"I don't get it!" Damian exclaimed hotly.

"Dick is out with his girlfriend, somewhere," Jason finally clarified. "Jesus, for a murderer you sure are innocent, kid."

Bruce stared between the three of them irritably and picked up his phone to call Dick again. "I'm getting nowhere with these three today," he muttered.

"_What_ Bruce? What do you want?!" Dick demanded loudly when he picked up the phone.

"Why didn't you answer me earlier?" Bruce snapped.

"I was a little _busy _earlier," Dick retorted, sounding a bit out of breath. Lee giggled in the background and Dick shushed her.

"Put it on speaker Bruce!" Jason yelled, grabbing for the phone. "Or better yet, tell Dick to put it on speaker phone!" Bruce swatted Jason away, but not before Jason stole the phone.

"What the hell is Jason doing there?" Dick asked confusedly.

"I'm working, unlike one brother I know," Jason said. "But I would be happy to trade places. We all know Lee likes me best. I saw her first."

"No, I think I saw her first," Dick muttered.

"Jason would you just give me back the damn-" Bruce said, making a grab for the phone. Jason sprinted away and hid behind Alfred.

"Master Todd, Master Wayne, I-" Alfred began, but was cut off as Bruce charged around him at Jason. Jason threw the phone to Tim.

"What the hell is happening there?!" Dick asked. Tim looked around the Batcave, where Jason was arguing with Damian, and simultaneously running from Bruce, who was furiously reduced to chasing him. Alfred was trying to stop the chaos, but no one could hear him over Jason and Damian's shouting.

"The only way I can describe it is Jason walked in and all hell broke loose," Tim said matter-of-factly. Jason jumped on a table and danced away from Bruce.

"We were talking about you big bro. All good things. I think we should just stop and rewind so that you can get the idea."

"Jason give me back the phone!" Bruce roared.

"He gave it to Drake!" Damian shouted, smirking at Jason.

"What the hell Damian?!" Jason cried, just as Bruce swept his legs out from under him. He stormed over to Tim and snatched the phone.

"Dick if you're not here in ten minutes-"

"-that's going to be a problem." Dick cut him off.

"Why?!" Bruce demanded.

"...because I'm six miles from shore and eating potato salad." Dick finally said.

"What?!" Tim and Jason objected simultaneously.

"How am I stuck here with Bruce while you get down _and _get potato salad?" Jason complained. "Is the whole world backwards today?"

"Bruce never lets _me_ take the boat," Tim added irritably, but quickly fell silent when he saw that Bruce was no longer going to hold his anger in.

"Get your ass back to Gotham, off of _my _God damn boat, and _here_ within ten minutes," Bruce said carefully, his voice cool and deadly. "Or I will get my _other_ boat and come get you."

Dick fell silent. "...Can I at least put pants on first?"

"Oh my," Alfred said as Tim and Jason collapsed onto each other in a heap of laughter.

"I have never been so proud!" Jason called through his tears and laughter. Even Damian was smiling despite his normally brooding mood.

"Twenty minutes," Bruce hissed, and hung up the phone. He ignored the other three and went back to the computers, sitting down angrily and pounding the table with his fist. Alfred timidly approached him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Give them this moment of bliss, Bruce." He said quietly. "It is a rarity in the lives they lead."

"He hasn't had a day off since he was, like, nine," Tim added as he untangled himself from the still laughing Jason. "If he wasn't with Lee, you wouldn't have given him the day off," he added. Bruce didn't say a word as Alfred turned and bowed a little.

"I'm afraid I wasn't talking about Master Grayson," Alfred said, and then looked at Jason and Damian, where they still laughed happily. The three boys didn't notice them.

"Hey Tim! It looks like he wasn't willing to share after all!" Jason called. They collapsed into laughter again. Bruce looked over his shoulder at them, and a small smile graced his lips for a moment.

"Shut up Jason!" Tim pushed him into Damian who punched him in the kidneys.

"Damn it!" Jason cried. "This is why I never visit."

"I always thought I was because you were dead or in prison," Damian commented.

"All right, Alfred." Bruce sighed and turned back to the computers.

"Do not forget to let Master Grayson know of the new turn of events," Alfred said as he picked up Bruce's untouched mug.

"Ah- Al… I think I'll keep that. If that's ok with you." Bruce looked up at him, holding his hand out for the mug of hot chocolate.

"Of course, sir," Alfred said with a smile. Bruce took a drink as he turned back to the computers, and Alfred smiled again as he walked past the three boys, still talking and laughing amongst themselves.


	21. Finally Home

_**Poison Ivy walks free.**_

_**Arkham Asylum, the maximum security hospital for the criminally insane, has been left weakened in her wake as Poison Ivy freed herself from her cell. The Joker, having wooed Harley Quinn and escaped two years ago, didn't lend a hand.**_

_**Revenge is the endgame, and Poison Ivy intends to win. Forming a plan, she goes to the Joker to offer her help in exchange for the freedom of her ally still caged within Arkham's walls, the man who broke Batman; Bane.**_

"We're finally home Baby," Poison Ivy cooed at the small, beat up plant in her hand. She stroked one of its bent leaves lovingly as she crossed the room. Ivy gracefully knelt and dug a small hole with her hand. "I'm so sorry you had to get hurt," she soothed as she place the plant in the hole and gently brushed dirt over it.

She carefully caressed her Baby as she fumed, "However, you wouldn't have been hurt at all if it weren't for the clown. First, he borrows you and lets you nearly be destroyed, and then, after that jesting bimbo of his breaks him out of Arkham, he doesn't save us. After all we sacrificed. Two years I waited for him. Two years. I trusted the Joker and he let me rot in that wretched _hell_ for _two years_."

Ivy was pacing now, her body taut and movements fierce. "So I had to let you be harmed _again_," she spat. She returned to the plant, her voice soft and sweet again, "But don't worry, Baby. Soon you'll be big and strong and destroying cities again." Ivy smiled coyly.

"But my poor Bane is still trapped in the prison," she mused sadly then smiled once more. "Well we must bring him back home again," Ivy whispered suggestively at the now greener plant. She strode toward the door, plan already in motion.

Her home was in the subway system. Bane had emptied out an old railcar storage room that had become obsolete with the expansions. The room was still perfectly intact, and the vines and plants constructing most of the items and furniture in the room had flourished in her absence. Old fluorescent lights swung, casting her silhouette around the tunnels.

When Ivy reached the street it was already dark, but the moon gave her more than enough light. Using one of the pitiful trees that was caged in a small section of dirt between endless pavement, she had a branch smash shop window. Her reflection smiled up at her from the sea of sparkling glass.

Ivy moved playfully about the docks. She was in a good mood for the first time in years. She slid beneath the grimiest dock and made her way to a small cave dug beneath it. Her hips were swaying and a smile was on her face as she approached the crooked shadow hunched over a pitiful fire. "Who dere?" the shadow croaked.

"Oh come now Mad Joe. It hasn't been that long," she purred seductively. Mad Joe grinned a rotten smile. He'd grown older, more crooked, and more foul.

"Flowa'!" he wheezed. Ivy had always maintained an extensive underground network for gathering information, but Mad Joe was the best of the best. He heard everything, and he was willing to share. For a price. Ivy rested a hand on her hip, well aware of the figure she was casting.

"Look a' 'oo Flowa. Jus' as purdy as da las' time I sawd ya," he hacked a forced chuckle.

"Sorry to disappoint, Joe. This visit isn't for pleasure," she cooed. "I need to know what the Joker is up to."

"Ooooo weeeee, Flowa'. Tha's a big orda," he gloated.

"Well it's a good thing you hear everything isn't it?" Ivy said as she held up her hand, and from her fingers dangled a gorgeous diamond necklace.

Ivy burst through the warehouse doors, and strode toward the Joker, deadly gorgeous. He tripped back into a chair at the sight of her. "Ivy! How-how lovely to see you! About that whole, being stuck in Arkham thing, I was-I was," he fumbled. Ivy slammed her hands down on the armrests of the chair. She leaned in toward him till her lips were right next to his ear.

"I have a plan."


	22. More Down-to-Earth

_**The Joker knows.**_

_**Harley Quinn is growing more and more torn between Dick Grayson and the Joker, as the lines between both personas of her life become more and more blurred. To add to her confusion, the Joker knows about her romance with Dick, putting her separate lives- including Dick- in jeopardy.**_

_**Officers Grayson and Collins are left in the empty station of their precinct, one wounded and the other already in the doghouse; confined to their desks until Commissioner Gordon says otherwise. Dick has never been one to play the rules straight, and he doesn't leave Will behind when he decides to break them.**_

Harley tucked her legs into her chest as she sat in her bed alone. When she had woken up this morning, Dick had already left for work. She'd smiled for a moment, remembering the day they had spent together, but then the dread set in. The Joker would want her in order to work out a new plan, and Harley found her hands actually shaking from nervousness of going back. She sat in bed breathing deeply in and out for a while before she checked her phone.

I left breakfast in the oven for you. All I can say is I tried. have a good day!

Harley skipped into the kitchen and opened the oven. There were two pieces of slightly burnt toast and some undercooked eggs. Harley laughed to herself. She wasn't hungry, so she tossed the food. But she texted him anyway:

Thanks. it was good :)

She tossed her phone on the table and looked back at her bedroom where her Harley Quinn costume was hiding. She knew she was being ridiculous, and that she would cheer up the moment she saw the Joker's face, but right now, it felt wrong. Once back in her bedroom, she pulled out her costume and held it in her hands. Even if she never put it on again and never returned to the Joker, there was nowhere to run. The Joker knew who she was, and he could ruin her.

Harley quickly put her costume on and walked over to her window. She stared out of it at the apartment across the alley. The curtains were drawn, but the lights were on. With a sigh, she dove forward.

In her distracted state, it seemed like she was outside the hideout within seconds, but she couldn't bring herself to go in.

She reached for the handle and hesitantly turned it. She went in and closed the door behind her. A man with a machine gun sat up, and then relaxed.

"Oh, it's you. Go on down. Joker's waiting for ya." He smiled a little and got back to guarding the door. Harley walked down the stairs and when she stepped into his office, the Joker's face lit up.

"Harley dear!" he cried, and grinned. "We've been waiting for you! Good. Now we can begin." He clapped. Harley looked around the room. There was no one there but the two of them. His better mood calmed her, and she cast away her doubts.

"You seem chipper Puddin," she said, smiling at his mood.

"Oh I am!" He giggled and winked. "That Ivy came in and tried to rough me around, but we soon worked something out." He rubbed his gloved hands together. "And today we go on with the plan to bust all of our good friends out of Arkham!" Joker grinned and then mumbled something, digging through his desk drawers. Harley noticed that everything had been righted and meticulously cleaned after his outburst a few nights ago. He tugged out a piece of paper and a pen, and smoothed his already pristine hair. "There. Have a seat, Darling!"

"What did Ivy have to offer?" Harley asked, sitting.

Joker ignored the piece of paper that he'd gotten out, pacing the room. His deep violet coattails whipped behind him every time he turned. "The original plan still holds ground," he began, tapping his lips with his fingers. He laughed suddenly, and then smiled to himself. "But! We're going to get more down to earth than technical." Joker paused, and then let loose another peal of laughter. He looked at Harley, and then realized that she didn't quite understand yet. "Ivy will be helping us. Instead of the little silly robots, you'll be transporting plant pods. Tiny ones. Itty bitty ones!" He spread his hands and grinned. "See?"

"So I'll be giving the little plants to the inmates now. Instead of the robots? And the plants do what?" Harley asked.

"They grow. The inmates still scatter them throughout Arkham. Ivy's told me that they're strong enough to shatter the brick," he grinned. "We won't have to bother with the security systems. They can all just pop right through the walls! Isn't it marvelous? Then while I distract the Batman, you and Ivy can take care of the outer defenses." The Joker rubbed his hands together gleefully. "I'm sure the freed inmates will be happy to help once they get there."

"And I still pass plants out disguised as pills to the inmates?" Harley asked, getting excited. The Joker's plans were infectious once involved in them.

"Yes!" He threw his hands up dramatically and grabbed her hands, pulling her out of the chair. He twirled her around and grabbed her shoulders, shaking them a little. "You are absolutely instrumental. You're pivotal to this plan! It's all about _you_ Harley my sweet, Harley my love!" he cried, and spun her around again, laughing happily. He released her and clapped his hands together, sighing. "We have work to do, I think. It is absolutely perfect that you work at Arkham, dear," he grinned.

Harley beamed and giggled wildly at his affection. "You know I would do anything for you, Puddin."

"Good," he grinned and planted a kiss on her cheek. "You're essential to this part of the plan, this step. I have so much more planned, Harley dear, you can't even imagine."

"What more do you have planned, Mistah J?" Harley asked hopefully. Maybe this time he would tell her.

"Don't worry your little hat tips over it darling," he told her as he swatted her right hat tassel. He paced away with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Don't you trust me Puddin?" she pouted.

The Joker paused for a moment and then turned to her. "Where were you yesterday, dear? I assumed you were working, I didn't look too deep into it," he waved his hand dismissively. "But I couldn't reach you." Harley felt her insides clench in panic as she wondered if he knew. She risked the lie anyway.

"Well all the staff weren't allowed in Arkham yesterday due to the escape, and I thought I shouldn't draw attention to myself and get into trouble because I didn't know what they were looking for." It was mostly true.

"Smart. Good thinking. You're a clever girl, Harles." Joker smiled lovingly at her, his eyes gleaming. Harley blushed and looked away at his affection. He stroked her cheek? and she glanced up to meet his eyes. He stayed there for a moment and then walked back to his desk. "Have you weaseled any intel from that policeman you were so clever enough as to befriend?" Joker asked offhandedly, dropping into his chair and grinning at her knowingly. Harley froze and it felt like her blood had turned to ice. She thought quickly.

"Yeah," she slurred. "He came into Arkham asking about Harley Quinn and her relationship with the Joker." She smiled nervously.

"And what did you tell him?" He smiled patiently but raised an eyebrow at her. Harley hoped that Joker didn't quite know everything, but she was almost afraid to lie in case he did.

"I told him that Harley Quinn and the Joker have a strong relationship that will be impossible to break."

"Good." The Joker grinned widely and stood. "I don't want any _doubt _about that." He looked down at her, smiling menacingly. He leaned down and kissed her. Harley reached up to pull him closer, but he backed away.

"There isn't any doubt, Mistah J," Harley breathed. She could still feel his kiss on her lips.

"Good," he said again, and grinned at her. "Stay with your little cop," he purred. "He may be useful in any number of ways. We can always dispose of him when we're finished," he waved a hand dismissively. He turned to walk away, and Harley dropped her head sadly. _I'm sorry I got you into this, Dick_, she thought.

"Of course Puddin'," she said obediently.

"This is stupid," Will sighed. Dick looked up from his computer.

"What? What is?" he asked, sitting back in his chair. Will flicked a paper clip off of his desk, and it skittered across the floor and under another officer's chair.

"Gordon is re-routing all of our calls to the other precincts, and we have to sit here and do nothing." Will sighed.

"We're getting _paid_ to do nothing, though," Dick pointed out. "And Gordon is busy with interviews. Trying to 'rebuild our ranks' as he put it."

"So why do we even have to _be _here?" Will sighed loudly, dropping his head onto his desk.

"I don't think _you_ should be here, personally," Dick muttered, a smile playing at his lips. Will glared up at him.

"Don't you say it. I feel fine, and I'm ready to work. If we'd ever get put to work…" he muttered irritably.

Dick watched him carefully, and then grinned. "Then lets go." He shrugged and stood, stretching. Will looked up at him and grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, there's no harm in going for a drive in the squad car, right?" Dick smiled and winked. Will jumped up.

"Dick, you are a savior. Let's go!" He snatched his hat off of his desk and suppressed a cough as Dick glanced back at the closed blinds of the Commissioner's office. He and Will quietly left the station and got into their squad car. Will flicked the radio on.

"So how is your girl?" he asked as Dick pulled out of the parking lot.

"She's good. We're good." Dick smiled, more to himself than at Will. Will was glad to see him happy. It had been a while since his partner had looked this excited about anything. "We went sailing yesterday. I don't know… but I've never really felt this way about a girl before. Not even Babs."

"Well good for you. The two of you will have to come over for dinner with Molly and me. If you don't blow it before then, I mean."

Dick laughed. "That would be wonderful. So you can meet her on more casual terms, not when she was terrified that I was dead," he smiled. Will laughed.

"You should have seen how Molly reacted when I walked in the door after Nightwing saved me," Will told him. Dick smiled.

"Good. I don't regret choosing to save you." He sighed. The sky was growing cloudier as he turned a corner. The city seemed lazy today, and there was hardly a person to be seen, even as they rolled down main street.

"I haven't told Molly about you," Will whispered.

Dick let out a slow sigh of relief. "Good. I know it sucks to keep the secret, but…" he trailed off. He's been keeping it since he was ten. "It's nice to be able to confide in you."

"Then confide in me," Will told him. "Explain all of this to me."

"Explain… what? There's a lot. I'm willing to tell you, Will, but you've gotta be specific." Dick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _If Bruce knew…_

"Why? Why do this? What made you into... a vigilante?"

"Oh. That." Dick bit his lip and stared out the windshield for a moment. "I guess… Well Tony Zucco murdered my parents. I sort of…" He bit his lip again, frowning, trying to explain as much as possible while talking about Batman as little as possible. "I guess I got into the whole vigilante business because of that. For revenge. And I never really left."

"So you became Robin?" Will asked, genuinely curious.

"Yeah. Batman helped train me, and when he took me on as a partner I took the name Robin. It was a nickname that my mother had given me in the circus, and it stuck. The skills I'd learned as an acrobat helped in the whole crime-fighting thing too," Dick smiled a little, remembering being under Bruce's tutelage.

"Then why did you stop being Robin?"

Dick hesitated. "That's a little harder to explain. Batman never treated me like an equal. Always as a sidekick. As I got older, I really could see that. He was by no means bad, just… controlling. I wanted to do things my own way, so I broke off."

"And thus Nightwing?" Will asked with a smile.

"And thus Nightwing," Dick nodded. He took a deep breath and stopped at a stoplight on a one-way street. A red convertible suddenly shot past them and Dick jumped. "What the hell?!" He flipped on his lights and went after the sports car, until it slowed to a stop on the side of the road. Dick narrowed his eyes at the liscence plate. "Shit. Hold on, Will," Dick said as he got out of the car and walked to the convertible.

"Tim, what the hell are you doing?"

Tim grinned up at him and pulled his sunglasses off. "Was I going too fast, Officer?"

"You know, if that hadn't been me, you would have a hefty ticket."

"So you're not giving me a ticket?" Tim laughed.

"Just shut the hell up and move along," Dick smiled. He walked back to his police car as Tim drove away.

"What was that?" Will asked. Dick rolled his eyes and buckled up.

"My idiot brother," he laughed. "He does that every now and again to screw with me. He's a boy scout, though, I guarantee he made sure that no one was coming. Are you hungry?"

"Aren't we 'on duty'?" Will joked.

"We always eat on duty. Besides, it's not like Gordon needs us today. Let's get some lunch." Dick smiled and drove them to the diner where they always ate. Taking a seat at a booth inside, Dick checked his phone to make sure that there were no texts from Lee.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite officers," a familiar voice said. Courtney passed out two menus with a big smile on her face as she gazed down at Dick. He smiled back, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"Hiya, Courtney. How are you today?" Dick ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm good," she told him with a wink. "What can I get you two to drink?"

"Just a water for me," Dick said, putting his menu down on the table.

"Lemonade," Will smiled. "Can you just get us the usual to eat?"

"Sure thing." She picked up their menus and walked away, sending one last look over her shoulder at Dick.

"Still think you missed out on that one," Will smiled, glancing at Courtney. Dick laughed.

"There are several reasons why that would have been a terrible idea," he said. "The one at the top of my list being if I dated her it would have been guaranteed to end badly, and then I'd never be able to come here again. I'm not losing this place to a one night stand with the waitress," Dick laughed, tapping a finger on the table. "Lee is more than I deserve."

Courtney came back with their drinks. "Where's your girlfriend?" she asked bitterly as she set their drinks down.

"Working," Dick smiled pleasantly, taking a drink of his water.

"Oh." Courtney puckered her lips before walking away.

"Damn," Dick laughed. "Why do women get like that with me? Can't I just be friendly?" he shook his head and looked at Will.

"Sorry pretty boy." Will shook his head and smiled. Dick glared at him irritably.

"I'm not even going to comment on that."

Will laughed. "Am I going to regret that later?" he mocked. "Nightwing going to come get me late one night?"

"I don't need a costume to come after you for that one later," Dick scowled. Rain began to pitter on the sidewalk outside, and the door slammed shut as a man entered the empty diner and walked to the register. "I could always tell Gordon that I think you shouldn't come to work for a while, see if that helps."

Will narrowed his eyes. "I thought Nightwing was supposed to help the good guys." Dick laughed as Courtney cried out from the register.

"Give me all the cash, lady," the man who had walked in a moment ago said, pointing a gun at her. Dick glanced at the scene and turned back to Will.

"Is this guy serious?"

Will shrugged. Dick sighed irritably and stood up. "Okay, guy, it takes a real special moron to walk in and try to rob a diner with a cop car in front of it."

The man whirled around and aimed the trembling gun at Dick. Courtney pressed the panic button under the counter and backed away. Dick shook his head.

"Put the gun down, man."

"No! You take yours off and throw it over here! Your partner too!" the robber squeaked. Dick unclipped his gun and dropped it carefully, kicking it toward the man. Will did the same. Dick glanced at Courtney.

"Go into the kitchen."

She started to move, and the robber pointed the gun at her.

"No! Stay where you are! Unload the register and-" The man let out a strangled cry as a bottle of ketchup hit him so hard in the neck that it knocked him backward. He fell to the ground and Will leapt up, cuffing him. Dick laughed and lowered his hand from where he'd thrown the bottle.

"Seriously, guy. Not your lucky day." Will hauled him to his feet, and Dick picked up their guns as another squad car raced up to the diner. Will and Dick met the officers as they left the building with the robber, still coughing and spluttering. Dick grinned at the other two officers.

"Sorry, boys, our division's got this."


	23. Nothing to Talk About

_**Nothing's more awkward than working with an Ex.**_

_**Batgirl and Nightwing, Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson, have a lot of history. After a romance that ended unclearly at best, The two of them have some feelings that ought to be resolved before Dick commits to another woman.**_

_**But the best time to bring them up may not be when they're knee-deep in weapons dealers, with Harley Quinn tormenting them from the sidelines. Batman sends Batgirl and Nightwing to scope out a deal, forcing them to work together.**_

"Would you two like to explain yourselves?" Gordon asked, storming into the criminal processing area.

"This process is usually called booking, and it happens after an idiot tries to rob a diner with two badass cops eating a pleasant dinner in it." Dick leaned against the counter and smiled. Will was fingerprinting the man that they had arrested robbing the diner.

"Would one of those two cops like to explain why they were out in the field when they were specifically told they were on desk duty? Or the fact that one of them still hasn't turned in a sign off from a doctor saying they can come back to work?" Gordon glared between the two of them.

"First of all, I'd like to point out that we weren't in the field. We were taking a lunch break. And secondly-" Dick turned to Will. "I _told _you, you should have just let me forge that!"

"I am going to pretend that I didn't hear one of my top officers trying to coerce another into a crime. Should I also assume it was the perp currently being fingerprinted that logged out your squad car for traffic duty? Or did you move your desks there?"

"There was a notebook and a pen on the dash. Does that count?" Dick asked.

"No," Gordon glared at him. "Will, you are relieved from duty until signed off by a doctor," Gordon continued to talk over their protests, "so you will not be coming in tomorrow. Someone will be taking over your shift and Grayson's. Grayson you are being moved to the graveyard shift tomorrow. I just lost over half of my department, so I am being lenient. Do not let this happen again." Gordon gave them both one final warning glance before marching back to his office.

"Well shit." Dick sighed. "Not working at all would be better than working the night shift," he leaned on the counter.

"Sorry man," Will apologized. "At least Molly will be happy with this," he added with a sigh. "Not about you working," he amended quickly.

"No, I know," Dick smiled. "She should be happy to have you home. She has every right to be, too." He sighed and tapped his hands on the counter. "You can finish up here? I think I'm gonna go home, do some work from there."

"Yeah no problem," Will assured him and waved him away with a smile.

"Good. Go home, get some rest, and give Molly a kiss for me," Dick winked and then headed out. As he stepped through the front doors of the station, he stopped dead in his tracks. Batgirl was leaning against the hood of his squad car, smiling at him.

"So how was work?" she asked casually with a smile.

"Um, what the hell?" Dick said, still rooted to the spot.

"Now that work is over, you have a job to do," she told him. "Sent from on high." She smirked.

"I'm having a hard time trying to decide if that last part means that _you_ compare Bats to an almighty deity, or if he thinks himself one," Dick muttered, walking to the drivers side. "Get your ass off my car."

"Sorry Officer, you'll have to arrest me."

Dick laughed angrily. "No. Don't say that. It was cute then, it's creepy now. You're not allowed to toy with me now." He got in and slammed the door. _Why the hell would Bruce send her? I'd rather work with Jason, for Christ's sake._

"Well you don't have much say in what I do anymore," Barbara said, leaning toward the window. "And you know how much I love that uniform, but take it off and suit up. We need to go." She pushed off the hood of the car and walked toward an alley to the north. Once Dick had changed, he followed her down the alley.

"What are we doing?" Nightwing asked reluctantly. Batgirl turned and looked him up and down.

"I take it back. I like _that_ uniform just as much," she smiled at him. Nightwing sighed as loudly and obnoxiously as possible.

"What are we _doing_ Batgirl? Tell me or I'm leaving."

"One of your little drug lord friends is getting in a big shipment. And when I say big I mean at least three dozen hired guns to protect it and kill any cops kind of big. Batman seems to think that the Joker will want to get in on the deal himself. We're supposed to check it out."

"Fine. But why would the Joker want in on a drug deal?" Dick asked.

"Why is he trying to rob from them in the first place?" she countered.

Nightwing thought back to his conversation with Harley Quinn, what seemed like weeks ago. "For the money. And the chaos. Joker wanted to piss off the mob bosses for no reason."

"Then I guess we should go stop some criminals from robbing some criminals," she said bitterly as she led the way. Nightwing followed her as they scaled the wall at the back of the alley. They ran along the rooftop and he sighed.

"Why are we doing this?" he asked.

"Because Batman told us to," she said simply.

"I know that, but why are _we _doing it?" Nightwing pressed. _Bruce knows what hell I went through…_

"I asked him to let me do it," she said before leaping to a different rooftop. Nightwing nearly missed the jump and had to catch the opposite wall, slamming painfully into the brick before hauling himself back up.

"You _what!?_" Nightwing cried, falling into step beside her again. "Why the hell would you do that!?"

"I thought we should talk." She shrugged her shoulder as she ran.

Nightwing shook his head, not slowing his pace. "There's nothing to talk about."

"We can't just leave things like we did," she objected. "Especially now that…" She trailed off.

"Now that what? Now that I'm happily in a relationship again, and you've suddenly decided that you want me just because another girl has me? No."

Batgirl stared straight ahead. "Did you ever think that she won't get to know this aspect of your life like I do?"

Nightwing bit his lip. "Can we just do our job please?"

"I can. Can you?" she snapped, picking up the pace. Nightwing clenched his jaw and surged ahead of her, refusing to continue the conversation. Batgirl suddenly veered left along the rooftop. Nightwing cried out and skidded to a stop before following her, slowing down. He tried to disguise his gasping for breath.

"Babs, what the hell went wrong?" Nightwing came to a full stop, spreading his arms in defeat.

"We grew up," she sighed, walking back toward him.

"I know we did. We both changed. But that clearly didn't change how we feel about each other." Nightwing stared at her. Batgirl looked at him hard.

"You said feel."

Nightwing stopped. "Felt."

"But you _said_-"

"-I know what I said!" he suddenly shouted. She looked at him a bit taken aback. "Damn you Babs! Everything was fine and then you left me!" Batgirl stared at him in shock. Nightwing ran a hand through his hair. "You asked me why I loved you and I _told you_, and you _still _left me."

"Nightwing, I-"

"And then you gave the ring back. I told you that I meant it, and you threw that in my face."

"Dick-"

"I _told _you that I'd come back to you, and you threw _that _back at me-"

"But you _didn't_!" Batgirl shouted. Nightwing choked midsentence.

"...Yes I did."

"No," Batgirl snapped, her fists clenched at her sides. "You didn't, Dick. You never came back. Don't get me wrong, I was _glad_, in a way, but you _didn't _keep your promise." She lowered her voice. Nightwing stared at her, an awful knot in his stomach. Batgirl reached out and stroked his cheek. "You needed to move on, Nightwing. I loved you, but you needed to move on." She whispered. He looked down.

"Why bring this up again? Why now?" he breathed, closing his eyes.

"Because now _I _need to move on." Batgirl said softly, pulling a chain out of a pocket on her utility belt. On the end of it was the engagement ring that Dick had given her years ago. She placed it in his hand. "I loved you, Dick."

"I loved you too, Babs," he whispered sadly, staring at the ring in his palm.

"Batcave to Nightwing and Batgirl." Nightwing's comm suddenly sounded. "Have you arrived at the spot for the deal?"

Dick's eyes widened in panic. "Son of a-" He took off in a dead run with Batgirl close on his heels. "Batcave, we're ah- almost there."

"Do not be late for this," Batman threatened them quietly.

"Copy that, Sir. No need to tell me twice tonight." Dick said, and then glanced at Batgirl. "How far out are we?"

"We are there," she said as she skidded to a stop at the edge of the roof. Down below them was a dock with a boat docked.

Dick dropped down onto his stomach on the ledge and pulled out his binoculars, scanning the area. "There," he whispered, as he spotted a dozen men with guns guarding what he could only assume was the shipment of drugs.

"And here come some of their friends," Batgirl said, pointing. A black SUV pulled up to the dock, and half dozen heavily armed men got out. Nightwing glanced at Batgirl.

"What's our move? Are we on surveillance, or do we go for it?" he said quietly, replacing the binoculars in his glove pocket. Batgirl was about to comm Batman, when a high laugh sounded. The men on the docks were immediately at attention looking around.

"Who forgot to invite me to the party?" Harley Quinn shouted from atop a fish gutting shack near the dock. She leaped away as hundreds of bullets ripped into the wood where she had just been. Batgirl noticed Nightwing's fists tighten angrily.

"If we go down there to bust this up, that bitch is _mine,_" he whispered, thinking of Damian's broken arm. He pulled his escrima sticks from their holster on his back. "Ask Bats for the go."

"Batman," Batgirl started as Harley Quinn flipped onto the drug dealer's boat. She laughed as the men tried to scramble into a position to shoot her and not each other. "Harley Quinn is here and we're requesting per-"

"-screw that." Nightwing snapped, launching off of the rooftop.

"Nightwing!" she called after him as he went. Batgirl let out an annoyed sigh as she followed. He dove into the fight, taking down two gunmen within seconds, but they weren't his target. Nightwing rushed past the remaining men, leaving them to Batgirl. Harley Quinn waited for him to reach her.

"That is so sweet, but you didn't have to take out my men," she giggled. Nightwing spun, kicking out, and Harley barely had time to duck before his boot whipped her hat tips. As he landed, he swung for her face again.

"Now I'm starting to think you're mad at me," she mock pouted. "Was it something I said?" She slowly backed up to the very edge of the boat.

"Shut-" Nightwing threw a punch at her face and she ducked it. "-_up!_" his elbow came back and hit the back of her head, faster than she could dodge.

"Ow. That really hurt." She pouted before smiling. "Got any bandages?" She quickly grabbed the arm that he lashed out at her in a quick punch and, moving one hand to his shoulder, flipped up over his head. She landed on the dock behind him. Nightwing quickly turned, and Harley had to leap quickly to avoid being sliced by the wingding that just missed her. A bullet embedded itself in the dock at his feet. He advanced quickly and brought his escrima stick under her legs, yanking it back and knocking her over. She laid on the dock as he stood over her.

"I feel like this is personal for you," she said. Her legs spun out around and knocked him off his feet. He rolled to the dock. Harley Quinn leaned over him. "I'd rather have it personal in a different way," she taunted. Nightwing glared up at her, and she just leaned back in time for his escrima stick to miss her nose. He jackknifed to his feet and took a fighting stance, his lips pressed tightly closed.

"Did I come on too strong?" Harley Quinn asked. She glanced back at where Batgirl was fending off three gunmen at once. "Or should I be jealous?"

"Go to hell," Nightwing hissed, before faking a blow with his left escrima stick only to tase her with the right. She cried out before taking two steps away. She put up her arms to block his punch as he advanced on her again, but he grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back.

"I could do this with you all night," she told him, slightly winded. She twisted under his arm until she was standing behind him. "But I think your girlfriend needs you more than I do." Nightwing looked at Batgirl, where she was growing overwhelmed with the men she was fighting. Nightwing glanced back over his shoulder; Harley Quinn had disappeared. He fired two wingdings, taking out the knees of a couple of thugs, and then jumped onto one goon's back. He tased the goon with one of his escrima sticks. The man screamed and collapsed beneath him as Nightwing pushed off, doing a handspring and landing back to back with Batgirl. He brandished his escrima sticks, crackling with electricity, as she held up her hands.

"Just like old times?" Nightwing panted, scanning the half-dozen men that remained.

"You take one, I'll take the other five?" Batgirl smirked. Nightwing grinned, and they launched into action. He had to admit, it felt good to work with her again.


	24. I Don't Want You to Fall

_**Love can be fatal.**_

_**Stuck on the graveyard shift, Officer Dick Grayson patrols nighttime Gotham. All seems well, until a disturbance call turns into something much darker; Dick isn't the only one intruding, however, and the third party is the one he's truly interested in.**_

_**When Harley Quinn arrives at the scene, a police officer- her alter-ego's love interest- confronts her. The situation is darker than she could have anticipated. Faced with a gun in the hand of her lover, Harley has to make a rash decision, that could cost Dick his life.**_

Dick slept through the day again, and then woke up in time to start his shift at nine. He dragged himself out of bed. _I really never sleep at a decent time anymore… _he thought as he groggily pulled on a clean uniform, hardly bothering with anything else but a travel mug of coffee and the keys to his squad car before he walked out the door. He shivered in the chilly spring breeze. The sun had all but set completely, and Dick cranked the heat up as he backed out into the street.

"Grayson, you out?" Commissioner Gordon's voice came loudly over the radio at his shoulder. Dick cried out and grabbed the speaker.

"That was _right _in my ear, Gordon," he grumbled. The Commissioner laughed.

"Time to wake up. You're on patrol tonight, so stay sharp." The radio fell silent. Dick didn't need to be told twice to stay focused; he of all people knew that nighttime Gotham was dangerous.

Harley Quinn twitched her foot back and forth as she watched the Joker sitting at his desk. She made some clicking sounds with her tongue before sighing deeply and staring at the wall. She glanced once more at the Joker, but he hadn't moved.

"Puddin, I've been sitting here for an hour," she whined. He didn't look at her. Harley got up from her chair and went over to the desk. She leaned in front of him.

"Why did you call me in?" she asked sweetly.

He continued to look at the notes spread over his desk, and then glanced at her. He did a double take, as if seeing her there for the first time. "Did you say something Harley?" Joker asked distractedly, waving her away with his hand as he tugged a paper out from under her elbow where it was planted on the desk.

"You told me you needed me tonight!" she complained, crossing her arms. "But all you've done is ignore me."

"Yes, yes, I need you…" he trailed off, yawning, and then scribbled something on a piece of paper. Harley waited for him to continue, but after a minute of silence it became apparent that he'd forgotten she was standing there again. He frowned, holding up a scrap of paper and squinting at the scrawl on it.

"Mistah J," she said as she pushed the paper away from his face.

"What, what!?" he cried, looking up at her angrily. "What is it, Harley, I haven't got all night!"

"And I'm supposed to spend my whole night waiting here?" she pouted. Joker sighed dramatically and leaned back in his chair.

"You want something to do?" he asked, looking at her irritably.

"Yes," she said simply. Dick had texted her that he had to change shifts to work tonight, so they had been unable to see each other. She was antsy with nothing to do.

"Fine." He looked at her sternly. "I want you to go scope out a delivery that one of those other little drug rings is receiving tonight. Some guns and ammunition, I think it said… oh where's that note…" He frowned and started sifting through the papers again. Harley waited for a moment for him to finish his thought.

"Puddin!" she cried in frustration.

"I know, I know!" he snapped testily, turning to her again. His brow was furrowed, his lips twisted in a discontented frown. "Just go mess everything up! Do something! Just get out there and crash their little party! Get Batman's attention on you. We can't have him ruining everything again. Keep the attention on _you_, dear, you're good at that." Harley giggled before planting a kiss on the Joker's cheek. She skipped happily from the room.

His police cruiser was parked in an alleyway just off main street as Dick sat in the drivers seat. He stared at the building across the road, some sort of bakery; before throwing his hands up and screaming in frustration. He slammed his head down on the wheel. "Traffic. Working _traffic_ at eleven o'clock at _night_…" Dick groaned angrily, and his head slid down the wheel, honking the horn. He jerked up in his seat and rubbed his forehead where he'd slammed it against the steering wheel. "Ow…" he mumbled.

He wanted to call Will, call _anyone _to talk to, but it was late. Everyone would be asleep. After sitting in the dark alley for a while longer, Dick finally gave up. He pulled out of the alley and drove along main street, scanning the dark buildings lazily for anything to break his boredom. Nothing came, to his dismay.

"Officer Grayson," his radio crackled to life in the silence. Dick jumped, and then grabbed it.

"What is it?"

"We got a call about suspicious mob behavior in Downtown Gotham. 154 Regent Street. Go check it out," the dispatcher said.

"Aye, Captain," Dick sighed and turned to head in the direction of the call. He pulled up outside of the address and got out of his cruiser. After looking around, he sat down in the driver's seat with the door open and radioed back. "There's nothing here."

"All right, Grayson, but make sure."

"Wait…" Dick stopped. He'd looked up in time to see a man disappear around the edge of a building. He was holding a shotgun. "The tip was good. Something's up here. Requesting backup." There was a pause as the dispatcher processed the request.

"Okay, Grayson, backup is on it's way. Don't go in alone, kid." Another pause. "Grayson?" the dispatcher waited for a response again, but Dick was already rounding the corner where the man had disappeared.

He crept along the wall, following the man at a distance until he stopped on a deserted street corner and stood there, waiting. Dick crouched in the shadows. Minutes ticked by, until finally a truck pulled up. He couldn't hear what they were saying. The man on the street passed a briefcase to the men in the truck, and the passenger got out, walking the first man to the back of the truck. Dick moved to get a better view. Inside were at least a dozen crates, and Dick squinted as the man pulled the lid off of one; each crate housed several guns packaged safely and discreetly. Dick let out a slow breath.

Something bounced across the street and rolled under the truck. One of the guys bent to peer at it. Dick could hear him yell, and he tried to get away. The bomb beneath the truck exploded. Pieces fell around the fiery ruin of the truck. Dick couldn't see what had happened to any of the men, but they were all within range of the blast; someone walked over to the explosion to check out the scene, and Dick recognized her immediately.

Torn between going after her and waiting for backup, Dick drew his gun, but remained crouched and hidden. Harley Quinn skipped from body to body, checking each one, and Dick raised his gun, aiming it dead at the clown prince's right-hand woman as he stepped out of the shadows and walked towards her. "Don't move. GCPD," he shouted as he neared Harley, stopping ten feet from her and the flaming wreckage of the truck. Harley Quinn spun at his voice and stared at him.

"I'm a little at a loss for words. I didn't think the GCPD would get here this fast." She smiled.

His face became a bit more visible as he stepped a little closer. "Then don't speak. Put your hands behind your head and get on the ground." Dick said evenly. He'd never been good with a gun, but he knew he wouldn't miss. The smile slid from her face.

"Or you'll shoot me?" she asked.

"Yes," he said simply, flicking his gun at the pavement in a gesture for her to get down. His resentment was written all over his face.

"Oooh, you're a cold blooded killer," she taunted, still not moving. His face didn't change.

"Get. Down."

"If I put my hands on my head," she did the motion, "will you come cuff me?" She winked.

"Get down on the ground," he repeated. They could hear sirens approaching. She smiled.

"What a shame. We could have had such fun." Her hand slipped to the side of her hood. In the blink of an eye, she slid out a playing card and flung it at him. It hit his gun, knocking it from his hands. Harley Quinn took off running across the street before the gun hit the pavement. Dick glanced at the weapon, and then launched after her, leaving it lying in the street. A cop car drifted around the corner, and Dick vaulted over the hood. Harley Quinn took a turn down an alley. He could hear car doors slamming in the street behind him and voices yelling to follow. Dick raced after her, his hat flying off of his head. In a split second decision, he unclipped his heavy belt and dropped it behind him as well, surging forward.

He skidded to a stop in the alley and glanced around. He finally found her sitting on the roof above a fire escape looking down at him. She was waiting for his move. Dick glared up at her and then leapt into the air, grabbing the fire escape ladder. He pulled himself up quickly and started up the stairs after her, taking them two at a time. When he glanced up, Harley Quinn was gone. Once he made the rooftop, Dick could see her at the other end where she flipped forward to the next roof and kept running. Dick's jaw tightened. He ran to the edge and kicked off, just barely making the next rooftop and racing after her; he was gaining.

"I'm not letting you get away!" he shouted angrily. Harley Quinn jumped up onto half of the roof that was a story higher from air conditioning units. She turned to face him.

"You're cute and all," she called, "but you should really stop following me."

Dick launched himself onto the raised roof, his boots hitting the gravel covering its surface and pounding after her again. He breathed fast, focused on nothing but taking her down. She could hear him keeping up behind her. _Why did it have to be him_? she thought. _Please stop, Dick,_ she pleaded silently. Up ahead was a big gap across an alley. Harley Quinn scanned for any way across. One story down was a clothes line.

She dove down toward it. Her hands caught the line, and it dug into her palms. Gritting her teeth, she rolled forward onto her feet and popped back up. She ran forward along the wire and jumped up. One hand reached up for the roof ledge while the other reached into her hat and pulled out another card. Her fingertips caught the edge as she threw the card to slice the line. Her body collided with the brick, and she pulled herself up with great effort. Once she was standing on the roof, she turned to see Dick still running toward the edge.

"Wait-" she cried as he kicked off of the ledge, his arms outstretched like he could fly, and Harley quickly realized that he wasn't going to make it. Dick's fingertips caught the edge of the building she stood on, but it wasn't enough and his hands slipped. A black gloved hand reached down and caught one of his wrists. His other hand grasped her arm as a hand in a red glove clasped around his forearm to help heave him up. Dick glanced up at Harley Quinn's face as she pulled him up. Soon his elbows were resting on the ledge of the roof. She let him go and let out a tired breath as she fell to her knees.

"You need to stop following me," she told him sternly, face to face with him. She gave him a peck on the cheek. "But I don't want you to fall." She stood up and jogged away. Dick panted and hauled himself up onto the rooftop, staring after her as she left. _You're letting her get away._ He thought angrily, and bit his lip. _Damian…_ Dick touched his cheek where Harley Quinn had kissed him.


	25. I'm Fine

_**Batman- Bruce Wayne- is no stranger to pain.**_

_**He's well accustomed to putting his sons in danger as well; he knows they can handle as much as he himself can take, if not more at times. Under the guises of Robin, Red Robin, Red Hood, and Nightwing, his boys fight alongside him, but how far is too far?**_

_**He's already lost- and found- one son, and seen them all beaten, bruised, damaged; it's becoming evident that the Joker's plan is deeper and darker than they had originally thought. Batman is hesitant to endanger his sons further. What choice does he have?**_

Bruce paced back and forth across the Batcave. Tim, Damian and Dick watched him nervously.

"I'm fine," Dick tried to assure him.

"How many?" Bruce spun on him. "How many of you almost have to die before this is defined as _not fine_?"

Dick looked down, biting his lip. No one said a word. Dick still wore his police uniform and was standing next to Tim, where he leaned against a table. His Red Robin cowl was pulled down around his neck, and Damian scratched under his cast with a batarang where he sat on the table.

"I'm still good," Tim said.

"I could remedy that," Damian snapped, flicking the batarang across the Batcave where it embedded itself in the stone wall.

"Shut up," Dick muttered as Bruce stared them down.

"Shall we keep going on like this to see if you stay that way?" His voice was a threatening whisper. Tim shut his mouth and looked down. Dick and Damian glanced at each other and Damian hid a smile. Dick looked away and ran a hand through his hair. "What the hell are you smiling at!? Do you think this is funny?!" Bruce shouted gruffly. Damian looked up at him in defiance.

"No!" he snapped.

"Then what are you two smiling at!?" Bruce demanded.

"I don't know!" Damian cried, and Dick burst into laughter. Tim looked at him like he'd lost his mind. Damian snorted and covered his mouth quickly as Batman whirled on him, restraining himself from hitting them both.

"You two are the last ones I expected to be laughing at this."

Dick and Damian fell silent and looked down.

"I'm sorry, Bruce." Dick said quietly.

"I don't know what you expect from us," Damian said, staring evenly at Bruce.

"I expect you to take this at least a little seriously. It was your arm she broke."

"No, my arm was broken," Damian said, getting off the table and crossing his arms. "Harley Quinn had no knowledge of that. She could have killed me. It _would _have been much simpler… yet she spared me."  
"Are you defending her?" Bruce roared.

"Bruce calm down, damn it!" Dick stepped between Damian and Bruce. "It's not just us, ok! We can ask Babs for help, hell even _Jason._ Tim came back- whatever the Joker is planning is big. It's bigger than being careful. There are lives in the balance here," Dick said. "We've got to handle this before it gets worse, and Harley Quinn is part of that. So let's suit up and get something done." He turned away and Bruce caught his arm, and that's when he saw the cuts on Dick's hands. Where he'd slipped off of the ledge there were bloody scrapes on his palms and deep cuts on his fingers. Dick pulled his hand away and winced. "I _am_ fine, Bruce."

"How many of you is she going to almost kill?" Bruce asked, his voice losing some of its sternness. "I can't go through another death."

All three of them stared at him in silence. Damian looked down guiltily, and Tim watched Bruce sadly as Dick put a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "You won't have to."

"Yes, all of us, with the exception of Drake, are strong enough to handle ourselves," Damian quipped. Tim rolled his eyes.

"Even Tim," Dick shot a glare at Damian, who returned it. "Bruce, we can be careful. No one is going anywhere." He smiled a little. Bruce cleared his throat before turning away.

"We should get Alfred to attend to your wounds," he said in a flat tone.

"How did those even happen?" Damian asked, poking a patch of skin rubbed raw on his forearm. Dick hissed in pain and yanked his arm away.

"I almost missed the ledge, I told you." Dick snapped, covering the scrapes.

"You were chasing Harley Quinn," Batman stated from the computer banks, where he had returned to his chair. His cape fell over the back of the chair and fanned out behind him.

"Yes," Dick sighed, walking to Bruce's side and placing a hand on the desk. "I still think that she is our best shot at the Joker." Dick contemplated, again touching his cheek where Harley Quinn had kissed him. "I don't know exactly _how _loyal she is to the Joker. Or if he even _knows _that she may be… slipping."

"Slipping?" Damian taunted. "She's not the one who almost fell off of a building."

"No, but she caught me when I did." Dick said flatly, staring at Damian. Damian's hand slipped out from underneath him, and he fell onto Tim. He quickly pushed Tim away from him.

"She did what?" Tim asked incredulously.

"I hit the ledge, my hands slipped-" Dick showed them his shredded palms- "and she caught me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me up onto the ledge, and kissed my cheek before taking off." Bruce glared at him.

"That wasn't all in your original story."

"I know. It didn't seem important." Dick ran a hand through his hair and shrugged.

"It didn't seem important?" Bruce asked slowly. "Harley Quinn saved your life, and it didn't seem important."

"Okay, I may have been a bit lax with my story, but I'm tired. Give me a break," Dick protested. "She saved my life, big deal."

"Did she also have a gun pointed to your head, but instead blew you a kiss?" Bruce asked.

"No, actually I had the gun pointed at her head," Dick said defensively. "She knocked it from my hands before running off."

"So let me clarify your story," Bruce said. "After she kills several drug dealers without remorse, you are the only cop around, completely defenseless, and instead of killing you, she runs away?"

"So I left some details out."

"Was it negligence in your storytelling, or were you trying to avoid the humiliation at being saved by the Joker's _girl_?" Damian sneered, and Dick threw his hands up.

"Can we move on, please? I think that we need to target all of our effort on Harley Quinn."

"We could have a lot sooner had you told us what really happened," Bruce said darkly.

"I'm sorry. What else do you want me to say?" Dick hissed angrily. Bruce ran his hand through his hair.

"We need to figure out a game plan," he said, dropping the matter. "The Joker is one step ahead of us, and we keep playing into his hand." He picked up Harley Quinn's Arkham file and flipped it open.

"We need to figure out _his _game plan. We need to talk to Harley Quinn," Tim said, approaching them. Dick bit his lip.

"We need to talk to someone who knows her," he sighed. _I'm sorry I got you into this, Lee._ "I can talk to Lee tomorrow, see what I can do." Damian was suddenly standing beside Tim and he jumped.

"Maybe I should go with you," he said loftily, his nose tilted into the air. The other three ignored him.

"Good. You talk to her, see if she has any idea where Harley Quinn could be. Or who she is." Bruce nodded curtly. "But discuss _only_ business, are we clear?" Dick was too tired to argue so he simply agreed.

"Sir? May I interject, please?"

Alfred was suddenly standing behind them all, and they turned around to look at him.

"Yes, Alfred?" Bruce asked, turning to face him.

Alfred clasped his hands behind his back, took a deep breath, and looked at him evenly. "It's time to go upstairs," he said sternly. Dick and Damian glanced at each other.

"We will be up in a minute," Bruce waved him away.

"Bruce Wayne, get upstairs. _Now._" Alfred snapped. "You too," he added, looking between Tim, Damian, and Dick. The three of them looked at each other. They obediently started to file toward the door. Damian shoved Tim up the stairs, and Dick smacked him on the back of the head.

"You too, Bruce," Alfred said with determination as he looked at Bruce expectantly. Bruce stood and stretched his arms above his head but didn't move toward the elevator.

"What's wrong Alfred?" he asked with a yawn. "Did I miss my curfew?"

"Yes. Yes you have, Bruce, by several hours. I don't bat an eye when you dismiss me so cavalierly, and I don't raise a finger when you raise your voice at those boys. Where I do take _issue_, however, is in your constant campaign to ruin any sleeping patterns you may have had and to not _feed _yourself. Gotham can wait for tonight. I do not _care_ if the fate of the city hangs in the balance with Batman as the only thing to stop the scales from tipping, _tonight_ Batman is going to eat a proper meal and get a decent amount of rest. If I have to feed you myself and sit in your bedroom to make certain that you sleep like I did when you were a _child_, then so be it!" Alfred cried, and then seemed surprised at his own raised voice. He blinked and looked up at Bruce sternly. "Must I drag you by your ear?"

"No, no," Bruce said, raising his hands up in surrender and walking past Alfred to the exit. "I know when I've met my match." Bruce smiled.

"I don't disagree, Master Wayne," Alfred said as he followed. When they reached the secret entrance in the library, Dick, Tim and Damian were all lounging around the desk. Alfred looked amongst the four of them. "Dinner is already on the table. I expect you to have eaten in an hour, and to be in your respective rooms in half that time," he said curtly, leading them out of the library. Damian fell into step beside Dick, and Tim and Bruce followed behind as they all walked quietly to the dining room. Bruce took a seat at the head of the table with Dick to his right and Damian to his left. Tim dropped into the chair beside Dick and Damian kicked him under the table. Tim cried out.

"You little brat-"

"-Master Tim," Alfred cut him off with an icy glare. Tim was about to protest when Alfred touched Damian's shoulder. "Be kind to your guests, Master Damian."

"Drake isn't a guest," Damian protested. "He is a plague on this household." Dick kicked Damian under the table, and he jumped. Alfred didn't say a word and left them alone to eat their supper, still warm on their plates. They ate in silence and when they were finished, Alfred returned to take their empty dishes.

"Now go get ready for bed," Alfred directed them as if they were children. "Be sure to bathe and brush your teeth."

Damian grumbled irritably as the four of them walked out of the dining room and went their separate ways. Tim waited for Damian to race up the stairs with his dog before walking slowly up to his bedroom, still the way that it had been when he left it; leaving Bruce and Dick alone at the foot of the grand staircase. Bruce opened his mouth to speak, but Alfred walked between them.

"It can wait until morning. Or this afternoon," Alfred snapped. "Now go. Get ready for bed, Sir," he directed, staring at Bruce. There was no sense in arguing. Dick and Bruce walked up the stairs side by side and toward their bedrooms. Dick stopped at his door, watching Bruce walk down the hallway to the master bedroom, and as he pushed the door open, Dick called down the hall.

"Good night, Bruce."

Bruce stopped and turned toward Dick, smiling a little. "Good night, Dick."

"Good night Richard!" Damian called from his bedroom. Dick laughed. "Night, Damian."

"Good night!" Tim called.

"Shut up, Drake!" Damian cried.

Dick chuckled softly to himself and closed his bedroom door behind him. After a long shower, he put on the clean pajamas that Alfred had laid out for him (he'd already taken Dick's police uniform to be cleaned) and picked up his phone to check his missed texts.

I hope you have a good night at work ;) be safe.

The text was from Lee about an hour ago. Dick smiled.

What are you doing up, Dr. Quinzel? Shouldnt you be sleeping?

Dick texted her back and then set his phone on the counter to brush his teeth. He was surprised when he came back that there was another text.

Im worrying about you, thats what. Did you have a good night?

my night was fine. I dont want you to worry about me constantly you know

Dick texted her back, getting into bed. He reached above the headboard and banged twice on the wall. A few moments later, the action was returned from the other side, where Tim's bed rested against his bedroom wall. It was a habit that they had developed when they both lived in Wayne Manor, a sort-of silent goodnight. It was relaxing to do it again. His phone buzzed; he checked the message.

I only worry when you give me reason to.

Dick smiled a little.

and when is that?

All the time.

I don't want you to worry about me all the time. Im a big boy I can handle myself

Dick responded, sighing deeply and looking out the windows. His attention was drawn back when his phone buzzed.

Well big boy. Why dont you come handle me?

Dick raised an eyebrow and made a split second decision.

I'll be there in five minutes.

He threw the covers off and went to the window, unlatching it. Alfred stepped in the bedroom door.

"Where do you think you're going, Master Dick?" he asked, his eyebrows raised. Dick gaped at him.

"Oh come on, Al, I'll go to sleep. Just somewhere _else,_ you get me?" Dick whined, sitting half out the window on the sill.

"No. To bed with you," Alfred wouldn't budge, tugging him back inside. Dick walked back to the bed, defeated. Alfred pulled the covers up around his chin.

"I'm not a kid, Al, you don't need to tuck me in." Dick muttered, but pulled the blankets closer. Alfred smiled at him. "Good night, Master Dick."

"Good night, Al."

As Alfred closed the door behind him, Dick tugged his phone out of his pocket.

Sorry sweetheart. Im under house arrest, I guess. Text me to sleep?

its your loss ;)

Dick groaned irritably and smiled.

I dont doubt it. how was your day?

He waited for her reply. His eyelids were feeling heavy, and he rubbed his face.

Just fine but I miss you.

I miss you too:) I have to go to funerals tomorrow. I dont want to go alone.

Dick sighed and closed his eyes, leaving his phone on his chest. When he felt it vibrate, he groggily picked it up again.

you wont have to be.

It read simply. Dick smiled and bit his lip.

_I love you._He typed out, but hesitated. He couldn't send it. He closed his eyes to think for a moment, and drifted off to sleep with his phone still in his hands.


	26. They Wish It Was Me

_**Harley Quinn is in love.**_

_**But the answer, the who of the question, surprises even her. The last time she saw Dick Grayson, he'd had a gun on her. He'd hated her. The REAL her; Harley Quinn, not Lee Quinzel. It had been that night, however, that she'd realized that she truly loved him.**_

_**The thought of seeing him again would normally make her absolutely giddy, but the thought of attending the funerals of the police officers that she'd had a hand in murdering makes her sick. She'll go. For him.**_

Harley peeled her face off of her pillow. She was lying on her blankets with her phone clutched in her hand.

"Ah," she groaned, rolling over onto her back. She threw her arm over her face as a patch of sunlight from her open window blinded her. With great effort, she sat up, running her hands through her tangle of hair she hadn't brushed after her shower. She yanked her old t-shirt back straight on her body before she checked her phone, saw she had no messages, and tossed it aside.

It was a little before seven, and the sunrise was just starting to break through the low hanging fog of the city. Allie mewed piteously at Harley's movements from the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry," she said to the cat, "did you fall asleep too?" Allie blinked once before closing her eyes again. Harley headed into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. As it was bubbling, she pulled out the milk and a bowl for cereal.

Munching on her wheaties, she remembered her promise to Dick that he wouldn't have to go to the funerals alone. Her stomach turned at the thought as she stared at the bottom of her bowl. She had never been to a funeral of someone whose death she had been involved in. The thought of seeing all of those cops families mourning was agonizing. She sighed as she rubbed her eyes; she had slept with her contacts in.

_I'm just glad Dick is okay_, she admitted to herself. With the attack on the police station, and his swan dive off of the building yesterday, Harley thought about how just how close he was to getting hurt by the Joker's plan. _If he wasn't a cop, my two lives would never interfere_, she realized. But his job was to catch her.

Harley closed her eyes as she remembered the hate in his eyes as he pointed a gun to her head. When she had turned around and seen him there, her heart had just about stopped. She knew what Joker would have wanted her to do, but he wasn't a drug lord with blood on his hands. He was her boyfriend, and she couldn't bring herself to hurt him. So she ran. _But the idiot followed me!_ she thought angrily as she slapped the table in frustration. Her spoon clattered in her bowl. He alone had chased her into the night.

When she had reached the alley and crossed the clothesline, with any other cop she would have been home free, but not with Dick. He could tightrope walk, so she sliced the line. But Dick had jumped anyway. In the moment it became apparent he wouldn't make it, she broke character.

It was as she watched him fall that she realized she loved him. Harley stood up quickly from the table and walked into the kitchen. She took a deep breath as she contemplated the repercussions her actions would have. The Joker had moles in the police force and was going to find out. He would have wanted her to kill Dick on the spot and get away clean, and when he found out about her saving him, Harley shivered and clutched her shoulders.

Her mind could not work through a solution to her problem, or pick a side: the man that made her laugh and loved the crazy in her or the man whose smile made her knees weak and made her feel normal and safe. She closed her eyes, willing the situation to disappear. There was a loud clank as Allie jumped on the table to lick her bowl.

Harley opened her eyes with her brows furrowed and her mouth puckered. Without relaxing, she went back to the table. She poured some milk into the bowl before taking the jug to the fridge and putting the spoon in the sink. She headed back to her room. A blue light was flashing on her phone, so she scooped it up off the bed and checked the message.

I'll be there to get you at 8:30. Thank you for doing this. Harley smiled at the text before typing a quick reply.

Its nothing. I know what this must be like for you. She checked the battery level and the time, seven twenty, and quick plugged her phone into a charger. She went to the bathroom where she attempted to tame her unruly mess of hair. As she was smoothing the brush through, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were sad looking and droopy with dark circles from her less than perfect record of sleep over the past week. Her full lips puckered and her chin stuck out like she was about to cry.

Harley crinkled up her face and shook her head as she set her brush down. Reaching into her makeup drawer, she pulled out some concealer and dabbed it under her eyes. She put on mascara and looked at herself in the mirror.

"This is as good as it's going to get," she admitted aloud to herself. Back in her bedroom, Allie had returned to the bed. Harley face planted on the bed beside her and groaned into the mattress. "Will you get ready for me?" she turned her head to ask the cat. Allie spun around a few times before lying down. "I didn't think so." Harley flipped over and flung her arms around her. She glanced at the end table where her phone was charging and saw the flashing light. Bolting up, she checked it.

Well it means a lot to me. how did you sleep?

Terribly. and you? She unplugged the phone to bring it with her as she headed to the dresser. Before she could set it down again, it vibrated.

I only sleep well when Im with you. Harley smiled to herself before it grew bigger as she thought of the perfect response.

I prefer doing other things than sleeping when Im with you ;) She sent the text quick before tossing the phone aside to sift through her clothing. She decided on her black pencil skirt, a green tanktop, and her black blazer. It was going to look like she was going to work, but she felt it was somehow appropriate. She tossed the outfit on her bed as her phone buzzed. With a curious smile, she checked the text.

What are you doing tonight?

I have work tonight. You missed out. She giggled as she set her phone aside and picked up her skirt. Once she was changed, she looked at herself from afar in the vanity mirror. Her skin looked pale against the black. Her phone buzzed again.

I know I know! Alfred had us all on lockdown. leaving my house now

She smiled to herself, her emotions flying with happiness as she twirled her phone in her hands and she glanced around her room. Her eyes zeroed in at the foot of her bed. She had dropped her mask.

She dashed over, grabbed it, and flung it in the drawer. As she slammed the drawer shut, she tilted her head up and closed her eyes, frustrated with herself. There was no way she could continue like this, but she didn't know what to do. She couldn't be Harley Quinn and the doctor that protected the Joker _and_ the Lee that Dick saw. A decision had to be made, but she couldn't do it.

Taking deep breaths, she walked slowly out to the living room. She looked around as she thrummed on her phone, trying to find anything to pass the time until Dick arrived. On the kitchen table was the empty milk bowl, so she grabbed it and washed it and the spoon. Once she had put them away, she glanced at her phone to see how long until she could expect Dick to arrive. A knock sounded at her door.

She ran over and unlatched it, flinging it open. Dick blinked, his hand still up where he'd knocked.

"Hey." He smiled a little and stepped into her apartment. He looked better. There was more color to his cheeks and his light eyes were well-rested, but the fading bruises and the cut on his forehead still stood out against his clean, angular face. Dick's black suit was clean and a bit stiff, and he wore a black shirt with a few buttons undone at the collar. "You look nice," he smiled a bit broader.

"You too," she said as she pulled him in for a hug. Dick hesitated, and then wrapped his arms tightly around her. He buried his face in her hair. "It's nice to see your face not looking like a punching bag," she added with a muffled giggle. He laughed and reluctantly released her.

"Yeah. You ready to go?" Dick asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. She touched his cheek.

"I'm ready. Are you?" she asked gently.

"I'm okay. I'll be okay…" his voice trailed off. "I didn't know very many of them. They were just people I worked with. But I hate funerals, no matter who they're for." Dick sighed and Lee slowly lowered her hand.

"Does it make me a terrible person if I'm glad that it's their funeral and not yours?" she whispered, looking down, ashamed. Dick cupped a hand under her chin and stroked her cheek. She noticed the bandages on his hands.

"I told you. I'm not going anywhere." He smiled reassuringly. She reached up to clutch his hand and closed her eyes.

"You better not be," she threatened weakly.

"I'll never leave you." Dick kissed her gently. His arm wrapped around her waist as he protectively held her against him.

_I wish I could know that_, Lee thought. She pulled him tighter before releasing him. "But you haven't even met my family," she joked light heartedly.

"Then I'll have to." Dick shrugged, opening the door for her. Lee laughed at the thought of Dick and her family in the same room.

"Trust me, you don't want to." She locked her door.

"You don't know that I don't," he grinned.

"Well I don't want you to."

"Why not?" Dick asked as they walked down the stairs from her apartment.

"Well I don't want to, so why would a stranger?" she asked honestly.

"They can't be that bad. Family is important, Lee. And if things go south I could always punch someone for you," Dick nudged her as he opened the door for her.

"You could try," she said like she was thinking about it. "But Dad is in prison and my brother would be too drunk to feel it. I suppose that leaves my mom, and she would just tell me my choice in men is as bad as every other decision I've made. But we all knew that," she said, winking at him.

"Yes we did," he grinned and bit his lip. "I'll take you away from all of that, someday," he pondered, and then stopped outside of the building "Oh. And I bought a car," Dick grinned at the Corvette in the driveway. "Well, _Bruce_ bought a car." Lee stared at it.

"That's a car? It looks more like all the money I make in a year."

"Yep. Daddy and I may not have the greatest relationship, but me and his pocketbook sure do." Dick shoved his hand in his jacket pocket and opened the passenger door for her.

The new leather smell filled her nose, with the ever present touches of Dick's cologne. Lee laughed before staring him seriously in the eye. "Don't worry about getting me away. I did, and look where it got me," she got into the passenger seat, "in a space ship apparently," she cried, seeing the interior. She laughed at her terrible joke.

"Cool, huh?" Dick smiled, getting into the driver's seat and buckling his belt.

"Can I live in here?" she asked as she buckled her own seat belt. Dick pulled carefully out of the driveway.

"Why would you want to do that?" he asked.

"I'd probably get to see you more." She smiled a little. Dick grinned widely at her and kissed her hand.

"I'd love that."

She held onto his hand when he tried to pull it away. "Are you going to explain this?" she asked, running her thumb lightly across one of the bandages.

"I was chasing Harley Quinn last night. I chased her up onto a roof and I was a little overzealous- I jumped across an alley and grabbed the ledge but my hands slipped. I just cut them up a bit is all," Dick shrugged, staring out the windshield. She punched him in the arm and he cried out, smiling.

"And you tell me not to worry about you," she muttered.

"You shouldn't," he said sternly, but his eyes sparkled.

"Everything you just said indicated that serious worry is needed," she told him, a slight smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"You're kinda cute when you worry," Dick admitted. "You get a little hitch between your eyebrows." He grinned and poked her in the forehead as he parked on the street a block away from the church. The sidewalks were crowded with people draped in black suits and dresses and hats. Dick took Lee's hand, putting them both in his pocket. As they all funneled into the church doors, Dick unbuttoned his suit coat and re-buttoned it nervously, and then unbuttoned it again. He let out a slow breath. Lee touched his hand to stop his fidgeting. She didn't say anything, just met his eyes. Dick smiled a little and pulled her closer as they went into the church and took a seat near the back. Will slid into the pew beside him, followed by his wife and daughter. Dick nodded a hello. Lee waved shyly.

"Hi Will," she said.

"Lee this is my wife Molly and my daughter Lilly." Will introduced them. Lee waved, but Lilly hid behind her mom's shoulder. Dick smiled at her.

"You look lovely, Molly. Hi Lilly," Dick whispered, waving at the little girl. Lilly smiled and waved at him.

"Does every girl you meet get a crush on you?" Lee whispered. Dick had to smother his laugh. He elbowed her.

"I don't think so," Dick said at the same time that Will answered, "Yes." Dick stared at him incredulously. Will shrugged. "It's true," he insisted. "Even Lee. You go for work and come out with a date."

"Well _that_ was different," Dick complained.

"Yeah it was," Will agreed. "You actually asked her out." Dick blushed, and Molly quieted them as the service started. Dick seemed to want to look anywhere but at the front of the church. He stared down at his shoes, examining the scuffs on them that he'd tried to buff out before he'd come. He kicked at a lace threatening to undo itself. He'd told the truth, he hadn't really known these officers; but he still felt incredibly uncomfortable. His fingers tapped his leg of their own accord and he looked around at the stained glass windows, biting his lip. Lee reached for his hand. Dick blinked, as if realizing that he was fidgeting, and took her hand.

"Sorry," he whispered softly, looking down at his shoes again. Lee looked at him instead of the front of the church where the service was taking place. She couldn't bear to see all the people gathered. She stared at her and Dick's interlaced fingers as she tried to drown out the service. Dick wanted nothing more than to leave, and when the service finally ended, he was the first one to be standing and getting ready to leave. He pulled Lee out the doors and he didn't let go of her hand as they walked back to his car.

"That was awful," he whispered.

"And that wasn't even the worst part," she said sadly. People were filing out, but the hearses had started to line up. There were so many of them.

"No. It wasn't," Dick agreed, as they got into the car. "Funerals are bad, but funerals of fellow policemen? Of fellow heroes? They are the worst." Lee closed her eyes as Dick pulled into the line of cars waiting for the procession to start.

"How many was it?" she asked. "How many died?"

"Nineteen," Dick answered numbly. "And some of them weren't even policemen. There was a reporter there that day, and a couple of the people who were in the holding cells…" he trailed off, watching the cars. Lee didn't know what to say or feel, so she did the only thing she knew how to do.

"Tell me again why I'm not supposed to worry?" she joked. Dick smiled a little.

"Sometimes I wonder too," he tapped the gas as the line slowly moved forward.

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"Sorry," he sighed deeply, and then smiled. "The melancholy kind of hangs, you know? I'm sorry, I don't want to be sad. I barely knew these people. Half of them, I didn't know their names. I guess it's just depressing to see their families, all mourning together. And the looks of resentment from them. That's the worst part about hero funerals. When you're in the same line of work… someone always hates you for surviving. The same way that you were glad it wasn't me. They _wish _it was me." Dick watched a woman with a crying teenager, someone's daughter, maybe; walk past them on the sidewalk. "The Riddler, whoever else was involved with this- I hate them. I don't understand how they could do this to people. And for what?" Dick turned to Lee. A tear ran down her cheek.

"I don't know," she whispered. Dick bit his lip guiltily and took her hand.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to soliloquize there." He said gently, and then dropped her hand to wipe the tear from her cheek. He laced his fingers in hers again.

"Don't be sorry. None of this is your fault." She whispered thickly, wiping her eyes with one finger.

Dick looked back out the windshield and sighed softly, not responding to her as he drove one-handed down the road. He _did _feel guilty, and he didn't exactly know why. When they pulled into the cemetery and got out of the car, the wind carried the scent of the warm spring with it, and the sun shone down over the gloomy party as Dick and Lee walked hand in hand toward the groups around the flag-draped caskets. They couldn't hear anything. The awnings over the holes were spread throughout the cemetery. The words said over the caskets couldn't carry across the wind to where Dick and Lee were standing hand in hand. They could hear the crying, though.

Will and Molly headed over at the end, and Will put his arms around Molly's shoulders as she wiped a few tears away. Lilly scampered up.

"Daddy." Lilly pulled on her dad's pants. "Why is everyone so sad?" Will glanced at her then at his wife, unsure on how to explain death to a four year old. A few people nearby glanced over.

"Well, sweetie…" Will trailed off. He glanced around hopefully as he cleared his throat. Lee kneeled down beside her. Lilly turned away slightly into her father, but Lee smiled encouragingly at her.

"Can I ask you something Lilly?" Lee asked gently with a smile. "How much do you love your dad?" Lee held her hands about a foot apart. "This much?" Lilly giggled and shook her head. "This much?" Lee moved her arms out a little.

"No," Lilly chirped. She quickly spread her little arms to their full length before tucking them into her stomach nervously.

"This much!?" Lee asked in false disbelief, spreading her arms wide. Lilly giggled and nodded. Lee smiled at her. "Does he come home and give you a big hug," Lee reached out and tickled Lilly, "and tell you he loves you?" Lilly giggled wildly, nodding. "And does that make you happy?"

"Yeah." She nodded vigorously. Lee smiled a little sadly.

"Does it make you sad when he doesn't come home and hug you?" Lilly's lips puckered and she nodded three short times. "Well, all of these people are sad because they had people they loved like your daddy, too." Lilly fidgeted with her dress. Dick glanced around and saw that some people were listening to what Lee was saying to Lilly.

"Why does that make them sad?" Lilly quipped.

"Because their people like your daddy won't get to come home and hug them again," Lee said softly. "So they miss them." Lilly hugged her dad's leg and buried her face in it. "But they're going to be okay again." Lilly peeked out at her. "Do you know why?" Lilly crept over to Lee like she was going to learn a big secret. Lee leaned in close. "Because they have people like your mom," she pointed, and Molly smiled a little, "who are going to be there."

Lilly ran over to her mom who scooped her up. She buried her face into Molly's shoulder as Will patted her head. Lee stood up slowly and turned back to Dick. He pulled her close and held her tight.

"Psychologist, remember?" she muttered.

"I remember." Dick whispered. "I just didn't know that that would help me as much as it did." He pulled back and took her hand, smiling a little. "Want to grab lunch?"

"Yes, I'm starved," she said smiling up at him. "Where do you want to go to eat?"


	27. An Appropriate Response to Reality

_**Balance is getting more difficult.**_

_**Dick has to keep his life as Nightwing and his life with his family separate from his life with Lee, and his life as a cop. Harley has to keep her life with the Joker separate from her life with Dick; things are only getting more complicated.**_

_**Lee goes with Dick to support him at the funerals of his fellow officers- the ones that she herself had a hand in murdering- never before has she experienced the pain that she causes first hand. Dick's hatred for Harley Quinn and the Joker grows, and Harley is terrified; should her secret be discovered, can Dick ever forgive her?**_

Dick opened the smudged glass door of the mall for Lee.

"Such a gentleman," she giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her as she opened the inside door to walk into the noisy mall. It was brightly lit by the skylights every few feet in the high ceiling, and people's voices echoed as they laughed and talked, shopping bags dangling from women's hands, and children tugging at their father's arms.

"It's so noisy," Dick complained, tugging at the collar of his black suit, feeling out of place in his dress clothes.

"You're the one who made a big fuss about wanting to eat Chick-Fil-A. I just wanted Chinese food." Lee punched him in the arm. Dick smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked through the mall to the food court. Lee pushed him off toward the Chick-Fil-A restaurant counter. "Now go get your food," she laughed as she walked to the Chinese food restaurant. Her footsteps clicked on the linoleum, and she stopped to wait in the long line at the counter. Looking around, Lee couldn't help but smile at the mother and son in front of her. The boy was asking her constant questions about chopsticks. Lee jumped as Dick's arms slid around her waist, and she turned.

"What are you doing!?" she laughed, her hand reaching up to stroke his jaw.

"I changed my mind." He grinned, that same stupid grin of his. "I don't want chicken." Lee rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"So what, are you going to eat Chinese food with me?" she asked. Dick nodded and bit his lip. Lee laughed. "You argued with me over where to eat for ten minutes, and now we're stuck in this 'noisy' mall, and you don't even want to eat-" She was cut off as Dick leaned in and kissed her softly, a smile still on his gentle lips while his hands rested on her waist. She pulled away from his kiss, and he nuzzled her nose with his. Lee couldn't help but giggle. She draped her arms over his shoulders, playing with his dark hair at the nape of his neck as he smiled at her, his light eyes sparkling. The line shuffled forward a bit, and Dick picked her up with ease and lifted her a few inches, replacing her so her toes rested on his worn and scuffed oxfords. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and smiling, as she giggled and rested her forehead against his.

"I kinda feel like Chinese food now," he confessed. Lee laughed, sifting his dark hair through her fingers. Dick bit his lip again, her hands in his hair making his heart beat double time.

"You're a child," Lee rolled her eyes again and rose onto her toes where she stood on his shoes to kiss him. As soon as her lips met his, her eyes drifted over his shoulder as she closed them, but they quickly flew open again.

Over Dick's shoulder she could see a familiar smile. A cold, cruel, sadistic smile. The man's eyes were hidden by a deep violet fedora, but she could recognize him well enough. Panic rose in her chest as she kissed Dick back, praying that he wouldn't notice, and she squeezed her eyes closed. Dick cried out as someone hit them, knocking them off balance. He grabbed the little girl who had run into them as Lee looked back to where she had seen the man. He'd vanished.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, honey what's wrong?" Dick asked, kneeling in front of the little girl. Lee couldn't quite shake off her feeling of shock, but she had to hide it. The little girl was bawling where she stood in front of Dick, her brown eyes red with tears. She mopped them away with her small hands and more fell in their place. Dick smiled at her. "It's okay, sweetie, just tell me what's wrong. I can help." He took her hands and wiped a tear from her cheek as she started speaking in French, looking at him earnestly. Lee frowned sadly, wishing they could help her, until Dick responded. The girl's face lit when the French came out of his mouth, and she talked excitedly to him. Dick stood.

"She can't find her parents," Dick explained to Lee. The girl couldn't have been older than five, and Dick picked her up, drying her tears. She smiled. "_Permettez-nous de trouver vos parents_," he talked to her soothingly in French, and looked around. "_Faites vous les voyez_?"

The little girl looked around from her higher vantage point in Dick's arms. She sniffled and searched the crowd. "_Oui! Ils y sont!" _she suddenly cried, pointing with a small hand. Dick followed her eyes and grinned.

"I'll be back," Dick smiled at Lee and carried the girl to her parents. The girl's mother cried out in delight as Dick reunited them with their daughter, and the father talked to him, thanking him in French. After a short conversation, Dick returned to Lee. "Shall we get some lunch, then?" he smiled. She stared at him in disbelief.

"You speak French?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course. Also Russian, Spanish, Japanese, Farsi, Mandarin, Cantonese, and some Romany. Bruce made sure I had the best teachers possible as a child. Not that speaking eight languages ever comes in handy. Except in situations like these." He smiled, pulling Lee back in line.

"Eight languages?" she asked. "Eight?!"

"Eight," he agreed casually. "I think I'll have the chicken lo mein. You?"

"I don't know. Are you going to order it in Chinese for me?" she asked sarcastically before bursting into laughter. Dick smiled, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, first, I don't speak Chinese. I speak Mandarin, Japanese, and Cantonese. And second, what's wrong with being multilingual?"

"There's nothing wrong with it," she said with a smile. "I just barely know English, so I feel a little out classed."

Dick and Lee ordered, and then he pulled her to the other end of the counter to wait for the food. As he did, he slipped an arm around her waist and whispered in her ear. "_Vous êtes la plus belle femme que je rencontrais jamais . Le plus joli est monté peut grandir de même le plus sombre d'origines."_ His voice was hushed and deep, and sent a chill down her spine. He smiled and kissed her ear.

"What did you say?" she asked breathlessly.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. The prettiest rose can grow from even the darkest of origins." Dick smiled and stroked her cheek. "I'd never be able to out-class you, Lee." He turned and took their food, paying for it and speaking through the chopsticks he held in his mouth. "Grab the drinks." She elbowed him with a huge grin on her face as she grabbed the drinks and two straws.

"Saying it in French gets you major bonus points, by the way," she told him with a wink as they headed to a table. Dick grinned over his shoulder at her through the chopsticks. He set their food down on a table and pulled her chair out for her, kissed her head as she sat down, and then took a seat beside her.

"Thank you for coming with me to the funerals. I feel much better now," he smiled at her, taking a bite of chicken. She twirled some noodles on her fork.

"It was nothing," she shrugged.

"So you have to go back to work after this?" he asked, taking another bite, wielding his chopsticks expertly.

"Yeah," she said and sighed sadly, poking at her food. Dick looked at her, his eyebrows knit together.

"What's wrong? Not feeling work today?" She popped a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"I never feel like work."

"Neither do I." Dick grinned. "Let's both ditch today and go somewhere."

"I wish I could," Lee groaned. "But I am going to have some paperwork to fill out." She grinned at him. "I think there is going to be a police report on my desk for me to look at and add to my files."

"Hey, I was doing _my _job. That bitch has hurt people I love, and I don't intend to let her get away next time," Dick jabbed a chopstick at her, but smiling despite his seriousness. Lee frowned a little.

"Don't you think you're taking this a little too personally. How could Harley Quinn have directly affected you that much?"

Dick looked down, biting his lip and letting his hair fall over his eyes darkly. "She's associated with the Joker. Not counting the nineteen innocent lives he took at the police station, the countless others in the shooting and the bombing; before that… The Joker and Harley Quinn have taken a lot from me, can we just leave it at that?" Lee reached across the table and smoothed the hair out of his face to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said evenly. Dick smiled a little and finished his food.

"Well it's not your fault," he shrugged and sat back in his chair, taking a drink of his soda. Lee twirled her silverware in her fingers.

"Just because I wasn't directly involved, doesn't mean I'm not sorry."

Dick smiled lovingly at her and glanced down at his phone. A missed call and a text from Bruce made him rub his temples in irritation. "I suppose I ought to get you back to work," Dick sighed and smiled tiredly. Lee looked at her empty plate of food.

"I guess," she muttered. Dick smiled and took their trash to a garbage bin, taking her hand and helping her to her feet.

"Don't worry. I'll try to see you again tonight when you get off work." With her hand still in his, she reached the other over to loop through his arm, and she leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"I'd like that."

"Then work permitting, I will." He smiled. _And Batman permitting…_ he thought sadly and put his other hand into his pocket for his keys. He opened the passenger door for Lee and then got into the drivers seat, starting the car. He glanced over at her and saw her staring out the window. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she said, turning to face the windshield. "I just thought I recognized someone."

Dick watched her for a moment, and then decided it best not to ask. He pulled out of the mall parking lot and started toward Arkham.

Lee laid the police file down and brought her hands up to rub her eyes. _Don't wear your contacts to bed,_ she scolded herself. With a sigh, she moved the police file to the side and pulled her notes forward. She glanced between them and the file on Harley Quinn she had taken out of the Joker box. She had had to start a new file; Dick hadn't returned the old one. A knock sounded at her door.

"Come in," she called. The door creaked open.

"Hello, Dr. Lee."

"Oh, hello George," Lee smiled at the janitor.

"Just checking to see if you had forgotten to turn your lamp off," he told her.

"No," Lee sighed. "It's going to be a long night tonight." She glanced behind her to the window. The sun had set and she was most likely the last one in the Arkham offices besides the cleaning staff.

"Well, good night Dr. Lee," George said as he closed the door. She turned back.

"Good night!" she called to empty room.

Nightwing felt no desire to be in Batman's presence at the moment. As they sat in the Batmobile, he completely ignored Batman's deliberate attempt to start a conversation. He wanted to focus on the mission at hand, which just so happened to be the imminent interrogation of his girlfriend. "This is a bad idea, Batman," Nightwing snapped.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Batman asked.

"Yeah. Interrogate anyone but my girlfriend."

"I told you. We're asking a few questions, and that's all. It's not an interrogation. Don't be so melodramatic."

"It is. And you won't admit that this is probably just because _you _don't _like _her." Nightwing muttered angrily.

"That is not what this is about, and you know it," Batman said darkly. "She is the best source of information and this is the best way to get her to talk."

"She's not going to talk to you." Nightwing's tone didn't change.

"She'll talk." Batman tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

Lee jotted the last note in the Harley Quinn file and tossed it into the Joker box. She flexed her fingers on her writing hand as she put the lid back on. Standing up from her chair, she stretched her arms above her head. The only light on in her office was the lamp on her desk, and it cast a circle of yellow light a few feet out into the room.

She grabbed the box and hefted it up from the desk. She carried it over to the foot of the bookcase where she dropped it down. After a moments thought, she decided not to try and put the box in its usual place and cleared a space for it on the bottom shelf. Once in place, she headed back over to her desk.

Lee started to gather her things together into her bag when she froze. She glanced around.

"I know you're there," she said to the dark room. Batman stepped just into the circle of light, reluctantly followed by Nightwing.

"What are you doing in my office?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We have some questions for you Dr. Quinzel," Batman said quietly.

"About the Joker or someone, I'm assuming?" she asked sardonically. "I can't divulge patient secrets to civilians." She turned and angrily shoved a few more things in her bag. Nightwing smothered a smile, though he knew it wouldn't be cute for long.

"Please, Ma'am, we're only trying to help. Help us help the city," he said. She spun toward them.

"Help you help the city?!" she cried. "As far as I can tell you two should be the top two inmates in here!"

"Well that's a little harsh," Nightwing muttered. Lee's eyes flicked to him.

"I'm a psychologist; I tell what I see." She glanced back to Batman. "And you two are the biggest nut jobs running around here."

"That's hardly fair considering the Joker," Nightwing objected.

"At least the Joker knows he's crazy."

"He murders people for fun! At least _us_ crazies are trying to _help _a little," Nightwing cried. Batman silenced him with a look.

"Please cooperate, Ms. Quinzel." He said coolly.

"Dr., and I would be helping a criminal catch a criminal, and that's not justice," she objected stubbornly. Nightwing shifted a bit.

"Actually, I'd listen to him, Miss."

"Is that a threat?" she asked.

"More of a warning than a threat. And there is a difference. I'm not threatening you, I'm warning you that Batman isn't going to give advanced warning in the form of a threat." Nightwing stated, narrowing his eyes. Batman looked at her hard, his eyes indiscernible in his dark mask.

"You are withholding information on Harley Quinn and the Joker. I want to know what you _haven't _told the police." Batman growled.

"I have told the police everything I am sure of about Harley Quinn and the Joker. How you know what I told them is a different story, I'm sure."

"Don't try to change the subject," Nightwing said. There was none of the dark, serious anger in his voice that Batman spoke with. Nightwing didn't seem into the questioning at all, in fact; he looked anxious to leave.

"Tell us everything you are unsure of, then," Batman pressed, his fists tightening. Lee could tell she was pressing his buttons, and there was a short amount of fuse to utilize before Batman exploded. She continued anyway.

"I'm sorry, but not even a legal search warrant can make me divulge theories. I share facts, and those are public knowledge to you criminals apparently."

"Friends on the police force who recognize us as allies. As _you _should, Dr. Quinzel," Batman snapped, moving closer to her. Nightwing tensed a bit.

"I refuse to recognize a _clearly_ mentally disturbed man in a costume as an ally," she retorted.

"Maybe you should. Do you have _any _information for us, Dr. Quinzel? _Please._" Nightwing said. There was something about his voice and the earnestness in it that made her hesitant, but not enough so to give in.

"No," she said, lifting her chin. Batman advanced on her menacingly, and she instinctively stepped back, falling into her desk chair. He glared down at her.

"You're lying," he hissed. Nightwing took a step forward nervously.

"So are you," she snapped. "You're lying to everyone and yourself pretending you do this for good. You do this for your own personal vendetta."

Batman grabbed her by the collar of her white lab coat and tore her out of the chair, her feet dangling an inch above the ground where he held her. Nightwing grabbed Batman's arm and yanked him away, causing him to drop Lee. "Damn you. I _told _you she didn't know anything," Nightwing hissed under his breath angrily. The fury on his face was sincere. Batman brushed him away.

Lee stood up, and both of them watched her as she went over to her bookcase. She opened a box and pulled out a file. "Here," she said tossing it to Batman. "My updated file on Harley Quinn since you asked me so nicely." She nervously twitched her collar. Batman took the file and turned to leave. "I work with the criminally insane everyday," she called after Batman. "None of them have acted as bad that."

Nightwing paused.

"Thank you, Dr. Quinzel." He said, and walked into the hallway ahead of Batman, who turned to look at her.

"It got results, didn't it Doctor? It is sometimes an appropriate response to reality to go insane." She opened her mouth to speak, but he was already gone; slipped out the door as silently as he'd come.

"I got results too," she muttered to herself. She glanced around her empty office. Lee grabbed the desk to support herself as her knees went out from under her. After a few steadying breaths, she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Goodbye George," she called as she passed the janitor. Once outside, she realized she had forgotten to call a taxi. As she was pulling her phone out of her bag, a black Corvette pulled up beside her.

"Hey pretty lady. Need a ride?" Dick grinned up at her. Lee smiled down at him, adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up. I told you I'd see you tonight." He smiled. Lee walked around the front of the car and Dick reached across the seats to open the door for her. She slid into the seat.

"This is not what I thought you meant."

"What did you think I meant?" Dick asked, still smiling as she buckled up and he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well, we would be riding, but it wasn't in a car."

Dick stared at her for a moment, and then laughed. He bit his lip and tugged at his collar, hoping that his Nightwing uniform wasn't visible under his shirt. He'd bailed on Batman as soon as they'd gone through the Arkham gates. "Your apartment?" He glanced at her.

"What, you aren't under house arrest tonight?" she asked sweetly.

"Thank God, no," he laughed, driving toward her apartment.


	28. A Little Robin Field Trip

_**It's time for a break.**_

_**Dick Grayson has fallen head over heels for Harleen Quinzel. But he can't say it, not just yet. He knows what his family thinks of her; thinks of his decisions. They know that he's rash and quick to fall, but he's in love.**_

_**As a result, his brothers are concerned for him. They stage an intervention- a distraction, of sorts- to take his mind off of the confliction and the pain. They all escape for a while, and for a moment, Dick can forget about the pain that the Riddler caused.**_

Lee rested her chin on Dick's bare chest. He smiled down at her, his black bedhead contrasting the white pillows that his head was propped against.

"What?" he asked after a pause.

"Nothing." She smiled. Dick bit his lip, and Lee traced a scar on his chest. She could feel his arms warm around her, and his thumb stroked down her spine slowly, making her shudder.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Dick asked, his eyes sleepy and trusting. She smiled.

"I don't know." Pressing her lips to his chest, Lee closed her eyes.

"I don't think I do either," Dick confessed.

Lee opened her pretty blue eyes again, a strand of pale hair falling in front of her face. The curtains on the window blocked out the morning sunlight. Her bedroom was warm and quiet, and it was more peaceful than it had ever felt; Lee couldn't remember a time she'd been more calm or content. Dick gently pushed her hair out of her face. "Where did these come from?" Lee asked suddenly, tracing a scar on his abs. He closed his eyes.

"Work. Most of them."

"You got shot," she said quietly, touching the scar that had healed wrong on his left shoulder. Dick put his hand over hers.

"The Joker shot me. Years ago."

Lee frowned sadly and kissed the scar. Dick stroked her cheek and brought her lips to his, kissing her purposefully. Mention of the Joker had unsettled her, and Lee could feel her cheeks burn. Her eyes were open as she kissed him, and she could see his eyebrows knit seriously, his eyes squeezed shut tight. Lee did the same, wanting to forget the Joker. Dick reluctantly pulled his lips away, and she gasped a little as he sat up, pulling her close.

"Don't you have to work?" he asked, yawning. She leaned against his shoulder.

"Yes. I really do need to get going. Will you be here when I get back?" Lee asked, kissing his neck gently. Dick closed his eyes, her every touch making his stomach knot. He had to concentrate to speak.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. Lee traced his abs with her finger.

"You'd better be," she whispered gently, biting his ear. Dick moaned softly and smiled.

"I will be," he replied breathlessly. Lee smiled, knowing that she had him wrapped around her finger. Dick opened his gorgeous blue eyes again and looked at her earnestly.

"Lee, I…" he trailed off. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Yes?" she breathed, touching his lips lightly. He bit his lip and then kissed her fingers.

"I hope you have a good day at work." He looked down.

_So close, _they both thought. Lee kissed his cheek and got up to get ready for work. Dick pulled the covers away to get up, but she pushed him back down.

"No. You didn't get enough sleep last night. You're going to sleep." She commanded, fixing him with a serious stare. He laughed, and he couldn't stop his eyes from tracing her curves.

"That wasn't exactly my fault." Dick bit his lip, smiling.

"Go to sleep." She smiled, and he laid down, putting his arms under his head and relaxing into the pillows as he closed his eyes again. Lee hurried through her morning routine and then returned to the bedroom to say goodbye, where sure enough, Dick had fallen asleep again. She watched him breathe slowly and touched the scar on his shoulder once more, and then brushed the dark hair from his forehead. He was her escape. The way he'd looked at her; she wasn't sure, but she was almost certain that he'd fallen for her. Her mind wandered to the Joker again, and the guilt she felt was overwhelming. She rushed from the apartment, terrified of her own indecision.

Dick woke to a sound in the kitchen an hour later. He was fully alert in an instant, and he slipped quietly out of Lee's bed and crept down the hallway. There was definitely someone in the kitchen. Dick listened for a moment, and then shot around the corner, catching the arm of the man by the refrigerator. He twisted it behind the man's back and flipped him over, and the intruder landed on the kitchen table with Dick's hand around his throat.

"Tim!?" Dick cried, releasing his brother's throat. Tim coughed and his head dropped back against the table.

"Dick! What the _hell_!? You tried to kill me!" he gagged.

"What are you doing here!?" Dick demanded.

"Jesus, _relax_ pretty boy," another voice said behind him. Dick whirled around to see Jason leaning against the counter, finishing a bowl of cereal. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tim slid off of the table and toppled to the floor.

"Where are your clothes?" Damian sniffed, his nose scrunched in disgust. The other three stared at Dick expectantly where he stood in the kitchen, wearing only boxer shorts. Dick looked between them.

"No. Hold up. You don't ask me _anything._ What the hell are _you _doing here? How did you even find this place?!" he demanded.

"The tracker in your Nightwing suit," Damian stared at Dick irritably, raising an eyebrow. "We were _concerned_ with your _safety._ After all, you did disappear on Batman last night," he clicked his tongue, "and he has some words for you about _that._"

"That's not _really _why we're here," Tim said, giving Damian a sidelong glance. The youngest boy tilted his nose up and started opening cupboards, a seemingly permanent look of mild revulsion on his face.

"Then why are you here?" Dick demanded.

"We're going to have a little Robin field trip," Jason said, slurping the milk from his bowl.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dick asked. He hadn't been sure what Jason was going to say, but he definitely hadn't been expecting that. Damian tugged on the sleeve of his suit jacket.

"What it means is that goody two shoes over there was worried about you," Jason said, jutting his thumb in Tim's direction. "And the little devil wanted to see you, even though he won't admit it." Damian punched Jason in the stomach. Jason doubled over and coughed. "You little bat-bastard-" he snarled as he lunged at him. Damian shot out of the way and Jason collided with the cabinets. Damian smirked and straightened his collar.

"Why would I worry about Richard?" Damian asked, deadpan. "Besides, I will be forced into his presence tomorrow." Dick thought about it for a second and remembered that Bruce as hosting a charity party the next night.

"If you're in a body cast, you won't have to go," Jason threatened.

"Stop it God damn it, both of you!" Dick commanded, stepping between them. Jason straightened up. When Damian flipped him off over Dick's shoulder, Jason cried out and lunged again. Dick threw him against the refrigerator. "I said stop!" he roared.

"It was Tim's idea," Jason muttered.

"No!" Tim objected. "I specifically said no fighting!"

Dick glared warningly at Jason before releasing him, and he turned to Tim. "No offense, Tim, but did you honestly expect there to be no fighting? You two can hardly stand to be in the same room with Damian."

"Put me alone in the same room with them and see what happens," Damian threatened. Jason's fists clenched.

"Stop it you two," Tim threatened. "That's not why we're here."

"Why we're here is stupid," Jason clarified to Dick.

"One thing we can agree on," Damian sniffed.

"Why are you all here?" Dick looked at Tim. "Clarify, now; before I throw you out of my girlfriend's apartment."

Tim started, "Well we all thought-" Damian glared him down. "Okay _I_ thought that you would need some cheering up after the funeral."

"Clearly a terrible idea considering where we found you," Jason mumbled.

"So…?" Dick ignored Jason, focusing on Tim.

"So we're...I'm going to cheer you up." Jason and Damian wouldn't meet Dick's eyes as smiles crept across their faces.

"...What the hell does that mean?" Dick asked uneasily, looking at Jason and Damian.

"That means we're having a Wayne brother day together," Tim told him seriously. Jason snorted, trying to hold back a laugh.

"You can't possibly think this is a good idea," Dick said desperately, glancing at Jason. "There's a reason we don't get together every night for family dinners, Tim…"

"It's going to work," Tim insisted. "And you are all going to try," he threatened.

"Are you going to make me?" Damian asked.

"Yes," Tim said seriously.

"You couldn't make me if you tried," Damian smirked. Dick ran a hand through his hair.

"What the hell…" he slipped back to the bedroom and collapsed into the pillows, inhaling Lee's sweet scent and rose perfume before sitting up and looking around the room for his clothes that she'd torn off last night. When he found them, he pulled on the jeans and the t-shirt, grabbing his shoes and his jacket and heading back out to the living room. Tim was sitting patiently in a chair while Jason was sprawled out across the couch. Damian grabbed Jason's legs and tossed them to the floor before sitting.

"Hey!" Jason yelled, lifting his face out of the couch.

Damian ignored him, sitting back relaxedly and crossing his legs.

"What are you all doing!? Get up, stop it. Get out of here." Dick hauled Damian out of his seat, growing flustered, and pushed them toward the door.

"If we go, you're coming with us," Tim said.

"I'm not even sure _I'm _comingwith us," Jason told him, stretching.

"I know, I know! Let's just get out of here," Dick shoved the three of them out the apartment door and practically pushed them down the stairs ahead of him.

"What's the rush, Dick?" Jason asked. "If you keep shoving us down the stairs, one of us might have to make a home visit to a doctor too."

"You know what, Jason?" Dick snapped. "Which one of us got laid last night while the other sat with his thumb up his ass? That's what I thought." He glared at him. The sleep deprivation gave him a short fuse to deal with Jason's mouth. Jason held his hands up in mock surrender with an impressed look on his face. "Whose car are we taking?" Dick turned on Tim.

"Mine," Tim said, twirling the keys. Damian snatched them from his hand.

"I'll drive," he said with a smirk, darting to the drivers seat of the car.

"No you won't, I saw how you drove the Batmobile," Dick said, taking the keys back.

"I will end you, Richard," Damian snapped. Dick shoved the boy into the backseat and tossed the keys back to Tim. Jason slid into the back beside Damian and Dick got into the passenger seat.

"So where are we _going_?" Dick looked at Tim as he buckled his seatbelt. Damian and Jason were arguing quietly in the backseat.

"Um," Tim looked away sheepishly. "I know how much you like the circus, so I thought we could go to the carnival."

Dick smiled as Tim started the car. "Sounds fantastic. Thanks guys."

"Keep your thanks," Damian spat.

"Okay then," Dick shook his head. "Tim. How's the lady?" he grinned. He pulled out of the driveway.

"Cassie's fine," Tim smiled as Jason made fake gagging noises from the backseat. The sounds were silenced when Damian pretended to yawn, stretched his arms, and punched Jason in the face. Jason cried out.

"You little-"

"If I have to come back there, I'll tie you two together and leave you in a ditch and _Tim _and _I _can go to the carnival." Dick snapped. They fell silent. "So Cassie's good? You miss her, being here in Gotham?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to get back, but I feel like I can't leave in the middle of this mess."

"The rest of us would be more than happy if you left," Damian said.

"Down boy," Dick commanded, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, this is one hell of a pickle we're in."

"I think you could have come up with something better than 'pickle' to describe this," Jason told him. "How about psychotic plot, or nasty situation, even hell on earth, cat and mouse chase, or clusterfu-"

"-We get it!" Dick interrupted. "What about you? You laugh at us constantly about having girlfriends. Where's yours?"

"Please," Jason scoffed. "I'm not dumb enough to let any girl meet you lunatics. She'd never stick around."

"Are you saying that you _do _have a girl, you are just refusing to introduce us to her? Or are you using _us _as an excuse to dance around the fact that you have no woman who cares for you, and probably never will?" Damian asked, crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air. Dick smothered a smile.

"Burn," Tim muttered quietly. Jason kicked his seat. "Hey! No kicking the driver," he complained.

"Yeah, please," Dick added.

"He has enough trouble driving already," Damian muttered.

"I can drive better than you," Tim said.

"This is a petty argument and I refuse to continue it. We all know I could kick your sorry ass," Damian snapped.

"And I could kick both of your asses," Jason said, pretending to adjust the way he was sitting and elbowing Damian in the stomach. Damian's face screwed up in anger and he lunged across the seat, clamping his hands around Jason's neck. Jason tried to push him off, and Dick whirled in his seat.

"God damn it Damian-" he grabbed the boy's collar and yanked him off of Jason, accidentally elbowing Tim in the back of the head. Jason coughed and gasped.

"You little brat!" he reached for Damian. Dick grabbed his arm and stopped him, but Damian shot out of his grasp and punched Jason in the jaw. Jason lunged for him and Dick, still holding Jason's arm, was yanked into the backseat.

"Guys- knock it off!" Dick roared, catching Jason's punch before it could land on Damian, just as Damian's fist connected with his nose. Dick cried out, and the other two recoiled in surprise.

"Oh shit," Jason muttered, watching Dick.

"Richard, I-" Damian began, but Dick stopped him with a glare, pinching his nose.

"No. I swear to God, if you two so much as look at each other wrong, I will end you." Dick growled, looking between the two of them and wiping a bit of blood that dribbled from his nose away with his sleeve. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mom," Jason muttered.

"Yes, Richard," Damian said, turning away from Jason angrily. Dick smacked Jason in the back of the head before climbing back into the front seat. An awkward silence fell in the car. Tim drummed on the steering wheel.

"Are we there yet?" Jason suddenly whined.

Damian slapped his forehead with his hand and groaned loudly. "Can you keep your trap shut for more than thirteen seconds? I honestly try not to kill without motive, but you make it incredibly difficult, Todd."

"That was at least twenty seconds," Jason amended.

"Just be quiet, Jason…" Dick muttered, rubbing his temples.

"I thought this trip was supposed to be fun for everyone! Why can't I enjoy myself?"

"Can you enjoy yourself without irritating the rest of us on purpose?" Tim asked hopefully. Dick smiled a little and turned the radio on.

"No," Jason replied snidely. Damian turned slowly, his eyes narrowed. Dick gave him a warning glance, and he didn't say a word, obeying Dick just as he always had. Dick turned around as Tim turned into the carnaval parking lot, and they all got out of the car. The familiar scents and sounds hit Dick like a tidal wave, and he found himself grinning.

"This was a great idea, Tim." He laughed, putting his hands on his hips and inhaling deeply. "Just perfect."

"Who knew Tim could think," Jason commented, clapping Tim hard on the shoulder.

"I still have my doubts," Damian said as he walked forward with his hands in his pockets, and then mumbled angrily as Dick wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Where do we even start?" Dick asked excitedly as they walked through the entrance.


	29. Richard Jr

_**Four vigilantes walk into a carnival...**_

_**Away from Batman and their duties, Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Damian Wayne can just be themselves. They can just be brothers, without the heavy burdens of Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin.**_

_**Stealing Dick away from his girlfriend for a while, the brothers have a boys day; heading to the boardwalk carnival outside of Gotham. The four of them haven't spent this much time with each other outside of Batman's command, and they might just learn things about them that they didn't know.**_

"I'm not taking that thing." Damian snapped, his arms crossed. Dick frowned a bit where he stood, holding a stuffed cat that was nearly two thirds Damian's size.

"But I won it for you."

"Regardless, I will not be seen with it, Richard."

"Why! It's cute!"

"It's repulsive."

"Take it." Dick shoved it at him. Damian stepped back.

"No!"

Jason let out a loud groan. "Take the damn thing so Grayson'll shut _up_ about it, Damian!" he cried. Damian reluctantly snatched the stuffed animal away from Dick, who grinned broadly. There was no way that the boy could hold it without wrapping his arms completely around it and carrying it in front of him. He glared up at Dick.

"I hate you."

Dick smiled and turned to Tim. "Where to next?" he asked, pulling off a pinch of Tim's cotton candy.

"I'm gonna kick all of your guys' asses at the shooting gallery," Jason said, pointing. Dick frowned.

"Well that's not fair! You've had more practice. I'll do it as long as we get to do the baseball toss after it," Dick grinned wickedly. "I'll take you down."

"I feel like that was a slight on my moral character," Jason said with mock innocence.

"Let's go!" Dick grabbed Jason's coat sleeve and dragged him toward the shooting gallery, leaving Tim and Damian standing beside each other. Damian glared up at Tim and ripped the ear off of the stuffed cat.

"Good luck explaining that to Dick," Tim said before going after Jason and Dick.

"Lets do this, partner," Dick said, picking up a gun. "I am a cop you know. Got trained for this kind of stuff," he grinned. Damian shuffled up to them, dragging the cat in the dirt by its tail.

"Please," Jason scoffed, flicking the trigger out on the BB gun. "I know my way around a gun better than you know your way around Lee."

"I highly doubt that," Dick smirked, raising his gun. Tim and Damian picked up guns just as the man running the game started the duck targets in motion. The four of them let fire at once. There was the steady plink as targets fell. Jason ran out of ammo first, with perfect aim, as Dick missed his last shot.

"I think we know who scored more," Jason told him.

"This game is ridiculous." Damian tossed his gun back onto the counter. Dick grinned and Jason picked a prize, while Dick looked around. Jason handed the teddy bear he picked out to a little girl walking by.

"There! Let's go!" Dick pointed, and dragged Tim past a concession stand to the baseball game. Dingy bottles were lined up in pyramids on a board, with dirty baseballs littered across the ground below it.

"Three tries for a buck," the carnie yawned, and Dick handed him four dollars. Damian dragged his cat over to them and tossed it against the counter, picking up a baseball.

"I was never very good at throwing," Tim muttered.

"You were never very good at anything," Jason snorted.

"Thus your uselessness in your position," Damian sneered. Tim ignored them both and threw a baseball. It knocked over the first pyramid, and Jason golf-clapped. Tim frowned irritably and threw the second one. Another golf-clap as the bottles clinked and toppled over. As Tim swung his arm to throw the third, Damian shoved him and he cried out, the baseball glancing past it and missing the pyramid entirely.

"Damian!" Tim shouted, whirling on him. Damian stuck his nose in the air and pulled some fluff out of the cat's missing ear-hole. Jason shoved Tim out of the way.

"Ok, my turn," he grabbed a baseball and threw it. His first throw toppled a pyramid, but his second glanced off of the top bottle.

"You aimed too high," Damian sneered.

"Shut up, you snob," Jason snapped, firing the third baseball into a pyramid. Dick shook his hands out.

"Okay boys, y'all are disappointing," he laughed, and then fired all three baseballs in quick succession. Each one smashed clean through a different pyramid, breaking the bottles. Dick held up a finger-gun and blew out the imaginary smoke. "You need practice. Damian, your turn." he grinned, dropping a baseball in Damian's hand. Damian looked at it, the giant cat hanging from his other hand, and then he looked up at Dick.

"I'm not playing this stupid game." He snapped. Dick rolled his eyes.

"Just throw the baseballs, Damian."

Damian stared at him for a moment, and then launched it full force at Tim. It nailed him in the stomach and he doubled over, coughing; the second baseball hit Jason in the groin, and the third met its mark when it smacked Dick in the forehead. Jason fell to his knees, and Dick clutched his face as Damian stormed off, dragging the stuffed cat behind him.

Jason groaned, "He's so much like his father it hurts."

Dick tried to regain his balance as the carnie handed him his dollar back. "That kid's a handful, boy." The man muttered.

"We know," Tim wheezed as they all followed Damian, who had thrown himself down on a picnic table near the concession stand.

"Don't have too much fun kid," Jason said, sliding onto the bench beside him. "Someone might see." Damian stared at him in disgust, ignoring Tim sitting down opposite him. Dick had disappeared to the concession stand to buy something to eat.

"It makes me almost sorry for you that this is your idea of fun." Damian snapped, tugging at the cast on his arm.

"And what's your idea of fun?" Jason asked him. "Ritual sacrifice?"

"I would enjoy myself immensely if I was slitting your throats for the benefit of some imaginary deity," Damian hissed, glaring at Tim as Dick walked over cheerily with their food. He put a caramel apple in front of Tim, a bottle of water in front of Damian, and a pretzel with cheese in front of Jason. As he sat down, all three of them couldn't help but notice that they hadn't told Dick what they'd wanted, yet he'd come back with exactly what they would have ordered. He nibbled happily on his funnel cake, heaped with strawberry topping.

"Tim, I think it's your turn to choose," Dick said, glancing at him.

"Um," he mumbled, trying to unstick some caramel from his teeth. He glanced around. "Bumper cars," he decided when he spotted the ride.

"Sounds good," Dick smiled at them all proudly. "I'm glad we're all getting along, for the most part."

"Speak for yourself," Jason said. He sprinkled some of his pretzel salt on Damian before running away. Damian growled and brushed the salt off of his suit jacket.

"Immature, selfish, bumbling son of a..." he muttered. Tim raced after Jason toward the bumper cars, and Dick ruffled Damian's hair to get some of the salt out.

"He's just fooling around," Dick said gently, putting a hand on Damian's shoulder. Damian shrugged him away and stalked after Tim and Jason, the dirty stuffed cat dragging behind him. Dick sighed before following. Tim and Jason were chatting in line while Damian stood off to the side with the cat leaning against his legs.

"Damian what have you done to Dick Jr?" Jason called out.

"It's name is _not _Dick Jr.!" Damian snapped.

"So you did name it! I knew you liked it!"

"I never said I named it, Todd," Damian shouted at him, kicking the cat forward into the dirt.

"No! Dick Jr!" Jason fell forward to his knees.

"You're such a drama queen," Dick laughed, stepping up to give the carnie his ticket. Tim quickly followed with Damian shuffling in behind them, after giving the cat to the carnie to hold for him. Jason leaped into a car.

"Let's do this!" Jason called. The other people in their bumper cars glanced back at him.

Dick ran to a car in a corner. "I call blue!"

Tim raced past two girls in a car to a green one in the middle. "I say we tag team the most annoying brother!" he called. He and Dick looked at each other.

"Jason!" they yelled simultaneously.

"What!?" Jason demanded angrily. "It's _clearly_ Damian! Come _on _Tim, he's tried to kill you a hundred times."

Damian dropped down into a dusty gold car, looking bored and irritated. A girl in the car in front of him smiled and waved. Damian ignored her.

"I don't care what the rest of you do," Damian told them. "Drake is dead."

"And the cars are live!" the carine yelled as music kicked up over the speakers. The half dozen cars simultaneously sprung into motion. Dick and Tim swerved for Jason, who was chasing a brunette in a pink car when Damian slammed into the side of Tim's car, knocking it violently into Dick's.

"Damian!" Tim shouted angrily, and then he burst into hysterics as the blonde that Damian had ignored slammed into his car. Damian jerked and looked at her, surprised. Dick raced after Jason. Jason bumped the girl he had been following just as Dick spun him off course.

"Hey!" he complained as Dick sped off.

"Why bother? There's no way you'll hit that!" he cackled over his shoulder. Damian was pinning Tim's car into a corner when the same girl knocked him away. Damian cried out and glared at her, finally abandoning Tim in the corner to get revenge on the girl. Dick stopped his car when he saw only to have Jason run into the back of him.

"No way," Jason complained when he noticed. Damian's bumper car slammed into the blonde's, and a devious smile flashed across his lips before his face resumed its natural scowl. The girl laughed. "I hate you all," Jason whined as the brunette ran into Tim.

"You are the girlfriendless Wayne," Dick concluded, before speeding off. Jason accelerated after him, only to be T-boned by Tim. Damian raced in from the other side and sandwiched Jason in. Jason furiously tried to get free, but his car stopped working.

"Ride's over!" the carnie called. Damian jumped lithely out of his car and was met face to face with the blonde girl. He recoiled in surprise and stared at her like she was some foreign thing invading his perfect universe.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hello," Damian muttered, looking her up and down. "Can I help you?"

"I'm June," she giggled sweetly. Damian stared at her confusedly.

"Damian Wayne al Ghul," he replied as he straightened his shoulders, shaking her hand curtly and walking away. He was met by Dick, Jason, and Tim.

"Turn around right now," Dick ordered. "And go talk to that girl."

"Why on earth would I do that?" Damian hissed, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Because deep, deep inside you are human," Jason told him. Damian thrust his nose in the air but reluctantly turned on his heel to talk to June where she stood with her sister, the brunette. He stopped in front of her.

"Hello."

"Hello Damian Wayne al Ghul," she replied happily. Damian glanced over his shoulder at the other three, giving them an I-will-kill-you-later glare. He turned back to June and smiled a bit forcedly.

"May I have your cellphone number?" he asked politely. She smiled a little wider.

"Sure!" As Damian pulled out his cell phone she snatched it from him and quickly entered her number. Damian genuinely smiled, and then glanced over his shoulder at his brothers again to make sure they hadn't seen. He turned back to her.

"June, would you and your sister like to accompany me and my brothers for the rest of the day?" Damian asked hesitantly, and then looked up at the brunette. "I'm sure my brother would love to have you," he said smoothly. Jason waved from where he stood several yards away. The brunette smiled.

"Sure, kid. Come on, June," she laughed as they joined the group.

"Where to now?" Dick asked.

"I believe it is my turn to pick the activity," Damian said. Dick smiled, glad to see he was one step closer to enjoying himself. The brunette, who'd introduced herself as May, stood next to Jason.

"Then pick one, Damian," Dick grinned. Damian looked around the carnival thoughtfully. The sun was nearing the horizon. Damian pointed.

"I want to do the strength tester." He smirked at Jason. "We can all do it."

"Why did you pick something you know you're going to lose?" Jason asked.

"It's a strength tester, Jason. You'll obviously do great," Damian smiled sweetly, a devilish gleam in his eye. "Everyone wins then, don't they?" He strode past Jason toward the game. "Drake, you first."

Tim pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation as Dick pressed the hammer into his hand. He'd already paid for them all to go. Tim swung the hammer up and brought it down on the pressure pad; the bell clanged loudly and he smiled proudly. Dick clapped him on the shoulder.

"That was cute," Jason told him, taking the hammer. He hefted it over his shoulder and swung it down onto the pad. The bell rang. May laughed and clapped, grabbing his arm and pulling him back as Dick stepped up, taking a wider stance; he used more momentum than muscle to bring the hammer down. Again the bell rang, and Dick put the hammer down. Damian stepped forward and the carnie laughed.

"How old are you, kid?"

"I am ten," Damian snapped, snatching the hammer. He brought it up over his shoulder, narrowly missing Tim's head, and swung it as hard as he could down onto the pad. Jason's jaw dropped as the bell dinged loudly once more. Damian smirked, dropping the hammer on Tim's foot. "How impressive is a man's strength when a ten year old can match it?" Damian smirked, crossing his hands behind his back and tilting his nose in the air, glaring Jason down.

"I'm going to choose to believe I broke it."

"You can choose to believe that," Damian waved a hand dismissively and glanced at Tim, who was still rubbing his foot that had been smashed by the hammer. "But keep in mind, I could always do that to your face."

"Or we can go back and I can kick you ass at all the other things we did today again," Jason told him. Damian shrugged.

"I'm still the smart one."

"Well I'm the good looking one," Jason retorted. Tim walked up between them.

"And yet, miraculously, both of you are still single."

"We ought to be going, actually," Dick said, looking around the carnival. The lights on the rides were turning on, and he suddenly remembered his promise to Lee that he'd be there when she got home; more importantly, his car with his Nightwing suit still sat unlocked in her driveway.

"But I didn't get any," Jason said before adding, "cotton candy" when May glanced curiously at him. Damian rolled his eyes. They had all strolled to the Carnival's front entrance, and Damian turned to June.

"Good night, June." He nodded curtly, and then kissed her hand before turning on his heel and walking to Tim's car, where he jumped the door and slid into the backseat. Dick muttered a goodbye as well and followed, with Tim trailing behind.

"It was nice to meet you, May," Jason said. "I hope we can meet under more private conditions at some point." He winked and jogged back to the car.

Tim started the car and drove off. They rode in silence for a while, until when they'd gone nearly a mile and a half, Damian sat up suddenly, a momentary look of panic on his face, before it crumbled into anger again.

"What, Damian?" Dick turned to look at him.

"Where is Richard Jr.!?" Damian demanded.

"That cat? You don't have it? I thought you picked it up after the bumper cars." Jason yawned.

"I forgot to get it," Damian said hotly. "Turn the car around this instant, Drake."

"Damian, we can't go back. I thought you hated the thing, anyway," Jason said. Damian stared at him like he was trying to decide whether or not to break his neck on the spot.

"Sorry, Damian. We can come back tomorrow," Dick said gently. Damian turned on him.

"I don't care!" he spat. "I don't need your apologies. I didn't want the damn thing anyway." Damian sat back in his seat, pulling his jacket tighter around his shoulders. Jason rolled his eyes and leaned his head back against the headrest, dozing off.

"You ought to drive me back to Lee's," Dick said quietly. Tim nodded, the wind blowing his hair through the open window.

"You and her are pretty serious, huh?" he asked, putting an arm out the window. Dick sighed.

"I really like her. I mean… I _really _like her, Tim."

"Good. It's nice to see you with someone who cares for you."

"Yeah," Dick fell silent thoughtfully. After a few minutes of quiet, he glanced over his shoulder where Damian was falling asleep in his seat. "You and Cassie are good together. Everything in the Titans running smoothly?" Dick hadn't be surprised when Tim had told him that he and Wonder Girl had started dating. Tim had recruited her into the Titans, and they'd always worked well together. Once both of them had gotten over past relationships, they had clicked.

"Yeah," Tim smiled a little to himself. "And yeah. The Titans are good. Everything is pretty good, Dick."

They fell silent once more and drove for a few more miles. When Dick looked into the backseat again, Damian had slipped across and his head rested on Jason's shoulder as they both snored softly. Dick smiled. "This really was a good idea. Batman gets so overbearing sometimes… he forgets that Damian is a kid." As they drove into Lee's driveway, he added "Get them home safe."

"I will, Dick," Tim smiled, and waved as he pulled out. Dick walked all the way to Lee's apartment and knocked on the door, putting his hands on his hips and waiting. After a few seconds, he heard the latch slide. Lee cracked the door open. A smile lit up her face when she saw Dick.

"You're here," she cried as she flung her arms around his neck. Dick grinned and hugged her back.

"Well hi." He laughed, stroking her hair. "My car keys are still up here. Tim dragged me on a family day today."

"I hope you had fun," she said, looking up at him.

"I did. Surprisingly." Dick smiled and kissed her nose. "I'll get my keys and go," he said, picking them up from where they laid on the coffee table. Lee crossed her arms across her chest as she watched him.

"Okay," she muttered, the corners of her mouth turning down. Dick raised an eyebrow and looked at her, a smile playing at his lips.

"...unless you want me to stay." He grinned despite his hesitant tone, and slipped his arms around her waist.

"You know I want you to," she said with a smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Dick closed his eyes and smiled.

"And you know I'd do anything you want," he whispered. "Before I forget! Bruce is hosting this charity gala in a couple of days. Will you be my plus-one?"

"How fancy are we talking?" she asked.

"Black tie," Dick replied, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I suppose I could manage to look decent."

Dick looked at her seriously. "You _always _look beautiful, Lee. You'll be fine. It'll be fun. Now lets go to bed. I'm tired." He grinned. The smiles on both of their faces fell as his phone rang, and he looked down at the screen.

_Bruce._


	30. I'll Keep the Bed Warm

_**Harley Quinn is back.**_

_**With the night free, without Dick; Harley can rejoin the Joker in his campaign against the Batman, but when she returns, It isn't what she expects. The Joker isn't livid, as he has been every time she arrived at the hideout. Batman, however, is growing tired of Nightwing being remiss in his duties. **_

_**On the contrary, the Joker seems- almost human? His plan is nearing a climax, with only one thing standing in his way; Nightwing. The former Robin has interfered more than once, and he's beginning to draw the Joker's attention. Batman knows it, and he's trying to warn his son. Before it's too late.**_

When Harley arrived at the Joker's headquarters, the entire building was silent. A man dragged a dead body out the door as Harley opened it. He looked up at her in alarm, and then put a finger to his lips to silence her. He pointed down the hall, where another goon was beckoning her. With her stomach knotting, she tiptoed over to the goon.

"What's happening?" she whispered. The man frantically covered her mouth and shook his head. He pointed to the Joker's closed door, and pushed her forward, putting a hand over his mouth and watching her nervously. Harley looked back at him with a panicked look on her face before turning to face the door again. She tentatively reached for the handle; the door swung slowly open. The Joker sat in his chair, staring vacantly at the door. He was dressed in a new deep plum tuxedo, with a stiff collared yellow shirt and a green ribbon tied around the neck. His face was placid and disconnected, and he didn't seem to register her presence.

Harley took a step toward him before stopping. She reached her hand out before quickly retracting it. "Puddin?" she asked quietly.

"Where have you been?" he didn't take his eyes off of the door. His gloved hands, which had been laced neatly in his lap, tightened into fists slowly.

"I was at work." She tried to get him to meet her eyes.

"What have you learned from your policeman?" Joker asked casually, examining his spotless white glove.

"The police force is incompetent in keeping up with any of our planning," she told him. "But I think Batman has some friends within the department."

"The first is knowledge we already had, dear. The second is useful, in a way. Possibly. These gloves are missing something," he whined, tugging at the finger. Joker glanced at Harley. "Is that all?"

"Well," Harley trailed off weakly, scared of what his reaction was going to be but also wanting to change the subject from Dick. "Batman came to my office last night."

Joker's fists tightened, and the smile faded from his face. "And what did he want?"

"He wanted more information on you and your plans. He didn't think I was being completely forthcoming with the police."

Joker stared at his desk, as if choosing the correct words. "And you are not, correct? This relationship of yours with the policeman is professional, in _our_ sense of the word?" he hissed. "Of course you gave Batman the information, didn't you? I'd give you the benefit of the doubt, but…" he chuckled softly before his face darkened wickedly. "I already have. Tell me. You were pursued by a policeman on the last little assignment I sent you on, were you not?" he looked down at his gloves again.

"I was pursued, yes," she hedged.

"And my sources tell me you had the chance to _end him_." He spat the last two words out dangerously, on edge. "Was it the same man you are using for information? The same one you are _sleeping _with?" Harley felt like she couldn't breathe. She looked away and couldn't say anything. "Well?!" Joker shouted suddenly.

"Yes," she squeaked.

"Do you know what these gloves are missing?" he held his hands out to her to see the spotless white gloves.

"No," Harley admitted in a whimper.

"_Blood!_" He screamed, winding up and punching her in the jaw. She fell to the floor and he smoothed his hair, bending down to look at her. "Give me a reason to leave him alone," he whispered. "Give me _one _good reason to let your cop live." He grabbed her hood, yanking her head up to make her look at him.

"You're hurting me," she cried. He released her with disgust on his face.

"I didn't think so. But… murdering a cop would call unnecessary attention to myself, and I don't want that when we're so close to the countdown. Two days, Harley." He looked down at her, his eyes narrowed. "I suppose I can forgive you for your little slip up. But I _will _be watching you more closely. You're acting off, my darling. It's disturbing. You're disturbing me." Joker paused, and then laughed. He hauled her roughly to her feet. "I suppose I can murder your boyfriend when we've completed this step of the plan," he waved his hand dismissively.

Harley stared at the ground. She couldn't think. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. It felt like she was falling with no end in sight. _What am I going to do?_ Let Dick die or betray the Joker? Two weeks ago there would have been no decision, but then Dick had swept in and changed all that. He made her feel like she wasn't a marionette on a string, and it felt right and safe. But then there was the Joker. Harley squeezed her eyes shut. It was almost a physical pain to think of betraying him.

"I'm disappointed in you, Harley," Joker sighed. "But I can't help the fact that I need you. I _need_ you." Joker repeated, looking earnestly at her. "But you've just…"

"..._Disappointed_ me!" Batman shouted, glaring at Dick, and then resuming his pacing back and forth. Dick didn't say anything. "This is getting _beyond_ out of hand. This type of behaviour I would never expect from you!" Batman glared him down. "You keep disobeying every order I give you then disappearing who knows where. I can't trust you when you act like this!"

"Bruce, I think you're overreacting," Dick said in exasperation.

"I'm overreacting am I?" Batman asked. "We got intel on Harley Quinn last night, and you vanished. You kept details from us about your Harley Quinn encounter, and you are constantly out with this new girlfriend of yours. Not to mention every single one of you," he glanced around at Tim, Damian, and Jason, "went who knows where today without so much as a word."

"Do you expect us to be all work all the time?!" Dick suddenly demanded. "Damian is _ten_! He won't ever admit it, but he had fun today. Hell, Tim and Jason are both under twenty, Bruce, they're _teenagers._"

"What if something had happened? I expect you to realize that you have responsibilities."

"I'm not Robin, _Batman._ You can't order me like one. I do have responsibilities, but they aren't assigned by you." Dick snapped.

"Brucey," Jason added, "you don't really control any of us, minus Damian, so just chill out. You've got to learn to not take things so seriously."

Batman grabbed Jason by the collar. "You of _all _people should _not _be the one asking me 'why so serious?'" he hissed and released him. "We are dealing with the Joker. I control every single one of you until he is back behind bars, and if any of you wants to challenge that-" Bruce held up his fists. "-then _challenge_ it!" he shouted, glaring between the four of them.

"Jeez," Jason said. "No one is trying to challenge you. All I'm saying is," he pointed at his chest, "I'm a wanted criminal," he gestured to Tim, "Tim is whatever-the-hell he is," and finally to Dick, "and he went solo. You are going about this all wrong. We are not an army of Robins."

"That isn't my point," Bruce snapped, pulling his cowl off. "My point is the scar on Dick's shoulder. The year that Alfred and I spent mourning you. The time Tim spent as a Joker puppet. My _point _is: when we're coordinated, I can make sure you're all safe. We work together as a team, we can get this done faster and with less casualties." Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Then treat us like a team," Tim said. "You have to be a team leader and not…" he waved his hands at Bruce.

"I know you're more used to being a solo hero, Bruce. You can start by keeping us in the loop instead of that not telling us crap you usually do. That's how Damian broke his arm," Dick advised.

"You would be more up to date if you wouldn't leave before we had a chance to cover our bases," Bruce retorted.

"Oh, okay." Dick finally snapped. "I think I have a right to go check on the woman that you interrogated, a little _too _harshly. Why don't you just get it all off your chest, Bruce, because I know you hate her. You can't stand her. Admit it, you kind of enjoyed roughing her up like the controlling jackass you are, didn't you? And there was nothing I could do about it and you _knew _it! You don't see me complaining about Talia! Or Selina! But if I get one _shred _of happiness outside of you and this damn cave, It's suddenly everybody's problem. I have half a mind to quit on you!" Dick shouted.

"Would you really quit on us over her?" Bruce demanded. "With the Joker and Harley Quinn out there?"

Dick stared at him. "You know what, I might. And _not _because I'm being petulant, or irresponsible, or righteous. But because you said 'with the Joker and Harley Quinn out there'. Of course I'm not going to quit on you. I never will. But I'm not giving up on you because you're my _father,_ Bruce. And they are my _brothers_." He gestured angrily to the others, his eyes furious and hurt. "I'm sorry that I haven't been here, but I've got a lot on my plate lately!"

"This girl could be one less thing distracting you, Dick!" Bruce shouted.

"You say that like you think she's the least important thing in my life at this moment!" Dick practically screamed. Bruce's jaw pushed forward angrily.

"If you had to choose between Nightwing, us, your job, and _her, _Dick, what would it be?!" Bruce demanded. Dick hesitated. "Well!?" Bruce shouted.

"I can't!" Dick screamed, throwing a punch at Bruce. To both their surprise, it connected with his jaw and his head snapped to the side. Dick panted angrily, glaring at Bruce where he stood, massaging his jaw. "I love her, damn it! Why can't you see that?! I won't disappear anymore, I'll respond to every call, Bruce, but I'm begging you-" Dick lowered his voice a bit from his yelling "-I am _begging you_ to let me stay with her."

Pain shot from Bruce's jaw and he grimaced. Dick bit his lip guiltily, still looking at him pleadingly. Bruce knew that if he said 'no' now, Dick would do it it. He would break up with the woman he claimed to love in order to please his family. Tim, Jason and Damian all watched Bruce expectantly.

"Fine."

Joker nodded slowly. "Fine, I'll send you out tonight. I was planning on sending another one of those useless scum-sucking street rats to do it, but I prefer you."

He paced the floor. It had been silent in his office for nearly ten minutes, and Harley had no idea what he was talking about. It was as if he'd had an entire conversation with himself in his head. He suddenly turned on his heel and looked at Harley strangely.

"Well what are you still doing here?"

"Where am I going, Puddin'?" she frowned curiously. Joker grinned.

"Oh dear. You'll be busting up a meeting between the three biggest drug lords in Gotham tonight. Soon, actually," he looked at a gold pocket watch and then replaced it in his vest pocket. "They are meeting at the Steel Factory in East Gotham. Go in, remind them who owns the place, and then report. Back. To me." He looked at her pointedly, his green eyes so beautiful and always a bit vacant, but intelligent beyond anyone's knowing. Anyone but Harley, that is. "Its a final distraction for Batman. Really make him chase geese," he giggled and grinned, his wickedly handsome face darkening incorrigibly.

"Whatever you say Mistah J," Harley promised. She smiled optimistically at him, her blue eyes hesitant. He stepped closer to her, a hand out. He pulled it back and frowned.

"Please don't fail me again, Harley," he said, raising his eyebrows. For a moment, he almost seemed human. She looked aside and bit her lip.

"I'll try," she said tentatively. He took her face in his hands and met her eyes, his green eyes wide and serious.

"Please do better than try. Please. I need you to do better than that." Joker paused, still staring at her. "I _want _you to do better than that." The indecision and confliction were clear on her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she nodded. He giggled a little and suddenly kissed her.

Harley was shocked. He wasn't kissing her in the teasing, controlling way he had before. The _Joker _was actually _kissing her. _She blinked a few times in surprise as his hands gripped her face tighter, pulling her in closer. Joker kissed her madly, holding her against him. Harley wrapped one hand around the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair, and she put the other on the side of his face, closing her eyes. Joker's hands slid up and his thumbs hooked under her hood, pulling it off as he kissed her harder, pushing her against his desk. Everything about the moment made her head spin. Her hair tumbled over his hands, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She broke away with a gasp.

Joker held her close, almost refusing to let go. His breath raced past his grinning lips in light huffs, and his hands tightened in her hair, pulling it gently, their heads still bent close together. "I need you, Harls," he giggled darkly.

"I need you too," she whispered breathlessly. Joker kissed her neck, and she shuddered.

"Perhaps later," he chuckled, but still seemed reluctant to release her. "For now, you have somewhere to be." He leaned close and whispered charmingly in her ear. "I'll keep the bed warm, Harley darling. Prove yourself tonight. Remember..."

"...this is a chance, Dick, I'm giving you a chance to prove that I can trust you." Batman said into the comm.

"Thank you," Nightwing said, racing along the streets of Gotham on his motorcycle. "Where am I headed?"

"To the old steel factory in East Gotham," Batman told him. "The drug lords are getting together to discuss the current run ins with the Joker."

"Peachy. And they don't see that being together in one building is probably _exactly _what the Joker wants," Nightwing said and yawned. He shook his head a bit, feeling tired but knowing that he had a full night of work ahead of him.


	31. Falling is Just Like Flying

_**The stakes are higher than usual.**_

_**Determined to prove herself, Harley Quinn races along the rooftops of Gotham for the abandoned factory. She's let the Joker down one too many times as of late, and she isn't about to let it happen again.**_

_**Determined to prove himself, Nightwing races along the rooftops of Gotham for the abandoned factory. He's let Batman down one too many times as of late, and he isn't about to let it happen again. **_

_**Only one of them can win.**_

Nightwing had left his bike in an alley, hidden from the street, and continued to the steel factory on foot. As he walked, he checked to make sure he had plenty of smoke pellets, flares, and other weaponry; he was going to be up against the three biggest dealers in the city, as well as probably a half dozen of each of their men. _And possibly the Joker,_ he thought. _Can't forget the Joker…_

He fired a grappling hook into the building above him and was pulled upward, and then he took off across the rooftops. _Much easier to go straight across the rooftops than wind through the streets._

"Do you and Talia ever see each other?" Dick asked suddenly, pressing the comm in his ear to life.

"What?" Batman asked, startled.

"Are you and Talia still a thing?" Dick asked, sounding a bit winded. He let out a short 'hup' as he lunged across a gap in the buildings.

"This is not the time or place to be talking about this," Batman objected.

"I'm just making conversation. What, you get to interrogate me about my love life but I can't casually inquire about yours?" Nightwing laughed.

"No me and Talia are not a _thing_," Batman finally said. "She's just…"

"Just what, Bruce?" Nightwing asked, slowing a little.

"The mother of my child," he said a little uncertainly. Dick smiled a little.

"Nothing more, huh?"

"She has tried to assassinate me. Does that count as something more?"

"Them's the breaks, then," Dick chuckled. "I'm coming up on the factory now. How am I going in?"

"Recon first. Force if needed," Batman instructed.

"Yes sir. Standby," he whispered, breaking the rusty latch on the back door and slipping into the factory. "There's no one guarding the back door," he said quietly. Nightwing crept through hallways until he heard voices, and he emerged behind tall pieces of broken machinery in a large open machine floor. He moved to get a better view. The three mob bosses stood in a lopsided triangle, talking. Twelve heavily armed men from various gangs stood guard around them.

"...just sent his little jester girl after one of my trucks." One of the men was saying. "Without warning, just 'boom'."

"He's been sending people to spy on me constantly. What the hell is he up to?"

"I don't know, but it's gotta stop. I can't take much more."

Nightwing was deciding between stepping out and joining the conversation or telling Batman what was happening, when he heard a high, gleeful laugh.

"Oh, but I'm just getting started," a voice called out. The three mob bosses looked around while their guards snapped to attention. "So you can't tell me you're done already," Harley Quinn said. She was crouched on top of a large furnace near the edge of the room. Nightwing's hand tightened on his escrima stick and he pulled it from the holster on his back, pressing the comm in his ear.

"Quinn is here."

"Shit," Batman cussed into the comm. "I'm on my way."

"No," Nightwing hissed. "You can trust me to take her down. I've got this."

"Nightwing!" Batman objected as Nightwing clicked his comm off. He slipped around the edge of the machinery and began creeping along the back wall toward Harley while she was distracted by the thugs and their crime bosses.

"You! Why are you and the Joker terrorizing us!?" one of them called angrily at her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"We already pay up to him! We do as he asks!" the fatter of the three shouted. "_And _we cash in with the Red Hood! We should be untouchable!"

"Dammit Jason," Dick muttered under his breath.

"And you think that's going to stop me?" Harley Quinn asked, standing up. Nightwing ran a bit faster as he heard several guns cock.

"We could stop _you,_" the tallest man shouted, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Do you think I would be standing here with guns pointed at me if I thought you could stop me?" she asked before laughing wildly. Nightwing pressed his back to the furnace. Harley Quinn stood just above him. The gunmen opened fire and Harley dodged, backflipping off of the furnace. Nightwing cried out as she hit him and they toppled to the floor. She shook her head, surprised, and found herself face to face with Nightwing where she'd landed on his chest.

"Don't tell me you're here to kill the drug lords too!" she said with a smile. Nightwing shoved her off of him, leaping to his feet and brandishing both escrima sticks. "There's plenty of them to go around," she said, still sitting on the floor. She laughed. Nightwing hesitated and looked down at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Voices approached the furnace and Nightwing glanced over his shoulder, debating which was more important; the thugs or Quinn. _No debate, really._ His escrima stick whistled as it whipped through the air at her head. She'd almost forgotten how fast he was. She rolled out of the way just in time for the escrima stick to hit the ground. Quickly, she was up on her feet.

"You're cute and all, but I really do have a job I need to do."

"So do I," he snapped, kicking a boot at her head. She caught it and tried to tip him off balance. He twisted out of her grasp.

"Fine, let's play," Harley Quinn snapped at him. She jumped toward the furnace, found a handhold, and pulled herself back onto it. Gunfire immediately started at her again. Nightwing raced away just as a gunman came around it.

"Hey! Batboy is here!" he cried.

"Nightwing!" he corrected loudly, launching up onto the furnace after Harley Quinn. The shots stopped as the men became confused as to who the target was. Harley Quinn leaped forward off the furnace to the next one before sliding off of it to the floor. She ran between the gunmen.

"Excuse me!" she called. She heard Nightwing's boots hit the ground behind her, and he planted his hands on a man's shoulders, vaulting over him and running after Harley, laughing as the gunman stumbled and fell into his counterpart.

"Shoot them both!" the fat drug lord screeched. As she ran past one of the goons, Harley shoved him behind her into Nightwing's path.

"Distract him," she ordered the confused guard before ducking a punch from a different goon. The man that she'd ordered stumbled in front of him, and Nightwing kicked off the ground, somersaulting clean over his head.

"Please," Nightwing scoffed, taking off running again. He pulled out a surujin and flung it at her feet, the cord exploding out and wrapping around her ankles as she tumbled to the ground. Gunfire chased Nightwing along the concrete floor as Harley watched him run toward her, and in one swift motion he grabbed her by the collar and threw her over his shoulder, sprinting around a corner as bullets tore the brick by his head. He ran down a hall away from the machine floor.

"Sorry but there's no need to sweep me off my feet, I'm already taken," she told him sarcastically.

"I could just dump you here, leave you to them. I don't think they'll take you to dinner first, though." He shouted as the gunmen rounded the corner, yelling and chasing after them.

"Well they are who I'm here to see," she said, trying to pry his arms off from around her. Nightwing raced up the stairs, around a corner, and into an abandoned office, throwing her down and shutting the door quietly. To his relief, the lock on the handle wasn't broken. He returned to Harley.

"I swear, speak and I will knock you out right now," he whispered as several goons ran past the door.

"Sorry, I was always a bit chatty," she said, testing him. Nightwing narrowed his eyes at her, and then shook his head. Without saying a word, he pulled a tranquilizer dart out of his glove pocket and showed it to her, daring her to speak again. Instead, she twisted her legs up by her hands and pulled off the cording she had worked loose. Ducking down, she slipped through his outstretched arms. She ran to a door in the corner of the room, pushed it in with her shoulder; a tranq whizzed past her ear, and she disappeared into the dark room.

Nightwing groaned angrily and launched after her. "I don't want to play this game," he called. She laughed but said nothing. The room was pitch black and Nightwing couldn't see anything. His thumb glanced over a button on his mask, activating the night vision in the lenses. The corner of his lip pulled up in a smile as he scanned the area. "Where are you, you little painted clown groupie?" Nightwing muttered. Harley kicked him in the back from where she was hiding behind the door. As he stumbled forward, she ran back through the door and slammed it closed.

"Damn," Nightwing cursed under his breath. He tore the door open. He sprinted into the hallway in time to see the stairwell door swing shut, and he took off after her. Wrenching the door to the stairway open, Nightwing assessed his situation. He couldn't keep chasing her like this. He could hear her footsteps echoing off of the concrete steps. Instead of chase her upward, Nightwing leapt onto the railing, looking up through the flights of stairs and firing the grappling hook to the top. Harley heard the hook embed itself in the metal and Nightwing jerked upward, landing suddenly on the railing beside her. "Hiya." He smirked, and then lunged at her. She tried to duck out of the way, but he reached a hand out and grabbed her.

"You just can't let me go, can you?" she asked, spinning out of his grip.

"Let's just say there's a lot riding on me taking you down." Nightwing said, sweeping her legs out from under her.

"Sorry to disappoint." She jackknifed to her feet. Nightwing swung his escrima stick and she caught his hand, blocking his defensive right hook and then slamming his wrist down on the railing. He cried out as he dropped the escrima stick and it disappeared down the stairs. He pulled his wrist in to his chest and ducked under her punch, pulling out his second escrima stick and hitting her in the side as he ducked behind her. She leapt into a spinning kick aimed right at his head, but he caught it and tossed her back to the ground. Harley Quinn was running out of options, and she tried to kick his legs out from underneath him. She knew he'd jump, and he didn't disappoint. As soon as his boots left the ground, she brought her other foot up and kicked him in the groin.

She quickly pushed herself up to her feet and sprinted for the door. The sign read 'roof access'. The door was heavy, but once her feet hit the old tarmac, Harley was running again. Nightwing groaned angrily and hauled himself to his feet. Batman trusted him to bring her in. There was no way that he was going to let her get away. He sheathed his remaining escrima stick and took off after her, kicking the roof access door open and following her out onto the roof. Harley heard the door slam open and looked around for an escape. The roof was empty, and the edge was coming up. She skid to a stop at the railing and looked at the parking lot five stories below.

"No where left to go," Nightwing said, and she turned to look at him. "I'll tell you what. If you come with me now, I may be able to cut you a deal with Batman. He might go easier on you."

"Somehow I don't believe that," Harley said as she inched along the railing.

"Suit yourself," Nightwing said, following her. He suddenly lunged again and she dodged just in time. He barely caught himself on the railing, and the metal groaned under his weight as he whirled around to face her. "You're fast, I'll give you that."

"Compliments from a man leaning precariously over a railing," she giggled.

"A man's gotta do something to save his ass in a situation like this."

"Afraid you might fall?" she taunted.

"I don't _fall._ I _fly._" He corrected with a smirk.

"Falling is just like flying, bird boy," Harley Quinn cackled, pushing Nightwing against the fractured railing of the balcony. It gave way under his weight and Nightwing's hand shot out, firing the grappling hook from the end of his escrima stick. The cording wrapped around Harley Quinn's wrist and she jerked forward, catching herself on a jagged piece of the broken railing; Nightwing teetered dangerously on the edge, suspended only by the grappling wire tangled around Harley Quinn's wrist. He glared at her hatefully.

"If I fall, I'm taking you with me." Nightwing snapped. Harley strained against the wire and his weight. She met his glare before giving up and running toward the edge. Nightwing tipped over backwards just as she dove off of the building.

"Shit," he cursed, the wind tearing the word away. He quickly spun around and fired the second grappling hook out of the other end of the escrima stick. It caught and he slammed into the side of the building as he was jerked to a stop. Harley Quinn swung down further until the wire on her wrist pulled taught, and she was flung at the building a story below him. She hit a window and the glass shattered as she swung into the building. Nightwing hit a button on his escrima stick and lowered to the window; his boots crunched on the broken glass when they landed on the window sill. He released the wire of the second grappling hook as he dropped down to the floor of the room. It was an old records room with rusted filing cabinets. Harley pushed herself onto her hands and knees and looked at him, the wire still wrapped around her wrist.

"Okay, I'll admit that hurt." One corner of her mouth turned up in a smile. Nightwing quickly yanked the escrima stick, pulling the cord around her wrist and jerking her towards him. She rolled forward with it up onto her feet, and lunged at him. As he tried to swing at her, she dove feet first between his legs, and the cord around her wrist yanked him into a painful somersault. He lay on the floor and groaned, but quickly jumped back up. "Now who do you think is in more pain?" she asked conversationally, standing a few feet away with the cord dangling between them. Nightwing whipped the cord around his wrist and pulled it to his chest, stepping down on it between them. Harley was jerked forward and he jumped into the air, his spinning kick connecting with her chest. She bent double, wheezing, but managed to wrap some of the wire around his ankle. She stepped away from him, jerking the cord with her. Nightwing barely noticed in time, and managed to lunge into the momentum, doing a backflip and landing on his feet again. He ran at her and she ducked; Nightwing rolled over her, the action wrapping the cording around her arms. He hit the ground and shot underneath her, further entangling her in the cording; he pulled it tight and hit the retract button on the escrima stick. Harley cried out as she was jerked toward him. Unable to catch herself, she slammed against his chest and he grabbed her arms, smirking down at her; his hands tightening on her arms.

"You tell me."

She smiled up at him as she steadied her hands on his chest. "Well, you're about to be in a lot more pain." She braced herself as the bomb she had planted in the room after she crashed through the window exploded behind Nightwing. He cried out as they were both thrown back. When he released her, the cording cut deeply into her wrist as it retracted all the way, but she was free. Nightwing groaned, his ears ringing as he struggled to his feet. He tried to focus and saw Harley racing for the door. He stood up and was about to chase her, when she stopped and backed slowly into the room. Batman entered silently through the doorway. "B-man," Harley said, "you decided to join the party."

"I told you I had this handled," Nightwing said, but Batman could read the relief on his face.

"Clearly," Batman said, but he didn't sound angry.

"You two sure do know how to make a girl feel special," Harley told them, glancing between the two of them as they pinned her in. Nightwing waited on Batman's first move out of habit.

Batman lunged toward Harley Quinn, but as he did, she charged Nightwing. Nightwing leaned in to throw a right hook, but she twisted out of the way, and he was forced to dodge Batman's momentum. Batman turned, swinging at her again, but she ducked under his arm and spun around his back until she was facing Nightwing. He attempted a roundhouse kick, but she blocked it with her elbow before stepping out from between them as Batman faced her again.

Nightwing waited for Batman's move to avoid them getting in each other's way. As soon as Batman took a step toward her, Harley took a running flip over him, landing in front of Nightwing. She attempted to sweep his legs, but Nightwing evaded and attempted to twist her arm behind her back.

Harley Quinn knew that she'd have to be fast. She reversed his motion and shot lithely around him, jerking his arm around his side and pulling his escrima stick out of it's holster; In a split second she had pressed the button that she'd watched him push and the sharp prongs shot out of the end, crackling with electricity. Harley Quinn held it like a dagger to Nightwing's neck, her other hand still threatening to pop his arm out of it's socket.

"It's been fun, B-man, but I've got a date that can't be missed. Don't move!" she shrieked, giggling. Batman watched her darkly from the other end of the room as she backed toward the window. As he was about to make his move, Harley shoved Nightwing at him full force, threw the escrima stick and leapt out the window.

Her hand caught the bottom rung of an industrial-strength rope ladder, and she looked up in surprise. As the helicopter rose, she could see the Joker hanging dangerously out of the side, the blades whipping his green hair about his manic face. He grinned widely and held a crisply gloved hand out to her. Harley's heart swelled as she took it.

"You didn't think I'd send you up against the Bat _alone, _did you!?" Joker howled, his deep violet coat flapping in the wind. He pulled her into the helicopter and grinned madly.

"Oh, Mistah J! Not for a _second_!" Harley cried, throwing her arms around his neck. To her surprise, he lifted her off of her feet and spun her gleefully, cackling in excitement. He set her down and beamed at her.

"You did _beautifully_ Harley-dear!" Joker cried, planting a kiss on her lips before smoothing his hair. "Absolutely _perfect. _I couldn't have asked for anything more!"

Harley glowed at his praise. The helicopter was whirring over Gotham, and her encounter with Nightwing was already forgotten. The Joker again straightened his already pristine hair, and took a deep breath. Grabbing Harley's hands and smiling at her enticingly, the Joker pulled her close, as if he was going to dance with her. He instead hugged her tight, pressing his lips to her ear as he grinned and whispered.

"We have the rest of the night that I can afford to kill. And I can think of no other way to spend it than with you."


	32. End It

_**Harley Quinn is in love.**_

_**Dick Grayson won her over with his smile, his laugh; his aura of calm and reassuring protection. He is everything she knows she doesn't deserve, and everything she wants. She loves him. And she doesn't know it just yet, but he loves her.**_

_**The Joker stole her away, grinning and laughing; playing to her other side. The side that wanted to be free, the side not held back by limits or laws. The Joker has solidified her love for him, playing on her weaknesses. It's time, and she knows it. She has to say goodbye to Dick, for good. **_

It had been a dream. The only thing that Harley had ever wanted- The Joker's attention focused all on her. And it _was _focused on her; she'd felt like the center of his universe, all night, and he'd seemed genuinely happy. Harley didn't have a care in the world. She hadn't cared when they'd broken into the apartment. She didn't know those people, but she'd blissfully watched the Joker slit their throats and stuffed them under the bed. She hadn't cared, she was so possessed by him.

When she woke up the next morning in the young couple's bed, their blood on the sheets and pooled under the bed; Harley sprung to her feet in pure bliss. She grabbed her costume and hastily got dressed, said a cheery goodbye to the dead couple under the bed, and went off in joyful search for the Joker. She assumed she'd find him back at their little base camp.

The city flew by in a blur as she raced across town. At headquarters, she skipped happily past the guards and into the Joker's office.

"You're here," she called cheerfully.

"I am," Joker said distractedly as he glanced up, and then did a double take. "Oh, Harley! Good morning! I hope you don't mind my abrupt exit this morning; things to do and such. I thought I'd let you sleep."

"That's fine," she said, leaning on the desk beside him with a big smile. He cocked his head and grinned at her.

"Chipper, aren't we?" he quipped, straightening the papers on the desk and shoving them into the drawer.

"I had a good night," she said laughing. Joker smiled broadly.

"Good," he laughed. "I hope that you will rememberwho _really_ loves you," he giggled deviously. "Wouldn't want your boy in blue to steal you away from me." Harley's thoughts suddenly shifted to Dick.

"Of course not," she said a little guiltily.

"He won't, will he? Oh, Harley dear I don't know what I'd do!" Joker turned to her, locking eyes with her. He looked genuinely worried.

"You won't lose me," she assured him, taking his hand in hers. Joker grinned broadly and sighed happily.

"Good." He began going about his work, humming an off-tune song that Harley didn't know. He paused, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Harley, I don't exactly have anything for you to _do _at the moment."

"Oh that's all right, Mistah J, I just like watching you work," she cooed, planting her chin on her hands. He smiled.

"Alright then, if you insist."

Harley enjoyed the new Joker. He seemed happier, and he was a lot more fun when he was happy than when he was mad. He bustled about the room in a purple Italian white-tie suit with long tails that came to a neat point at the ends. He dug through his desk for a notepad and began scribbling on it as he paced back and forth.

"Harley, I have a dilemma," he confessed distractedly.

"What is it Puddin?" she asked.

"I feel terrible. I was so very ungentlemanly last night."

"I don't know what you mean." She sat up and knit her eyebrows together.

Joker sighed dramatically. "Well I'd always told myself that I'd wait until we were married…" he paused, and then kept right on pacing along the floor. He frowned, stopped to furiously erase something that he'd written, and then continued.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind." Harley said before giggling to herself. Joker sighed loudly, and then erased something else.

"My real dilemma, though, is what our wedding colors would be!" he cried, stomping his foot. Harley was both confused and surprised.

"Our colors?" she asked. "Why are you worrying about our colors?"

"Oh I don't know. I worry about a _lot _of things," he mumbled, almost to himself. "Would there be purple and green? Or red and black?" Joker continued to talk to himself quietly, his words completely incoherent. He stopped pacing and stared at her. "What time is it?"

"I'd say about noon," she said, taken off guard.

"Oh good." Joker relaxed. "Dear, I'm sure you have better things to do than stay here with me," he purred as he resumed his pacing. She remembered that she was going with Dick to a gala tonight.

_What am I going to do?_ she asked herself. She couldn't keep living like this, and she remembered the Joker's warning last night. She couldn't believe everything she was putting Dick through that he didn't know about. All the danger him being with her put him in.

"I do have something to do," Harley said vaguely, knowing the Joker had already forgotten her presence and was in his own world. She left.

"The best thing you could do is end it," she mumbled to herself, ignoring the guards as she walked by. The thought crushed her, but was the only thing she could think of. Maybe the Joker would leave Dick alone if she didn't see him anymore, and Dick wouldn't miss her too much, right? Harley immediately discarded the thought of if it would hurt her. She looked up at Gotham sky and put her hands on her hips as she walked.

Her jaw clenched as she suddenly remembered the young couple. She had been happy during their pain. That was her. Not the Lee she was with Dick. She was Harley Quinn, the Joker's girl.

_You have to break up with him_, she thought to herself. She scrunched her eyes up and had the overpowering urge to run somewhere. _It's the only way to protect him, and you still have the Joker_. Harley glanced back at the hideout. Her bliss had evaporated into thin air. She wrung her hands as she walked to her apartment, thinking about what she was going to say to Dick that night. She considered not showing up at all, she didn't have anything to wear anyway, but decided that would be worse than facing it.

A kid swiped by her side, breaking her train of thought. Harley half turned to look, but the parents were already walking by. "So sorry," the husband apologized for his child, his arm wound through his wife's. And then they were gone. Harley walked numbly forward.

That was the life she could picture for Dick, and it was a life she could never give. She wrapped her arms around her waist feeling suddenly nauseous. There was a picture in her mind of him having that with someone else, with someone who could be there for him, and she seethed with jealousy before returning to feeling numb. Why shouldn't he have that with someone? It was what he deserved. She was just wasting his time.

She could have had that, Harley knew it. She had fought tooth and nail to make her mark, graduating early and with honors before catching her break at Arkham. She had used every bit of brains and will she had been given to even be considered at her young age, and then the Joker had opened up to her as a psychologist. She had never thought she would have been allowed to see him, let alone him talking to her; it had opened new doors, and she been let on as full time psychologist, her sole focus on the Joker. And she had blown it. Fighting to be seen as an equal despite her youth and inexperience, and she had ruined it anyway. She had freed her patient and had been swimming in dangerous waters since then.

Harley took deep exaggerated breaths to try and expel the pain and nausea. _You have Joker_, she reminded herself. _After all of this, he'll still be there_. Harley closed her eyes, walking blindly down the street with a slight smile. She would have the Joker and Dick would find someone who wouldn't hurt him like she would. _Everything will be all right in the end_.

Her smile was gone as she remembered what she still had to do. Despite what she knew was best, Harley knew that saying goodbye to Dick was going to be hard, was going to break her heart. She loved him too.

"You can do it," she whispered to herself as she paused on a street corner, rubbing her thumb over the string still tied around her finger.


	33. I Loved You

_**This is it.**_

_**Harley Quinn and Harleen Quinzel can no longer be separate, and she knows who she will choose. Of course it will be him. It's always been him. The Joker saw that she was special when no one else would. It was always the Joker.**_

_**And if she didn't choose him, Dick could get hurt. Dick saw everything else, everything beyond the crazy, and she wanted everything that he had to offer. It was a risk, and not one she was willing to take. She has to say goodbye.**_

Dick tugged at the collar of his tuxedo, turning to Damian. "How do I look?" he asked, biting his lip. Damian looked up from his iPhone and examined him.

"You could have at least done _something _with that awful mop of hair of yours," Damian sniffed, his nose scrunching a bit. Dick smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. For Damian, that was the equivalent of saying that he looked good.

"Thanks, Damian." Dick smiled broader. Damian rolled his eyes.

"When the guests get here, don't address me, Richard," he snapped, but Dick saw the faintest glimpse of a smile on the boy's lips as he walked away. Dick scanned the room, where caterers and party planners scurried around, putting the last touches on the ballroom before the guests arrived. Dick met Bruce's eyes and he hastily crossed to him.

"Everything set, Bruce?" he asked. Bruce glanced at him irritably, did a double take, and then tightened Dick's tie for him. He turned back to Alfred and whispered something, and then his attention finally returned to Dick.

"Yes everything is fine," Bruce told him, running a hand through his hair. "I'm glad you came."

"It's my job," Dick smiled a little and then bit his lip. "Taking care of you is in the description." Tim ran past them with Damian shouting profanities at him as he chased him. Tim laughed, holding Damian's phone.

"I don't think I'm the one who needs to be watched over," Bruce said as his eyes followed Tim and Damian around the ballroom.

"I'll handle them too. You just do the Bruce Wayne thing, talk to people. Mingle. Chat. Is Selina coming?" Dick asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"She should be here soon," he said as the first guests started trickling in. There was a sudden and loud crash as Tim rounded a corner too quickly, ducked under the plate of food a caterer was carrying, and Damian followed, smashing into the man. Dick groaned.

"Son of a- I'll handle it, Bruce, I've got it."

The caterer quickly cleaned up his mess as Dick hastily crossed the ballroom, grabbing Tim by his collar and dragging him back to Damian. He ushered them both into a hallway just off of the ballroom.

"You two idiots better start behaving. Now," Dick snapped, looking between them. Damian brushed half of a cucumber sandwich off of his jacket, his face twisted in anger.

"Damn you, Drake! This tuxedo costs more than your car!" he hissed. Dick rolled his eyes.

"Damian, it looks fine. You didn't get anything on it. Both of you stop behaving like children and put on a good show for Bruce. You can kill each other later, and I'll referee."

"And I _will_ kill you later," Damian threatened Tim before storming off. Dick shook his head.

"Don't make a scene, Tim, please." Dick eyed him seriously. "Stop patronizing the kid who could quite literally kill you. At least for tonight."

Tim reluctantly agreed and went out into the ballroom. Dick took a deep breath and followed, scanning the crowd for Lee.

When Lee saw Dick, he still hadn't spotted her. He looked incredibly handsome, though a bit uncomfortable, in his navy blue tuxedo with black silk shawl lapels and a matching slim black tie. He hadn't gelled his hair back, and it still flopped over his forehead and hug over his collar in dark waves. She made her way to him and tapped his shoulder. When he turned, a grin spread over his face.

"You look incredible, Lee." He breathed, tugging at his collar and again accidentally loosening his tie. "Really, just breathtaking. I'm glad you're here." She was wearing a red floor length trumpet dress with a queen anne neckline. It was simple form fitting satin, and the only accessories she wore were a gold cuff bracelet on her right wrist and matching gold earrings. Her hair was pulled back in a bun with a few loose strands of hair framing her face.

"You look pretty good yourself," she told him with a small smile, tightening his tie for him. Dick smiled broadly.

"Thanks. Alfred dressed me."

"He has impeccable taste," she commented, her smile widening. Dick laughed. Harley could feel her heart clench painfully at the noise.

"He always has." He jumped as Damian materialized by his elbow.

"Hello Lee," Damian said, taking her hand. "Welcome to my home." He kissed the back of her hand.

"Oh, hi," Lee said, surprised. Damian smiled suavely.

"'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day' doesn't even begin to cover how lovely you look, Dr. Quinzel," he said. Dick rolled his eyes.

"Hey Damian," Tim said, appearing at Dick's side and waving Damian's phone in the air. "Your girlfriend texted."

Damian's face twisted in fury, and he looked like he was trying his hardest to avoid punching Tim in the face. Dick whirled on Tim.

"What did I tell you! Give that back to him right now!" he hissed, looking around. Tim tossed it to Damian with a smile still on his face.

"It's password protected; I didn't actually see anything. Lee," he said, turning to face her and bowing slightly. "Lovely to see you again."

"Get out of here!" Dick snapped, chasing them both away. He returned irritably to Lee. "Annoying little brats…"

"They're cute," Lee said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, for now," Dick muttered. He shook his head and smiled. "Would you like to dance?" Lee glanced around as she listened to the slow waltz the hired orchestra was playing.

"I don't think I know how to dance to this," she admitted.

"Trust me. Growing up with Bruce Wayne has its perks. Just follow my lead." He grinned, slipping his hand in hers and guiding her out onto the dance floor. He placed his other hand on her waist and smiled, leading her clumsily through the first steps. "You'll get the hang of it," he laughed softly. She glanced up from watching their feet to smile at him.

"I'm a fast learner," she said. She eyed him confidently as she recited the steps in her head, flowing smoothly through them. Dick smiled broader. He was easy to follow as he guided her through the dance, his motions effortless. He pulled her closer, his hand sliding to the small of her back. She inhaled shakily as he pulled her closer; he smelled like his familiar cologne and his dark hair fell over his eyes as he watched her.

"You really do look stunning," he confessed with yet another smile.

"Thanks." She glanced away and blushed. His handsome face was so happy and relaxed. She didn't know when the moment to break up with him would arise, but it had to be soon. She hoped it would never come; at the same time she hoped it would hurry up. She couldn't take much more of this, but God she _wanted _to stay. The hired photographer was milling around, trying to get snapshots of anyone important. He snapped a quick photo of the two of them.

"Where were you today? I got worried when you wouldn't answer my calls," Dick said quietly, just barely audible over the music. Lee looked back into his blue eyes; her stomach twisting into knots.

"I..." she trailed off. He looked at her expectantly. She cleared her throat. "I had to go buy something to wear. Do you think I just have a dress like this lying around?" she asked with a small smile. Dick laughed. Lee tried to keep her hands from shaking as she silently cursed herself.

"I suppose not. Red suits you, it looks nice." He said, twirling her out as the song ended. He smiled and caught sight of Bruce on the edge of the dance floor. "Oh. There's someone you should meet. Come on." Dick kept his fingers laced with hers as he led her toward Bruce, with a woman on his arm.

"Lee, this is Selina Kyle. Selina, this is Lee. Er- Dr. Harleen Quinzel," he corrected, smiling. Selina looked at her.

"So this is the one I've been hearing about?" She glanced at Bruce, and he nodded. "In that case, I'm very pleased to meet you, Lee."

"You too," Lee said shyly. Dick squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I hope you've only been hearing good things."

"Oh of course, dear!" Selina purred, stroking Bruce's arm. Lee was surprised to see Bruce blush a little, and he looked at her.

"Lee, may I have a dance?" Bruce asked, smiling at her. Dick raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," he interjected. Lee let go of his hand.

"It's fine, Dick," she assured him. Bruce led her back to the dance floor. "Do you have something you want to say to me, Mr. Wayne?" she asked him stiffly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Bruce took her waist and smiled down at her. To Lee's surprise, he chuckled softly.

"In fact I do, Ms. Quinzel. I want to apologize."

Lee stumbled a little in the dance steps. "Excuse me?" she asked.

Bruce led her fluidly through the dance, much like Dick had. They'd clearly learned the same way. "I've been incredibly rude to you and I'm very sorry for it. As you can imagine, I'm very protective of my… children," after a pause, he finally decided upon the word choice. "I don't know what came over me. You're a sweet girl, and I'm glad that Dick has found you."

"You're too kind," Lee whispered. It felt like her heart was a lead weight in her chest, weighing her down more and more each minute.

"You both seem very… in sync with each other. So I don't suppose I have to give you the 'don't hurt him or I'll do something' speech, right?" Bruce smiled lightheartedly. Lee forced a chuckle.

"No, of course not."

"Good. I like you, Lee. So please _don't _break him." Bruce nodded, but there was a serious note in his voice. As the music ended Bruce bowed, and Selina and Dick joined them. Selina's arm was draped through Dick's; she was such a fluid person. Her every move seemed to be effortless and elegant. Dick smiled at Lee and offered her his other arm as Selina moved over by Bruce. Lee took a step back.

"Excuse me," she said, turning and fleeing from the three of them. She headed for the first doors she saw. It was a set of glass French doors that led out to a balcony. Once outside in the cool air, she went over to the railing and leaned on it, taking deep lungfuls of the evening air. _Why did this have to be so hard?_ she asked herself. She just couldn't bring herself to break up with Dick. There had been _the _moment, but she had let it pass not wanting to end it with him. She didn't want to hurt him by staying with him, but she knew she would hurt herself if she didn't.

"Yeah, I don't like parties much, either," Jason said, blowing a steady stream of cigarette smoke from his lips. When Lee turned to look at him, her heart nearly stopped. He flicked a bit of ash on the cigarette to the ground and looked up at her, his Red Hood mask under his arm. "Funny story, I was tailing the Joker last night." Lee's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. "He met up with Harley Quinn too. Naturally, I followed." Jason looked at her, his eyes cold and unreadable. After another drag on his cigarette, he glanced at her. "Harleen Quinzel, huh?"

"Don't," she pleaded quietly. Lee nearly screamed as the door open behind her, and she turned. Dick walked out onto the balcony, and when Lee looked back, Jason was gone. Dick touched her face.

"Lee are you okay? That was a little abrupt, I didn't know where you'd gone!" Dick said, his concern etched on his features.

"Yeah," she said weakly before mentally shaking herself. Too many things were happening. She couldn't focus. She couldn't think "I just needed some fresh air."

"Okay," Dick smiled a little, squeezing her hand. "Don't scare me like that." His smile broadened. "Bruce told me what he said to you. Sorry if he freaked you out, he's overprotective and paranoid, but I don't mind. Usually, anyway," he laughed.

"It's fine," she assured him, wrapping her arms around her chest. "I just don't want to hurt you."

"I don't think you will," Dick said thoughtfully. "In fact, I… I think I may be falling for you," Dick smiled at Lee as he leaned on the concrete balcony railing and looked up at the stars. The wind blew through his dark hair. He turned back to Lee, his eyes shining as he took her hand and kissed her passionately. It made her knees weak and she leaned against his broad chest, letting the noise and music of the party melt away. She focused on nothing but how good it felt to be there, in that moment, with him. His fervent kiss tapered off and her lips fell away from his. Lee gasped for breath a little and looked up at him, still a bit dazed.

"Falling is just like flying," she whispered, tracing his gorgeous smile with her finger gently. He gazed at her lovingly.

"If I fall, I'm taking you with… me…" Dick's smile slowly faded. Lee's hand froze, hovering in the air between them. Both of their eyes widened in identical masks of horror as they recognized the words and who had spoken them before. A strangled breath escaped from Lee's throat and Dick reflexively pulled her stiff body into his arms; her face pressed into his collar bone as his hands balled into fists against her back. His eyes stared forward from a face twisted in pain.

"No," she whispered weakly, her body still stiff as a board. She could feel his arms encircling her. The arms that had both held her and tried to hurt her. Lee could feel his heart pounding in his chest against her.

Part of him wanted to imagine that that hadn't just happened, he wanted to hold her and kiss her and tell her that everything would be ok; but the other half of him wanted to cast her away in pain and heartbreak and betrayal. Dick pressed his trembling lips to her head, desperately scrabbling for words that would make everything better, but none came. He closed his eyes tight. Neither of them moved.

Footsteps approached, and Lee stepped away from him. He opened his eyes to stare into her bewildered blue ones.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something," Bruce said. Dick and Lee didn't move their eyes from each other. Opening her lips in a silent cry of anguish, Lee tore her eyes from Dick and ran past Bruce. Dick remained frozen in place.

"Was it something I said?" Bruce asked. Dick looked up at him, his slender jaw clenched tight. He looked like the boy who had watched his parents fall to their deaths; hurt, lost, confused, angry; pained. The boy who Bruce had comforted, cared for, and shaped into the man who stood before him now. "Dick, what-" Bruce began, looking at him in alarm and reaching out to him, but Dick ran into the ballroom after Lee. He had to find her. Dick crashed into a woman and threw her off balance, stopping only to make sure she didn't fall, and then scanned the crowd. He couldn't tell if it was panic or anger, but the more he searched and couldn't find her, the more he felt it. As Dick ran out of the front doors, he lost his composure.

"Lee, wait!" he shouted desperately, biting his lip and running his hands through his hair. A couple entering the party glanced at him suspiciously and hurried through the doors. Dick took a few paces down the driveway, searching for her as Lee watched, standing hidden behind the shrubbery by the wall. She cupped a hand over her mouth to silence a choked sob. Tears streamed down as she breathed in hitched gasps. Her head shook back and forth in denial as her legs gave out beneath her, and she slid her back down the wall. Resting her head in her knees, she tried to block out the world.

Bruce rushed down the stairs and grabbed Dick's arm. "Dick, what's-"

"I _loved you_!" Dick screamed, tearing his arm away from Bruce's hand. He ran blindly out into the night towards the cars parked along the winding drive.

"Dick!" Bruce called helplessly after him. Lee kept her eyes pinched shut so she couldn't see what was happening. Lee heard the engine of his Corvette roar to life, listened to his tires screech and spit gravel as he tore away; Dick could just make out Bruce screaming his name as he flew from the scene. He was torn between desperation to find her and desperation to escape. His heart pounded in his throat in his panic, and he rubbed away the tears in his eyes furiously. He didn't know what to think. His terror and pain was only matched by the anger welling in his chest, and he slammed his foot down on the gas, tearing his tie off. He felt like he couldn't breathe. The only coherent thought in his head just served to make him angrier.

_Why?_

His Corvette sped along the road. _Why?_ He thought desperately. The tears were coming faster now and Dick angrily rubbed them away, smothering a sob; his teeth clenched furiously. When Dick looked back up, it was just in time to see the corner to turn towards Gotham coming way too fast, and with a cry of surprise he slammed on the brakes, but it was no use. He yanked the steering wheel to the left and the car swerved, barely missing the turn. Dick inhaled sharply as he skidded off of the road and the passenger side of the car slammed into a tree. The airbags exploded, the windows shattered simultaneously, and Dick flew with the momentum of the car, his seatbelt jerking him back and slamming his head into the door.


	34. Welcome to the Side of Crazy

_**The truth has been revealed.**_

_**Dick Grayson and Lee Quinzel have been exposed to each other's darker side; one for the betterment of Gotham and the other for it's destruction. Nightwing and Harley Quinn are in love, they just didn't know it until now. And upon the realization- Dick Grayson cried as much, screaming it into the night.**_

_**Dick made it to the hospital after his car accident- and it could have been much worse. Coming to terms with the loss of Lee- of Harley- threatens to break him more than the crash did. But now he's falling, without a net, and Harley's falling too… **_

"-can't believe he'd do this-"

"-Master Wayne, please-"

"-gash on his head's gonna be a wicked scar-"

"-hope he's okay-"

"-where's his girlfriend-"

"-did they-"

"-_not_ the time, Barbara-"

"-Please, Richard…" Damian whispered.

Dick opened his eyes slowly, dimly aware of the hushed voices and Damian leaning on the bed to his right. Through his fuzzy vision Dick could see Jason over Damian's shoulder with Tim beside him, Barbara next to them with Commissioner Gordon behind her, talking to Will. Molly and Lilly sat in the chair at the other side of the hospital room. Bruce was talking heatedly to Alfred, Selina standing beside him as she watched Dick where he lay on the bed.

"Damian?" Dick croaked, his hand tightening on the smaller boy's hand.

"Dick!" Tim cried, rushing over, but Damian shoved him aside. Everyone turned to stare at Dick. He looked around the room, squinting in the light. His head hurt like hell.

"...what happened?" He looked expectantly at Bruce.

"You crashed your car," Bruce told him, unsmiling. Dick closed his eyes and groaned, Damian's hand slipping out of his.

"Sure as hell feels like I did," Dick coughed a little. "What's the damage?"

"Scrapes and bruises, a couple fractured ribs, and a concussion." Barbara said gently, pushing the hair away from his face. "Not to mention emotional trauma to the rest of us," she added, smiling a little. Dick closed his eyes.

"You all felt the need to take me to the hospital for _that_?" he asked, and then lowered his voice. "I've seen worse."

"The cops that found your car wrapped around a tree felt it necessary to bring you to the hospital for _that_." Bruce told him in a hiss.

Dick bit his lip. "Dammit… I really liked that car." He sighed ruefully. Jason snorted.

"Yeah, he's fine."

"He's not fine," Barbara snapped, shooting a glare at Jason.

"She's right, Dick," Will added. "What the hell is going on with you lately? You have a deathwish."

"Can we please do this another time, guys? I'm not really in the mood for an intervention…" Dick groaned, trying to sit up.

"No, we can do this _now,_" Bruce growled. Alfred looked down sadly. "What happened last night? Talk." he demanded.

"Were you drunk?" Gordon asked.

"He didn't have hardly any time to drink," Barbara said.

"No, he _doesn't _drink," Damian snapped at the rest of them, still staring at Dick. Dick nodded gratefully.

"So what did happen?" Will pressed.

Dick looked down at the sheets. "I don't know."

"Bullshit," Bruce snapped.

"Bruce!" Selina chastised. "Calm down, he might not remember."

"Give him a bit," Tim agreed. Dick shook his head.

_I remember. _Dick thought. '_If I fall, I'm taking you with me...'_

"I think Lee broke up with me," Dick breathed.

'_Lee, wait! ...I loved you!'_

Dick closed his eyes tight against the memory. He could still feel the pain. He'd drowned in panic and desperation. Images of her face, smiling, laughing… it'd been a mask last night. It'd felt so perfect, but it turned into a horrible nightmare. When he opened his eyes again, Bruce glared him down, his arms crossed.

"That's why you crashed your car?" Will asked quietly.

"It's not like I did it on purpose! I wasn't trying to kill myself or anything," Dick coughed.

"Are you sure?" Barbara looked at him evenly. Dick stared at her incredulously.

"Of course he wasn't. He's had experience handling bad breakups, thanks to you," Damian spat. Barbara looked hurt.

"Damian, it's okay." Dick assured him. Tim watched them sadly.

"It's no excuse," Bruce said dangerously.

"It's not like I did it on purpose!" Dick cried again, looking up at his mentor. "I just lost control of the wheel!"

"We know, Dick, Bruce is just…" Selina trailed off with a warning glance from Bruce.

"It was an irresponsible thing to do," Barbara said, sitting on the bed to his left. Dick looked down and closed his eyes.

"I agree. Dick, this self destructive behavior has got to stop!" Will pressed.

'_I just don't want to hurt you.'_

'_I don't think you will...' _

So this is what Lee had been talking about. This crushing, sickening pain in his stomach, the confusion and agony in his head; she'd been right. But still, Dick couldn't bring himself to believe it.

Lee; Harleen Quinzel… was Harley Quinn.

'_Red suits you. It looks nice.'_

_Red like the blood on her hands,_ Dick thought.

"-even listening to me?!" Bruce demanded, and Dick looked up. He glanced around the room.

"I…" he began, and Barbara looked at him expectantly. "I'm gonna throw up," Dick wheezed, his eyes widening. Damian quickly grabbed the bucket that a nurse had left in the room for just that reason and handed it to Dick as he retched.

"Oh, Dick…" Barbara sighed, pushing his dark hair out of his face.

_I fought her the night before. _

Dick groaned, sitting back in the pillows and closing his eyes. Tim hit the nurse-call button over the bed.

_If I'd have known it was her…_ Thoughts raced through his mind at lightning speed.

"Maybe we should leave," Tim suggest to the room. "He doesn't look well."

"I want answers!" Bruce demanded. Selina grabbed his face and made him look at her.

"If he's not feeling good, we can go," she snapped, looking at him sternly. Damian squeezed Dick's hand, ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Richard?" he asked. Dick didn't answer, staring down at the bedsheets.

'_You're cute and all, but I really do have a job I need to do.'_

"Bruce it's not like we need to interrogate him over a little car accident," Tim said.

'_Don't you think you're taking this a little too personally. How could Harley Quinn have directly affected you that much?'_

"Leave him alone. He's going through enough right now," Jason added.

'_Does it make me a terrible person if I'm glad that it's their funeral and not yours?'_

"I don't want this type of behaviour to continue!" Bruce objected, glaring at the faces staring at him disapprovingly.

'_Because their people like your daddy won't get to come home and hug them again.'_

"You know he can hear you," Damian snapped at them all, but he wasn't so sure. Dick hadn't moved, still staring downcast in horror.

'_...But I don't want you to fall.'_

"Richard," Damian pleaded. Dick looked up at him, not sure what to think. His stomach was in knots. The emotional pain and confusion hurt more than the physical toll that the crash had taken on him, and Dick stared at Damian vacantly.

He'd been too blinded by his happiness that he hadn't noticed the signs. She'd worn the gold cuff bracelet last night to hide the rope burns on her wrist from her fight with Nightwing the night before. Her alternate theory and twisted backstory about the Joker's escape. Her leaving his apartment locked, when she didn't have a key; she could easily have slipped out the window. She was a gymnast, after all. Lee's masked Brooklyn accent was nearly identical to Harley's. Hell, she'd even told him that Harley Quinn would have been psychologically scarred by a bad childhood. Apparently Lee's past was darker than she'd let on. She hadn't wanted to tell Batman anything, at the risk of exposing herself and the man she _actually_ loved.

_The Joker,_ Dick thought, feeling bile rising in his throat again. He grabbed Damian's shirt and the boy hastily handed him the bucket.

"I don't think he's okay," Tim said quietly, but no one heard him over the sound of Bruce and Selina arguing at the other end of the room. Jason had faded into the background. Will had gone into the hall with his daughter and his wife, and Barbara was talking to Gordon.

"I'm going to stay here, make sure he's okay," she said.

'_Falling is just like flying.'_

"Just be careful," Gordon nodded, glancing at Dick before leaving. Alfred tried to interrupt Selina and Bruce, but they couldn't hear him. Barbara returned to Dick's left where she sat on the bed and picked up a glass of water.

'_If I fall, I'm taking you with me.'_

"Dick," she said a bit loudly, getting his attention. "Drink something, you'll dehydrate yourself." Barbara handed him the straw as she helped him lay back. Damian squeezed his hand, and Tim watched him anxiously with Jason over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Dick rasped, and then cleared his throat. He looked at the four of them.

"Don't be," Tim and Barbara said.

"I can not even imagine what you are going through right now," Jason said, raising his eyebrows and shaking his head.

"You mean… the break up?" Dick looked up at him, narrowing his eyes. _There was something about the way that Jason had said it…_

"That bitch," Damian growled angrily. "I'll kill her for this…"

"Damian, it's okay," Dick smiled a little, but he couldn't shut out the thoughts… _If only I'd listened to the signs._

'_Lee, what is this!? Who did this?!' he demanded, touching the bruising around her neck. He stared at her in concern. She brushed away his hand and his worry._

'_It's nothing. The guards didn't restrain one of the inmates in time,' she said nonchalantly._

Dick's hands tightened into fists on the blanket and he closed his eyes tight, not sure if the searing pain in his head was the concussion or the lies she'd told him.

"-I don't _care- _he said it himself, he's been through worse!" Bruce snapped. "He needs to stop this. It's gotten out of hand…"

She'd nearly killed Damian twice. The Riddler, under her and the Joker's employ, had hurt Tim and almost taken Will away from his family. He'd seen her murder people. And laugh as she did it, the Joker by her side.

"Dick-" Barbara touched his cheek in alarm. He refused to open his eyes, tears threatening to spill down his face.

He could only assume everything she'd ever said was a lie. Everything she'd ever done. How could it not be? She belonged to the Joker, in almost every sense of the word. Every smile, kiss, touch, laugh; every word had been a cruel deception. And the more Dick thought about it, the more it made sense. He was a police officer who'd been dumb enough to ask her out.

'_The Joker always has a plan. That is something I've come to learn.' _

She'd probably been using him since the start, gathering information. Dick couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. His jaw clenched angrily, and he couldn't stop his hands shaking. It felt like his chest had been torn apart.

_It feels like I've been shot in the chest by the Joker all over again._

"Dick, what's the matter?" Tim asked, sounding spooked. Bruce turned from his argument with Selina and Alfred, glaring at Dick.

"I told you this was going to happen-"

"-Bruce-" Selina cried angrily.

"-I told you not to trust her, and she broke your heart! Dammit Dick, why don't you ever _listen_ to me!?" Bruce shouted. The room fell silent, and Alfred looked down sadly.

"You're right," Dick whispered, the tears finally spilling from his eyes. Barbara pulled her hand away from his face in alarm. Dick looked up at Bruce, defeated. "I should have listened to you. You were right. Happy now?" he whispered, hanging his head again.

"Dick, I..." Bruce's anger evaporated. "No, I'm not happy."

"Get out." Dick said softly.

"Dick, who-" Barbara began, but Dick cut her off.

"-All of you! Get out! Just leave me alone!" he shouted.

"But-" Damian started. Jason put his hand on his shoulder. Tim stood up slowly and Selina put her arm through Bruce's to pull him from the room. Only Jason remained after the door closed.

"What do you want from me, Jason?" Dick snapped, not looking up, his fists still balled on the sheets.

"I don't want anything from you," Jason said. "This must all be pretty rough."

"What do you mean by that?" Dick glared up at him, his dark hair falling over his eyes.

"Well to put it bluntly: your girlfriend is kind of a psychopath."

Dick stared at him, his heart pounding. "You… How did you know?!" he gasped, starting to feel sick again.

"I followed her after your encounter at the steel factory the other day. I was going to tell you."

"You knew," Dick said hoarsely, closing his eyes tight. "...I gotta say, I'm torn between anger and relief. At least someone knows." His eyes flew open and he sat up a little too fast for comfort. Dick clutched his chest where his ribs were fractured and cried out. "Don't tell Bruce!" he pleaded.

"Dick, this is kind of a big deal. We can't keep this from him."

"I know but please- let me tell him. Just- _please,_" Dick begged, watching Jason. He shook his head.

"Oh don't worry. There is no way I want to be the person to tell him any of this."

Dick groaned and ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes. "I want to talk to _her_ first."

"I really don't think that's a good idea," Jason told him.

"I have to, Jason." Dick sighed, looking at him. "What other option is there?"

"We could just kill her," Jason suggested halfheartedly.

"I love her," Dick looked at him seriously.

"Of course you do," Jason said in exasperation, throwing his hands in the air.

"Hey! Don't judge me, okay? It's not my fault," Dick sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Considering I _am_ a psychotic killer, I can't really fault you for loving one," he let it go with a shrug. Dick covered his face, taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. He looked so upset and helpless in the hospital bed. Jason awkwardly put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure this out," he tried to reassure him.

"It just doesn't make any sense," Dick whimpered in defeat, not wanting to cry in front of any of his family, least of all Jason.

"Welcome to the side of crazy," Jason told him, squeezing his shoulder.


	35. Are You Going to Tell Him?

_**It has to end.**_

_**Dick Grayson has to come to the realization that this- he and Harley Quinn- will never happen. He blindly ignored the signs, making the mistake of underestimating Harley's power over him- she made him feel so normal. So safe. And he did the same for her.**_

_**Now, something has to be done. She knows who he is, she knows who he answers to; and the confliction is worse than ever. She can't risk Nightwing telling Batman about her identity, it could ruin everything that the Joker has planned. And he can't risk his identity falling into the hands of the Joker. **_

Harley sat on the rooftop alone with her knees tucked into her chest. The tears ran over her mask and ruined her white face paint. She wiped the tears and some of her make up away.

'_If I fall, I'm taking you with me.'_

The words had been like a bad song playing through her head all day. She hadn't been able to face anything as soon as Dick had raced away, so she had wandered the city all day in a haze. She had put on her costume to get out of her dress and hopefully into a clearer mind. She hadn't been able to sleep or eat, and it felt like her stomach was taking a plunge.

Her eyes burned as she glanced up at the setting sun. _You were going to break up with him anyway, why does this change anything?_ she asked herself. She shook her head but couldn't help wondering what Dick thought of her now. _If only you had broken it off before._ Something else nagged at the back of her mind, something wrong that she knew she should know, but she couldn't focus.

'_I loved you!'_

Harley squeezed her eyes closed. _Loved_. Harley stood up and put her hands on her head. _Of course he won't love you now,_ she said to herself, trying to convince herself it didn't hurt. He would see her for who she really was; the monster she hid from everyone. She had even tried to kill him and his family more times than she could count. It had taken her a while to put together the pieces, but after knowing that Dick and Jason had both been former Robins, who Batman was was easy enough to figure out. She knew the secret the Joker had been trying to figure out for years.

'_What have you learned from your policeman?' _Harley wished she had never said yes to going on a date with him. It had been destined for disaster from the start.

A thought had occurred to her at some point. _If he had just been a regular police officer_. Before, him being a cop had been an obstacle, like when he had chased her down after the bombing, but now she just wanted to go back to him being _just _Officer Grayson. Back to the man who saw her as a normal person not the crazy person she really was. Instead, he was Nightwing. The name hurt; she paced to the edge of the roof.

"Come on Harley," she said to herself furiously. "You can't keep hiding here. You need to do _something_!" She jumped off the edge of the roof and rolled onto the next one. The dusk was turning into night.

'_I don't suppose I have to give you the 'don't hurt him or I'll do something' speech, right?'_ Harley snorted as she ran when Bruce's words popped into her mind; she considered her encounters with Nightwing and Batman.

Harley had found the rooftop when she had first moved into her apartment because of its proximity to her place, and its unimpeded view of the Gotham skyline. She catapulted forward, swinging her arms in the air, to the fire escape outside her living room window. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she hoped the familiar surroundings and maybe some sleep would help her think of something.

She opened the window, and as soon as her feet hit the floor, she knew he was there. Harley bent her head, her hat tips dangling forward.

"You shouldn't be here," she whispered. He flicked the light on above the kitchen table between them from where he was leaning against the kitchen counter. Nightwing. _Dick_. Harley reached up and pulled the hood off her head, tossing it on the kitchen table before meeting his eyes.

Dick's Nightwing mask rested on the counter beside him where he leaned against it, his arms crossed. His face was cold and unreadable, a bandage across his forehead and over his bruised nose. Intense blue eyes watched her from under a furious brow.

"Explain." His voice was a hoarse whisper. Her eyes flicked up to the wounds on his face, and a look of concern flashed across her face.

"What happened?" she cried, reaching out before taking a step back and returning her face to a serious expression, hardening her eyes. She tried her best to look impassive, despite the tear streaks running down her face paint, pulling gray mascara lines down her cheeks. Dick tried to decide between telling her or not.

"Car crash," he finally admitted, still staring at her heavily. His jaw was pushed forward in anger, and his voice still sounded hoarse. Harley glanced away, setting her jaw because she felt like she might cry again. She didn't want to face this.

"You shouldn't have come," she told him darkly. _Please leave. Please don't see me like this._

"I want to know _why_," he said evenly.

"I could ask you the same thing," she snapped.

"Don't play tough with me, Lee, I know you want to cry as much as I do," Dick sighed. "Why? Just answer the damn question."

"I already told you everything," she cried. "Don't you remember? The first day we met, and you asked me about Harley Quinn. Everything I said was true, I just didn't say it was me."

"That's not what I meant," Dick sighed again, his voice emotionless. "I mean why, when I asked you out to dinner, did you say _yes._" He stared at her, stony-eyed. She burst into laughter and started crying at the same time, shaking her head as she realized how ridiculous the answer would sound.

"He forgot our anniversary," she finally whispered.

"He- I'm sorry, _what?!_" Dick stared at her incredulously.

"It was the anniversary of the day I broke him out of Arkham, and he didn't remember," she clarified drily. She put her hands over her eyes. "I was bitter and there you were."

Dick bit his lip and looked down. "You know, I didn't think it could get any worse. But you sure showed me, didn't you?" His gaze returned to her, his blue eyes narrowed and cold. "On top of being used for information and lied to, I was also just a toy to make the Joker jealous. I knew I'd been used, just didn't know that it had literally been from day one. Thanks for proving me wrong." Dick snapped furiously.

"I never told him about you," she said, lowering her hands. "I don't know why. I couldn't do it." She crossed her arms over her chest. "But he found out about you."

"Of course he did." Dick closed his eyes, and he ran a hand through his hair as he fell silent. The quiet hung in the air between them.

"I'm sorry," Harley finally whispered.

"I'm sorry too." Dick said gravely. "I came here with so many things I wanted to ask you. To say to you. I can't remember any of them now." She wiped another tear away.

"Are you sure? Because I could think of a few terrible things to say to a person like me." Dick rested his elbows on the counter and dropped his head in his hands. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Honestly… There's only one thing I really want to say to you."

"And what's that?" she asked, wondering if she really wanted to know.

"I hate you. And after all this shit… I still love you." Dick groaned, his voice muffled by his hands. Harley couldn't understand how her heart could break even more at his words.

"Are you sure?" Dick glanced up, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. "All of me? Because earlier you said you 'loved me'." She turned her back to him. "You loved the girl who doesn't exist."

Dick stood up straight, looking down at her. "Then our relationship doesn't exist. If Lee isn't real, if Lee is the mask you wear during the day to hide who you are at night; then I fell in love with your lies." He swallowed hard. "The sad part is, I'm still falling for them."

"You think I don't want them to be real too?" she asked, spinning on him. "You think I sometimes don't wish that I could just be Lee?" The image of who she could have been if she had never become Harley Quinn flashed through her mind. It stopped her short. "But I can't turn back, and I can't change who I am. I can't go back or change my mask." She bent her head. "Would you?"

"I'd at least _try_, for you," he said. He sounded like he was almost pleading with her.

"Would you?" she asked him desperately. "Look at everything I've done to you and the people you love," she said, wanting him to do anything but. "And what about the Joker? Am I just supposed to leave him?"

"I don't know…" he trailed off before he could say _Lee._ "He's insane. You have to see that. You can't be blind to that!"

"So am I! Are you choosing to be blind to that?"

Dick ran both his hands through his hair, closing his eyes tight. "I don't know, I don't- _understand_-" He couldn't explain the confliction in his head. He returned to where he'd been bent over the counter, his head in his hands. "No." Harley felt like her heart stopped.

"I didn't think you could," she whispered.

Dick was silent. He didn't know what else to say to her. His emotional pain was overwhelming, not to mention the fractured ribs that were practically tearing a hole in his side. His medication was wearing off and he was starting to _feel_ like he'd been in a car crash. "How much do you know?" he finally asked quietly.

"Everything," she put it bluntly.

"Are you going to tell him?" Dick looked up from his hands, lacing his fingers together and staring at the wall.

"Are you going to tell _him_?" she retorted. Dick looked at her evenly.

"If you don't, I won't." She let out one short laugh.

"Bargaining like four year olds, but I can live with it," she said bitterly. It felt like it was winding to a close. Like _they_ were winding to a close. Dick looked down.

"You've tried to murder me and my family more times than I can count. You've almost succeeded. Your boss _did._" he said quietly. "And I still keep praying to whatever god is listening that this is all some dream." Harley let out a slow breath feeling like one of her greatest fears was coming true. That he couldn't accept and hated part of her.

"It's a nightmare," she corrected him, wishing her heart didn't already miss him.

"One I'd keep on living if it meant that I'd continue this conversation with you," Dick whispered. It felt like her heart skipped a beat, but she tried not to listen. Harley tried to distance herself; she needed to move on. To let go.

"I'm pretty sure we both have places we should be," she told him sternly. _The Joker,_ she suddenly thought. Dick closed his eyes.

"Fine. _Fine._" When he opened his eyes, she was taken aback to see furious tears welling. He picked up his mask and slipped it on, walking to the window. Nightwing paused to glance over his shoulder.

"Lay one finger on any member of my family, and I won't hesitate to kill you." He snapped, tears spilling over his mask. Harley clenched her jaw and thrust her chin out, trying to hold back the tears. Dick dropped gracefully out the window and disappeared. Harley sank to the floor. She wanted to cry, but it seemed like all her tears had left with him.

_What is left?_ she asked herself. It felt like she was left with nothing. She glanced at her hood lying on the table. She straightened her shoulders. _I have what I had before any of this. The Joker._ She pushed Dick from her mind and focused solely on the Joker. On his smile, his laugh, and the way he had looked at her yesterday.

'_Please do better than try. Please. I need you to do better than that.'_ She hung her head as she realized she had failed him again. After a second, she snapped it back up with a look of determination on her face. She grabbed her hood and hastily pulled it back on. Allie jumped on the table where the hood had just been and mewed at her.

"Hey Allie," Harley said distractedly. "I have something I need to do okay?" She headed for the window that Dick had just went through.


	36. Word on the Street

_**Poison Ivy has her own agenda.**_

_**With the help of Harley Quinn and Ivy, the Joker plans to release every patient at Arkham Asylum in two days. His master plan will finally come together.**_

_**But Poison Ivy has her own plans for the Joker. Once she is reunited with her friend, Bane, she will unleash hell on him for leaving her in Arkham years ago.**_

Poison Ivy stretched her arms above her head before leaning back against the roof ledge. Vent steam hissed up behind her. It was blindingly dark, and the moon was a hazy blur behind the clouds. With a sigh and a bored expression, she leaned her elbow on the ledge and cupped her chin. _I'll go mad waiting here. Even more mad_, she corrected, and amused smile gracing her lips. Like men's opinions mattered to her.

A man opened the back door to the warehouse in front of her, and Ivy perked up. He threw a couple bottles into the alley and went back in, slamming the door behind him, and she slumped back.

_What is he waiting for? Do something!_ she pleaded. She had been watching the Joker's hideout for days, and nothing had happened. Despite his promises to her, and her promises to him, she knew he was up to something more. He had taken her plant pods and said he'd keep her up to date, but Ivy had no intention of waiting on him for information.

But so far, everything had been quiet. His jester hadn't even shown up, and at least she kept things interesting.

Ivy began pacing. Back and forth. She flicked her hair back angrily, annoyed with everything. She could imagine her Bane still sitting in one of those horrible cells; imagine the Joker's smug grin. She continued her march across the rooftop then back again, almost hoping the Joker would see her.

"As a plant, I'd think you'd be more rooted," someone said. Ivy jumped and squinted. Red Hood stood with his hands thrust into his pockets, watching her through the steam.

"Are you following me?" She demanded, immediately on guard.

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you?" He stepped closer to her. "If you beat me to death with a crowbar, I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Don't flatter yourself," Ivy scoffed. "I was here first, lover boy."

"Come on." Ivy could practically hear the cocky grin in his voice. "I thought we could share a roof, maybe some intel, or anything really."

"Well," Ivy sauntered over to him, "I don't make deals with faceless people." She flashed him her sweetest smile, trailing a hand across his chest. "No mask?" she asked in a soft whisper.

"I think we have a problem then." He took a deep breath to prove his point; she could hear the muted whir of the breathing filter. "Because I think I'll keep it on." Ivy huffed, turning away. "So," Red Hood trailed after her, "Poison Oakly-"

"-Poison Ivy," she snapped.

"Word on the street is you know what's happening." He watched her, leaning against an air conditioner unit.

"No one has said anything. You're fishing."

"If you say so Itchy Leaf." He shrugged.

"Why don't you find your own roof?" Ivy snapped. "Or run back to your little Batman?"

"Ouch," Red Hood laughed. "Did I get under your petals?"

"Do you want to find out what a flower can do?"

"No, no," he laughed, "I've see what you're capable of." He said it with an almost admiration that left Ivy suspicious. "_But_ this is the best vantage point of the clown. So sorry Darling, but you're not my priority." He took one hand out of his pocket, adjusting the collar of his jacket. "Unless you want to be." Instead of being frustrated, Ivy found herself trying not to smile which made her more annoyed.

"Bite me," she muttered, not used to someone getting to her.

"I'm pretty sure you'd like that too much."

"And you'd be dead, so we'd both be happy," Ivy fired back before realize she'd agreed with him. She seethed; her breath an annoyed hiss. She had no way of knowing if he was smiling, surprised, or even triumphant, and her pheromones had no effect. Nothing had ever irked her more than the man in front of her right now.

"Acid Ivy, can plants blush?" Red Hood stepped closer to her, his head bent down like he was looking into her eyes.

"Men like you are why I want to eradicate the planet of your species," she spat.

"Don't be so bitter. You might _rue_ it." Ivy glared at him.

"Plant humor. How original." She took a step back. "The roof is all your's," she told him. "Have fun trying to get with your guy." Ivy stormed away, saying over her shoulder, "But with so much dick in your personality, I don't think there's much left."

Ivy walked to the far end of the roof and hopped down onto the fire escape. She kept her feet quiet on the metal as she went. She landed distastefully on the dirty bricks of the alley. Glancing either way, she went left.

After only a few steps, a side door was thrown open. Ivy froze in place as the door ricocheted off the wall, the Joker already well out of the doorway. She glanced up at the roof, unable to stop the smile as she saw the door was out of view of her former vantage spot.

"Sorry lover boy," she whispered, trailing silently after the Joker.


	37. You Kill Me

_**Harley Quinn has chosen the Joker. **_

_**He'd intended on carrying out his escape plan at Arkham, freeing Gotham's most dangerous criminals, today. But where was Harley? In a rash attempt at gaining the Joker's affection, Harley got him what she knew he wanted most in the world. She kidnapped the Batman. All for him.**_

_**Dazed, Batman awakes in a warehouse to Harley's grinning face. Dick receives a mayday from Alfred, so Nightwing goes looking for Batman. Despite his recent heartache, he's ready for action, but he won't get the chance. This is the end. Everything from here on out, will test Nightwing's limits, and Dick's emotion.**_

Batman opened his eyes and blinked them a few times, confused by his surroundings. His head was pounding. It looked like an old, abandoned commercial building, but everything seemed wrong.

"Hello," a cheery voice called. His eyes zeroed in on Harley Quinn. She twisted her head sideways so that she could look into his upside down face. "Nice to see you're finally awake, so glad you could hang with me." She laughed wildly to herself before backing a step away from where Batman was hanging upsidedown over a tank of water. Batman tried to focus through the blood pounding through his head.

"It's okay to be confused," she told him as he twisted around a little. "You might not remember me popping into the Batcave to see you and all with your concussion." Batman stared at her, his eyes narrowing to slits. "Oh don't look at me like that," she scolded, wagging a finger at him. "It wasn't very hard to find once I knew where to look." She paused before adding, "Brucey."

"I swear Quinn-"

"-Now don't get your cape in a bunch B-man. It was a well kept secret. I would say more, but then I would be breaking a promise I made." She giggled to herself. She looked unfocused and didn't even look into Batman's eyes.

Harley started spinning through the room with her hands in the air. "Just wait until Mistah J gets here and sees what I've done. He's gonna be so proud." She stopped to turn back and look at Batman. She put her hands over her mouth as she giggled to herself. "I did it. I proved my worth."

"Congratulations," Batman said sarcastically. Harley beamed at him and skipped over closer.

"Thank you," she said genuinely. "He should be here any minute. Oh, he's gonna be so happy with me!"

Batman was silent as they heard the click of Italian leather shoes coming toward them in the dark. "Harley, I really don't see the need for the secrecy; if you want to talk to me you could have just…" The Joker trailed off, standing just outside the light, his face hidden by shadows. "What is that?"

"Surprise!" Harley called happily.

"What. Is. That?!" The Joker repeated, his fists clenching at his sides.

"I caught the Batman for you," she said, running over toward him. His hand shot out and he caught her by the throat before she could touch him.

"You _what!?"_ he hissed, bringing her face close to his. Harley's eyes widened in surprise.

"Now you don't have to chase him anymore," she said. "I thought you wanted to get the Batman!"

"Only if _I _do it, you little-" he shouted, throwing her as hard as he could. She hit the ground and skidded along the concrete, and the Joker stormed past her, grabbing Batman's ear. "One moment, please, Bats…" he violently released Batman's cowl and stomped back to Harley.

"Puddin, I don't understand! Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Do you know what I wanted?" he screeched, grabbing both of her hat tips and yanking her to her feet. "Do you _know _what you were supposed to do today!?" Harley's face fell as she realized she had forgotten that she was supposed to initiate the Joker's plan at Arkham.

"I'm sorry," she pleaded. "I didn't remember. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"I've given you chances." Joker hissed, throwing her down again, his face twisted in fury.

"I'm only trying to make you happy. I did this for you. For us," she sobbed, crawling away from him. Joker watched her, howling with laughter. He returned to Batman.

"So sorry. Just having a little domestic! Trust me-" His face darkened. "-it won't last much longer." He walked to Harley and grabbed her hat tip, bending down to look at her. "There is no us!" he screeched, grinning madly. She met his eyes with a trembling lip.

"No," she whimpered, a tear splashing over her mask. Harley trembled slightly. She couldn't believe it. She had chosen them. Chosen him.

"You've ruined plan after plan, _dear,_ and it has to stop." He smiled, his eyes wide. He nodded slowly, tugging on her hat tip. "Yes..."

"I've only tried to help. I love you!" she begged him. The Joker stared at her, and then burst into laughter.

"Oh Harley!" He bent over, a hand on his knee, laughing wildly. He wiped a tear from his eye. "You kill me." He dragged her to her feet, accidentally tearing her hood off, and grabbed her hair. He looked at her, holding her head at an angle to look at him. "Looks like you're the punchline, Darling," Joker hissed, and then heaved her headfirst through the dirty window to his left.

"NO!" Batman shouted, and the Joker raced to the window, leaning out to watch her fall. The night wind snatched away his howling laughter.

Harley felt the rush of the air around her as she fell, _flew_, and she closed her eyes before she hit the ground.

"Oh don't worry, Bats, there's nothing you could have done. I've done us _both _a favor-" Joker giggled as he turned around, and then frowned. Batman was gone.

"Bruce!" Nightwing sprung out of the elevator into the Batcave. Batman was sitting at the computer banks and spun to see Nightwing as he ran down toward him. "What was Alfred's mayday about? He said you were gone!"

"It was Harley Quinn," Batman said, flipping his cowl down. Nightwing skidded to a stop. His blood ran cold.

"Harley Quinn?" he asked. Bruce smashed his fist into to the table.

"She found the Batcave, and she knew who I was!"

"Bruce," Nightwing whispered quietly. Bruce talked over him.

"I don't know how she found out, but I swear-"

"-Bruce-"

"-Her kidnapping me was some kind of crazy. If the Joker hadn't gotten there-"

"-_Bruce_-"

"-and he was beyond furious." Bruce shook his head. "I feel bad for that little clown now that I think she's-"

"-BRUCE!" Nightwing yelled, grabbing Bruce's shoulders and forcing him to face him. He'd promised her that he wouldn't tell, but he'd also told her not to lay a finger on anyone in his family. It was only a matter of time before she broke another promise. Bruce finally noticed the tortured expression on Dick's face. "Lee is Harley Quinn." Nightwing bent his head. He took off his mask and tossed it on the table. Bruce was too stunned to know how to react.

"Dick, I think she's dead," he said automatically.

"You- what? Bruce, that is not funny-"

"-No, Dick. She's dead."

"I don't… I don't understand." Dick stared at him, his eyes wide.

"The Joker he…" Bruce trailed off, not wanting to hurt Dick more.

"He what? Bruce what happened!?" Dick shouted desperately, grabbing Bruce's shoulders.

"I think she was working on her own, and the Joker was disappointed in her because of something she hadn't done. He pushed her… It was a seven story fall. I saw the body."

"She…" Dick still looked at Bruce like he didn't understand. He exhaled sharply and released Bruce's shoulders, blinking slowly. "I don't… no." Dick looked up at Bruce, and he couldn't face him. Bruce looked down, closing his eyes. Again he'd looked into the face of the young boy who'd watched his parents fall to their deaths. Dick stood, frozen to the spot.

"Dick, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was…"

"No, you couldn't have- she must've- I've seen her catch herself she- she…" Dick ran both his hands through his hair, desperately searching for an excuse, an explanation. Anything.

"She couldn't have escaped. The Joker watched the whole thing."

Dick stared at him and swallowed hard. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out; Bruce didn't know what else to tell him. Dick closed his eyes and looked down, covering his face with his hands. The elevator dinged before the doors slid open. Alfred stepped calmly into the Batcave.

"Master Wayne I am glad to see you've come back," he paused when he saw Dick. "Master Dick?" he inquired. Dick tried to walk, a hand reaching out to steady himself as he stumbled. Bruce caught his arm, and Dick suddenly collapsed against Bruce, sobbing. Alfred looked at Bruce in alarm.

"Is he alright? Should I go get the first aide?"

"No," Bruce told him. "That won't help." Dick sobbed helplessly, resting his forehead on Bruce's shoulder. He was so confused and hurt that he didn't know what to think; all he knew was that he'd tried not to cry for so long and he just couldn't hold it in anymore. Not now, not when she was gone. Bruce stared at Alfred in bewilderment. Alfred looked at him seriously and made a gesture for Bruce to put his arm around Dick. Bruce followed Alfred's instruction and put his arm around Dick's shoulders. Dick leaned against him weakly, gasping as he sobbed into Bruce's cape. Bruce closed his eyes sadly and held Dick tighter.

She was gone.


	38. Afterword

"Rant time!" Quinn bounces onto the couch.

Grayson laughs at Quinn and grins broadly. "Can we just begin by saying Oh. My. Gosh. Thank you all _so much_ for reading and responding and enjoying _Harleywing: Part One_! Sorry we don't have a cool title for it. Quinn and I are so incredibly _incredibly_ grateful for your support and positive feedback."

"Okay. Now she's talking for me. I would say more _unbelievably_ grateful, but that's just me. Hello, Quinn here. I decided to pop in for some little quips."

"I suppose I should introduce myself too. Grayson!" She waves, still smiling."We wanted to do this for you all to answer some questions and give you some background information, because we got a few questions and comments from guest users, and thus we couldn't reply. Side note: if you have a serious question, please log in for us to answer! We _hate_ leaving them unanswered."

"We have no lives, so we will be _happy_ to answer," Quinn adds. "Really. _Ecstatic_. That's human contact for us. I'm a hermit. I get together every ten years with the other hermits and talk about caves… It's good fun… for a hermit."

Grayson stares at Quinn, eyes narrowed, before snorting and shaking her head. "Also, Quinn thinks she's funny," she smirks at her counterpart, sitting beside her on the couch. "Thank you again for all the incredibly positive and enthusiastic feedback and compliments. Quinn and I love reading them, and we love you guys all so much in a completely non-creepy- as Quinn put it, a 'we are Groot'- kind of way."

"We text each other back and forth about how we can't stop smiling at reviews." Quinn waves her arms for emphasis. "Seriously."

"We wanted to do this 'chapter' of sorts to tell you guys a little bit about how this story came to be, and explain some minor details in a behind-the-scenes way. We hope you enjoy, there's all kinds of information in here so whether you scan or avidly read. I'll try to keep it interesting."

"I _will_ keep it interesting." Quinn smirks.

Grayson stares at Quinn before smacking her on the leg, ignoring her giggling. "We hope you enjoy our Authors' Notes." She smiles, clapping her hands.

"You don't have to read this if you don't want to," Harley adds. "You can just skip on over and wait for _Harleywing: Part Two_." She shrugged, letting Grayson continue.

"First off, Nightwing and Harley Quinn, our 'harleywing' ship, began with, believe it or not, the _Batman: Lego _game. We loved playing 2-player, and my favorite character was Nightwing, and Quinn's was Harley-"

"-shocker-"

"-We fought alongside each other-"

"-in the game and verbally… in a sibling kind of fight-"

"-_Would you stop _interrupting my damn sentences!" Grayson glares at Quinn, but she still smiles. "We fought beside each other through the entire game, but we got to thinking more and more that the two characters were essentially parallel, the sidekicks of the Batman and the Joker, the number twos in the Gotham war between good and evil; they were the next step down should the Batman and the Joker ever kill each other." Pushing floppy ginger bangs back from her face, Grayson glances at Quinn.

"I was thinking how funny it was when Nightwing got in the little box and making fun of Grayson because she couldn't double jump, but sure, we were thinking philosophical things." Quinn pushes her glasses up her nose, shrugging.

Grayson laughs, crisscrossing her legs beneath her on the couch. "Ok, I guess _I'm_ the one who thought that… So like any good fans, we started to ship them, officially dubbing it _Harleywing._"

"So I didn't actually know this was happening. She told me to type a Harley chapter and she was doing a Nightwing one, and then we would do one together… and then it got out of hand…"

"_Very_ out of hand," Grayson agrees, blue eyes wide as she nods vigorously.

"The actual fanfiction began with the Google Chromebooks-"

"-graciously provided for about two weeks-"

"-I don't want to endorse in any way here-"

"-We hated them at first, but they grew on us-"

"-If you have something to say, at _least _wait until the end of my sentence," Grayson gives Quinn a warning glance, and then continues. "This entire fanfiction has thus far been written on Google Documents, found in the Drive-"

"-seriously, the Chromebooks start up in like 30 seconds. My laptop takes like a half an hour!"

"_Quinn!_" Grayson cries, laughing and hitting her with a sofa pillow. After controlling her laughter, she continues. "What this does is allows us to write together in real time."

"You know, when our internet connections aren't glitching." Quinn hugs the pillow she was smacked with.

"Yeah, but that was mostly you," Grayson looks at her, snorting.

"Sure, Because I'm the one whose laptop exits chat everytime I leave the doc." Quinn glares before adding, "FYI, I am saying this sarcastically because I know how easily I confuse you." She grins at Grayson, who rolls her eyes.

"Anyways, it works as the equivalent of passing one laptop back and forth between two people, except we can do it miles away from each other! The Google Docs, if you're unfamiliar, can be shared between multiple accounts. When the two of us are both on the document, a chat bar will pop up in the bottom corner and you can chat with the person you're interacting with!" Quinn leans against the armrest, laying her legs across Grayson's lap. "_Harleywing _was quite literally written from two different perspectives, not just Harley and Dick, but from Quinn and my point of view too. Two characters, two personalities, two writing styles… It was _really _cool."

"If only we had transcripts of those chats because they were ridiculously brilliant or brilliantly ridiculous," Quinn says wistfully. "I _highly _suggest doing something like this with another writer. Eye opening experience." Quinn plucks at a string trailing from the pillow in her lap. "Unfortunately now, I have a hard time writing anything individually because Grayson isn't there to back me out of the corner."

Grayson giggles, elbowing Quinn. "She's a crazy good writer on her own. I'm just a crazy writer. The real-time editing on Docs allowed me to write Dick's line, add some description, and then pass it on to Quinn, who would then respond with Harley's line-"

"-or I'd take over because _someone _never bothered with plot and made me figure it out."

Grayson rolls her eyes, but she nods. "Yeah, that's true. She did all the planning, I just threw in stupid shit-"

"-We call them curveballs. Murdering the police force? Curveball." Quinn grins happily to herself, ignoring Grayson's glare.

"The unique way of writing gave the story a much more personal and real feeling, with two different personalities and styles of writing mixing in one piece. I know explaining the technical aspect is a little boring, just bear with me here."

"One little example of this is only _one_ of us uses the Oxford comma, the one before the 'and' in a list, so that is one thing that is not consistent throughout the story."

"Yeah I can't make my fingers do that…" Grayson raises her hands, pretending to type on a keyboard. She shrugs. "Doesn't work for writing style also means that technically, you are all our beta-testers-"

"-or we're each other's beta-testers on a more positive side."

Grayson nods. "Yep. Every chapter is edited- aside from grammar or spelling, Quinn is a terrible speller- as little as possible," Grayson says, and Quinn giggles guiltily. "Yeah, see? And all of the pieces of the story are as original as the day they were first typed."

"Tell that to chapter 36."

Grayson winces. "Ooh, I forgot about that one. It can be hard to type with another person, especially when you can, say; highlight their text just to piss them off or type in all caps and have to backspace everything."

Quinn glares accusingly at Grayson. "Or insert gifs and pictures," Grayson laughs out loud, rolling back a bit. "Or put your cursor to follow them around, move text, change formatting…"

Grayson hits Quinn's shoulder. "We gotta tell them about 'thirt'!" She laughs. "I'll make this quick. 'Thirt' is our codeword in the chat on each chapter. It started on chapter three, when I typed 'pass the torch' in the chat-"

"-HOLD UP HOLD UP!" Quinn cries, half standing. "You liar. You said 'go' and I passed the torch to you. Gosh! But Fine! Tell it how you want to."

Grayson thinks for a moment, and then shrugs. "Okay, I didn't remember exactly how it went, you baby; I said 'pass the torch' to let her know that I was finished with my part, and she could go ahead and start typing. Well, eventually we just said 'torch' to tell the other to go."

"Our sanity and cleverness deteriorates rapidly at 12am. Mistakes like 'spaceshit' instead of spaceship happen around this time. Incidentally, this is when my best Jason comes out."

Grayson laughs raucously. "Ohhhh… 'spaceshit' was a good one. And if you guys are wondering, by her 'best Jason' she means all of the disastrous dick-Dick jokes that she made."

"They have only just begun," Quinn says darkly.

"So we've gotta get back on track before this afterword becomes ten pages long. We said 'torch' until I began saying 'tirch'. Say it out loud it sounds amusing. That got misspelled to 'tirt' and then 'thirt'. To this day, we still type 'thirt', and it basically means green for go." Grayson shrugs, looking at Quinn.

"Talking to each other in person and saying 'by the way I thirted you last night' has been quite amusing." Quinn giggles. "People look at us weird."

"Now that we have the technical stuff down," Grayson says, getting down to business, "we can begin."

"It took you longer to begin than Batman in _Batman Begins_," Quinn mutters.

Grayson rolls her eyes and sighs in exasperation, ignoring her. "We wanted to write a fanfiction about Dick and Harley, but there is so much more in the DC Universe- the _Batman _Universe- that we wanted to use."

"I am going to stop her right here and just point something out." Quinn raises a hand. "We started this off willy nilly. We didn't really research the characters besides what we already knew. We kinda just started going like 'this is how I want this person', and then we'd kinda look them up and be freaked out with how accurate it was_._"

"That's true too," Grayson nods, pointing at Quinn. "Upon beginning this, we knew very little about the characters. Now, we're probably Batman experts- at least OUR version of Batman, anyway. Dick Grayson is incredible on his own, but the Batbrothers? Bruce Wayne and the Batman? You can't have Harley without the Joker. My favorite DC villain- aside from Joker and Harley, sorry Quinn- is the Scarecrow."

"I like him too." Quinn shrugs.

"What about the 'Cat and the Bat'?" Grayson continues. "We shipped that too."

"I have the shirt," Quinn whispers as Grayson keeps talking.

"If you haven't already caught on, we ship Jason Todd and Poison Ivy." Quinn holds up her fingers for the symbol of 'a little'. "We wanted to have the Teen Titans, and we wanted to have the Justice League because like a good little Batkid, I love Superman. I _somewhat_ ship Dick&Babs." She ignores Quinn's fake gagging noises. "There was so much that we wanted to use, and we knew it would be dangerous and complicated to use it all-"

"-We did?" Quinn laughs. "Tell that to me deciding to make massive plans that would span multiple parts. If you thought it was getting complicated, I'm glad I didn't okay all of my plans with you…"

"But I think we've pulled it off quite nicely! That being said, this isn't just a Harleywing fic. You will get Jokerquinn. You will get Dick&Babs, you get Cat and the Bat, you get Batfamily; you even get some Tim and Cassie-"

"-Wonder Girl. For you few fans of it out there. SHOUT OUT!-"

"-if you're into that. There is plenty going on here. We tried to get it all. You'll even meet-spoilers-the Bat ladies, Cassandra and Steph along with Babs. Point is, this is in no way one specified fanfiction." Grayson beams, shoving her hair back from her face again.

"It's kind of ridiculous." Quinn wrinkles her nose. "Seriously. If you continue on from here, you may hate us at some points. Like _a lot_. This will be long. It will be trying. But it will be fantastic… I hope."

"Side note I wanted to add here," Grayson tries to stay on topic, "you probably already noticed, this is incredibly toned down from a lot of fanfictions, sexually." Quinn buries her face in her pillow and giggles. Grayson stares at her for a moment. "You're a five year old. First: I in _no way_ think that in depth sexual descriptions cheapen the writing or make it bad. We just wanted to really focus on the emotional side of things, rather than the physical. Second: We wanted _everyone _to be comfortable reading it. Again, we don't think that it's bad writing at all! It can just get a bit weird. Third and finally: weird really doesn't even begin to describe writing that kind of stuff with an audience, even when it's your best friend."

"Plus I'm really immature," Quinn adds, still giggling.

"Writing in real time like that is hard," Grayson ignores her, "especially when we're the ones writing the characters back and forth."

"I will add that I have a separate document where I type things if I can't have her watching me think on paper." Quinn is suddenly serious again. "It could be emotional, funny-she has had to force me to tell her some of the jokes that popped into my head because I wouldn't type them… they're in the story now, so I hope they aren't terrible-, or- as Grayson calls it: 'fangirling'. Her term for fluff. It's hard to pour your soul onto a paper if someones is watching you type the wrong to/two/too." Grayson laughs.

"So the only thing that may be explicit in this writing is some of the violence, and that is mostly me as the Joker and I'm sorry-not sorry-so there! SPOILER: the violence gets a lot cooler and weirder." Grayson grins wickedly; Quinn high fives her. "Now I want to get into a little bit of history. We decided to make this an entirely new, entirely our own Alternate Universe. I'll do my best to explain some things, starting with the Batfamily-" She is cut off as Quinn groans, flopping onto the couch.

"I'm going to be honest, _I_ don't even want to listen to this part." She covers her face with the pillow.

"The DC comics timeline is all screwed up, so I went back to basics and actually did some math-"

"-ew." Quinn peeks her head out.

Grayson silently agrees but keeps going, "-on the Batfamily. In our story, I chose one to have a fixed age, and that was Damian, aged 10. I actually typed out a very long timeline that I won't explain-"

"-Thank goodness-"

"-but logic dictated that if Bruce Wayne adopted Dick Grayson at the very youngest age he could be, 21, That left the ages boys in this story to fall into place. Dick Grayson is 24, Jason Todd and Tim Drake are both 19, Damian is 10, Stephanie Brown- in our story, Spoiler- is 17, Cassandra Cain, Blackbat, is 18, and Barbara Gordon- Batgirl, in this story, she has been Oracle and overcome her paralysis, much like the new 52- is 28. The ages lined up and left our Bruce Wayne at age 34, still quite a young man. We had a question about _Harley's _age as well. the Joker is 37, and Harley Quinn is 26."

"Oh wait what?" Quinn sits up. "Hold up! Okay never mind; we haven't submitted that chapter. Never mind. We're good." Quinn lies back down.

"I had to figure it out, stupid, you can fix something later." Grayson poked her. "At this kinda early stage of the Batman storyline, the persona of Harley Quinn has only existed for two years. You'll notice in the early chapters we talk about the two year anniversary. Harleen Quinzel skipped two grades in high school and got to college on a gymnastics scholarship, but she never technically finished college."

"She's a genius, even if she doesn't act like it, and that isn't something we added to her character. That _is_ a fact." Quinn sits up and leaned against Grayson. "So we did the logical thing to get the ages how we wanted them. It wouldn't be hard to get further at a young age… then throw it all away."

"Her high-clearance job at Arkham came when the previous psychologist studying the Joker quit," Quinn starts doing charades to Grayson's words as she talks, "and her thesis on the Joker's behavior drew the attention of the institution, and thus she was hired as the specialized criminal psychologist of the Joker, in this story, what would have been three years ago when she was 23. Due to her sudden invitation to Arkham, Harleen never completed her degree. The Harley Quinn persona came about after a year of studying the Joker, so the character has really only been with the Joker for two years." Grayson elbows Quinn away from her as her flailing arms almost smack her in the face. "I'm going to punch you in the nose," she snaps, staring at Quinn for a moment, and then ignoring her. "Ace, I hope that answered your question!"

"Also, note that Dick has a perpetual thing for older women." Quinn laughs.

"And women with glasses, Babs and Harles both had glasses," Grayson agrees. "Well now that I got that out of the way, I'd like to explain a little bit about Gotham."

Quinn sat up with a grin. "So this is where I come in with some healthy reminders and hints or heads up… not spoilers… kinda but not really. Remember this is an AU. So this is different from the other universe… es... by a decision or a choice or a birth or anything. This isn't off of the movies or comics… okay it is but you know what I mean." She waved it off. "_But_ that doesn't mean you won't see similar things. We pulled the Harley window bit-tweaked it a little-and even borrowed a little bit from some of the Joker's plans, then I demented it a bunch. So some things will be similar, but don't tell us we got our facts wrong because we're writing a different world here." She snapped her fingers. "Major hint for the end of this part: remember any character that doesn't die, and some that do. If you meet someone in any of the parts really, there is a _very _good chance you will hear about them again so try not to get confused. There are several almost quotes in this story too that you can try to spot. I know there is a _Sherlock _one coming up… and possibly a _Star Wars_."

"Seriously, though, I did get carried away," Grayson admits with a sheepish grin. "There are a _lot_ of subtle references to other fandoms, I think Dick references Harry Potter at least three times. Easter Eggs."

"Also, small formatting thing, we decided to split it into parts. All the other parts are continuations of this, we just made them into more digestible-I am so hungry-chunks, so you wouldn't have to skim a hundred chapters or something to get to the one you want. That is not even exaggerating. That's an understatement. So it's basically one long book with volumes or parts- you guys have had to have seen a book like that… right? Speaking of the length, and my great segues, this fanfic will get pretty long. So if you don't want to commit, just accept the ending of part 1 and continue on with your life missing this great piece of literature. I would compare us to the greats. Good ole JK Rowling and the likes." She giggled. "Jk... ROWLING!"

"Stop it. Stop it right now," Grayson drops her head in her hands. "And you can't just put a ton of dots, an ellipses is _three _sometimes _four_ periods-"

"-Oh, and trackstar777 if you thought that chapter 33 was a bad cliffhanger," she talks right over Grayson, "and that was kinda not supposed to be, I am sorry. I am so sorry." Quinn smiles, not at all sorry. "We will hang you guys from the cliffs at the end of parts and in the middle of parts and that was a terrible analogy wasn't it? Moving on. We won't make you guys suffer with cliffhangers for more than a couple of days though, so hold on." Grayson nods thoughtfully, smiling a bit. "I would very much like to repeat that we _love _your reviews and support. If you want to know which one of us wrote something particular, please ask. There are parts of this both of us are immensely proud of, and we would love to talk about them. We really just love to talk. If someone asks something in review or in messaging or on one of our other sites that we feel we _need _to answer for everyone to read, we may put it here or on our author page or other websites. So if you see a major ponderance brought up that you don't think we'd wait till the end of part 2 to do this for again, check around. We may answer it. Oh, and no promises that we'll make another one of these note thingys, but we didn't want to do disclaimers. Grayson is very particular about the chapter neatness."

"Very. Very. Particular," Grayson stresses. "Consistent formatting is a tic. No one wants to read a fic that leaps around too much with the formatting to the point where it gets hard to read."

"_So_ that's why you're getting this long bit here. We had things to say to y'all, but we didn't want it interfering with the story."

"We have some thank-yous and credits to deliver," Grayson says. Quinn puts the pillow on Grayson's lap and rests her head on it, ready for the spiel. "All characters belong to the DC Universe and comic company and artists and writers, etc. Thank you, to all those owners, for letting us borrow our favorites and play around with them in a different setting! We used countless websites, including Wikipedia, Batman, Nightwing, Harley Quinn, and Robin Wikis for each of those characters, the DC official website; the website I used for the maps. We also used variations on some of the _Arkham_ games characters. We took inspiration from the _Batman: The Animated Series_ and _Young Justice _TV series, as well as countless other bits and pieces from various shows, comics, and stories. Even though the New 52 is a crazy crazy mess right now, we used some pieces from there too. Including Batgirl and- more spoilers- their version of Carrie Kelley. We also want to thank Quinn's crazy awesome and poisonously beautiful sister _Ivy_ for guest-writing a chapter, guess which one."

"I guess she's technically our part one beta," Quinn reasons. Grayson nods.

"And finally, all of you guys! Our current _Harleywing Part One _ fans: Nicnak24, Randomselena, BATMANMELTSI, mcrgdth89, Lady Zendra, thebestoftherest, dontstopmarchon, Shannyrox101, MizzJoker, atomicage334, Violentfrost, Cian'Perrel, trackstar777, PuppyProngs, doggy bye, OneHappyChappy, Mashot Tito, GarLogan676, RobinsDontLikeCrowbars, MATT29man, BinaryVortex18, lensman37, ma petite lili, .944, HammondCheese, raebell, Bladedge, Myantek, Charm, Jackmonkey, and M.A. ."

"Also battleduck and dsanders221 along with our guest reviewers aj, A batman fan, Guest, Ace, Fan, and anyone else who reads it," Quinn chimes in.

"Our tumblr followers: harlequinadeknights, zakiyascrolls, corazon-de-manzana,xdamianxwaynex, agentshanks,whenpolarbearsfly, side-kick-hero-support, badgirlwithabluebox, horrorpunk323,harleyquinn-ology, iwishihadabatfam, and the-dark-knightwing.

"Also anyone who reads anonymously," Quinn threw in again.

"Our deviantART watchers: GlimmeringAngel26, CANDYKINGlovesROBIN, AtomicBlackRabbit, corpsegirl01, MeowTownPolice."

"And now MizzJoker. You people keep following and making it hard to keep this up to date before posting gag flob it!" Quinn laughs to herself, her head shaking on the pillow. "But it the _best _form of difficult."

"_Yes! _And everyanonymous commenter, thanks! As well as all the other readers who haven't commented and our followers on Twitter."

"I have tweeted- twitted? -like once so _party_!"

"Tweeted, you moron." Grayson giggles, taking Quinn's glasses off of her nose and putting them on upside down. "You guys, like us, are fans of the ship and the characters, and we write this for the _fans_. It's all for people to read and enjoy and share and gush over; it's all for you guys. And I'm not lying when I say: your comments absolutely _make our day._ You guys are the reason we do this, and obviously Harley and Nightwing belong to each other." Quinn laughs at her. "You guys are terrific. Thank you all so much."

"Thanks!" Quinn cries, lifting her head a little off the pillow.

"If you want visual stuff, you can follow our tumblr blogs! We post our _Harleywing _casting, as well as artwork that I, sometimes _we_, do."

"I make weird picture sets... that rhyme, so go for her artwork." Quinn smacks Grayson on the arm. "Anyway, those are only on our main blog."

"All of this, except Quinn's picture sets, can be found on deviantART as well, just look up Harleywing or GraysonandQuinn. Now! A totally crazy thing I wanted to do is a Q&A! We would love love LOVE for you all to comment on this afterword, with any questions you may still have, or that arose while you were reading this."

"You know in movie when in the middle of the action," Quinn starts off on a tangent, "you're just like 'well that's dumb they could have just...'? I strive so very hard to think of all of those 'well you could do this instead' contingencies." She sits up, abandoning the pillow. "So if you find something where you think something else should have happened that would have made things easier, shoot me a comment thingy. There is a high possibility I thought of it- I'll add an explanation in if it isn't clear-and adjusted for it, _but_, if you do find something, I wanna know. It will really upset me, but I wanna know. Mostly to counteract it and prove you wrong, but I'm competitive like that."

"Anyway, head on over to _Harleywing Part Two_ if you want, and I started a _Harleywing _Q&A forum where we could talk live(ish). If you'd be interested in that, just shoot us a comment there? Awesome! Until next time!" Grayson waves.

"Oh, and in case you didn't figure it out, this is not part of the story." Quinn laughs to herself. She jumps up, yells, "WATER TRIBE," and runs from the room. Grayson rolls her eyes, still wearing Quinn's glasses.

"See you all later in the part two afterword!"

Grayson (ERO) and Quinn (MEW)

**Part Two is here on fanfiction and on tumblr!**


End file.
